Una historia del The Last of Us
by Julio71971
Summary: La historia del The Last agregando un personaje a la historia.
1. La zona de cuarentena

Aquí yo con otra historia:

Julián tiene 15 años, es medio sobrino de Tess, quien lo ha cuidado los últimos 4 años, tiene el cabello castaño y largo, los ojos marrones, lleva un chaleco blanco con capucha con una camisa de cuadros azul y unos pantalones vaqueros y unas zapatillas planas color negras. Se estaba quedando con Joel porque esta estaba afuera.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¡Ya voy! – dijo Julián.

¡Toc! ¡Toc! ¡Toc!

¡YA VOY! – volvió a decir.

El abre la puerta y una mujer que se parecía algo a el entro. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un trago.

¡Hey Joel! La tía Tess está aquí y se ve bastante mal – dijo Julián.

El viejo se queja al levantarse.

¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana. Julián? – dijo Tess.

Aburrida, supongo… y la tuya parece bastante bien – dijo irónicamente por los cortes y heridas de su tía.

Si, supongo que lo fue… realmente tenemos que cortarte el pelo – dijo Tess comentando el cabello de su sobrino.

¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto tocándose tu pelo.

Se está haciendo muy largo es que – dijo Tess.

Justo en ese momento entra Joel.

¿Un trago? – ofreció Tess.

No, no, no quiero – rechazo Joel.

Bueno, tengo algunas noticias para ti – dijo Tess.

¿Dónde estabas Tess? – dijo Joel yendo al grano.

Distrito West End. Oye teníamos que hacer una entrega – dijo Tess.

NOSOTROS, teníamos que hacer una entrega- refuto Joel.

Si, bueno, querías estar solo, ¿recuerdas? – comento la mujer.

Julián comenzó a atender las heridas de Tess con un trapo.

Bueno, podrías haberlo llevado contigo – dijo Joel señalando a Julián.

No quiero que se lastime – respondió Tess.

El chico puede manejarse solo…en esas situaciones – dijo Joel y recibo una mirada de Tess.

Joel entendió y decidió cambiar el tema.

Entonces, el trato se canceló y el cliente se escapó con las pastillas ¿no es así? – dijo Joel.

La trato se concretó sin problemas, suficientes tarjetas de raciocinio para un par de meses – dijo Tess arrojando unas tarjetas sobre la mesa.

Y ¿quieres explicar eso? – dijo Julián indicando su cara.

Estaba volviendo a mi casa y me atacaron estos 2 imbéciles sí, me golpearon un par de veces pero… mira me las arregle, pero no importa lo que importa es que Robert los envió – explico Tess separándose de Julián.

¿Nuestro Robert? – pregunto Joel.

Sabe que lo estamos buscando – dijo Tess.

Ese hijo de perra es inteligente – comento Julián.

Ambos lo miraron seriamente.

¿Disculpa? – reclamo Tess.

¿Qué? Es la verdad – se defendió el chico.

No, no lo es y cuida tu lenguaje – regaño Tess dándole una mirada furibunda, el solo levanto las manos en forma de rendición.

¿Sabes dónde se esconde? – pregunto Joel.

El viejo deposito en el Área 5… pero no sé por cuanto tiempo – respondió Tess.

Bueno, estoy listo ahora. ¿Sí? – dijo Joel.

¡Vamos entonces! – dijo entusiasmado Julián.

Tess lo miro.

¡NO! – dijo Tess.

Vas a empezar con eso de nuevo , no puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, un niño no sobrevive en este mundo y ya he salido con Joel un par de veces – decía Julián con un tono grave.

El chico tiene un punto – dijo Joel dándole su aprobación.

Bien, pero quédate detrás de mí y haz lo que decimos cuando lo decimos – dijo Tess.

¿Esas son las condiciones? – dijo Julián irónicamente.

Tómalo o déjalo – volvió a advertir Tess.

Bien lo tomare – acepto el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

El trio salió del departamento y comenzaron a caminar por la ciudad.

El punto de control sigue abierto – dijo Tess.

Solo nos quedan unas pocas horas antes del toque de queda – dijo Joel.

Apurémonos entonces – agrego Julián.

¡ATENCION! Se requiere que los ciudadanos lleven identificación en todo momento. El cumplimiento con todo el personal de la ciudad es obligatorio – dijo la mujer del altavoz.

Mira eso. La línea de racionamiento aún no se ha abierto. Debe volver a agotarse – dijo Tess.

Parece que más personas están infectadas – dijo Julián viendo como mataban a una mujer infectada.

Eso solo significa que más personas tratan de escabullirse – agrego Joel caminando hacia el punto de control.

Tenemos papeles nuevos, no deberíamos tener ningún problema – dijo Tess mientras se acercaba al punto de control.

Déjenme ver sus identificaciones – dijo el guarda de ahí.

Eso es – dijo Joel entregándole sus ID.

¿Qué vienen a hacer aquí? – pregunto el guardia.

Me tome el día libre, voy a visitar a un amigo – respondió Joel.

Bien, pueden avanzar – dijo el guardia.

Gracias – agradeció el viejo.

¡BOOOM!

¡Salgan de aquí vayan! – gritaron los guardias cerrando la reja.

El trio corrió del lugar, hasta un apartamento para refugiarse en él.

Hasta ahí con el camino fácil – dijo Tess mientras Julián cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos – van a cerrar todos los puntos de control, tendremos que rodear el exterior.

¿Fuera de la pared? – pregunto Joel.

O podríamos dejar que Robert se vaya – opino Tess.

Caminaron por el pasillo, dando vuelta a la izquierda. Había muchas puertas bloqueadas, departamentos que no estaban habitados y que los militares designaban a los nuevos habitantes, que llegaban a la ciudad.

Un hombre se levantó de una silla al fondo del pasillo y se acercó a ellos

Ey Tess, ¿ves esa basura? – dijo aquel hombre.

Estuve allí. Oye- dijo Tess ¿Qué tal el túnel del este?

-Despejado, pase por ahí, sin patrullas, ¿A dónde van?

-Voy a visitar a Robert.

-¿Tú también?

¿Quién más lo está buscando? – pregunto Joel.

-Uh, Marlene. Ha estado haciendo preguntas, tratando de encontrarlo.

¿Marlene? Que quieren las luciérnagas con Robert – pregunto Julián sorprendido.

-¿Crees que me diría chico?

-¿Y qué le dijiste? – pregunto Tess al hombre.

-La verdad, no tengo ni idea.

Bien hecho. Ey, mantente lejos de los problemas, ¿sí? – Le dijo Tess – los militares aparecerán pronto.

Claro nos vemos – se despidió el hombre.

Marlene está buscando a Robert - comento Tess - ¿Qué piensas sobre eso?

No me gusta – respondió el viejo – Será mejor que nos demos prisa y encontrarlo antes que las luciérnagas.

Al final del pasillo, una de las puertas estaba abierta permitiendo el paso, un hombre se encontraba sentado en el sofá viejo y gastado justo a una chimenea.

Somos nosotros – anuncio Tess.

Ey, amigos ¿cómo están? – saludo, Julián levanto su mano en forma de saludo.

Las cosas están agitadas allí afuera – dijo Joel.

¿Cómo está todo aquí? – pregunto Tess.

Estuvo tranquilo. Sin señales de militares ni infectados.

Algo bueno al parecer – comento Julián sonriendo.

Joel se acercó a un mueble, con TV y varios libros encima.

Ey, Julián ayúdame con esto – pidió, colocándose a un lado del mueble y Julián al otro extremo para empujarlo.

Tras mover el mueble, revelaron un gran agujero en el muro, con un hoyo hacia abajo.

Cuídense allá afuera, chicos – se despidió Pete.

Tess fue la primera en saltar, luego Joel y al final Julián.

Ugh , dios este lugar es horrible – dijo Tess quejándose por el mal olor – deben ser más cuidadosos con lo que arrojan aquí.

Tess luego ve y enciende un generador.

Que se haga la luz – dijo Tess – nuestras cosas deben estar por aquí.

No hay mucha munición – dijo Joel recogiendo sus cosas.

Si quieres puedes tomar la mía– ofreció Julián mientras se colocaba unos suspensores para llevar la pistola (Holster).

Joel estaba a punto de aceptarlo, pero Tess lo interrumpió.

¡Julián! – dijo Tess.

¿Si tía? – dijo el sonriéndole.

-¿Cómo conseguiste un arma?

Tal vez mate a alguien y se la robe – dijo Julián riendo.

Tess miro a Joel.

Podrías haberle dado una… - dijo Joel.

¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula Tess.

Oye, tía, no hay problema, Joel me dijo que solo es para emergencias – dijo Julián tratando de defender a Joel.

Bueno hagan que cada tiro cuente – propuso Tess hacia los 2.

Está bien, Texas, impúlsame – ordeno Tess.

Si señora – dijo Joel juntando las 2 manos para levantarla y luego a Julián.

Vamos – dijo Tess.

Los 2 levantan a Joel y salieron del lugar.

Vamos por la tabla – dijo Joel, agarrando esta.

La tengo – dijeron Tess y Julián.

Luego la ponen para pasar por ella.

Ten cuidado – advirtió Joel.

¿Cuándo no lo tengo? – pregunto Tess.

Es una pregunta con trampa – dijo confundido Joel.

Luego caminan hacia un barrio descuidado.

No he estado aquí en mucho tiempo – comento Joel.

Es como una cita – dijo riendo Tess.

Soy del tipo romántico – dijo Joel.

Tienes tus métodos – dijo Tess.

Consíganse un motel ustedes 2 – comento Julián ganándose una sonrisa de la pareja.

¿Dónde está la escalera? – pregunto Tess.

Tiene que estar por aquí en alguna parte. La tengo – dijo Joel.

Genial, tráela – dijo Julián.

Damas primero – dijo Joel haciéndose a un lado de la escalera.

¿Damas? Debes estar pensando en alguien más – dijo Tess subiendo la escalera con una sonrisa.

Todo es relativo – dijo Joel también con una sonrisa.

Me van a dar diabetes ustedes 2 – murmuro Julián.

Todos suben al complejo apartamento.

Por aquí, ¿crees que Robert aún tiene las armas? – pregunto Tess.

Es confuso, por lo que he oído de Robert – dijo Julián.

Por su bien… que así sea – murmuro el viejo.

Mira, una vez que recuperemos las armas, debería ser fácil de descargar – dijo Tess.

¿Cuándo va a ser el próximo envió? – dijo Joel.

Bueno, nos encontramos con Bill el próximo mes, más pastillas, munición – dijo Tess

Si, bueno, siempre aparece con algo. Deberíamos mantenernos ocupados por un tiempo – dijo Joel.

Mientras caminaban, encuentran un pasaje lleno de esporas, los 3 se colocan sus máscaras de gas.

Un momento esporas – advirtió Tess.

¿De dónde diablos vienen estas? El lugar estaba despejado – dijo Joel.

Deben estar saliendo de algo… o alguien – dijo Julián.

Mantente alerta – dijo Tess.

Mientras se mueven por el pasadizo, encuentran un cuerpo en el piso con esporas emanando de él.

Y ahí está nuestro culpable – dijo Julián pasando al lado del cadáver.

El cuerpo no es tan viejo. Es mejor mantener tus ojos y oídos abiertos – aconsejo la mujer.

Julián, aléjate de eso – ordeno Joel.

¿Qué? No voy a tocarlo, solo lo estoy viendo de cerca – Se excusó el chico ya al alejarse del cadáver.

Bien, vamos, deberíamos poder pasar por aquí. Oh mierda – dijo Joel mientras se derrumbaba el cielorraso.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Julián.

Si, el cielorraso se cae a pedazos cuidado –dijo Joel ya al recuperarse y atravesar el espacio de ahí, iban pasando tranquilamente hasta que…

Ayúdame… mi mascara se rompió no… no dejen que me convierta – suplico aquel hombre.

¿Qué piensas hacer? – le pregunto Julián.

Joel no lo pensó 2 veces y sacó su arma y le disparo en la cabeza matándolo.

Pobre tipo – murmuro el chico.

Siguieron avanzando hasta oír un ruido frente a ellos.

Adelante. ¿Oyes eso? – susurro Tess

Shh, shh, shh – murmuro Joel.

¿Cómo quieres manejar esto? – le susurro Tess.

Joel mira al pelicastaño y le hace señales que lo siga. El mira a Tess para obtener su aprobación. Ella piensa por un momento y decide que necesita aprender este tipo de cosas, por lo que le levanta el pulgar.

Oye, ves a eso – susurro Joel señalando a los infectados cerca de ellos.

Los veo – susurro de vuelta.

Mira lo que hago, y luego hazlo a la de allí – susurro Joel señalando al otro infectado - Agárralo con fuerza del cuello y se lo rompes.

Lo tengo – entendió el chico.

Joel se colocó detrás del infectado y comenzó a estrangularlo hasta matarlo, Julián se dirige a la otra infectada y logra estrangularla.

Bien, eso es todo de ellos – dijo Tess.

Ojala – dijo Joel acariciando el hombro de Julián, lo que hizo que este sonriera bajo su máscara.

Volvamos a la ciudad – propuso Tess

El resto fue camino al aire libre en su mayoría, hasta llegar a los sectores olvidados por los militares, donde la gente vivía casi en la miseria y también se alimentaban de lo que encontraban.

Vieron peleas callejeras en lo escondido, y varios matones. Hasta que pasaron al muelle.

Aquí vamos – suspiro Joel, cuando 3 sujetos se interpusieron en su camino.

Déjenos pasar – dijo Tess.

Ustedes tienen que dar la vuelta y regresar, si saben lo que les conviene – dijo el líder del grupo.

No tenemos asuntos con ustedes – dijo Tess – solo queremos a Robert. No queremos hacer esto.

Den la vuelta y lárguense ahora – volvió a decir más enojado el líder.

¡Ey! ¡No le hables así! – grito Julián dirigiéndose al matón.

Pendejo, te partiré el cráneo a menos que des la vuelta y saques tu trasero de aquí – dijo el empujando a Julián.

¡A mi sobrino no hijo de perra! – dijo Tess disparándole en la cabeza.

Los otros 2 se alarmaron y se cubrieron.

¿Listo? – pregunto Tess a Julián.

Por supuesto – respondió serio el.

¡Los voy a matar, malditos! – grito uno de ellos.

Te cubriremos Joel – dijo Julián.

Tess y Julián se asomaron levemente por sobre la caja, con las pistolas por delante, apuntando cuidadosamente. El golpe de adrenalina hizo que todo pareciera ir lento, uno de ellos se asomó y Tess apretó el gatillo matándolo, mientras que Joel se encargaba del otro.

Bien hecho Texas – felicito Tess.

Ustedes también. ¿Cómo demonios contrato a todos estos tipos? – pregunto Joel.

Si en algo es bueno Robert, es en escribir cheques en blanco. – respondió Tess atravesando el callejón.

Dieron la vuelta en una esquina y se toparon con una reja cerrada con llave junto a un muro no tan alto. Joel les impulso para trepar y luego ambos lo ayudaron a subir, siguieron a trote por el callejón, hasta llegar a un sitio rodeado por cercas metálicas en mal estado, Tess tiro del alambre para pasar.

Ustedes primero – dijo ella.

Joel salto primero y Julián lo siguió agachado. Más adelante 2 hombres de Robert saliendo de un almacén.

¿Cómo sabes que están en camino? – pregunto uno de ellos.

2 de los nuestros murieron tratando de matar a Tess – le respondió el otro – estoy seguro de que ella y Joel están en camino ahora mismo para capturar a Robert.

Dios. No debimos aceptar este trabajo – se quejó el otro.

No es nuestra decisión. Separémonos y asegurémonos de que nadie este por aquí – aconsejo el otro tipo.

Los 2 tipos se dirigieron por caminos diferentes, dentro del mismo patio, para registrar el lugar.

Espera aquí Julián – susurro Tess – lindo y en silencio Texas.

Ella y Joel se dirigieron a cada 1 y los eliminaron sigilosamente. Luego Tess le hizo una seña a Julián para seguirla.

Avanzaron un poco más y se apoyaron de espaldas contra la pared, uno a cada lado de la puerta, con las pistolas listas.

Quería decírtelo – dijo un sujeto que entro en la oficina – estaban en Jordán Street y todos eso soldados aparecieron con un grupo de 5 civiles, todos esposados.

Adivinare, ¿luciérnagas? – pregunto otro.

-Si. Los alinearon contra la pared y bang, bang, bang. Los ejecutaron a todos.

-Oh. Dios.

-Esta así por toda la ciudad. Están tomando medidas extremas con ellos.

A Julián le dio un escalofrio esa confesión y vio a Joel entrar silenciosamente por una ventana y estrangulaba al tipo en frente de él, por otro lado Tess mato al otro que estaba allí.

Revisemos el área – dijo Tess.

Julián busco entre los cajones y estantes pero nada útil.

Nada – informo.

Sigamos adelante – dijo Joel.

Luego de atravesar el muelle y encargarse de los matones del lugar y llegar a donde estaba Robert.

Ahí parece haber una oficina – Tess apunto hacia una puerta – Robert debe haber entrado en ella.

Terminemos con esto – dijo Joel.

El viejo abrió la puerta y apenas fue capaz de cubrirse tras la pared antes de que un disparo que vino del interior.

¡Retrocedan! – Grito Robert - ¡retrocedan, maldición!

¡Solo queremos hablar, Robert! – grito Tess.

¡No tenemos nada de qué hablar!

¡Suelta el arma! – grito Tess.

¡Vete al diablo! – grito Robert, arrojando el arma vacía.

¡Está huyendo! – grito Julián detrás de ellos.

Corrieron hasta alcanzarlo.

Robert se cansó y se volteo a mirarlos.

Hola Robert – saludo Tess.

Tess, Joel ¿Julián como estas? Sin resentimientos ¿verdad? – dijo Robert.

En absoluto – dijo Tess, recogiendo una tubería metálica junto a sus pies.

Bien… - Robert sonrió y luego intento escapar pasando entre ellos.

Idiota – murmuro el chico cuando Tess golpeo una de las piernas con el tubo, haciéndolo caer.

¡Ah… mierda! – grito Robert desde el piso.

Te extrañamos – dijo Tess, soltando el tubo y acercándose a él.

Robert la miraba con el miedo que debía tener.

Miren, lo que sea que les hayan dicho no es cierto, ¿Si? – Dijo Robert – yo solo quiero…

Las armas – lo interrumpió la mujer - ¿Quieres decirnos dónde están?

Sí. Si, seguro. Pero… - jadeo Robert, sosteniéndose la pierna. – es complicado, ¿de acuerdo? Bien… solamente, escuchen esto. Tengo…

Joel se acercó y pateo el rostro de Robert con fuerza, haciéndolo gritar.

Mierda… - jadeo Robert. Joel se había agachado junto a él y había sujetado uno de sus brazos, extendiéndolo hacia atrás – basta. ¡Alto!

Deja de lloriquear – dijo Tess rodeando a Joel para ver la cara de Robert -¿Decías?

Las… vendí – siguió Robert.

¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto Julián acercándose a él también.

¡No tuve mucha elección! – Explico Robert, sonando más desesperado – estaba en deuda.

¡Nos debes a nosotros! – Le recordó Tess – diría que apostaste al caballo equivocado.

Necesito… más tiempo – pidió el – denme solo una semana más.

¿Sabes? Quizás lo hubiéramos hecho si no hubieras tratado de matarnos – dijo Tess.

-Vamos, no fue así…

-¿¡Quién tiene las armas!?

Robert jadeó varias veces.

No lo sé – respondió.

Tess y Joel se miraron el 1 al otro mientras Julián rodaba los ojos.

-Solo denme un par de días y…

Las palabras de Robert fueron acalladas por un terrible crujido. Joel había aplicado fuerza y le rompió el brazo.

¡Mierda! – se quejó Robert, rodando hacia un lado.

¿Quién tiene las armas? – volvió a preguntar Tess.

Las luciérnagas – dijo, entre gemidos – les debía a las luciérnagas.

Que… maldito – murmuro Julián.

Ey… están casi todos muertos – dijo Robert – Podemos… podemos ir hasta allí y acabar con todos. Obtenemos las armas. ¿Qué dicen?

El pobre Robert se iluminó de esperanza. Tess y Joel se levantaron y los 3 se miraron.

Vamos ¡Al diablo con luciérnagas! – Animo Robert, desde el piso - ¡Vayamos por ellos!

Esa… es una estúpida idea – dijo Tess como si nada y disparándole matándolo.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto el chico.

Vamos a ir por la mercancía – dijo Tess.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Joel.

No lo sé – admitió Tess – se los podremos explicar de alguna forma… primero… busquemos a las luciérnagas.

No tendrán que buscar muy lejos… - habló una mujer desde un callejón a pocos metros.

Aquí está la reina luciérnaga – dijo Joel.

¿Por qué están aquí? – pregunto Marlene.

Negocios – respondió Tess – no te ves muy bien.

¿Dónde está Robert? – pregunto Marlene, haciendo caso omiso del señalamiento de su lesión. Tess simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejo ver su cadáver – lo necesitaba vivo.

Las armas que te entregó… ni eran de él para venderlas – explico Tess – las queremos de vuelta.

-No funciona así, Tess.

-Claro que no.

Pagué por esas armas – Marlene se acercó - ¿Las quieren de vuelta? Tendrán que ganárselas.

¿De cuántas tarjetas estamos hablando? – pregunto Tess.

No me interesan las malditas tarjetas de racionamiento – afirmo Marlene – Deben pasar algo fuera de la ciudad. Si lo hacen, les devuelvo las armas y algo más.

¿Cómo sabemos que las tienes? – Pregunto Joel – por lo que sé, los militares los han estado limpiando.

Tienes razón en eso – concedió Marlene – te mostrare las armas.

Los 4 Escucharon un ruido fuerte, proveniente de no más de unos pocos callejones más hacia el muelle.

Revisen el área… - dijo una voz.

Soldados – murmuro Julián.

Hora de partir – dijo Marlene, apresurada - ¿Qué van a hacer?

Quiero ver esas armas – dijo Tess.

Pues, síganme – dijo Marlene comenzando a alejarse.

Después de encontrar algunos soldados y pasar a hurtadillas o dispararles, se encuentran en la trastienda de un almacén cuando Marlene tropezó.

Ey, ey, ey… ¿estás bien? – dijo Julián mientras iba a alcanzarla, pero una chica lo empujó hacia atrás.

¡Aléjate de ella! – grito la chica mientras amenazaba a Julián con un cuchillo.

Hey, hey, hey – dijo Tess deteniéndola.

Suéltala – dijo Marlene.

Reclutas cada vez más jóvenes, ¿no? – dijo Joel.

No es una de los míos – dijo Marlene, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

Mierda – dijo la niña, ayudando a Marlene a caminar - ¿Qué sucedió?

No te preocupes. No es nada – dijo Marlene – conseguí ayuda… pero no puedo ir contigo.

Bueno, me quedaré – dijo la chica.

-Ellie, no tendremos otra oportunidad como esta.

Oye… ¿la estamos pasando de contrabando? – dijo Joel.

Hay un grupo de luciérnagas que te encontrarán en el edificio del Capitolio – dijo Marlene.

Eso no está muy cerca – dijo Tess.

Pueden hacerlo – animo Marlene – la entregan, vuelven y las armas serán suyas. El doble de lo que Robert me vendió.

Hablando de armas… ¿Dónde están? – pregunto Tess.

-En nuestro campamento.

Los 3 se miraron, la incredulidad patente en los adultos.

No haremos un carajo hasta no verlas – dijo Tess.

Tú me seguirás. Podrás ver las armas… -Marlene suspiró – y yo atenderé mi herida. Pero Ellie no cruzará esa parte de la ciudad, quiero que ellos la cuiden.

Whoa, whoa. No creo que esa sea la mejor idea – dijo Joel.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Julián mirando a Joel.

¡Mierda! No voy con el – dijo Ellie señalando a Joel.

Ellie… - dijo Marlene.

¿Cómo los conoces? – preguntó.

Era amiga de su hermano – dijo Marlene, señalando a Joel con la cabeza – Tommy dijo que en caso de problemas, podría confiar en él.

¿Fue antes o después de dejar tu grupo de milicianos? – pregunto Joel.

Él también te dejo – le recordó Marlene – era un buen hombre.

Tess los llevo a Joel y su sobrino a un lugar más apartado.

Bien, solo llévenla al túnel norte y espérenme ahí – dijo.

Dios santo – murmuro Joel.

-Ella es solo carga, Joel.

Marlene… - dijo Ellie.

No digas más. Estarás bien – dijo Marlene a la pelirroja.

No tardes mucho Tess y ustedes 2 quédense cerca, vámonos – ordeno Joel.

Los 3 partieron juntos e inmediatamente encontraron cadáveres de luciérnagas.

Whoa… escuché los disparos, pero… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ellie.

Las luciérnagas. Lo mismo nos pasara a nosotros si no salimos de la calle – respondió Joel.

Tú eres el profesional. Yo solo te sigo – dijo Ellie.

Mientras caminaban, Ellie se acercó a Julián.

Mira, lo siento por… ya sabes… intentar apuñalarte – dijo Ellie en un tono de disculpa.

No te preocupes por eso, soy Julián – dijo el con una sonrisa extendiendo su mano.

Ellie – dijo ella estrechándole la mano.

Atención. Albergar o ayudar delincuentes buscados se castigara con la muerte. No se arriesguen. Informe cualquier actividad sospechosa inmediatamente – dijo el altavoz.

Aquí abajo – dijo Joel indicando una escalera al lado de la calle.

Lo estamos – dijeron los jóvenes.

Entran en un patio de apartamentos desierto.

¿Entonces a dónde vamos? – Pregunto Ellie-

Aquí arriba, eso nos llevara al túnel de la parte norte – respondió Julián.

¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos ahí? – pregunto Ellie.

Solo dame un minuto - dijo Joel moviendo un contenedor de basura.

Este túnel… ¿lo usas para contrabando? – pregunto Ellie.

Si – dijo Joel.

-¿Cosas ilegales?

-Algunas veces.

-¿Ya pasaste una niña de contrabando?

No, es la primera vez – dijo Joel – entonces ¿Cuál es trato entre tú y Marlene?

No lo sé. Es mi amiga, supongo – respondió Ellie.

Tu amiga, eres amiga de la líder de las luciérnagas. ¿Qué tienes 12? – pregunto confuso Joel.

Conoció a mi madre, y me ha estado cuidando. Y tengo 14 y eso no tiene nada que ver con nada – respondió Ellie.

14 eh, tienes suerte Julián – dijo Joel, causando que Julián se sonrojara.

Se lo que hago, muchas gracias – dijo Julián.

¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto Joel cambiando el tema.

¿Dónde están los padres de todos? Murieron hace mucho tiempo – respondió Ellie con pena.

Hm, en lugar de seguir en la escuela, decidiste huir y unirte a las luciérnagas, ¿no es así? – dijo Joel.

Mira, sé que no debo decirte por qué me pasaras de contrabando si eso es lo que buscas – dijo Ellie molesta.

¿Quieres saber la mejor parte de mi trabajo? No tengo que saber porque. Para ser honesto me importa un bledo lo que estés tramando – dijo Joel.

Ya al llegar.

Eso es todo – dijo Joel mientras se recostaba en un sofá y cerraba los ojos.

¿Qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto Ellie.

Mato el tiempo – dijo Joel en un suspiro.

Bueno, ¿Qué se supone que debamos hacer? – pregunto Ellie

Estoy seguro de que algo se les ocurrirá – respondio sin inmutarse Joel.

Tu reloj está roto – dijo Ellie sin obtener respuesta.

Tu reloj… - volvió a decir pero fue interrumpida por el chico colocando su mano sobre su hombro y sacudiendo su cabeza.

¿Qué? – pregunto Ellie confundida.

Es personal, no te preocupes. Vamos, juguemos o algo asi por mientras – dijo Julián.

Ya en la noche, Joel se despierta más tarde. Ellie y Julián miran por la ventana cuando se dan cuenta de que el viejo despertó.

Murmuras en tus suños, odio las pesadillas – admitió Ellie.

Si yo también – dijo Joel dirigiéndose a la puerta

Sabes, nunca he estado tan cerca al exterior. No hay nada peor ahí afuera, ¿verdad? – dijo Ellie a su compañero.

¿Qué quieren las luciérnagas contigo? – pregunto cambiando el tema el chico.

Justo en ese momento Joel abre la puerta dejando entrar a Tess.

¿Cómo esta Marlene? – pregunto Ellie.

Vivirá, vi la mercancía es mucha ¿Quieres hacer esto? – dijo una Tess entusiasmada.

Si – respondió Joel.

-Ok vamos.

¿No crees que es un poco extraño que nos hagan pasar su contrabando? – dijo Joel al encender el generador del lugar.

Marlene quería hacerlo ella misma. No fuimos su primera opción. Ha perdido a muchos hombres – dijo Tess.

Solo espero que haya alguien vivo para pagarnos – dijo Joel.

Los 4 caminan al elevador y comienzan a decender.

Continuara…


	2. Las afueras

El grupo paso por un estrecho túnel y llegó a un gran círculo que solo tenía una escalera acolchada contra los muros, que llevaba hacia un lado superior cubierto con una plancha de madera.

Esperen a que vea si no hay nadie - dijo Joel, subiendo la escalera y deslizando la tabla con cuidado - Hay una patrulla más adelante.

Esperan unos segundos, en silencio.

Bien, estamos bien. Arriba - ordeno Joel, saliendo del agujero.

Tess subió primero, luego Ellie y al último Julián. Al salir Joel volvió a cubrir la salida del túnel. La lluvia era densa.

Esta lluvia no nos ayudara - comentó Julián subiendo la capucha, cuando comenzó a caminar.

Dios santo ... realmente estoy afuera - dijo Ellie con incredulidad.

Avanzar por el lugar enlodado, con escombros y basura. Para seguir avanzando Debían atravesar un contenedor de un camión.

Por aquí - indico Joel pasando primero, luego Tess y por último los adolescentes.

Cuando llegaron al otro extremo, Joel recibió un culatazo de un militar.

No hagan nada estúpido - advirtió una militar apuntando a los 3 de atrás - Muévanse.

Comenzaron a caminar lentamente fuera del contenedor.

Dense la vuelta y de rodillas - ordeno la militar.

Obedecieron sin oponer resistencia. Tess se arrodillo junto a Joel, seguido de Julián y por ultimo Ellie quien tenía una cara de pánico, el chico se dio cuenta de esto.

Revísalos, yo avisaré – le dijo la soldado a sus compañeros – Tú vigila Milton.

Necesito que se lleven a 4 rezagados – hablaba la mujer por radio – En el sector 12.

Tess estaba siendo escaneada.

Piénsalo bien. Puedes hacer algo más útil – dijo Tess a su captor.

Cállate – ordenó el soldado, terminando de escanearla. Siguió Joel – Me estoy cansando de esta mierda.

Julián vio la cara de pánico de Ellie y le murmuro.

Ellie ¿Qué tienes?... – no pudo terminar ya que ahora él estaba siendo el escaneado y como era de esperarse también estaba limpio, ahora le tocaba a Ellie y…

¡Lo siento! – grito Ellie, de pronto, clavando su cuchillo en la pierna del soldado.

Comenzaron a forcejear unos instantes. El soldado golpeo a Ellie y la hizo caer antes de apuntarle, pero Joel arremetió contra el derribándolo, la soldado apunto su arma hacia él, pero Julián le disparo en la cabeza. Joel luego termina matando al otro soldado. Julián suelta el arma con aberración.

¡Mierda! - ¡acabo de matar a una persona!... he matado a infectados pero esto – dijo Julián en shock.

Shh, la primera vez nunca es fácil. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras – dijo Tess mientras le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo.

Mientras tanto, Ellie se apoyó en una caja con la cabeza en sus manos.

Maldición. Pensaba que solo les íbamos a apuntar o algo – dijo la niña nerviosa mientras Julián se arrodillaba junto a ella para ver si estaba bien.

Oh, mierda. Julián ven aquí ahora mismo – ordeno Tess seriamente.

¿Qué pasa tía? – pregunto el chico siendo jalado por el brazo por Tess.

Tess luego lanza el escáner a Joel, que parpadeaba positivo.

¡Dios santo! ¿Marlene nos traiciono? ¿Por qué demonios llevamos a una niña infectada? – pregunto Joel con incredulidad.

No estoy infectada – dijo Ellie en pánico.

¿No? ¿Esto miente entonces? – pregunto irónicamente Joel tirándole el escáner.

Hey, vamos. Piénselo, ¿Por qué Marlene nos enviaría con alguien infectado? No tiene sentido y es posible que no conozca a Marlene como ustedes 2, pero ella no parece el tipo de persona que traicionaría de esta manera – razonaba Julián poniéndose delante de Ellie agitando sus brazos frenéticamente mientras Ellie lo miraba con incredulidad.

¿Me está defendiendo? – pensó Ellie mientras lo miraba.

¡Oye!, podrías ayudarme en esta situación – susurro el chico nervioso bajo las miradas de Tess y Joel.

¡Mira! – dijo Ellie mientras se arremangaba para revelar una marca de mordedura en su brazo.

No me interesa como te infectaste – dijo Joel escéptico.

Fue hace 3 semanas – dijo Ellie.

No. Todos se convierten dentro de 2 días – dijo Tess – No mientas.

Fue hace 3 semanas. Lo juro – insistió Ellie – Julián tiene razón ¿Por qué los traicionaría?

No me lo creo – dijo Joel.

De repente los 4 escucharon el sonido de un motor por sobre la lluvia.

Mierda. Corran – dijo Joel - ¡Corran!

¡Ve! ¡Ve! – Dijo Tess - ¡Rápido!

¡Mierda! – dijo un guardia a sus compañeros muertos.

Conseguí 2 uniformados muertos. Repito 2 bajas en el sector 12. Solicitando respaldo inmediato – dijo por radio.

Corrieron hacia la orilla del foso y saltaron. Pasaron debajo de un muro derribado y entonces la alarma del muro de los militares comenzó a sonar y las luces de rastreo comenzaron a iluminar varias partes de la zona.

No podemos dejar que nos vean – dijo Tess – No dejen que las lámparas los enfoquen. Listo ¡Ahora!

Corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron, manteniéndose agachados.

Abajo, a la trinchera – señalo Joel, rodeando una retroexcavadora arruinada hacia una zanja mucho más baja que el foso – Por allá hay un acceso a las cañerías.

Ya al terminar de escapar de los militares.

Oh eso estuvo cerca – dijo Ellie.

Concuerdo contigo – agrego Julián.

Podemos pasar por aquí – dijo Joel indicando un agujero en la pared que conduce a otra trinchera.

Escuadrón informa – dijo un soldado.

Mierda, veo más soldados – susurro Joel.

No creo que nos vean – opino Julián.

Los soldados se retiran y llegan a un sótano en ruinas.

Bien – dijo Joel.

¿Estamos a salvo? – pregunto Ellie.

No, todavía están por aquí. Mira, tómate un momento para recuperar el aliento – Dijo Tess – Joel, Julián, vean si hay algo que podamos usar.

Claro Jefa/Señora – respondieron cada uno.

El grupo sale de las trincheras de drenaje y se detienen para descansar.

Mira, ¿Cuál era el plan? – Le pregunto Tess a Ellie – Digamos que te entregamos a las luciérnagas ¿luego qué?

Marlene… dijo que tienen su propia zona de cuarentena – respondió Ellie – Y que tienen doctores tratando de encontrar una cura.

Si, ya escuchamos eso, ¿no, Tess? – comento Joel.

Y que… lo que… sea que me paso es la clave para encontrar la cura – dijo Ellie.

Tiene sentido – dijo Julián.

Oh dios ¿Tú le crees? – pregunto Joel indiferente.

Bueno… sí. Debe haber algo en ella que la hace inmune mientras que otros se convierten en esas cosas – admitió el chico.

Es lo que ella dijo – agrego Ellie.

Oh, estoy seguro de que lo hizo – dijo Joel aún escéptico.

¿Cuál es tu problema Joel? – dijo Julián poniéndose enfrente de Joel - Ella no pidió esto.

¿Cuál es tu problema? Eh ¿Por qué desde que ella apareció has empezado a defenderla – refuto Joel.

Simplemente no me gusta ver a la gente siendo la burla de los demás – dijo Julián.

Es el hijo de mi hermana – agrego Tess ayudando a su sobrino – a pesar que siempre estaba afuera de casa en aventuras en otros países la conocí bien.

Aun así no me lo creo – dijo Joel, pero fue interrumpido por Tess.

¿Qué pasa si es verdad Joel? – Dijo Tess tratando de entrar en razón a Joel – quiero decir ya estamos aquí, acabemos con esto.

¿Tengo que recordarles a ustedes 3 lo que hay allí afuera? – pregunto Joel severo.

Tess asintió, comprendiendo

Entiendo – dijo, y comenzó a caminar en la dirección que llevaría al capitolio.

Tal vez ahora no sé si es o no verdad – dijo Julián – Pero no voy a abandonarla sola allá afuera.

Luego.

Lo conseguimos. De esta manera, si atravesamos el centro, llegaremos al capitolio al amanecer – dijo Tess.

Esperemos – murmuro Joel.

Finalmente tienen una buena visión de los rascacielos en la distancia.

Mierda, creo que así se ven los edificios de cerca – comento anonadada Ellie – Son muy altos y entonces ¿Qué paso aquí?

Bombardearon las áreas circundantes a las zonas de cuarentena, con la esperanza de matar la mayor cantidad de infectados posible – le explico Julián mostrando un folleto que había encontrado – Y funciono… por un tiempo.

En eso oyen un grito extraño a lo lejos.

Uhhh ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - Pregunto Ellie.

Tess ¿oyes eso? – pregunto el viejo.

Si, igual suena bastante lejos – respondió Tess.

Mierda – murmuro Joel.

¿Estamos a salvo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Por ahora, vamos – dijo Tess.

El camino termina en un gran cráter gigante.

Bueno, está el edificio del capitolio – dijo Joel indicando un edificio en ruinas – Por aquí.

Al entrar al edificio vieron el cadáver fresco de un soldado

¿Es malo que el cuerpo esté fresco? – pregunto Ellie viendo el cadáver con un evidente temor.

Si, puede ser… - dijo Tess – No nos quedemos por aquí.

El grupo encontró unas escaleras, aun firmes y niveladas, dentro de todo y comienzan a subir para buscar algún sitio por el cual salir del edificio topándose con otro cadáver.

Otro más… mierda – dijo Tess.

Julián se acercó al cadáver y tomo el portapapeles que estaba tirado junto el, era una bitácora.

Parece que esperaban refuerzos – dijo al ya leer la hoja.

Eso no es bueno – comento Joel, poniéndose en marcha de nuevo.

Subieron 3 plantas más hasta encontrar una puerta abierta en el piso 5, encontrando un cadáver completamente deformado por las erupciones del hongo incrustado en la puerta que deben cruzar.

Maldita sea… un chasqueador – maldijo Joel.

Dios… ¿Qué le pasa a su rostro? – pregunto Ellie al lado de Julián.

Eso es lo que te pasaría después de un año de la infección – respondió Julián sin ofender a Ellie.

Entonces, ¿Son… ciegos? – pregunto Ellie.

Ven por medio de sonidos, como los murciélagos – respondió Julián – apenas los escuches debes esconderte, así te encuentran.

Joel logró abrir la puerta y entraron a una destrozada e inclinada oficina. El muro exterior estaba destruido se podía ver hacia afuera. El edificio entero tembló con el sonido de un trueno.

Parece que el edificio entero está por derrumbarse – dijo Joel.

Vuelve a temblar el edificio.

Todo está bien, todo está perfectamente bien – murmuro irónicamente Ellie.

Eso no ayuda Ellie – dijo Julián ganándose una risa de ella.

Caminaron entre los escritorios fijados al piso, buscando suministros como cinta, tijeras, pastillas y otras cosas útiles, hacia la siguiente puerta que estaba cerrada.

Julián dame una mano con esto – pidió Joel.

Julián fue a empujar con él, y tras algunos segundos de golpear fuertemente, la puerta cedió y fueron sorprendidos por un chasqueador.

¡Joel! – advirtió el chico.

El chasqueador agarro a Joel, pero Julián lo apartó pateándolo en el estómago seguidamente de 2 disparos en la cabeza acabando con la vida de este.

Gracias… - dijo un aliviado Joel.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Julián jadeando.

No es nada – dijo Joel.

Busquemos provisiones – propuso Tess.

Mierda. Eso fue intenso – comento Ellie entrando a una oficina.

¿Es la primera vez que vez un chasqueador? – pregunto el ya al recuperarse.

Sí. Y de verdad espero que sea la última – respondió Ellie

Oye se puede soñar pero no exageres – refuto irónicamente el chico, Ellie solo se rio por su comentario.

Bien salgamos de aquí – dijo Joel, volviendo a salir al pasillo para entrar por otra puerta.

Entraron a una oficina mucho más grande que las anteriores, Julián vio una cornisa para escalar.

Dame un impulso – pidió Tess. Joel se lo dio y la ayudo a subir –Todo despejado aquí, arriba muchachos.

Ya al subir escucharon otro chasquido.

Mierda. Rápido, vayan, vayan – indicó Joel, empujándolos para ocultarse detrás de un escritorio.

Escucharon al chasqueador entrar en el lugar, intentando localizarlos, al no encontrar nada se alejó erráticamente.

Debemos quitárnoslo de encima – dijo Tess.

Tengo una idea. Podemos llevarlo por donde subimos y arrojarlo, total es muy alto para que lo suba solo – propuso Julián tomando una botella – Joel yo lo distraigo y tú lo empujas.

Julián arrojo la botella en el borde por donde subieron, el chasqueador entro en frenesí y con un agudo grito se lanzó en carrera hacia el sonido de la trampa, al quedarse quieto un rato y no localizar nada Joel lo pateo en la espalda dejándolo caer e inmediatamente se agacho para no ser detectado y lograron salir de ahí.

Lo logramos – dijo Tess, jadeando – Ellie ¿estás bien?

Salvo que me hice en los pantalones… si estoy bien – respondió la chica – Las escaleras están bloqueadas ¿volvemos a subir?

Tess se sube por la ventana a una plataforma oxidada para lavar ventanas.

Ahh esto es una locura – dijo Tess mientras la plataforma empezaba a crujir – Solo no miren abajo.

¿Qué?... ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo Ellie.

Estoy con ella, esta cosa se va a caer – agrego Julián.

Oh vamos, no sean bebes si – dijo Tess.

Ok, todo se terminara pronto, todo se terminara pronto, todo se terminara pronto, eso es, eso es, ah – repetían los adolescentes ya al cruzar - Y relajar.

Entraron a un pasillo oscuro y escucharon chasquidos y alaridos de corredores, gracias a la poca luz pudieron divisarlos.

Mierda – murmuro Joel.

3 normales y 1 chasqueador – conto el pelinegro – Puede ser peor.

No podremos burlarlos a todos – dijo Tess y retrocedió para buscar otra ruta.

Julián y yo iremos a ver qué pasa – dijo Joel – Quédate con la chica

Al bajar, Joel se acerco por la espalda al primero que estaba pasivamente, con un buen agarre lo estrangulo, dándole la oportunidad al pelicastaño de cubrirse en la pared para esperar que el infectado se asomara, una vez que se volteo, el chico lo agarró por la ropa arrojándolo al piso y con un fuerte golpe en la parte superior de la cabeza acabo con el, Joel vio que el chasqueador estaba pasivo así que levanto su revolver y con 2 disparos en la cabeza lo mató, el ultimo infectado se alerto ante el ruido, una vez que los vio se dirigió hacia ellos, Joel lo golpeo en la cabeza, Julián le pateo la costilla y el adulto lo remato con un gancho al mentón.

Un placer ayudarte Joel - comento el pelicastaño

Ya pueden bajar – informo Joel.

¿Estás bien muchacho? – pregunto Joel.

Por su puesto – respondió el, mientras las mujeres bajaban - Impresionante nos hemos cargado a todos.

Me impresionan ustedes 2 – felicito Tess.

Pssh. Salgamos de aquí – dijo Joel.

Ya al salir de ahí, encontraron otro derrumbe que usaron para bajar al nivel inferior.

Sabes, Joel… estaba pensando que cuando regresemos podríamos descansar un poco – dijo Tess.

¿Quieres descansar? – pregunto Joel.

Ey, tú eres quien siempre habla de un perfil bajo.

Y tú nunca me haces caso.

Lo creeré cuando lo vea. Por aquí.

Joel por aquí – dijo Tess indicando un metro.

Al llegar ven el cadáver de una luciérnaga, junto con una bomba molotov que se la quedan.

Estos muchachos no les ésta yendo muy bien ni fuera ni dentro de la ciudad – dijo Joel mientras guardaba la molotov.

Son de la zona de cuarentena – comento Julián.

Por allá ¿los ven? – gruño Joel.

Adelante en el sector comercial de la estación, podían verse varios chasqueadores, distribuidos por todo el sector.

Muy bien, ustedes vayan al frente. Yo cuidare atrás – indico Tess – Ellie mantente cerca de ellos no importa que pase.

Si – asintió Ellie.

En unos momentos estaremos libres o muertos – comento Julián ganándose un golpe de Joel.

Bien ¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Joel analizando el sector.

Joel la molotov, si agrupamos en un mismo lado a varios de esos malditos nos libraríamos fácilmente de ellos – propuso el chico.

Podría funcionar – asintió Joel mientras sacaba la molotov, por su parte Julián tomo una botella y la arrojo a lo lejos para llamar la atención de ellos.

Vieron que 5 de ellos se juntaron, Joel no perdió esa oportunidad y se las arrojo calcinándolos por completo.

Eso no fue tan complicado – cometo Tess.

Ya al salir de ahí.

Dios santo – dijo Ellie, cuando pasaron al túnel del tren, donde un derrumbe brindaba una salida al exterior – Realmente lo logramos.

¿Están todos bien? – pregunto Joel.

Si – respondieron los demás.

Ustedes son realmente buenos en esto – elogio Ellie.

Se llama suerte y se va a terminar – dijo Joel.

Que optimista eres Joel – murmuro Julián.

¿Tess hacia dónde? – pregunto Joel.

El capitolio está por esa dirección – señalo Tess.

Avanzaron por una calle cubierta de césped, hasta toparse con un camión que bloqueaba el paso. Movieron un gran basurero para trepar el camión y al bajarse se dirigieron a una cortina de metal cerrada, Joel comenzó a jalarla para abrirla.

Shh Shh – dijo Tess.

Bien, no escucho nada – dijo Joel.

Bien, a paso ligero – dijo Tess cuando escucharon los gritos de más infectados.

Hay vienen – dijo alarmada Ellie.

Lo sé – refunfuño Joel.

Rápido vayan – dijo Tess a los adolescentes para contener la cortina.

¡Rápido! – dijeron desde adentro.

¡Suéltala! –exclamo Joel cuando entro y una infectada le agarro la pierna.

Oh…tienes algo en el zapato – dijo Ellie a Joel, por un brazo cercenado que lo sostenía – que asco.

Busquemos lo que sea útil y larguémonos de aquí – dijo Joel, yendo a una mesa para mejorar armas.

Entonces ¿Marlene cree que eres inmune? – pregunto Tess.

Bueno, eso es lo que ella cree – respondió Ellie.

Y ¿Cómo te mordieron? Debiste estar en el momento y lugar equivocado para encontrar un infectado en la zona.

Sí, me escapaba. Estaba en un internado militar – dijo Ellie, cuando Joel empezó a trabajar en sus armas.

¿Te escapabas? – pregunto Julián.

Ya sabes, exploraba la ciudad – respondió Ellie - En el centro comercial me encontré con infectados.

Ese lugar está completamente prohibido. ¿Cómo diablos entraste ahí? – pregunto de nuevo Tess.

Tenía… mis métodos – admitió Ellie – En fin, uno de eso que llaman corredores me mordió. Y eso fue todo.

¿Estabas con Marlene cuando paso? – pregunto Julián.

No, acudí a ella en busca de ayuda – respondió Ellie.

Conociéndola me sorprende que no te haya disparado – dijo Tess.

Casi lo hizo. Espero que este bien – dijo Ellie.

De la bodega pasaron a una serie de oficinas, destrozadas por completo. Y más allá, el primer nivel de un viejo museo. Estaban pasando por una sala llena de exhibiciones sobre la guerra civil, cuando algo se rompió.

Lo siento. Esa fui yo – dijo Ellie, alzando las manos – Lo siento.

Ven Ellie. Mantente cerca – indicó Tess.

El camino más directo estaba bloqueado por el derrumbe de un par de gruesos pilares de madera.

Bien cuidado con la cabeza – dijo Joel y Julián levantado un tubo metálico para hacer palanca – rápido ¡vayan, vayan, vayan!

¡Joel! ¡Julián! – dijeron las chicas en pánico.

¡Estamos vivos! – dijo Joel.

Oh mierda están aquí ¡corran corran! - dijo Tess alejándose junto a Ellie.

¡Vamos a estar bien Julián! – dijo Joel.

Joel por aquí, los ves – dijo Julián mientras señalaba a varios chasqueadores.

Sigamos – respondió Joel

Doblaron a la izquierda topándose con una puerta.

Mierda cerrada – dijo Joel.

¿Tienes una daga? – pregunto el chico.

Aquí tengo una – dijo el viejo mientras se la daba.

Vamos, maldita sea… si – murmuro el pelinegro al abrir la puerta.

Toma todo lo útil – ordeno Joel.

Ya al terminar de escabullirse, encuentran a un infectado golpeando una puerta y escuchan a Tess adentro.

¡Ellie quédate allí! – grito Tess.

Irrumpieron en la habitación donde Tess luchaba con un infectado.

¡Tess! – grito Joel corriendo hacia ella.

Estoy bien – dijo mientras le reventaba la cabeza con un palo a aquel corredor.

¡Muchachos vengan aquí! – grito Ellie.

¡Ellie! – grito Julián corriendo hacia ella.

¡La chica! – anuncio Tess.

¡Suéltala maldición! – decía el chico golpeando al infectado en la cabeza y alejándolo de ella (como cuando le quitas un cazador a un compañero en Uncharted4) y seguido de un disparo en la cabeza matándolo.

Mientras el veía el cadáver, un infectado se le arrojo dejándolo contra el muro intentando clavar sus dientes en él, para su suerte Joel se lo quito.

Gracias por devolver el favor – dijo el mientras se recuperaba y empezaba a ayudar a Joel y Tess a limpiar la zona de infectados.

Eso estuvo muy cerca – dijo Joel exhalando algo de aire - ¿Tess estas bien?

Solo me falta un poco el aire – decía Tess al lado de la ventana respirando – por aquí, esto nos llevará al techo.

¿Estás bien Ellie? – preguntó Julián.

Define bien – dijo Ellie.

¿Respiras? – preguntó el chico.

¿Las inhalaciones con pánico cuentan? – respondió Ellie.

Si… si cuentan – dijo Julián con una pequeña sonrisa.

Entonces, estoy bien – dijo Ellie también con una sonrisa.

Llegaron al techo para encontrarse con un cielo despejado y un amanecer en progreso. Joel encontró un tablón de madera largo y lo usó para improvisar un puente entre el techo en el que estaban y el del siguiente edificio.

Está bien. Ahora cuidado con pasar, puede ponerse un poco… - Dijo Joel a Ellie, pero esta lo ignoro.

Pssh – se burló la pelirroja.

Luego paso Tess y al último Julián.

¿Es todo lo que esperabas? – pregunto Julián indicando el capitolio a la distancia.

Oh, es muy pronto para decidir – respondió Ellie – Pero no puedes negar la vista.

Comenzaron a moverse cuando Tess les indicó, hacia la escalera de incendios. Avanzar a través de lo que quedaba de ciudad y encontrándose una calle inundado.

Mmmm. Justo aquí afuera – señalo Ellie la calle frente al capitolio – No sé nadar.

Parece que es menos profundo del lado derecho – indicó Tess, metiéndose en el agua.

Me alegra que Marlene los contratara, chicos – dijo Ellie, esforzándose por atravesar el agua.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Tess.

Sé que les pagan por esto… pero estoy tratando de decir gracias – agradeció Ellie.

No te preocupes por eso Ellie – dijo Julián.

También me alegra haberte conocido, Julián. Mira, quizás no volvamos a vernos después de esto – Dijo Ellie con una sonrisa – Pero ¿amigos?

Esa es una pregunta – dijo el pelicastaño sonriendo y sacando el puño para chocarlo con Ellie – Creí que ya lo éramos.

Llegaron a las escaleras de la entrada del edificio y salieron del agua, yendo hacia la puerta. Al entrar las luciérnagas que los esperaban estaban muertos.

Tiene que ser una broma – murmuro Julián con desilusión.

-No. No, no, no, no.

Tess fue directo hacia los cadáveres y comenzó a registrarlos.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Ellie.

Tess ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Joel, acercándose a ella.

Oh dios. Tal vez, he tenían un mapa o algo que nos digan hacia donde iban – explico Tess, sonando muy desesperada.

¿Cuánto más seguiremos con esto? – Pregunto Joel.

Tanto como sea necesario – insistió ella, luego vio a Ellie. - ¿Dónde estaba su laboratorio?

Oh, ella nunca lo dijo – respondió la pelirroja – Solo mencionó que estaba cerca del oeste.

¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Preguntó Joel – No somos así.

¿Qué sabes de nosotros? – Preguntó Tess, perdiendo la paciencia - ¿De mí?

Sé que eres más inteligente que esto – respondió Joel.

¿Es enserio?, somos una mierda de personas – dijo Tess – Lo hemos sido durante mucho tiempo, aquí el único decente es mi sobrino.

¡No, somos sobrevivientes! – dijo Joel.

Es nuestra oportunidad… - fue interrumpida Tess.

¡Se acabó!... lo intentamos – dijo Joel – Solo vamonos a casa.

No… no iré a ninguna parte – dijo Tess, negando con la cabeza – Esta es mi última parada.

¿Qué? – pregunto Joel confundido.

Nuestra suerte tenía que acabar alguna vez – respondió Tess, sonriendo con pena.

-¿Qué estas…?

No. No – Tess se apartó cuando Joel intento tocarla – No me toques.

Dios – murmuro Ellie. Joel la miró y Julián bajo la cabeza – Está infectada.

Julián apretó los parpados y la mandíbula. No podía creerlo.

Déjame ver – pidió Joel.

No quise que esto…

-Muéstramela.

Tess aparto la blusa de su cuello, revelando una fea mordida en su cuello, Julián se pasó las manos por el pelo, volteándose para no mirar más.

Muéstrame tu brazo – pidió Tess a Ellie..

Tess subió la manga de Ellie y enseño su mordida.

¡Esto fue hace 3 semanas! – Señalo Tess - ¡Me mordieron hace una hora y ya se ha puesto peor! ¡Esto es muy real! Tienes que llevarla a lo de Tommy, solía correr con su grupo.

¡No, no! Esa era tu cruzada – dijo Joel – No hare esto.

Si lo harás, mira, hay suficientes razones para sentirte un tanto en deuda conmigo – dijo Tess – así que llévala con Tommy y por sobretodo cuida a Julián por mí.

No puedo… - admitió Joel.

¡Si puedes! Es un buen chico… él te escuchara… solo por favor cuídalo – pidió Tess.

Está bien lo hare – acepto Joel.

Tess se acercó a su sobrino que solo la veía con ojos húmedos.

Este es el final… lo siento. No llegue a cumplir la promesa que le hice a Chloe al final después de todo… - dijo Tess en un tono melancólico.

Pero… tú no puedes… tú tampoco… - dijo Julián aceptando la cruda realidad y se quebró en los brazos de su tía

Escuchan un vehículo en movimiento afuera. Tess fue a mirar por una de las ventanas. Militares.

Están aquí – dijo Tess sacando su pistola.

Mierda – murmuro Joel.

-Puedo darles algo de tiempo, pero deben correr.

¿Quieres que te dejemos aquí? – pregunto Ellie.

-Sí.

¡De ninguna manera! – se opuso Joel.

¡Tía Tess! ¡NO! – suplico Julián.

No me convertiré en una de esas cosas – admitió Tess poniéndose al frente de Joel – Vamos, no lo hagas difícil para mí.

Puedo pelear… - dijo Joel ignorando las suplicas de Tess.

¡NO! Solo ¡Váyanse! – Dijo Tess empujándolo - ¡Váyanse maldición!

Tía… por favor – suplico Julián una última vez.

Lo siento mucho Julián, te amo, eres una buena persona – admitió Tess soltando una lagrima – escucha a Joel ¿Prométemelo?

Lo prometo – dijo el chico mientras Joel comenzaba a llevárselo.

Los 3 se van dejando a Tess atrás.

¡Sabemos que estás ahí! ¡Suelta tus armas y sal con las manos en alto! – grito un soldado afuera mientras Tess levantaba su arma.

Mientras tanto con los 3.

¡Qué demonios! No puedo creer que hicimos eso – dijo Ellie.

Detente – dijo Joel.

La dejamos morir – agrego Julián.

Deténganse, ustedes 2. Quédense cerca de mí – dijo Joel – debemos movernos.

Oyen los disparos y un desgarrador grito de Tess.

Oh cielos – susurro Ellie mientras agarraba a Julián para que se agachara.

¡Objetivo neutralizado! Mato a 2 de mis hombres – dijo el guardia abajo.

¡Esos hijos de perra! – dijo Julián apunto de dispararles pero Joel lo detuvo.

No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano – le dijo Joel tratando de entrarlo en razón.

Para salir del capitolio pasaron a hurtadillas el segundo piso Joel encontró un rifle de caza, llegaron cerca de la salida, pero los militares estaban esparcidos.

¿Crees que sea prudente correr hacia la salida así no más? – propuso Julián, Joel solo lo miro.

Podría funcionar, a las 3 corremos ¿sí? – dijo Joel – 1… 2… 3… ¡Ahora!

Los 3 corrieron lo más rápido que pusieron logrando que ninguna bala les diera, entran en un metro abandonado.

¡Van al metro! – Grito el guardia - ¡Deténganse!

Ellie iba primero entrando a un área llena de esporas, Joel y Julián se ponen sus respectivas mascaras.

No hay objetivo, repito no hay objetivo – dijo un guardia.

Hay un soldado por allí – señalo Ellie.

¿Cómo diablos puedes respirar con estas cosas? – pregunto Joel junto a Julián mirándola sorprendida.

No estaba bromeando – dijo Ellie mientras otro guardia entraba.

¿Los viste? – dijo el guardia que apareció.

No, el lugar está vacío – dijo el otro guardia.

Vamos a buscarlos y larguémonos antes de que aparezcan chasqueadores – propuso un guardia.

Joel se encarga de ellos y los 3 se mueven a una posición sumergida.

Oye no sé nadar – dijo Ellie.

Quédate cerca mío Ellie – dijo Julián mientras Joel buscaba una paleta para ayudar a Ellie a cruzar, Julián si sabía nadar así que no tuvo problemas.

Salieron del lugar los 2 se quitaron las máscaras, Joel se sentó en un tronco debido al cansancio, mientras que los adolescentes seguían de pie.

Miren chicos… en cuanto a Tess – dijo la pelirroja.

Así es como van a ser las cosas. No mencionen a Tess… jamás. De hecho, podemos guardarnos nuestras historias. En segundo lugar no le digas a nadie sobre tu condición – dijo Joel – Ellos pensaran que estás loca o intenten matarte. Y por último, haz lo que diga cuando yo lo diga. ¿Comprendes?

Por supuesto – dijo sin muchas ganas Ellie.

Repítelo – ordeno Joel.

Lo que tú dices, se hace – respondió Ellie.

Eso va para ti también Julián – dijo Joel ahora mirando al pelinegro.

Lo que tú dices, se hace – respondió Julián.

Bien. Ahora, hay una ciudad a unas millas al norte – dijo Joel levantándose señalando una dirección – Hay un tipo que me debe favores, quizá pueda conseguirnos un auto.

Mira… sé que Joel dijo… pero lo siento por Tess – murmuro Ellie a Julián – Sé que te preocupas por ella y si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entiendo.

Gracias Ellie, lo siento también si puedes seguir hablando - dijo sin mucho ánimo - Solo dame algo de tiempo.

Bien - dijo Ellie pasando el dedo alrededor de Julián para darle ánimos.

Continuara ...


	3. El pueblo de Bill

Les llevo un par de horas llegar a la carretera, y casi todo el resto del día divisar la ciudad de Bill.

Allí vamos – dijo Joel indicando una barandilla que conduce al bosque – si será más ir por aquí

Rayos – murmuro Ellie.

¿Qué? – pregunto Joel.

Nada, es que… nunca vi nada como esto – respondió la chica.

¿Por el bosque? – pregunto Joel.

Si. Nunca caminé por el bosque – confirmó Ellie – Es genial.

Siguieron unos senderos naturales, que eran más fáciles de seguir que el bosque mismo. Las aves volaban al verlos pasar.

¿Por qué no me llevan con Marlene? – pregunto Ellie de pronto.

Si ella hubiera podido encargarse, ¿Por qué nos lo ha dejado a nosotros? – dijo Joel.

Tal vez esté mejor ahora – respondió la pelirroja.

Niña no quiero ofenderte, pero las posibilidades de supervivencia de tus amigos no eran muy altas – respondió Joel.

Es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees – dijo Ellie, mientras Julián seguía callado.

No importa, porque dudo que uno de nosotros pueda volver a la ciudad entero – dijo Joel mirando a su alrededor – Créeme quisiera que hubiera otra opción.

El aroma de la flora le daba un tono natural muy agradable a la zona. Parecía relajante. Subieron una colina, hacia la torre de agua encontrando una valla de seguridad fuertemente cerrada, Joel decidió cruzarla de otra forma.

Whoa, mira luciérnagas – señalo Ellie – digo luciérnagas de verdad.

¿Tienes un frasco? – pregunto Julián.

No ¿Por qué? – pregunto Ellie confundida.

El frasco es para atraparlas – señalo el pelinegro.

Hacen buenas fuentes de luz – agrego Joel colocando una tabla para cruzar.

Eso… parece un poco mal – dijo Ellie.

Sí… lo que sea, ¿podemos irnos por favor? – pregunto Joel en un tono alto.

Lo siento – se disculpó Ellie – me perdí un poco.

Subieron al techo de una estación de control, y usando una larga tabla de madera. A lo lejos, cerca del pueblo, vieron humo ascendiendo al cielo.

¿Eres tú Bill? – murmuro Joel.

¿Dónde se suelen encontrar? – preguntó Ellie.

¿Huh?, en diferentes lugares – respondió cerradamente Joel.

Nunca estuviste aquí ¿verdad? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja.

Sé que vive aquí, pero… no, nunca estuve aquí en persona – respondió Joel.

Y ese humo, ¿crees que sea él? – pregunto Ellie.

Esperemos que si – respondió Julián.

Descendieron por otra colina entrando a la ciudad, escucharon los chasquidos de 2 chasqueadores, luego de encargarse de ellos. Fueron a la casa de ahí, la pasada hacia el patio de enfrente estaba cerrada, pero el ingreso a la casa estaba abierto. Joel abrió la puerta trasera y entraron. Era unas oficinas, registraron la primera planta antes de subir a la segunda. Ellie comenzó a emitir soplidos extraños.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Joel.

Estoy intentando aprender a silbar – respondió Ellie.

¿No sabes como silbar? – pregunto Joel sorprendido.

¿Suena a que se como silbar? – pregunto irónicamente Ellie.

Solo dame un segundo – dijo Joel registrando la habitación.

Ellie, solo junta los labios y sopla suavemente – dijo Julián, demostrándolo silbando.

Ellie le hace caso y sale un pequeño silbido.

Guau – susurro Ellie mientras Joel indicaba para que salieran.

Salieron de la casa y una vez más están afuera. El trío comienza a caminar cuando ven una puerta cerrada antes de llegar a la reja.

Bueno – dijo Joel intentando abrirla – Mierda.

¿Qué? – dijo Ellie.

Esta cerrada podría tener cosas útiles adentro – dijo Joel.

¿Tienes una daga? – pregunto Julián – si la tienes puedo abrirte la puerta.

Sí, aquí – dijo Joel sacándola de su mochila.

Julián forcejea la puerta y con un sonido de click se abre, pero la daga se rompe.

Genial – dijo Ellie, mientras Julián empujaba la puerta.

Gracias – agradeció el chico.

Después de recoger los suministros, llegan a la puerta con rejas.

Oh mierda. Está atascada desde el otro lado – dijo Joel, Julián le iba a pedir otra daga de nuevo, pero Ellie lo interrumpió.

Aquí, impúlsame – dijo Ellie.

Tal vez podría… - propuso Julián, pero Ellie lo interrumpió.

No, ya tuviste tu momento – dijo Ellie – ahora yo tengo que lucirme.

Pero si en ningún momento fue competencia – dijo Julián levantando sus brazos como buscando una explicación.

Está bien. Dame tu pie -dijo Joel ignorando la discusión de los adolescentes – Solo ábrela, nada más.

Está bien – dijo Ellie mientras Joel le daba un impulso – y woala.

Genial, hey mira eso – dijo Julián agarrando la barra de acero que Ellie dejo caer.

Siguieron por una calle ancha que parecía ser una avenida principal, hacia el centro del pueblo. Viendo una serie de tiendas.

Entonces, digamos que este amigo tuyo nos da un auto, ¿Luego qué? – le pregunto Ellie a Joel.

Bueno, después vamos a buscar a Tommy – dijo Joel.

Marlene dijo que es tu hermano – dijo Ellie.

Lo más importante es que era una luciérnaga – Joel se estaba exasperando un poco – El sabría donde llevarte.

Comprendo – dijo Ellie en voz baja.

Vive lejos de aquí y por eso necesitamos el auto – dijo Joel mientras caminaba hacia un patio.

Ey, mira Gnomos – dijo Ellie señalando a los enanos.

Sí, son nomos – dijo Joel claramente.

Tuve un libro de ilustraciones de ellos. Siempre pensé que eran lindos – dijo Ellie entusiasmada – Las hadas no, me dan asco.

¿Te aborrecen las hadas? – preguntaba riendo Julián.

Sí… ¿Y qué? – dijo Ellie con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza.

No, nada solo decía – dijo soltando una risa.

Siguen la calle entrando a una vieja pizzería y encuentran una vieja arcade.

Oh… mira eso – señalo Ellie.

¿Ya jugaste a alguno de esto? – pregunto Joel.

No. Pero tenía un amigo que sabía todo acerca de este juego. Aparentemente, hay un personaje llamado Angel Knives que – dijo Ellie haciendo memoria – Te perforaba el estomago antes de darte una patada.

Conozco varios de este tipo de juego, MK, Street Fighter entre otros – agrego Julián.

Salen de la pizzería y encuentran un cartel viejo en la calle principal.

Evacuación obligatoria – dijo Ellie - ¿Evacuar hacia dónde?

¿Dónde crees? Zona de cuarentena. Mira, algunos lugares se levantaron antes de que apareciera la infección – explico Joel – la mayoría no lo hizo.

Debe ser difícil. Solo… dejar todas tus cosas así – dijo Ellie.

Esa no es la parte difícil – susurro Joel para sí mismo.

Encuentran una barricada improvisada de alambre de púas bloqueando la calle.

Hmm. Sí, es obra de Bill – dijo Joel.

¿Alguien más vive en esta ciudad? – pregunto Julián.

Hasta donde yo sé, solo el – respondió Joel, encontrando un collar de luciérnaga.

Las luciérnagas estaban en todas partes – dijo Ellie.

Sí, lo estaban. Esperando restaurar el país a lo que era – dijo Joel.

Bueno… con una vacuna, tal vez lo harán – dijo Ellie.

Tal vez – respondió Joel.

Fueron hacia el callejón, un chasqueador se les cruzó, apenas se acerco a ellos, una bomba le explotó, matándolo al instante.

Whoa… Nelly ¿Qué? ¿Demonios fue eso? – pregunto Ellie sobresaltada.

Eso… sería una de las trampas de Bill – dijo Joel también sorprendido.

Tu amigo es algo paranoico – murmuro Julián a Joel.

Eso es una forma de hacerlo – dijo Joel.

Por ahora apreció las trampas explosivas de Bill - comento el pelicastaño pasando sobre el cadáver del infectado.

¿Cuál es el trato con este tipo? – pregunto Ellie.

Bueno, nos ayudó a entrar cosas de contrabando en la ciudad – explico Joel – Él sabe cómo encontrar cosas.

Bueno, esperemos no explotar mientras lo buscamos – dijo irónicamente Ellie.

Solo miren donde pisan y estarán bien – dijo Joel a sus acompañantes.

El lugar estaba lleno de barricadas, por lo que tuvieron que rodear varias de ellas. Una de las más grandes tuvo que treparlas. Joel subió a Julián primero, luego Julián ayudo a subir a Ellie y entre los 2 subieron al viejo. Sobre el contenedor de un camión, por alguna razón encontraron un arco y un par de flechas.

Déjame usarlo – Pidió Ellie – tengo bastante buena puntería con eso.

¿Qué tal si nos dejas ocuparnos de esto a nosotros? – opino Joel.

¿Por qué el y no yo? – refuto Ellie.

Porque el tiene más experiencia que tu – dijo Joel defendiendo a Julián.

Podríamos ir los 3 armados y apuesto a que soy mejor que el – dijo Ellie señalando a Julián.

¡Oye! – protesto Julián.

¡Sabes que es verdad! – dijo Ellie a lo que Julián solo miró en silencio y aparto la mirada.

Treparon hasta el techo de uno de los edificios, usando una tabla larga.

Bien, escuchen. Bill no es exactamente la persona más estable del mundo – dijo Joel – Así que cuando lleguemos déjenme hablar a mi ¿Comprenden?

Comprendemos – dijeron los 2.

Dejemos bien en claro a él. A él no le gustan mucho los extraños – agrego Joel.

Muy bien – dijo Ellie.

Bill es un buen tipo, solo necesita tiempo para acostumbrarse a los demás – volvió a agregar Joel mientras saltaba desde una escalera.

Julián lo sigue mientras ayuda a Ellie y se topan con otra bomba.

Ven ese cable, quédense bajo de él – advirtió Joel.

Bien – dijo Julián.

Oyen un ruido golpeando la puerta.

¿Oyes eso? – pregunto Ellie.

Si – dijo Joel acercándose a la puerta.

Mierda ¿vas a entrar? – pregunto Ellie en un tono de preocupación.

Quiero ver que encontramos – respondió el abriendo la puerta.

Encontraremos mi cuerpo cuando muera de un ataque al corazón – dijo Ellie.

No te preocupes, yo me encargo – dijo Joel mientras agarraba una botella.

Cuando Joel subió al segundo piso, un infectado apareció e inmediatamente se dirige a él, Joel le lanza la botella aturdiéndolo y lo agarro tirándolo al suelo y pisándole la cabeza.

Cielos. Esa cosa me dio un susto terrible – dijo Ellie exaltada.

Bien, mientras estemos aquí, veamos que podemos usar – propuso el chico registrando la casa.

Ya al terminar de registrar la casa.

Vamos, salgamos de aquí ahora mismo – propuso Joel bajando las escaleras.

Volvieron al callejón, esquivando más trampas de Bill para seguir avanzando hacia un almacén grande, al cual entraron por una oficina lateral.

Chicos vamos, solo…- dijo Joel, abriendo la puerta hacia el interior del almacén.

CLICK

De pronto los adolescentes vieron a Joel elevándose rápidamente, de cabeza, por una cuerda alrededor de su tobillo, mientras un refrigerador bajaba del techo, atado a la misma cuerda.

¡Mierda! – gritó Joel – Maldición, Bill.

Aquí… te tenemos – dijo Ellie mientras ella y Julián lo estabilizaban.

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó la chica.

Es otra de las estúpidas trampas de Bill – gritó furioso Joel.

La nevera – señalo Julián – parece que es el contrapeso.

¡Corten la soga y caeré! – ordenó el viejo.

¡En eso! – dijo Ellie sacando su navaja de bolsillo.

Julián inconscientemente se frota el cuello al recordar su primera experiencia con esa navaja.

Ven Ellie – pidió el, juntando las manos para que pudiera trepar sobre la nevera – Encárgate de esto.

Ellie apoyó su pie sobre las manos del chico y se sujetó de sus hombros para equilibrarse, entonces comenzó a cortar la cuerda.

Hay 2 cuerdas – indico Ellie, forcejeando.

-Una debe ser para mantener la nevera fuera de…

Un grito llamo la atención del trío.

¡Joel! – gritó Julián con temor.

¡Mierda aquí vienen! – dijo Joel sacando su revolver y Julián sacaba su pistola.

¡Chicos! – gritó ahora Ellie.

¡Solo encárgate de la soga! – grito Julián mientras mataba al primer corredor que entraba.

¡Vamos Ellie! – grito Joel, volviendo a matar otro corredor.

Luego de matar 3 corredores más, ahora entro un chasqueador que se dirigía a Joel que estaba recargando su arma sin poder defenderse, estaba apunto de agarrarlo, pero Julián lo aparto con una patada y disparándole 2 veces en la cabeza matándolo.

¡Ya está! – anuncio Ellie, terminando de cortar la cuerda, pero solo elevo más a Joel. ¡aquí hay municiones!

Gracias – dijo Joel atrapando las balas.

Entra otra oleada de infectados y empiezan a disparar de nuevo. Un infectado iba agarrar a Ellie, pero Julián se lo quito como la otra vez.

La pelirroja finalmente corta la segunda cuerda, soltando a Joel.

Maldición… murmuro Joel mientras se levantaba.

¡Joel, cuidado! – grito Ellie.

Un infectado salto sobre Joel, intentando morderlo, pero un hombre apareció cortándole la cabeza al infectado.

¡Levanta el trasero y ponte de pie! – dijo el hombre extendiendo la mano a Joel.

¿Qué…? Empieza a decir Ellie, pero Julián le toca el hombro indicando que tienen que correr.

¡Por aquí! – grito el enmascarado, comenzando a correr hacia la salida.

Lo siguieron de cerca, esquivando algunos infectados hasta salir del almacén, cerrando la cortina metálica detrás de ellos. Corrieron detrás de Bill hasta que se vieron bloqueados por más infectados.

¡Mierda! – grito Bill - ¡Atrás, Atrás!

¿¡Hacia dónde!? – pregunto Joel.

¡Nos abriremos camino! – dijo Bill.

Regresaron y se metieron en un callejón que conducía hacia la puerta lateral de un edificio que estaba cerrada. Bill comenzó a probar llaves.

¡Date prisa Bill! – urgió Joel.

¡Detrás de nosotros! – grito Ellie.

Joel le disparó a un infectado mientras Julián golpeaba a otro en la cabeza. Bill abrió la puerta y entraron, cerrando rápidamente, era una cocina.

No se detengan – indico Bill, dirigiéndose hacia otra puerta, abierta – Este lugar no es seguro.

Los 4 se vieron interceptados por más infectados que lograron reducir a disparos y golpes. Salieron y vieron un callejón casi completamente bloqueado por vehículos destrozados.

¡Ya casi llegamos! – grito Bill - ¡Por el camión!

Los jóvenes entraron primero, pasaron rápidamente a través del contenedor hacia la puerta abierta de otro edificio. Entraron y cerraron la puerta.

Maldición - dijo Ellie – eso sí estuvo cerca.

Ni que lo digas – comento Julián inhalando profundamente.

Uhm… gracias por el heroísmo y todo – dijo Ellie a Bill que se le acercaba – Ellie.

Bill por su parte le coloca unas esposas.

Ey. ¿Qué estas… Julián? – dijo Ellie mientras la esposaba a una tubería.

¡Hey detente! – dijo Julián agarrando a Ellie.

Él intenta liberarla, pero recibe un culatazo cayendo al piso.

¡Bill! – grito Joel, mientras caminaba hacia él.

¡Date vuelta y ponte de rodillas! – Ordeno Bill apuntándole con un arma.

¡Tranquilízate! – intentaba razonar Joel con él.

¡Date vuelta y ponte de rodillas! – volvió a ordenar más enojado ahora Bill.

¡Bien! – dijo Joel dándose la vuelta y Bill le dio una patada para que se arrodillara.

¡No me provoques! – grito Bill - ¿Tienes algún brote?

No – respondió el.

¿Alguna mordedura? – pregunto registrándolo.

¡No maldición estoy limpio! – respondió Joel ya arto de la situación.

Si veo un solo movimiento… - dijo Bill, pero Ellie lo interrumpió a punta de golpes con la tubería.

¡Hija de perra! – grito Bill. Joel le quito el tubo a Ellie y esta solo lo mira y luego se acerca a Julián para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Cuando Julián se levanto pudo sentir un moretón purpura es su mejilla.

¿Mira lo que hiciste! – Grito Ellie a Bill mientras revisaba al chico - ¡Maldito idiota!

¿Terminaste? – dijo Joel.

¿Qué si ya terminé? – pregunto Bill sarcástico – Entran en mi casa, activan casi todas mis trampas… y casi rompes mi brazo hábil.

¿Quién son estos pendejos? - pregunto Bill - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

No importa quiénes somos, estamos aquí porque le debes favores a Joel – dijo Elle, acercadose a él, alzando su brazo derecho – así que empieza por quitarme estas cosas y disculparte con Julián.

¿Le debo favores a Joel? – dijo Bill, sarcástico, mientras se alejaba para apoyar su machete sobre una mesa y comenzó a afilarlo - ¿Es una broma?

Iré al grano… dijo Joel, tirando el tubo – Necesito un auto.

Bueno, es una broma… dijo Bill – Joel necesita un auto. Bueno, si tuviera 1 que funcionara, cosa que no tengo, ¿por qué piensas que te lo daría? Si claro, adelante toma mi auto y de paso llévate mi comida también.

Bueno, parece que podrías perder un poco esa comida – comentó Ellie.

Escúchame pequeña basura… - dijo Bill apuntándole con su machete.

¡No, púdrete, lastimaste a Julián! – grito Ellie - y ¡Me esposaste!

Necesito que te calles. De acuerdo – dijo Joel apartándola – regresa y ayuda a Julián con ese hematoma.

La pelirroja se acerca al pelinegro, que estaba pasando su mano por encima del hematoma.

¿Estas bien? – preguntó Ellie mientras ella le quitaba la mano y con la de ella tocaba el moretón haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Lo estaré… ¿puedes sacar un botiquín de mi mochila? – pidió el chico.

Claro… ¿esto? – pregunto ella sosteniendo una caja.

Si, gracias – dijo el sosteniendo el botiquín.

El chico lo abre el cual tenia cinta, tijeras, vendas y se venda la mejilla.

¿Eso ayudara? – pregunto Ellie.

Si tuviera hielo sería mejor – explico el chico – Esto ayudara por ahora.

Mientras con los adultos.

Los favores que crees que te debo no son tan importantes – comento Bill.

De hecho, lo son Bill.

Bill miro a Joel unos segundos.

No importa, porque no tengo uno funcione – terminó diciendo.

-Pero hay uno en esta ciudad.

Piezas. Hay piezas en esta ciudad – aclaro Bill.

Lo que significa que podrías reparar 1 – dijo Joel. Bill volvió a mirarlo.

Bien – dijo sacando un mapa – Si voy a hacerlo, necesitaré herramientas.

Están al otro lado de la ciudad – dijo Bill – Ayúdenme a recogerlas, y tal vez pueda armar algo que funcione.

Está bien – dijo Joel mientras Bill ponía las llaves de las esposas en la mesa.

Total, en unos días lo más probable es que estemos muertos – razono Joel.

Ellie luego tosió llamando la atención de todos.

¿Qué? – pregunto Joel.

Ellie luego señalo la mejilla de Julián.

Lo siento chico – se disculpó Bill.

Está bien, hágamos como que nunca paso – dijo Julián calmado.

Joel solo se ríe y murmura 'perdona y olvida'

Bien, síganme – dijo Bill – el lugar está lleno de trampas - sigan mi trasero.

Imposible no verlo – murmura Ellie y Julián se ríe ligeramente.

¡Basta! – ordeno Joel severo.

Bien, lo que sea que necesiten les sugiero que lo tomen – propuso Bill parándose al fondo de la sala.

Esta bien, chicos vean si hay algo que podamos usar – pidió Joel.

Bien – dijo Ellie mirando alrededor.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Joel mientras Julián agarraba el mapa de Bill y un manual de entrenamiento.

Sí… he estado mejor – dijo Julián entregándole el manual a Joel.

Joel asiente y le da unas palmadas en la espalda. Se separo para buscar cosas. Los jóvenes y Joel fueron al cuarto trasero.

Tiene un maldito palo metido en el trasero – murmuro Ellie a Bill.

Solo… manténganse fuera de su camino – advirtió Joel.

No tienes que decírmelo 2 veces – murmuro Ellie – No era necesario que lo golpeara.

Ellie estoy bien – dijo Julián señalando su mejilla - ¡Es solo un rasguño!

Ellie le sonríe. Los 3 caminan de regreso a donde estaba Bill, pero los jóvenes se detienen al ver un tablero.

Oye, ¿Sabes como jugar a esto? – pregunto Ellie.

Ñee algo – dijo Julián encogiendo los hombros – No soy tan bueno.

Siempre quise aprender – admitió la pelirroja.

Tal vez puedas – dijo el pelicastaño mientras se aseguraba de que Bill no lo viera y guardo el tablero.

Te enseñare cuando haya tiempo – comento el con una sonrisa.

Ellie solo asintió.

¡Hey tórtolos¡ ¡dense prisa! – grito Bill

Ambos asienten y caminan donde Bill.

¿Tienen lo que necesitan? – pregunto Bill.

Estamos listos – anuncio Joel.

Bill abrió el seguro de la puerta y corrió el cerrojo. Les dio paso corto al pasillo que dirigía hacia una escalera, entro Joel primero, seguido de Ellie y al último Julián.

No dejes la puerta abierta – advirtió Bill, comenzando a subir.

Entendido – dijo el pelicastaño, cerrando la puerta.

Tenemos que cruzar al otro edificio – dijo Bill, desde arriba – Arriba. Vamos.

Pst. – resopló Ellie.

No se separen – pidió Joel.

Subieron la escalera rápidamente.

No puedo creer que acordaras con esta basura Bill – dijo Bill, hablando solo – Lo que deberías haber hecho era dejarlos atrás.

Este tipo está loco – susurró Ellie, junto a Julián.

Al menos ahora sabemos que si es capaz de tener una conversación civilizada – murmuró el ahora. Ellie ahogo una risa disimulada.

Entraron en un estudio del departamento sobre la fuente de sodas, totalmente arruinado.

Entonces, ¿en que clase de lío estás? – pregunto Bill en voz alta - ¿Dónde demonios esta Tess?

El corazón de Julián se apretó ante la mención de su tía. Ellie al ver esto agarro su mano y la sostuvo.

Gracias – susurró el con una triste sonrisa.

Ellie le devolvió la sonrisa y le acaricio los nudillos.

Es un trabajo, una simple entrega – dijo Joel.

Salieron por una ventana abierta, hacia un andamio ensamblado utilizado antiguamente para pintar.

¿Y que debes entregar? – pregunto Bill - ¿Esa mocosa?

JA JA – exclamó Ellie aun sosteniendo la mano de Julián, sarcástica – Vete a la mierda.

Bill rió mientras entraba en el edificio siguiente, a través de otra ventana.

Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Joel – dijo Bill.

¿Te burlas de mi con este tipo? – pregunto Ellie a Julián señalando a Joel el solo se encogió de hombros.

¿A dónde vamos Bill? – pregunto Joel.

Mi otro refugio – dijo Bill, ya desde la puerta de salida – Es más un depósito de armas.

Espera… - dijo Ellie – creí que íbamos a reparar un auto.

¿Íbamos? – pregunto Bill, burlesco - ¿Tú sabes reparar?

Bill, solo… - pidió Joel, interrumpiendo la discusión.

Es como ya dije, lo que necesito se encuentra del otro lado de la ciudad – explicó Bill – Pero para ese lado nunca voy por que esta lleno de infectados. Así que vamos a necesitar más armas.

Salieron hacia el pasillo de aquel piso y se dirigieron hacia la escalera de emergencia para bajar al primer nivel. Había una lavandería ahí.

Shh, shh. Hay uno adentro – señalo Joel a una puerta.

Oh, hace tiempo que intento encargarme de esos – dijo Bill – Tranquilos no pasa nada.

Bill entró a otra parte y estos lo siguieron y vieron un infectado atrapado, bajo el peso de un montón de ladrillos y escombros amarrado a una soga. El ermitaño se acercó a él, sacando su machete.

Entonces, nunca respondiste mi pregunta sobre Tess – Dijo Bill – Ósea. Creí que ustedes eran 2 inseparables. Mientras Julián agarraba la mano de Ellie más fuerte y ella respondía con la misma presión.

Está ocupada – dijo Joel cortantemente.

Si, claro. Ocupada – dijo Bill, divertido. Blandió su machete para decapitar al corredor de 2 cortes – Me parece… que es posible que haya problemas en el paraíso.

Joel luego mira a sus acompañantes y los ve aun de la mano.

¿Qué hacen ustedes 2? – pregunto confuso Joel.

Ellos rápidamente se sueltan apartando la mirada avergonzados.

La sangre brotó del cuello cercenado, generando un charco de sangre.

Ay, qué asco – murmuró Ellie.

Bill usó sus llaves para abrir la puerta que conducía hacia el exterior. Parecía ser un estacionamiento con autos en pésimo estado.

Entonces, ¿Por qué no reparas uno de estos autos? – pregunto Ellie, mirando los alrededores.

Oh por dios. Que genialidad – comento Bill, sarcástico – Todo este tiempo, ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió reparar uno de estos autos?

Muy bien, no seas un imbécil – dijo Ellie.

Las ruedas están podridas y las baterías están descargadas. Y no puedo imaginar cómo estarán por dentro los bloques de los motores – explicó Bill, impaciente – Los únicos que fabrican baterías para autos son los militares.

Debido a la voz alta de Bill, un crujido de las ramas alertándolos, seguido de alaridos de infectados.

¡Maldita sea! – exclamo Joel sacando su arma y una botella de vidrio.

¡Infectados! – gritó Ellie, retrocediendo para resguardarse en ellos.

A mi señal – indicó Bill.

El primer infectado que paso, activo una bomba de Bill, reduciendo el número de infectados, luego Bill lanzo una bomba molotov a un grupo de 3 chasqueadores quitándoles lo más fuerte de encima, por último, quedaban 2 que apunta de botellas y golpes acabaron con ellos.

Oh, cielos – murmuro Ellie, cuando acabaron con la amenaza.

Bien… tienes que revisar las barricadas otra vez. Descuidas las cosas simples y pagas por eso – Dijo Bill, retomando la caminata - ¿Sabes lo que significa? Tomar todas las provisiones del almacén y acarrearlas hacia el vallado del lado este… otra vez. Entonces, tendrás que…

Bueno, ahora está hablando solo – murmuró Ellie, cuando volvían a caminar.

Quizás… vea gente que nosotros no – susurró Julián, ganándose una risa de la pelirroja.

Julián – reprendió Joel - ¿Bill?

¿Joel? Por aquí – dijo Bill, alcanzando una reja cerrada y abriendo el candado con sus llaves.

Entraron a un patio delantero en cuya parte trasera había una escalera que llevaba a una casa.

Lindo lugar elegiste para atrincherarte, ¿no? – comentó Joel, mientras Bill cerraba con llave la reja.

Sabes, por más malas que sean esas cosas, al menos son predecibles – dijo Bill – Las que me asustan son las personas normales. Tú deberías entender eso mejor que nadie.

Comenzaron a subir.

¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Ellie a Joel.

Nada… - dijo el - ¿seguro que esa puerta los detendrá?

La cerré con llave y no tienen una copia – dijo Bill.

Fueron hacia la entrada del sótano. Joel abrió y descendieron.

Ustedes – Bill se volteó para señalarnos a los adolescentes – No toquen nada y Tú cierra la puerta.

Equipémonos – dijo Bill, volteándose hacia el lugar donde tenía sus armas.

Joel detiene a Ellie del hombro.

Uh, uh – dijo él.

-¿Qué? Necesito un arma.

No la necesitas – dijo Joel.

Joel puedo cuidarme sola – dijo la niña.

No, solo… quédense aquí los 2 – dijo Joel.

Bien. Esperaré a que me maten por culpa de ustedes – dijo Ellie resignada.

Los jóvenes caminan hacia otro lado y los adultos hacia otro.

No puedo creer esta mierda – murmuró Ellie.

No te preocupes. Estoy seguro que Joel finalmente te dejara tener un arma – dijo Julián tratando de animar a Ellie.

Es como si pensara que le disparare por la espalda o algo así – dijo Ellie.

Puede ser algo… paranoico – admitió el pelicastaño - Pero no tanto como Bill.

¿Tú mejilla esta mejor? – pregunto Ellie.

No sé, veamos – dijo Julián quitándose el parche – Aun duele, pero esta mejor que antes.

Luego el chico ve un CD y más chucherías.

Hey, mira eso – señalo la pila.

Realmente debería organizar esta mierda – murmuró Ellie comenzando a ordenar.

¡Ey! ¿!QUÉ TE DIJE CUANDO BAJAMOS LAS ESCALERAS!? -pregunto Bill iracundo ¿¡QUE TE DIJE!?

Solo estaba… arreglando tú estúpida pila – dijo Ellie apartándose de las revistas.

¡NO TOQUES MIS COSAS! – repitió Bill, malhumorado.

Ellie solo le levanto el dedo del medio. Bill resoplo y siguió cargando su escopeta.

Maldición. Si sigues cuidando niños harás que nos maten – dijo Bill a Joel.

¿Podemos seguir con esto por favor? – dijo Joel ignorando el comentario de Bill.

Claro. – dijo Bill, arrojándole una escopeta a Joel – sigamos con esto a y toma esta bomba.

Gracias. Entonces ¿qué hacemos? – pregunto Joel.

Cada algunas semanas los militares vienen a la ciudad, a buscar provisiones o algo así, pero les sorprendería lo que dejan pasar por alto – explicó Bill – Hace un tiempo, se vieron superados por una horda de infectados, habían rodeado el camión, choca con la escuela, aún está ahí con la batería puesta.

¿Qué hay si esta dañada? – pregunto Joel.

No. Esos camiones son como tanques. Esta ahí esperando – afirmó Bill – había querido ir a buscarla, pero me pareció demasiado peligroso con la cantidad de infectados. Pero al demonio Joel necesita un auto.

Entonces tomamos esa batería y la colocamos en otro auto – razono Joel.

Volvieron hacia la entrada, pero en dirección a la puerta que llevaba al interior.

Lo juro por dios… si alguno de ustedes tomo algo… - dijo Bill.

Ey amigo no necesitamos tu mierda si… - dijo Ellie ya harta de Bill.

Subieron hacia un santuario de la iglesia.

Guau – murmuró Ellie viendo a su alrededor. Por otro lado, Julián ni se inmuto por el lugar.

Bonito lugar tienes aquí – elogio Joel.

Bueno si tienes algo que confesar este sería el lugar para hacerlo – propuso Bill.

¿Crees que funcione? – pregunto Ellie, descolocando a Julián.

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el confundido.

Rezar, pedirle a dios o algo así – respondió Ellie.

No, es solo una forma de perder el tiempo – respondió escéptico el chico – Perdí la fe hace años ya que ese dios del que hablan no hace nada en un mundo así.

Vaya, no pensé que pensaras de esa manera – dijo Ellie sorprendida de la respuesta de su amigo.

Aun falta por conocernos Ellie – dijo Julián marchando hacia la ventana de salida.

Está bien… es hora de echar un vistazo - dijo Bill abriendo la ventana y saltaba.

Vamos, los 2 – dijo Joel mientras los jóvenes saltaban.

Miren, allí está la escuela – señalo Bill a lo lejos.

Bien – dijo Joel.

¿Listo? – preguntó Bill.

Supongo que lo averiguaremos – murmuró Joel.

Bajan al cementerio y encuentran una pila de cuerpos quemados.

Oh – dijo Ellie mirando la pila.

Vamos, no tienes que mirar eso – dijo Joel.

Vi cosas peores – admitió la pelirroja.

Pasando este portón es territorio desconocido para mí – admitió Bill adentrándose en el cementerio.

Hey ¿escuchan eso? – susurro Julián al grupo al escuchar chasquidos.

¡Silencio! – ordeno Joel agachándose.

Joel probo lanzando una botella alertando a un buen número de chasqueadores, no lo pensó 2 veces y les arrojo una bomba molotov, cruzaron hasta llegar al patio principal donde había 2 chasqueadores, Bill macheteo uno y Joel a punta de palos se encargo del otro, al terminar fueron a la puerta del patio.

Ah mierda… cerrada – dijo Joel intentando abrir la puerta.

Tranquilo. Tengo una llave para la puerta – dijo Bill abriendo la puerta con el juego de sus llaves – Sugiero ir con calma.

¡Corredores! – advirtió Ellie, al ver 2 de ellos delante.

Con calma – dijo Joel

Joel comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y le tocó el hombro a Julián, indicando que lo siguiera. Ambos se acercaron cautelosamente a ellos, Joel estrangulo al primero y el chico hacia lo mismo con el segundo.

Ese es tu cuello – susurro Julián al dejar el cuerpo inerte en el suelo.

Después de lidiar con esos 2 y ver un jardín plagado de infectados, Joel arroja una botella distrayéndolos y permitiéndole al grupo colarse en la casa. Después de cruzarla y saltar por la ventana, continuaron escabulléndose de los infectados y matando los que fueran necesarios.

No estabas bromeando acerca de este lugar ¿No? – susurro Joel a Bill.

¡Si me dieran un arma, podría ayudarlos a matar a estos malditos! – susurro fuerte Ellie mientras entraban a un garaje.

Cállate. Solo cállate – le susurro Bill.

Por aquí – susurro Joel, tratando de abrir la puerta – Esta atada del otro lado.

¿Qué tal si entramos por aquí? -susurro Ellie indicando la puerta del perro.

¿Qué la puerta del perro? – susurro Bill – Joel es tu decisión.

Tengan mucho cuidado – indico Joel sacando la madera que la cubría.

Los 2 pasaron por ahí, liberando la puerta.

Más chasqueadores en la casa – señalo Julián.

No nos vieron – susurro Joel, sacando el arco – Hora de usar esto.

Joel certeramente les da con la flecha en la cabeza a los primeros 2, se adentran en la casa viendo otro y Joel le dispara otra flecha matándolo, doblaron a la izquierda, topándose con otro chasqueador, Bill se colocó detrás de él y lo empalo con su machete matándolo.

Está bien, vamos, vamos a subir la casa rodante – dijo Bill subiendo.

¿Quién dejo esto aquí? – pregunto Ellie - ¿Tienes amigos en la ciudad?

No. Pero tengo una idea de quien podría venir por aquí – admitió Bill adentrándose en otra casa - La escuela esta al otro lado de la casa.

¿Amigo tuyo? – pregunto Julián incomodando a Bill.

Algo así – admitió el.

Wow, no pensé que tuvieran amigos – dijo burlesca Ellie.

Cállense y vamos – ordeno Joel

Los 3 suben al segundo piso de la casa. Julián entro en la habitación de los padres y Ellie y Joel en la de los niños.

Ey, ¿Tienes un segundo? – pregunto Ellie a Joel.

¿Sí? – acepto Joel.

Yo… solo quiero decir que lo siento. Por Tess – dijo Ellie tratando de no incomodar a Joel – eso es todo, no volveré a citar el tema.

Ellie, no tienes que preocuparte por mi – le dijo Joel a la niña – Además deberías decirle eso a Julián.

Ya lo hice – admitió Ellie – es solo que no te lo dije a ti.

Deberíamos ver a Bill - propuso Joel bajando la escalera con los jóvenes detrás de él.

¡Ey! Joel! – grito Bill.

¿Sí? – pregunto el, llegando al lado de Bill.

Dame una mano con esto – pidió Bill indicando el portón del garaje.

Los adultos levantan el portón y ven la escuela de cerca.

Que te dije allí esta la escuela. Vamos – dijo Bill – Hay un montón de ellos ahí, sugiero no hacer ni un ruido.

Todo salió casi perfecto Joel y Julián se encargaron de unos cuantos silenciosamente, pero no paso mucho para alertarlos, Joel le encargo de ser el guardaespaldas de Ellie quedándose atrás, mientras el y Bill se encargaban de la mayoría.

Dios santo… - comento Ellie – Eso fue aterrador.

Bueno eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé – dijo Bill – deben estar escondidos en otra parte.

Será mejor no poner a prueba nuestra suerte – dijo Joel cargando su escopeta - ¿Cómo entramos?

Por ahí – señalo Julián, apuntando arriba de un bus justo en frente a una reja.

La pelirroja se acercó hacia allá y miro.

Dejaron una escalera allá arriba – confirmó Ellie – Ven, Julián. Si me ayudas puedo subir y bajar la escalera.

El chico suspiro y puso sus manos en forma de peldaño, impulsándola.

No te mates allá arriba – advirtió Bill.

Gracias Bill – respondió Ellie impaciente.

La chica bajó la escalera. Bill subió primero, luego Julián y al final Joel. Se pararon en seco antes de bajar por el otro lado de la reja, escuchando decenas de infectados.

Mierda, ahí vienen – dijo Bill - ¡Andando!

Saltaron hacia el interior, justo cuando los primeros corredores llegaban a la reja: un gran grupo comenzó a acumularse rápidamente.

¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se amontonan en la valla! – grito Ellie, mirando a los infectados con miedo - ¡No va a resistir!

¡Tenemos que entrar y sacar la batería! – grito Bill, comenzando a correr hacia el fondo del sitio.

¡Vámonos Ellie! – gritó Julián, sujetándola del brazo y siguiendo a los adultos.

Joel encuentra una ventana para entrar y la abre.

¡Vamos, ustedes, vamos! – grito Joel, dejando entrar a los jóvenes primero, luego Bill y al último Joel.

Pero un chasqueador sujetó a Joel por las piernas antes de que lograra entrar: los adolescentes lo sujetaron por los brazos

¡Mierda! – gritó Joel, pateando al chasqueador, que finalmente lo soltó. Jalaron con fuerza y lograron meterlo.

Bill le voló la cabeza al chasqueador, y Julián cerro la ventana.

No va a resistir – dijo Julián. Ya que los infectados se amontonaron contra la ventana.

¡Apresúrate, Bill! – grito Bill.

El trío principal bloquea la puerta.

¡Dime que ya terminaste! – grito Joel mientras seguían reteniendo la puerta.

Esta vacío – dijo Bill con incredulidad - ¡Vacío maldición!

¿¡Por dónde Bill!? – pregunto Joel desesperado - ¿¡Bill dónde!?

¡Dónde sea menos aquí! – gritó Bill, internándose en la escuela - ¡Vamos!

Se abrieron camino – advirtió Joel, poniéndole seguro a la puerta por la que entraron.

Vamos a ir por allí… a hurtadillas por atrás – dijo Bill

Ustedes 3, síganme – dijo Joel – Los sacare de aquí.

El pasillo estaba oscuro y desierto. Los casilleros de los estudiantes en mal estado con infectados alrededor, Joel uso el arco para no alertar la mayor cantidad posible, hasta llegar a un laboratorio, que los condujo hacia otras puertas, con un letrero que decía gimnasio. Los adultos forcejearon la puerta para abrirla.

Hay más en camino – advirtió Bill entrando al gimnasio – bloqueen las puertas.

Julián ayudo a Joel a correr los soportes de las colchonetas para bloquear la puerta.

Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo – dijo Joel.

Hasta que escucharon un poderoso golpe de las puertas del gimnasio.

Eso no suena bien – comento Joel, mirando la puerta.

Un segundo estruendo abrió la puerta, dándole paso a una abominación.

¿¡Qué diablos es eso!? – pregunto Ellie horrorizada.

¡Es un maldito gordinflón! – grito Bill.

Aquel gordinflón les arrojo un saco de esporas, que los 4 tuvieron que apartarse, ahora 3 infectados entraron complicando las cosas.

¡Julián encárgate de esos, yo y Bill contendremos al gordo! – pidió Joel sacando su escopeta.

El solo asintió sacando su pistola, disparo al primero matándolo, el segundo se había fijado en Ellie así que aprovecho de agarrarlo y tirarlo al piso y pisándole la cabeza y el tercero el pelicastaño le pateo el estomago con el empeine del pie, seguido la pelirroja le apuñalo la cabeza y Julián lo remato con un golpe al mentón.

¡Oh cielos! - suspiro Ellie.

¡Ahora eliminemos al grande! – propuso Bill.

Los 3 empezaron a dispararle, Julián seguía disparándole hasta que escucho el click de su arma.

¡No, no, no, no, mierda! – maldecía Julián revisando sus bolsillos - ¡Estoy fuera!

Finalmente, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, el monstruo cayo tras un disparo final de Joel, dejando munición de escopeta que recogió.

Ah, cielos… ¿Qué le pasa al grandote? – pregunto Ellie.

Esta infectado desde hace mucho – explico Joel – Los llamamos gordinflones.

Gordinflón, de acuerdo entiendo – comento Ellie.

Odio interrumpir la lección de biología, pero ¿podemos irnos de aquí? – propuso Bill - ¿Por favor?

Bien – dijo Joel – Vamos gente. Bill y Ellie primero.

Joel ayudo a todos respectivamente.

¡Joel, detrás de ti! – grito Ellie. Bill y Julián se inclinaron extendiendo las manos para ayudar al viejo.

¡De prisa! – grito Bill.

Joel saltó y atrapo ambas manos y lo subieron justo a tiempo. Uno de los infectados se estrelló contra las gradas reventándose el cráneo.

¡Odio esas malditas cosas! – exclamo Ellie.

Salieron por la ventana al costado de la escuela, donde atravesaron una calle.

Hay una escalera por ahí – señalo Ellie.

Corrieron hacia la escalera colocada contra una cerca de madera y treparon para pasar al patio de la casa, Bill la derribo al bajar.

Entren a la casa ahora – dijo Bill.

Entraron por una puerta de vidrio abierta.

Bien, eh, eso salió bien – comento Ellie.

Joel la miro exasperado.

Bien…. Iremos a revisar… este lado de la casa… vamos Julián – dijo Ellie mientras arrastraba al chico con ella.

Los 2 caminan alrededor de la casa.

No creo que se el mejor momento para sarcasmos – comentó Julián sarcásticamente.

Ahora tú dímelo – dijo Ellie mirándolo.

Solo pensé que deberías saberlo – le dijo el con una sonrisa humorística.

Caminan otro poco y encuentran una puerta que conduce al garaje. Abren la puerta y ven una camioneta con el capo abierto.

Oh, mierda… - dijo Julián.

No piensas… - dijo Ellie.

Ambos se miran y se dirigen a la camioneta.

¡Esa es la batería! – señalo el pelinegro - ¡Ellie ve si puedes encender el auto!

¡Lo tengo! – dijo la pelirroja, metiéndose a la camioneta y encendiéndolo.

Joel y Bill escuchan el ruido y van hacia el garaje.

Mira lo que encontramos – dijo Ellie en el asiento del piloto y Julián al frente del capo – aún tiene energía.

Bill camina hacia donde estaba Julián y mira con incredulidad.

Es mi batería. Ese maldito – dijo Bill caminando a donde el piloto – Sal de ahí.

Está bien, dios – dijo Ellie mientras salía.

La batería esta agotada pero las celdas están activas – comento Bill.

¿Y significa? – pregunto Joel.

Que, si empujamos, lo ponemos en marcha y el alternador recargara la batería – respondió Bill saliendo de la cabina.

¿Eso supones? – pregunto Joel.

Mira, querías un plan B – dijo Bill molesto – Esto es lo mejor que hay.

¿Qué piensas? - pregunto Ellie.

Julián ya no tiene balas así que el conducirá y tu estarás de copiloto Y Bill y yo empujamos – dijo Joel al grupo.

Julián va al asiento del piloto y Ellie al del co-piloto.

Cielos… más cosas mías. Entonces que ibas a robarte mis cosas y escaparte es así Frank – comento Bill agarrando una escopeta que Joel tomo para la munición -deberías revisar la casa seguro hay más provisiones.

Es una buena idea – murmuro Joel.

¡Dime cuando estés listo para terminar con esto! – le dijo Bill.

Te pego un grito – dijo mientras iba al asiento del conductor.

¿Vas a estar bien con esto? - pregunto Joel.

Si… mi tío Sam… me enseño algo sobre conducir - - comento el pelinegro.

Están haciendo un buen trabajo los 2 – dijo Joel con una sonrisa – Creo que deberían saberlo.

No te decepcionaremos – agrego la pelirroja.

Bien – dijo Joel mientras exploraba la casa.

Poco después, Joel regresa al garaje.

Bill, yo… encontré esto allí dentro – dijo Joel dándole una carta – creo que deberías tenerlo.

Así es como te sientes. Bueno púdrete Fran. Maldito idiota – dijo Bill al leer la carta y la botaba - ¿Listos para irnos?

Estamos listos – le dijo Joel dirigiéndose atrás de la camioneta y Bill lo seguía.

Bien, pon primera – indicó Bill.

Listo – dijo Julián.

Mantén el pie en el embrague y cuando comenzamos a avanzar…

Sé como soltar el embrague – le interrumpió el chico impaciente.

¿Cómo demonios…? – exclamo Bill - ¿Sabes qué? No me interesa. ¡Solo hazlo bien!

Los adultos comenzaron a empujar, poco a poco fueron agarrando velocidad hasta alcanzar la pendiente de la entrada de autos, por inercia la camioneta comenzó a moverse hacia la calle.

¡Ahora Julián! – indicó Joel.

Mientras la camioneta decencia. Las luces traseras parpadearon débilmente. Esta llego a la calle sin haber encendido.

¡Ey! Buen trabajo niño – grito Bill, sarcástico.

Bill. No funciona – dijo Joel y comenzó a correr a la camioneta. Chicos… vamos a intentarlo de nuevo.

Comenzaron a empujar de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza ya que la calle era plana.

¡Cuidado! – advirtió Ellie ¡A la izquierda!

Unos cuantos infectados aparecen, pero sin problemas los adultos se encargan de ellos.

Estamos bien. De vuelta al camión – dijo Bill volviendo a empujar.

¡Tenemos que ir más rápido! – dijo Julián.

Mira, si logramos llegar a la cima podemos…. – dijo Bill, pero fue interrumpido.

¡Por esa casa a la derecha! – advirtió Ellie.

Los adultos se vuelven a encargar de ellos.

Realmente has arruinado mi día y lo sabes Joel – dijo Bill empujando el vehículo.

Una tercera oleada los interrumpe, pero se encargan de ellos.

Estamos bien, Julián, prepárate…. ¡Ponlo en marcha! – dijo Joel.

El chico lo hace y lo enciende.

¿Oyes ese sonido Bill? – pregunto Joel.

Si, lo que significa que ellos también lo escuchan – respondió Bill.

Mientras los adultos se acercaban al auto debían encargarse de unos cuantos, mientras que en el auto.

¡Ya vamos a salir de aquí! – comento sonriendo Julián.

Ellie no le contesto y solo miro fijo afuera con los ojos abiertos.

¡Cuidado! – advirtió ella.

¿Qué? – pregunto el, dándose cuenta que un corredor iba corriendo hacia él, este se intentaba meter por la ventana, pero el chico lo retenía con una mano en la frente y otra en el mentón - ¡QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO!

Ellie desesperadamente buscaba su navaja y al encontrarla la enterró en la frente del corredor matándolo.

¡Gracias por eso! – agradeció el tomando una bocanada de aire.

Por nada – dijo Ella limpiando su navaja.

¡Ve, ve! – dijeron detrás de ellos - ¡A toda velocidad!

¡Oh mierda! – dijo el apretando el acelerador y comenzando a escapar.

Julián conduce por unos 10 minutos, hasta llegar a un camino al costado de una montaña.

¡Es suficiente! – grito Bill dándole golpes al costado – ¡Basta!

El pelicastaño apretó el freno. Bill se bajó de inmediato y Joel lo siguió.

Mantenlo en marcha ¿sí? – dijo Joel a Julián, quien levanto su pulgar.

Esos niños casi hacen que nos maten – comento Bill.

Tienes que admitirlo… - dijo Joel – se las arreglaron bien allí.

Ustedes no lo lograran – dijo Bill alejándose de Joel – Oh casi lo olvido.

El ermitaño saco una manguera de goma y se la arrojo a Joel.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Bill.

Te sorprendería la cantidad de autos que aún tienen gasolina – dijo Bill.

Mira Bill, sobre tu amigo allí. Eso es algo difícil… - dijo Joel.

¿A mano? – pregunto Bill.

A mano – respondió Joel.

Entonces, ¡lárguense de mi ciudad! – ordeno Bill.

Está bien, vámonos – dijo Joel, indicándole a Julián que salga.

¿Todavía puedo conducir? – pregunto él.

Ahora no – dijo Joel y el chico salió y fue al asiento trasero junto con Ellie.

Fue alrededor de una hora de viaje desde que dejaron el pueblo de Bill. La lluvia caía pesadamente.

Oh, cielos – exclamo Ellie.

Ey ¿Qué paso con la siesta? – pregunto Joel viendo por el espejo retrovisor.

Bien, sé que no lo parece, pero no es una mala lectura – dijo Ellie – solo hay un problema justo al final ''continuara''. Odio este tipo de finales.

¿De dónde sacaste eso? – pregunto Joel.

Uh… en lo de Bill – respondió ella. A Joel no pareció gustarle – Digo, todo esto estaba tirado por ahí.

Joel suspiro, ya no había nada más que hacer.

¿Qué más encontraste? – preguntó.

Yo me robe su tablero de ajedrez – admitió Julián.

¿Cuándo agarraste eso? – pregunto Joel.

Luego de disculparse – respondió el.

Bueno… - Ellie registro su mochila – ten. ¿esto te pone nostálgico?

La pelirroja le entrega un cassette de música.

¿Sabes? De hecho, es de una época anterior a la mía – comentó Joel, leyendo el cassette – De todos modos, es un éxito.

Metió el cassette en el reproductor de la camioneta y comenzaba a tocar música country.

Oh, cielos… - suspiro Joel, disfrutando.

Bien… - dijo Ellie – Es mejor que nada. Oh, y estoy segura de que tu amigo extrañara esto esta noche.

Aja… - dijo Joel, sin prestarle atención, Julián por su parte se sonrojo por lo que estaba viendo Ellie.

No pensé que le gustaran los hombres - Murmuró el chico.

Poco para leer, pero tiene unas fotos interesantes – dijo Ellie. Joel se volteó y vio lo que la chica estaba viendo.

Oye, Ellie… eso no es para niños – dijo Joel, mientras ella volteaba la revista en posición vertical.

¡Wow! – exclamo - ¿Cómo… como rayos puede caminar con esa cosa?

De la misma forma que Joel y yo – dijo Julián apartando la mirada.

¿Qué, no te gusta esto? – pregunto Ellie.

No tengo nada en contra de eso – dijo Julián – pero yo no bateo hacia ese lado.

Deshazte de eso. Solo… - Joel intentó quitarle la revista, pero no podía ya que tenía que ver el camino.

Espera un poco, quiero ver a qué se debe tanto escandalo – dijo Ellie, alejando la revista del alcance del adulto – Oh… ¿Por qué están todas pegadas?

Ehm… uh… - Joel y Julián no sabían que responder

Solo bromeo con ustedes – dijo Ellie riendo y arrojando la revista – Adiós amigo.

¿Por que no tratan de dormir un poco? – propuso Joel.

Pft… ni siquiera tengo sueño – aclaro Ellie.

Unas horas más tarde… Ellie estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Julián, quien también estaba durmiendo cuando llegan a la autopista de Pittsburgh.

Continuara...


	4. Pittsburgh

Oh, no, no, no – murmuró Joel al ver la carretera estancada de vehículos.

Julián comienza a despertarse desde el asiento trasero.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Julián frotándose los ojos y ve adelante – Oh no.

El peli castaño sacude a Ellie que aún dormía en su regazo.

¿Qué esta pasando? – pregunto Ellie somnolienta.

El chico le señala adelante.

¿Ahora qué? – pregunta la pelirroja en medio de un bostezo.

Joel analizo el sector. La entrada a la ciudad estaba despejada, así que decidió ir por allá.

Al diablo – dijo Joel dando marcha atrás y entrando a la ciudad.

Todo estaba tranquilo, avanzaron por algunas calles, en silencio y mirando por todos lados, buscando una ruta para volver a la carretera.

Ahí adelante – señaló Ellie.

El trío vio a un hombre tambaleándose que se acercaba hacia ellos por el frente. Joel detuvo la camioneta. El tipo se sujetaba el estomago manchado de sangre pidiendo ayuda.

¿Vamos a ayudarlo no? – preguntó inocente Julián.

Ustedes 2 sujétense – dijo Joel y aceleró

¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Ellie.

¡Ni siquiera está herido! – respondió Joel, acelerando la camioneta.

El tipo al darse cuenta que no le compraron la trampa, se enderezo, sacando una pistola y disparando a la camioneta. La bala atravesó el parabrisas por el centro, Joel aceleró más y atropello al extraño. Muchos otros salieron desde atrás de los escombros, también disparándoles. Joel esquivo los obstáculos y siguió de frente, pasando a los bandidos y dejándolos atrás.

¡Joel! – advirtió Ellie, pero ya era muy tarde - ¡Cuidado!

El bus impacto la camioneta, está cambio de dirección violentamente estrellándose en una tienda.

¡Ah mierda! – se quejo Julián - ¿Estas bien Ellie?

Estoy bien, estoy bien – respondió Ellie - ¿Y tú, te duele algo?

Solo el orgullo – dijo Julián tocándose la parte de atrás - mas allá de eso, estoy bien.

Salgan de ahí rápido – ordeno Joel con una voz de dolor.

Entonces un cazador saca violentamente a Joel y otro a Ellie.

¡Ven aquí! – grito el cazador.

¡Mierda! – se quejo Joel cuando un cazador empezó a arrastrarlo.

¡Suéltala maldición! – grito Julián agarrando el cuello del cazador.

El cazador al verse superado suelta a Ellie y trata de liberarse del peli castaño.

¡Suéltame mocoso! – grito el tratando de quitárselo.

Julián, empezó a tratar de estrangular al tipo con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Ahhh, no puedo respirar! – se quejo el cazador perdiendo el conocimiento y finalmente se desmayó.

Julián ya al bajarse, ve a un cazador tratando de empalar en el cuello a Joel con un vidrio e inmediatamente va ayudarlo.

¡No, no lo harás! – dijo el chico dándole un culatazo en la cabeza, Joel aprovecho y le dio un fuerte codazo y lo empujo al vidrio matándolo.

¿Qué les pasa a estos tipos? – se quejó Ellie recuperándose.

Recuperen el aliento – dijo Joel sacando las mochilas de la camioneta y arrojándoselas - ¡Nos vamos!

¡Cuidado! – grito Ellie al ver un cazador disparándoles.

Otros cazadores vienen y comienzan a dispararles.

¡Mierda! ¡Quédense agachados! – susurro Joel detrás de unos exhibidores.

¡Julián! Aquí hay municiones – susurro Ellie dándole las balas al chico.

Gracias – dijo el cargando su pistola.

Joel se deslizó en silencio hacia un costado, apuntando a ir acabar con ellos de 1 por 1, con gran sigilo. Julián necesitaba distraer a los tipos y así que asomo la cabeza y disparo dándole a uno en las costillas.

¡Ahí están! – grito el bandido.

Los jóvenes se escondieron tras el estante.

Un disparo inmediato en respuesta. Varias balas siguieron después, todos hacia ellos.

Después solo hubo silencio.

Creo que ese era el último de ellos – dijo Joel, de pronto, apareciendo detrás del estante – ¿Están bien?

Si, yo creo que si – dijo Ellie.

Mejor que nunca – respondió ahora Julián.

Bien, porque tenemos que largarnos de aquí – dijo Joel – Ya saben que hacer, vean si hay algo que podamos usar.

Salieron de la tienda, al exterior. Los jóvenes se metieron a un callejón aledaño, a la izquierda había otra tienda, más bien un taller, al entrar Julián encuentra una botella de whiskey.

Oh, si esto es whiskey, vendría muy bien – Dijo Julián abriendo la botella y oliéndola.

¿Vas a beber eso? – pregunto con duda Ellie.

¿Qué?, no, claro que no, esto puede ser útil ya sea para botiquines o bombas molotov – explicó Julián cerrando la botella y metiéndola en su mochila.

Mientras Joel continuaba buscando suministros, el pelicastaño se apoyó contra la cortina de acero del garaje, y tomó una bocanada de aire.

Oye, tal vez podamos pasar por aquí – señalo Ellie el garaje.

Debe ser el acceso al taller – dijo Joel – Levantaré esto, ustedes pasen y vean como sostenerla para que yo pase.

Joel se agachó y levantó con dificultad la cortina, los adolescentes pasaron por debajo, echaron un vistazo rápido, solo para ver cosas desagradables.

Hay cosas desagradables aquí – dijo Ellie, viendo la pila de cadáveres adentro.

Chicos – dijo Joel, con voz esforzada.

Lo siento - dijo Julián mientras él y Ellie sostenían la cadena.

Joel logro soltar la cortina sin que se cerrara. Pasó por debajo y la sostuvo desde dentro.

Bien, lo tengo, lo tengo, lo tengo – indicó Joel, y los adolescentes soltaron la cadena. El adulto bajo la cortina con cuidado para no hacer ruido.

Um… Joel querrás ver esto – dijo Julián volteándose a la pila de cadáveres.

Joel se da vuelta y ve de lo que estaban hablando sus acompañantes… otros turistas muertos y sus pertenencias alrededor de la habitación.

Malditos cazadores – dijo Joel, aun jadeando - ¿Ven? Así podríamos haber sido nosotros.

Dios, esas son muchas personas que no lo lograron – dijo Ellie con pena.

Sabía que debía haber dado la vuelta – dijo Joel.

Al menos seguimos vivos – dijo Julián.

Joel se dirigió hacia la puerta a un costado del sitio, pero antes fue a un anaquel para agarrar una bomba de humo. Unas escaleras de metal les permitiría subir.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Ellie mientras subían.

¿Saber qué? – preguntó Joel.

Sobre la emboscada – aclaro Ellie.

Estuve en ambos bandos – respondió Joel.

Oh – se sorprendió Ellie.

Llegaron al segundo piso, a un pasillo maltratado con piso de madera. Las ventanas rotas y escombros por el lugar y colchones podridos, Julián encontró un manual que se lo entrego a Joel.

Entonces ¿mataste a mucha gente inocente? – pregunto Ellie, luego de un silencio, Joel gruño - Lo tomaré como un sí.

Tómalo como quieras – dijo Joel, resignado.

Un registro rápido del lugar, Joel encontró una mesa para trabajar sus armas y entonces siguieron a través de una puerta que los condujo al exterior, hacia un pequeño patio. Su atención se enfoco a una pila de cuerpos quemados.

No creo que estos tipos estuvieran infectados – dijo Ellie, con algo de asco.

No importa – dijo Joel – Sigamos.

Suben un tramo de escaleras y ven el puente en la distancia.

Miren – Dijo Joel, señalando el horizonte – Ese puente es nuestra salida.

Oye, Ellie – dijo Joel, cuando la chica saltó por sobre la baranda, hacia el otro lado del muro – Tranquila espéranos.

¿Qué? Estoy aquí – respondió ella.

Joel saltó la baranda y seguido de Julián.

¿Qué tal si me dejan ir primero? – ordenó Joel – Y no hablen en voz alta.

Bajaron hacia el ducto de agua a través de un hueco en la reja. Había autos destrozados y muchos escombros. Avanzaron con cuidado. Ellie caminaba junto a Julián y está comenzó a silbar.

Estoy silbando – dijo alegre, silbando la canción del Uncharted.

Oh, bien – dijo Joel – Algo más con o que puedes volverme loco.

Es increíble – dijo Ellie terminando la canción.

Estás mejorando – elogio Julián.

Gracias, tuve un buen maestro – dijo Ellie con un guiño.

Atravesaron un autobús abandonado, Julián encontró un comic y se lo dio a Ellie, llegando al área en la podrían pasar hacia una calle muy amplia con varios autos alrededor. Ellie se detuvo junto a un auto del que sobresalía un cadáver.

¿Tus amigos cazadores hacen esto? – pregunto la pelirroja, mirando a Joel.

Lindo – comentó Joel – Y no, apuesto a que fueron los militares.

¿Por qué matarían a estas personas? – pregunto Ellie. Alrededor, varios cadáveres.

No pueden dejar pasar a todos- dijo Joel, comenzó a moverse de nuevo.

¿Entonces los mataron? ¿Por qué? – pregunto con más duda Ellie.

La gente muerta no se infecta – respondió con disgusto Joel – Sacrificas a unos pocos para salvar a muchos.

Es una mierda – dijo Ellie.

El eco de un disparo los alerto y se refugiaron debajo de un auto.

Joel agudizo el oído, escucho el graznido de varias aves que volaban, las voces de personas adelante. Por sobre una plataforma encima de la reja de entrada, que había sido atravesada por un bus, 3 bandidos que discutían con uno de los suyos.

Vamos a tener que rodearlos – susurró Joel – Son solo 3 podemos contra ellos.

Joel se encarga del primero que estaba detrás de una planta, los otros 2 estaban de frente, Julián distrajo a 1 de ellos para que el otro no prestara atención y Joel lo estrangulo. Ellie decidió encargarse del otro apuñalándolo varias veces.

El trío se acerca al bus.

Oye podemos pasar por aquí – señalo Ellie – Bien necesitamos distendernos, por mas que la mona se vista de seda mona se queda.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Joel.

Un libro de bromas, sin dobles sentidos, volumen 2, por Will Livingston – Respondió la pelirroja.

Sigamos avanzando – propuso Joel.

¿Qué utilizaban los soldados confederados para comer? – pregunto Ellie leyendo el libro – Vajilla civil.

Julián se rió entre dientes.

Tengo 1, ¿Quieres escuchar una pizza broma? No importa, es demasiado queso – dijo Julián.

Ellie se rió entre dientes.

Entre a la habitación de mi hermana y me tropecé con un zapato – conto Ellie – que mala pata.

Un libro cayo en mi cabeza y me culpo en este estante – contó Julián.

¿Cuál es la principal causa de divorcio de matrimonios de muchos años? – pregunto Ellie – Un compañero vencido.

Es terrible - dijo Joel.

Eres horrible – comento Ellie.

¿Algún día lo entenderás? – pregunto Joel.

No, no importa, bien me quede sin bromas – dijo Ellie guardando el libro.

Y justo tenía una buena broma – dijo Julián en broma.

Suben el bus y ven un antiguo punto de control (PC).

Ese puente se ve bastante lejos – comento Ellie.

El trío salta el bus.

Whoa - se sorprendió Ellie – Es extraño ver un PC sin soldados.

Así es como en la zona – explico Joel – Este lugar ha estado abandonado por un buen tiempo.

Ellie ve un grafiti.

Denos nuestra ración – dijo Ellie - ¿Por qué les negarían la comida?

A veces se agotaba – respondió Joel – La mayoría de las veces se la guardaban.

Eso no pasaba en Boston – dijo Ellie.

Pasaba todo el tiempo Ellie – le dijo Julián con Joel asintiendo.

Pasan por el torniquete de procesamiento.

Escucho cazadores – susurro Ellie.

Sí, yo también. Vamos a mantenernos debajo mientras atravesamos el área – propuso Joel – ¿De acuerdo?

Sí esa chica simplemente no se rendía. Nunca vi a nadie con tanta energía, les llevo un par de minutos matar a los demás y 5 malditas horas en encontrarla a ella – dijo un cazador a un compañero.

Dios a veces tienes que ganarte la vida – dijo otro cazador.

Si, supongo. Estábamos a punto de darnos por vencidos cuando ella comenzó a disparar. Estúpida pudo haber escapado. Tenía a 2 hombres manteniéndola ocupada. Apunte mi rifle, aliñe su cabeza con mi arma y ¡BANG! Eso fue todo – termino de contar el primer cazador.

Maldición la hubieras dejado con vida – propuso el segundo – hacerla uno de nosotros.

De ninguna ma… - no alcanzo a terminar de contar ya que Joel le disparo una flecha matándolo,

Hey que pa… - no termino de hablar ya que Joel comenzaba a estrangularlo.

Se encuentran con más guardias en el almacén, tardaron tiempo en encargarse de ellos. Luego de acabar con todos ellos, se relajan en el segundo piso.

Eso estuvo muy cerca - suspiro Joel.

Hasta el borde del universo y de vuelta – exclamo Ellie – Resiste y sobrevive.

¿Disculpa? – pregunto Joel confundido.

Ese tipo llamado Savage Starlight – respondió Julián.

¿Qué? – pregunto Joel de nuevo.

El comic que estoy leyendo – respondió Ellie – Es lo que dice el héroe luego de una batalla.

Resiste y sobrevive – repitió Joel.

Oh, mira todos esos libros – dijo con asombro la pelirroja – Ojalá tuviera más espacio en mi mochila.

¿Te gusta leer Ellie? – pregunto Julián emocionado.

Bueno, cuando no estoy escapando de cazadores o infectados, Sí leo todo el tiempo – respondió Ellie – Creo que nos vendría bien una buena broma.

El pastelero prepara el pan con la receta más amasada – contó Ellie – Masa.

Una roca lunar, sabe mejor que una roca terrestre, porque es un meteoro – contó Julián, ganándose una risa de Ellie.

Oh, ahora tengo hambre, un poeta escribe invertido de manera invertida – volvió a contar Ellie.

Al menos ¿lo entiendes? – pregunto Joel sin inmutarse.

Claro que no – respondió la pelirroja – Antes solía ser adicto al jabón, pero ahora estoy limpio.

En realidad, nunca lo he escuchado – admitió el adulto.

Bien termine por ahora – dijo Ellie guardando el libro.

Revisemos el lugar, podría haber cosas útiles – propuso Joel.

El trío registro el lugar, Julián descubrió otra puerta con daga que abrió para Joel, luego salieron de la librería y encontraron cadáveres de soldados colgados.

Oh hay que estar loco para colgar a soldados – se quejó la pelirroja.

Cuando la gente este muy desesperada hará cualquier cosa – respondió el adulto.

Y la gente que se levantó… ¿Son ellos con quienes estamos peleando? – pregunto Ellie.

Tiene sentido para mí – dijo el peli castaño.

Luego entran en una calle inundada, con cazadores cerca.

Abajo, abajo, abajo – advirtió Joel cubriéndose detrás de un taxi. Hay más de ellos.

No nos vieron – dijo tranquilamente Julián.

Sigamos avanzando – dijo Joel.

Pero Ellie decide ver el lugar, encontrando un poster de una modelo.

Esa chica es muy delgada – dijo Ellie acercándose al poster – Pensé que había mucha comida en tú época.

Si la había, algunos optaban por no comerla – aclaró Joel.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto Ellie confundida.

Por estética – respondió finalmente Joel.

Pssh. Eso es estúpido… - dijo Ellie mientras miraba al peli castaño.

Listos para una broma – propuso la chica sacando otra vez su libro – El 3,14 de los marineros son **π-** **ratas.**

3,14 – murmuró Joel.

Eso es **π –** **dijo Julián**

¡Se lo que eso! – dijo Joel.

Déjame ver tu libro Ellie – pidió el chico.

A qui tienes – dijo Ellie dándole el libro.

Me desvele preguntándome por donde se había puesto el sol y se amaneció sobre mi – contó Julián.

Ah, entiendo – murmuró Joel mientras Ellie le arrebataba el libro.

¿Qué usaba la sirena para su clase de matemáticas? – pregunto Ellie – Un sostén de algaritmo, jajaja xdxD.

¿Por qué el espanta pájaros obtuvo un acenso? – pregunto de nuevo la pelirroja – Porque sobresalía en su campo.

Eso servirá, déjenlo – ordeno Joel.

Es todo no se más – dijo Ellie guardando el libro.

Julián ve otra puerta para abrir y lo hace, luego van a la zona inundada.

No puedo hacer ese salto – dijo Joel.

Si me subes allí puedo mover esa tabla – propuso Ellie.

¡Ustedes 2 espérenme aquí! – dijo Joel saltando al agua.

Mientras Joel buscaba la paleta, oyen un vehículo militar y luego disparos y los gritos de personas.

¿Qué demonios o este lugar no es bueno? – se quejó Joel llevando la paleta – Adelante iremos más rápido por el hotel.

Muy bien ustedes 2 ahora busquen la manera de subir – dijo Ellie colocando la tabla.

Los 2 suben llegando a una antigua cafetería.

Oh este lugar apesta – se quejó Ellie.

Si, la madera esta podrida – dijo Joel.

¿Íbas a cafeterías con frecuencia? – pregunto Ellie.

Si, todo el tiempo – respondió Joel.

Y ¿Qué pedias? – pregunto ahora Julián.

Solo… solo café – respondió el adulto.

El trio atraviesa el camión y entran al hotel inundado.

Whoa… esto es lujoso. ¿Alguna vez te quedaste en un lugar así? Antes que todo se fuera al diablo – preguntó Ellie.

No… no esto es demasiado lujo para mí – respondió Joel.

Oh, apuesto a que podemos subir por ahí – señalo Ellie la pared.

No, es demasiado alto – dijo Joel – Veamos que podemos usar.

Joel encuentra una cafetera en el mostrador.

Ohh, en realidad extraño el café – dijo melancólico Joel.

Los adolescentes por su parte van al mostrador de consejería.

Oh, estaré registrándome esta noche – dijo Ellie – y me gustaría su mejor suite.

Y también ¿quiere que le lleve su equipaje arriba, bella dama? – pregunto Julián siguiéndole la corriente a Ellie.

¿Qué demonios hacen ustedes 2? – pregunto Joel, pero ellos solo lo ignoraron.

Claro que sí, puede llevarse mi equipaje invisible allá arriba – respondió Ellie riendo.

Ustedes son muy raros – se quejo el adulto encontrando una escalera y apoyándola para subir- vengan los 2, miren donde pisan.

Al subir Ellie vuelve a sacar su libro de bromas.

Bien, hora de distendernos – dijo Ellie – Intente atrapar niebla más temprano, se hiso humo.

Julián le arrebata el libro y dice:

-¿Sabes lo que no está derecho?

Izquierda – adivinó Joel.

Si – dijo Julián mientras Ellie tomaba el libro.

¿Qué dice un pirata cuando come sushi? – pregunto la chica - ¡Ahoy! ¡Pásame la soja hoy!... no entendí, las personas hacen bromas sobre el apocalipsis como si no hubiera un mañana… demasiado pronto, listo me quedé sin bromas.

Suben hacia un techo y escuchan a los cazadores en la habitación.

Abajo – indicó Joel, agachándose y pegándose al muro.

Los adolescentes lo imitaron detrás de él. Julián saco su arma, luego escucharon las voces al interior de las habitaciones

Joel vio a sus acompañantes y les hizo una seña de quedarse atrás, mientras sacaba la bomba de claves que Bill le enseño a hacer. Se acerco a la ventana y la dejo caer.

¡Mierda! – grito un bandido antes de explotar.

Oh, cielos – murmuro Ellie, luego entraron y vieron los cuerpos de 3 cazadores.

Avanzaron a través de varias habitaciones, sin antes quitarles la munición a los cadáveres, fueron subiendo cada vez más, encontrándose más de ellos, en ese momento una bala casi le da a Joel.

Distráiganlo – propuso Joel.

Julián le disparo a uno dándole en el brazo.

¡Hijo de perra! – grito el de dolor, mientras se cubría.

Una ráfaga de disparos se estrelló contra el concreto.

¡Muéranse de una vez! – grito el cazador.

¡Ven a buscarnos hijo de perra! – gritó Ellie.

Joel ya no estaba allí, acercándose al tipo.

Asomen la cabeza te desa… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que Joel lo estaba estrangulando.

Salgan – anuncio Joel.

Salieron al pasillo y siguieron avanzando, volviendo a subir un par de pisos más. Encontraron otro pasillo con barreras de por medio, escombros y muebles dificultaban el paso. Vieron más cazadores rondando los pasillos que se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

¡Cúbranse! – grito Joel, cuando el tiroteo comenzó.

Julián se oculto detrás de una pared. Ellie se quedó con Joel, detrás de una maquina de sodas caída. Joel saco otra bomba de clavos, luego miro al pelicastaño indicándole que lo ayudara, el disparo un par de veces y les dio, pero no tan grave. el viejo arrojo la bomba que explotó matándolos dolorosamente.

Avanzaron rápidamente hasta el final del pasillo, donde vieron los cadáveres, de los tipos, pero uno de ellos seguía vivo.

No, espera… no me mates, chico – dijo el tipo asustado viendo a Julián – por favor.

Julián por su parte se le quedo viendo, el no era alguien que le gustara matar gente y mucho menos a sangre fría, poco a poco fue bajando su arma, por su parte Joel no pensaba de esa manera, se le acerco y lo mato a sangre fría con su revolver.

Oh, cielos… - murmuró Julián – no era necesario.

Si lo era, Julián – dijo Joel.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada – agrego Ellie.

¡Chicos, son ellos o nosotros! – refuto Joel – Ninguno se detendrá si pedimos piedad. Solo matamos lo que es necesario.

Ambos lo miraron y asintieron levemente. Se movieron, subiendo otro piso por las escaleras, pero el piso siguiente estaba bloqueado.

Rayos – comentó Joel.

Joel – dijo Ellie - ¿Podríamos seguir por ahí?

La puerta de uno de los elevadores estaba entreabierta, y al interior podían ver que podían pasar.

Podría ser – dijo Joel acercándose al elevador – Ayúdame a abrir esto, Julián.

Entre los 2 jalaron cada una de las puertas. Entre esfuerzo y chirridos, lograron abrirla. Joel subió primero, luego los jóvenes.

Por si acaso – dijo Ellie cerrando la trampilla.

Va a estar un poco ajustado, pero vamos – dijo Joel pasando por un espacio angosto.

Saltan al elevador que se mueve violentamente.

Apresurémonos y salgamos de aquí – propuso Julián

Ellie encuentra algo para que subamos – dijo Joel poniendo sus manos para darle un impulso a Ellie.

Joel impulsa a Ellie pero al subirla, un estruendo sacudió el ducto dejando caer a Joel y Julián.

¡Oh mierda! – gritaron ambos al caer.

¡Joel, Julián! – grito Ellie.

Ambos se habían sumergido, entonces emergieron para ver a Ellie en lo alto.

¡Estamos bien! – grito Joel de abajo - ¿Estas bien?

¡NO! – grito Ellie – ¡Me dieron un susto de muerte!

¡Voy a bajar ahí de acuerdo! – propuso Ellie.

¡NO! – grito Joel - ¡Quédate arriba!

¡Hallaremos la forma de subir! – dijo Julián ahora.

¡No hagan nada estúpido! – pidió Ellie desde arriba.

Los 2 bucearon las aguas del subterráneo encontrando un sitio inundado.

Tal vez podemos pasar por aquí – dijo Joel abriendo una puerta, pero esta dejo caer escombros - ¡Mierda!

Volvamos a nadar Joel – propuso Julián metiéndose al agua.

Déjame ir primero – dijo Joel adentrándose en el agua, bajo el agua pudieron ver cadáveres y otras cosas desagradables.

¡Oh mierda esporas, Julián, esporas! – advirtió el adulto y ambos se pusieron sus máscaras.

Doblaron a la izquierda solo para ver una manada de ratones.

¡Ah que asco! – se quejó el chico.

Al llegar al centro de la sala, se podía sentir un silencio perturbador, esto a Joel no le daba buena espina, Julián caminaba con mucho temor alrededor de la sala, el adulto agudizo el oído y ya sabía a qué infectados se enfrentaban.

¡Julián abajo! – advirtió Joel arrojándose a Julián, quien apenas pudo reaccionar ya que un acechador había saltado sobre él, de no ser por el adulto, él ya hubiera sido historia, el infectado había chocado su cabeza contra la pared, Joel aprovecho que estaba aturdido y lo empezó a golpear hasta matarlo.

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! – decía muy atemorizado Julián alejándose del cadáver.

¡Malditos acechadores tenemos que largarnos de aquí! – dijo Joel sacando su escopeta.

Subieron al piso de arriba, un acechador sorprendió a Joel de la nada, pero Julián se lo quito a tiempo matándolo también.

Doblaron al fondo del pasillo encontrándose con una puerta.

¡Mierda, por supuesto, cerrada! – se quejo el chico pateando la puerta – Necesitamos luz y la llave de acceso.

El generador de abajo, busquemos la tarjeta primero – propuso Joel comenzado a buscar, los 2 no se atrevían a separarse por el temor de que un acechador se les cruzara.

¡Joel la tengo! – dijo Julián encontrando la llave de acceso.

Encendamos el generador – propuso Joel – Enciéndelo tú yo te cubriré.

Julián le dio 3 tirones al generador encendiéndolo, luego escucharon más infectados y lo peor un gordinflón.

¡Maldita sea! – dijo Joel – Vamos de inmediato a la salida.

Los 2 subieron, pero el gordinflón bloqueaba el camino, Julián vio la bombona de propano al costado y le propuso a Joel acomodar a los infectados ahí.

Joel arrojo una botella y 5 acechadores se acercaron y el grande hizo lo mismo, el adulto disparo al propano calcinando a los infectados, pero el grande aun no caía, Joel saco su potenciado rifle y le dio un par de disparos y con los disparos de Julián el gordo cayo dejando una bomba de clavos para ellos.

¡Vamos no probemos nuestra suerte ahora! – propuso Joel.

Estoy de acuerdo – dijo Julián dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abría.

Detrás de la puerta había unas escaleras para su suerte estaban despejadas.

¡Oh demasiado para eso, debemos encontrar a Ellie! – dijo Joel subiendo las escaleras entrando a una sala con varias puertas que registraron.

La puerta principal la abrieron, pero se agacharon cuando escucharon a cazadores matando a un chasqueador.

Joel le indica a Julián que cuide atrás, mientras el se encarga de los primeros sin problema, pasa al sector principal donde había más cazadores, Joel se encargo de unos cuantos hasta que se dieron cuenta de su presencia, los tipos empezaron a dispararles a Joel, pero Julián los embosco matándolos.

Ese era el ultimo de ellos ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Joel revisando el área.

Apenas tuve que esforzarme – respondió el - Bueno, quizás un poco.

Quizá podemos usar esto – dijo Joel agarrando una escalera y poniéndola al borde la muralla para pasar.

Joel iba subiendo, pero un bandido lo pateo en la cara arrojándolo al pequeño pozo de agua.

El tipo bajo, Julián se dirigió a el para golpearlo, pero el le disparo en el pecho, aparentemente matándolo.

Joel al ver esto se asusto un montón y se levantó, pero el tipo se le abalanzo con la intención de ahogarlo, Joel con todas sus fuerzas trataba de salirse del agua que logro por un momento, pero solo dio la oportunidad de que el bandido lo ahogara de espaldas, Joel trataba de alcanzar su arma, pero este le retenía el brazo, hasta que…

¡BANG! – en la cabeza del tipo.

Hey, revente a ese tipo de un tiro – dijo Ellie.

Si claro que lo hiciste – dijo Joel jadeando y poniéndose de pie.

Me siento mal – dijo Ellie sentándose con su cabeza en las rodillas.

¿Por qué no… - iba a regañar a Ellie hasta que se dio cuenta de otra cosa - ¡JULIÁN!

Joel se acercó al cuerpo aparentemente muerto del chico.

Oh, dios no, no – decía Ellie al ver el cuerpo de su amigo y lo empezaba a agitar - ¡Julián despierta, por favor!

Por su parte el pelicastaño solo aguanto un rato la risa hasta que exploto en carcajadas.

¡Imbécil, no es gracioso! – se quejó Ellie dándole una mirada furibunda.

¡Ja, ja, ja lo siento! – dijo él poniendo una mano en su cuello.

Pero Julián vi cómo te disparo ¿Cómo le hiciste? – pregunto él aun sorprendido de que su compañero siguiera vivo.

Julián luego saco un trozo de metal bajo su chaleco que estaba colgando de su cuello.

Mientras me pediste que vigilara atrás, me encontré esto y dije puede ser útil y vaya que lo fue, lo vi en una película – explico él de como sobrevivió a la bala.

Cambiando el tema, ¿Por qué no te quedaste como te dije Ellie? – pregunto Joel.

Bien… debes estar feliz que no lo hice ¿No? – dijo Ellie mirando.

Me alegra que un niño no me volara la cabeza – dijo Joel.

¡No! ¿¡Sabes!? ¡No! – grito Ellie enojada ¿Qué tal un 'Hey Ellie, se que no fue fácil pero era él o yo Gracias por salvarme? ¿tienes eso para mí Joel?

Joel solo negó con la cabeza.

Tenemos que irnos – dijo y comenzó a subir la escalera.

Pues solo guíanos – dijo molesta y decepcionada Ellie.

Odio esta basura – murmuró Joel.

Joel se adelantó, dejando a los jóvenes más atrás.

Perdón por lo de recién, pero fue un buen disparo – elogio Julián – Al menos si no lo hubiera hecho ya no estaría aquí.

Creí que habías muerto – dijo ella con pena.

Habrá que hacer más que eso para matarme – dijo Julián con una sonrisa.

Antes registran el lugar encontrando un cómic un manual. Llegan a un salón de baile desierto y Ellie se acerca al telón de fondo de playa.

Wow mira eso – dijo Ellie.

Eso es un fondo – dijo Joel acercándose también – Las personas se tomaban fotos delante de él.

Si. Sé lo que eso – dijo la pelirroja molesta y cruzándose de brazos.

Joel suspiro.

Bien, ¿Estas pensando en algo Ellie? – pregunto Joel.

Mira, no quise desobedecerte antes… - comento Ellie – estaban tardando mucho y pensé parece que se metieron en problemas.

No importa lo que pensaste. Necesito que me escuches – dijo Joel severo.

Lo hago solo que – Ellie suspiro resignada – Como digas Joel.

Registraron el lugar, y encontraron una puerta un poco más arriba, abierta, que permitía seguir. Sobre el escenario había un piano, justo junto a un derrumbe que sería un acceso al balcón, Joel fue a empujarlo.

Maldita sea esto es muy pesado – gruño Joel – Hey que tal una mano.

¿Estás seguro que quieres que te ayude con eso? – pregunto Ellie empezando a empujar.

Empujen con fuerza – dijo Joel y lograron poner el piano para poder pasar.

Listo ¿Qué tal? – pregunto Ellie, jadeando.

Vamos – dijo Joel subiendo el piano.

Julián subió primero, y seguido de sus acompañantes hasta la puerta, que resulto ser la entrada a otro salón que también tenia mesas destrozadas y decoraciones arruinadas. La salida a un balcón exterior era lo más importante del lugar. Joel salió primero, con sus acompañantes detrás de él llegando a un andamio.

Mierda… - murmuró Joel – Vengan, manténganse abajo.

Los jóvenes se acercaron hacia una orilla cubierta por madera y se cubrieron en estas. Abajo podían visualizar varios cazadores, recorriendo la calle obstaculizada con escombros y autos.

Bien, Julián y yo bajaremos y despejaremos el camino – dijo Joel en voz baja.

¿Qué hay de mí? – pregunto Ellie.

Quédate aquí – dijo Joel, enfadando más a Ellie.

Esto es tan estúpido – dijo molesta Ellie – Tendríamos más de una oportunidad si me dejaras ayudar…

Lo hago niña – interrumpió Joel – parece que puedes manejarte con una pistola. ¿crees que puedes manejar esto?

Bueno, como que he disparado un rifle antes – dijo Ellie tomando el rifle del muerto – Pero lo hice con ratas.

¿Ratas? – pregunto riendo Julián.

Con balines – aclaro la chica.

Bueno, es el mismo concepto básico, levántalo – dijo Joel – Bien. Ahora, te convendrá inclinarte contra esa culata con fuerza, porque te sacudirá mucho más que un rifle de balines.

Bien – dijo Ellie acomodando el arma.

Tira del cerrojo, justo ahí – indicó Joel, ella lo obedeció poniendo una bala – En cuanto dispares, vas a querer una segunda vuelta rápido. Escucha si 1 de los 2 se mete en problemas allá abajo… haz que cada disparo cuente.

Lo tengo – dijo Ellie determinada.

Y para que quede claro… lo que ocurrió antes – Dijo Joel, deteniéndose antes de bajar – Era él o yo, no había opción.

Suerte – dijo Julián bajando con Joel.

De nada – murmuró Ellie, antes de volver a apuntar abajo.

Julián se acercó a Joel detrás de una barrera de concreto, observando a los bandidos de más adelante.

¡Están todos muertos! – grito un hombre corriendo hacia sus compadres - ¡Están todos muertos!

¿De que diablos esta hablando? – preguntó 1 de ellos – Respira profundo ¿Quién está muerto?

El cazador que llego recién se doblo de rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

Todo el grupo. Los 76 de vigilancia. Un maldito turista los mató – Explicó el recién llegado – Mato a todos.

Joel y Julián se miraron las caras y solo soltaron una risa por haber sido mencionados.

Tendremos que tener más cuidado ahora – susurro Joel - ¿Crees que puedes ir por tú cuenta?

Tendremos que ver. ¿No crees? – dijo Julián en voz baja – Creo que es un buen momento para que uses el arco.

Los cazadores se dispersaron, Julián paso detrás de un auto, rodeando a un bandido, apenas se dio cuenta de que no había nadie cerca, lo agarro arrojandolo al suelo y apuñalo su garganta.

Eso se sintió bien – murmuró el dejando el cadáver.

Julián vio a un cazador en el balcón de un almacén, decidiendo ir por él, ya que es el que mejor visión tiene, pero Joel le atino una fleca acabando la vida de este. Por su parte Joel tenia a 2 cazadores delante de él, arrojo una botella para distraerlos.

¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó 1 de ellos.

Ni idea – dijo el otro.

¿Qué esperas? – pregunto el otro – Ve a ver.

El más alejado se fue acercando a Joel, que fue retrocediendo para poder acabar con él, el tipo apenas se asomó y Joel ya lo estaba estrangulando.

¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto el cazador, no obteniendo respuesta - ¿Me oyes?

El tipo decidió acercarse a donde estaba Joel que dejo el cuerpo como distracción, el cazador se estaba dirigiendo al cadáver, pero Joel lo silencio estrangulándolo. Volviendo con Julián acercándose a uno de ellos, pero sin querer pisa un vidrio alertándolos.

¡Mierda! – murmuró el, cuando el cazador lo golpeo 2 veces, Julián ante esto saco el tubo de metal del pueblo de Bill y respondió esos golpes, el tubo fue directo al cráneo del cazador matándolo - ¡Nos vemos imbécil!

Mientras el chico se estaba recuperando, un cazador agarro a Julián por la espalda intentando ahorcarlo, pero un disparo de los andamios se lo quitó de encima.

Bien hecho Ellie – murmuró el tratando de encontrar a Joel.

El tiroteo se alargo por varios minutos, de no ser por la pelirroja, ya estarían muertos, hasta que termino.

Bien baja – llamó Joel, en voz alta.

Ellie bajó de los andamios con el rifle. Se acerco a ellos caminando tranquilamente, mientras Joel le quitaba una pistola a uno de los cadáveres.

¿Y? ¿Qué tal me manejé allá arriba? – pregunto Ellie.

La verdad me salvaste el culo varias veces – dijo Julián asiéndola sonreír.

Si de hecho a mi también – agrego Joel y le quito el rifle a Ellie - ¿Qué tal algo más adecuado para tu tamaño?

Joel le ofreció la pistola que recogió. La pelirroja lo miró, antes de aceptar el arma.

Es solo para emergencias – recordó Joel. La chica asintió y agarro la pistola. Le dio un vistazo y la acomodó debajo de la cintura de su pantalón.

Bien el seguro esta puesto – dijo Joel, cuando comenzaron a avanzar - ¿Sabes cómo quitarlo?

Si – dijo Ellie, asintiendo.

-Bien solo… debes respetarla esto no es…

Joel tendré cuidado – repitió Ellie, calmada.

Comenzaron a desplazarse. El camino al exterior estaba bloqueado, pero Joel diviso un paso hacia el interior de un almacén de descarga de camiones. Una cortina metálica era la única salida

Julián dame una mano con esto – gruño Joel, tras intentar levantar la cortina solo.

El pelicastaño se coloco a su lado y la subieron un poco.

Bien… haz lo tuyo Ellie – dijo Joel.

Ellie se deslizo por debajo y fue hacia la cadena.

Mmm, maldita cadena atascada – dijo Ellie soltando y colocando un carrito entre medio – bien ahora.

Pasaron hacia el interior del almacén, lleno de desechos. La puerta estaba bloqueada, pero había una ventana que los podía dejar pasar.

Ayúdenme a abrir esto – pidió Joel agarrando el carrito para sacarlo.

¡Bien vamos! – dijeron ambos a la vez, mientras Joel lo sacaba y lo colocaba como un taburete.

Ambos se acercaron a Joel, quien estaba inspeccionando al otro lado de la ventana.

Despejado – dijo Joel – Vamos.

Los 3 ingresaron a las oficinas de aquel recinto, la única luz presente era la de la ventana de al frente, los 3 se dirigieron a ella.

¡Corre! – grito alguien, afuera y acompañado de un sonido de motor.

Agáchense – indicó Joel, agachándose y yendo a la ventana, mientras los otros lo imitaban.

¡Sigue corriendo! – grito un hombre y entonces fue alcanzado por balas, al igual que su compañera.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, abatidos, pero la mujer aún seguía viva.

¿Qué hacemos? – pregunto Julián, comenzando a levantarse, pero Joel lo mantuvo en su lugar.

Nada – susurró Joel.

Una camioneta blindada y con torreta se detuvo cerca de ellos y de la parte de atrás se bajaron 2 cazadores.

No… ¡No! – grito en agonía la mujer, antes que un cazador le diera un escopetazo. El otro comenzó a registrarla.

Días complicados ¿no? – pregunto el que revisaba a la mujer – Maldición nada de comida, un viejo par de zapatos, no tienen nada.

Los tipos se subieron al vehículo y se fueron.

Oh cielos – dijo Ellie, exhalando.

No hay nada que podamos hacer – dijo Joel.

Lo se… ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo – comentó Julián mientras se levantaba.

Tenemos que salir y llegar a ese puente – propuso Joel.

Siguieron adelante, adentrándose en los pasillos, topándose con un par de cazadores.

Bueno, al menos finalmente ya acabaron con esa pareja. Estaba seguro de que salieron de la ciudad – dijo un cazador – Ahora debemos encontrar a ese maldito trío de la camioneta.

Mejor que haya un ejercito en esa camioneta – dijo el otro cazador - ¿Cómo demonios acabaron con tantos?

Sigamos buscando. Quiero terminar esto antes de la puesta del sol – dijo el primer cazado.

Los idiotas se habían separado, dándole la oportunidad a Joel de acabar con ellos sigilosamente.

Avanzan adentrándose en el distrito financiero.

Recibí noticias de la tripulación del lado este – dijo un cazador – No vieron nada.

Rezo a dios que esos turistas aparezcan – dijo otro cazador.

Mierda, tienen que estar en algún lado – dijo el primer cazador – Este será nuestro día de suerte.

Joel, hay un tipo en el segundo piso – señalo Ellie – allí mismo.

Los 3 subieron al tercer piso, Ellie le presta su navaja a Julián, para que pueda hacer esto, Joel y él se acercan furtivamente a los 2 cazadores, el primero Joel lo estrangula y el segundo Julián le corta el cuello de lado a lado, no fue tan complicado acabar con todos, varios de ellos activaron sus propias bombas y como ahora los 3 están armados fue más fácil.

Oh, resiste y sobrevive – dijo Ellie.

¿Qué? Oh bien – dijo Joel recordando – Lo de la historieta.

Los 3 avanzan encontrando varios cadáveres apoyados contra un muro, algunos de militares, otros de civiles. Todos atados.

Cielos, creo que así es como terminaron las cosas en esta zona – dijo Ellie, mirando un escrito que decía 'Muerte a la libertad'

Bueno en cada batalla hay un perdedor – dijo Joel, también mirando los cadáveres.

¿Y si tienen familias? – preguntó Ellie.

Todos tienen familias – contesto Joel – es mejor no pensar en ello.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Oh olvídalo – dijo Ellie resignada.

Antes de irse, registran la zona, como siempre Julián encuentra otra puerta que tiene que usar una daga para abrirla, la abre, la registra y vuelven donde estaba el mural.

Ahí – señaló Joel, mostrando una escalera de incendios a un costado del edificio – Ellie te impulsare.

Joel le dio un impulso a Ellie, mientras ella agarraba la escalera y jalaba con fuerza para destrabarla que finalmente logro.

Treparon hacia la plataforma de incendios y bajaron al otro lado del muro, usando un auto estrellado como escaló, Ellie se dirige a unas rejas de una escuela.

Me quedé en un lugar como este – dijo Ellie – De vuelta en Boston.

¿Te refieres a la escuela militar? – pregunto Julián.

Si, una bonita manera de decir orfanato – contesto Ellie – Me pregunto donde están los niños.

Este lugar ha estado abandonado un buen tiempo – respondió el adulto – Ya no son niños.

Lo que significa que ahora son cazadores que intentan matarnos – dijo Ellie – O están muertos.

O escaparon – agrego Joel.

Pero tu no crees eso – respondió Ellie.

Creo en salir de esta ciudad – dijo Joel.

Siguen recorriendo hasta que Ellie ve el anuncio de una película.

Aquí hay otro – dijo señalando el cartel – Hay muchos de estos carteles.

A esta la vi, justo antes de la pandemia – contó Joel.

¿Lo hiciste? ¿La destripa totalmente al final? – pregunto la pelirroja.

¿Fue buena? – pregunto ahora el pelicastaño.

Nadie es destripado y es solo una tonta película de adolescentes – respondió Joel.

¿Quién te arrastro a verla entonces? – pregunto con más duda Ellie.

No lo sé – respondió indiferente el adulto – No nos distraigamos ¿de acuerdo?

Siguen avanzando hasta escuchar otra vez el vehículo militar.

Agh es ese maldito camión – dijo Ellie.

Está bien, solo mantengan la cabeza abajo – dijo Joel adentrándose en una casa con 2 cazadores hablando.

7 – dijo uno de ellos.

Ni cerca – respondió otro.

-10.

-Sigue avanzando.

-No lo sé, 20.

-Intenta con 25.

-Mentira.

-Lo juro por dios.

-¿Tienes 25 latas de tocino?

El trío ignoro la conversación de esos 2 y decidieron atravesar la calle, sin embargo, los intentos por escabullirse no salieron del todo bien, el camión los vio y empezó a dispararles.

¿Con que demonios nos esta disparando? – pregunto Ellie.

¡Alguna especie de torreta militar! – gritó Joel - ¡Manténganse abajo!

Se refugiaron detrás de un pilar, escuchando las ráfagas de las balas chocar contra el concreto. Julián se adelanto empujando a Ellie para que corriera más rápido, hasta alcanzar las escaleras y subirlas al segundo piso.

¿Están los 2 bien? – pregunto Joel, jadeando.

Si, casi me da un ataque al corazón – comentó Ellie.

Salgamos de aquí rápido – dijo Julián.

Los 3 salieron por una ventana, desplazándose por una estrecha orilla, hasta que apareció la camioneta.

Mierda… - susurró Ellie.

Estamos bien – comento Joel – No pueden vernos.

La camioneta siguió su rumbo, caminando con las espaldas pegadas al muro hasta una ventana.

Los jóvenes escucharon un forcejeo apenas Joel entro.

¡Joel! – grito Ellie, entrando rápidamente.

Julián se apresuro a entrar, viendo a Joel siendo estrangulado desde atrás por un sujeto, quien forcejea con Ellie.

¡Suéltalo! – grito el chico empujando al tipo.

Joel aprovechó para derribarlo y comenzó a golpearlo muy fuerte.

¡Joel detente! – dijo Ellie viendo a un niño apuntándoles con un arma- ¡Joel!

Joel se detuvo y miro al niño.

Tranquilo – dijo Joel, alejándose del sujeto – Tranquilo.

Déjalo en paz – ordeno el niño.

Los 3 alzaron las manos en forma de rendición.

Ésta bien – indico el tipo desde el suelo – no son los malos.

El niño obedeció bajando el arma.

Rayos, golpeas fuerte – comento sobándose los brazos.

Si, trataba de matarte – dijo Joel.

Si – dijo el poniéndose de pie y vendando la cortadura que le hizo Ellie – También pensé que eras uno de ellos y luego los vi. Pos si no lo notaste no hay niños en su grupo, ¨la ley del más fuerte´´

Señalando a Julián y Ellie.

Estás sangrando – indicó el niño.

No es nada – lo calmo quitándole el arma – Soy Henry y este es Sam, oí que tu nombre es Joel.

Joel asintió.

Ellie – se presentó la pelirroja – y este de aquí es Julián.

Hola jeje – dijo Julián agitando la mano de forma humorística.

¿Cuántos hay con ustedes? – pregunto Joel.

Están muertos – dijo Sam.

Ey, no sabemos eso – lo reprendió Henry – Éramos un grupo grande. Alguien tuvo la brillante idea de entrar a la ciudad para buscar provisiones. Esos malditos… nos tendieron una emboscada. Nos dispararon. Solo queremos salir de esta pocilga.

Podemos ayudarnos- dijo Ellie.

Estaremos mas seguro en grupo – agrego el pelicastaño.

Chicos – dijo Joel.

Tienen razón – convino Henry – Podríamos ayudarnos. Tenemos un escondite cerca de aquí. Sería más seguro hablar allá.

Bien llévanos allí – dijo Joel y Henry asintió.

Por aquí – señalo, comenzando a caminar.

Perdón por todo el asunto del arma – se disculpó Sam

Esta bien, no es la primera vez que hago un amigo de alguien que intentó matarme antes – dijo Julián dándole una mirada a Ellie.

¿De donde eres? – pregunto Ellie cambiando el tema.

De lejos Hartford – respondió Sam.

¿Enserio? – dijo Ellie.

Oí que pasan cosas malas allí – agrego Julián.

Si, los militares abandonaron la zona – confirmo Sam.

Por eso nos fuimos – agrego Henry – Probablemente el lugar ya sea igual a éste.

El grupo salio del departamento, hacia el pasillo común.

Debemos ser cuidadosos – indicó Henry – Estamos junto a una de sus áreas de búsqueda.

Llegaron hasta las escaleras.

Entonces, ¿Son sólo tú y tus hijos? – le pregunto Henry a Joel.

No estamos relacionados – dijo Ellie – Somos como…

Prometí a alguien que cuidaría de ellos – intervino Joel.

Si puedo verlo – dijo Henry.

Al ir bajando Julián encuentra otra puerta cerrada, usando una daga la abre para buscar provisiones, el chico va a la habitación de un niño y encuentra un comic.

¡Ellie! – llamó el pelicastaño.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la pelirroja mientras entraba.

El le muestra la historieta y se la entrega.

Grandioso – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Gracias.

Cuando quieras – dijo el también con una sonrisa.

Los 2 se quedan mirando por un momento, y se sonrojan haciendo que apartar ten la mirada por el momento.

Yo creo que… deberíamos… um… irnos – tartamudeo el chico.

Si… creo que… si – tartamudeo la chica.

Ya al volver, bajaron a otro piso, entrando a una juguetería cuando Henry indico que se agacharan. Afuera de las ventanas estaba el camión.

Se fueron – indicó Joel.

Por suerte – Henry miro a Sam – Sam ¿Qué estas haciendo? Desaste de eso.

Sam tenia un juguete en las manos.

Nada – dijo él.

¿Cuál es la regla? – pregunto Henry.

Mi mochila esta casi vacía – protesto Sam.

La regla ¿Cuál es? – repitió Henry.

Solo tomamos lo que necesitamos – dijo el niño botando el juguete.

Correcto – dijo Henry – ahora vamos.

Caminan adelante con Joel detrás de ellos. Ellie se queda atrás por un momento para recoger el juguete. Ella se voltea y ve a Julián parado allí cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

Eres tan rebelde. ¿Lo sabes? – dijo el aun sonriendo.

G-gracias – dijo Ellie moviendo el flequillo de su cabello.

Después salen hacia el callejón trasero del edificio, topándose con cazadores e ingresando a un departamento.

Por aquí, a través de esta puerta – señalo Henry.

¿Estas seguro de que es seguro estar tan cerca de ellos? – pregunto Joel.

Soy el único que tiene llave, amigo – dijo el negro Henry.

¿Y de donde sacaste eso? – pregunto Joel.

Maté a uno de ellos – confeso Henry – No la va a extrañar.

Entonces… ¿Cuántos años tienen? – pregunto Sam curioso.

Yo 14 – respondió Ellie.

En mi caso 15 – respondió Julián.

Ah yo igual tengo 14 – dijo Sam.

Oh tienes 14 ¿Eh? – dijo Henry con una sonrisa.

Casi – aclaro Sam.

Henry usó otra vez sus llaves para abrir lo que había sido la oficina de alguien.

Bienvenidos a mi oficina – dijo sonriente, invitando a pasar.

¿Hace cuánto que están metidos aquí? – pregunto Ellie una, vez adentro.

Unos días – dijo Sam – Pero, encontramos algo de comida.

Sam, Ellie y Julián se sientan en el sillón y empiezan a comer.

Aquí, algunos arándanos – dijo Sam entregándolos.

¿Dónde los encontraste? – pregunto Julián comiendo un par de ellos.

El alijo de un cazador – respondió Sam.

¡Oh! Y… – iba a decir Julián, pero fue interrumpido cuando un arándano choco en su mejilla - ¿Qué?

¡Di ah! – ordeno Ellie con una sonrisa.

El pelicastaño rodó los ojos y abrió la boca, y la chica le arrojo uno y lo atrapo.

Los 3 continuaron riendo mientras Joel y Henry los miraban.

Ha pasado mucho desde que el muchacho no reía – dijo Henry – Esos 2 no parecen molestarle.

Entonces, ¿A dónde ibas? – pregunto Joel.

He oído que las luciérnagas están en alguna parte del oeste – respondió Henry – Nos uniremos a ellos.

Al parecer hay muchos que le apuestan a las luciérnagas estos días – dijo Joel.

Si, parece que hay una razón para ello – dijo Henry.

Entonces ¿si no sabes donde están lo arrastraras por todo el país hasta encontrarlos? – pregunto Joel.

Sabes que ¿Qué tal si yo me ocupo de mi hermano y tu de tus niños? – pregunto Henry algo enojado.

Tranquilo, también buscamos a las luciérnagas – respondió Joel.

Henry piensa por un momento hasta que saca un mapa.

Estamos aquí hay una estación de radio militar abandonada, justo fuera de la ciudad, si hay sobrevivientes de nuestro grupo deberíamos encontrarnos con ellos mañana, si tu y tus niños quieren venir, saldremos esta noche – explico Henry.

Supongo que debemos descansar – propuso Joel.

Antes de eso ¿puedo cortarle el pelo a tu niño? – pregunto Henry.

Joel miró detrás de él y lo vio sacudiéndose el flequillo marrón de los ojos.

No lo sé, todo depende de el ¡Oye Julián! – dijo Joel.

¿Qué pasa, Joel? – pregunto el chico.

Tu cabello – dijo Henry.

¿Qué tiene? – pregunto tocándose la cabeza.

Se esta haciendo muy largo – dijo Henry – Ven conmigo, te lo cortare.

Julián no lo pensó 2 veces y dijo.

¡No amigo! Me gusta tenerlo así – refuto Julián alejándose.

-Vamos no pasara…

Dije que ¡NO! – respondió dando por terminada la situación.

Esta bien, si no quieres, cielos que carácter – dijo Henry.

Pasaron las horas, la luz ya se había ido, la oscuridad predominaba el lugar.

Ahora, nos movemos rápido no importa que. Así que pégate a mi como pegamento – decía Henry a su hermano.

Como pegamento entendido– asentía Sam.

Bien, ¿Están listos? – pregunto Henry señalando al trío.

Si – asintieron los 3.

En marcha – dijo Henry.

El grupo bajo al primer nivel del edificio, por las escaleras de emergencias, hasta llegar a la parte trasera de una recepción muy amplia, más adelante 2 cazadores vigilaban el sitio, junto a un fuego encendido dentro de un barril. Los adultos se adelantaron agachados, mientras que los más jóvenes permanecían atrás.

Los bandidos hablaban entre ellos.

Bien, intentemos encargarnos de ellos – indico Henry – Silenciosamente.

Si – convino Joel, hablando en voz baja.

Ambos avanzaron con cuidado, aprovechando la oscuridad para ocultarse, y coordinadamente alcanzaron a cada cazador, Joel estrangulo a su objetivo y Henry lo apuñalo al costado del cuello.

Joel luego indico a los niños para que avanzaran hacia un lado, para salir de la calle desde atrás de los autos abandonados, cubriéndose desde una buena distancia a la puerta y el puesto de vigilancia. Había una potente luz proyectándose de lado a lado intentando descubrir turistas.

Los 5 se refugiaron detrás de un auto, esperando la oportunidad para avanzar sin ser vistos. Luego el ruido de un chasqueador los hizo voltear, a lo lejos se podía ver solo 1 avanzando erráticamente.

Ey ¿Escuchan eso? – pregunto un cazador – Chasqueador.

Si lo escucho – convino otro – Pero no veo un carajo.

Apunto la luz por sobre los 5. A la distancia, de ellos, logro iluminar al chasqueador. Los disparos de un rifle fueron hacia el infectado que luego de 4 de ellos, dio en el blanco.

Wow le di ¿viste eso? – pregunto el tirador.

Nada mal - respondió el otro.

La luz volvió a su curso normal, barriendo el sector.

Esperen a que la luz pase sobre nosotros – indicó Joel en voz baja – Iremos por nuestra izquierda.

La luz paso, y comenzaron a desplazarse rápidamente en dirección a otro auto, en el cual se escondieron, esperaron que la luz pasara de nuevo por ellos para seguir avanzando. Unos escombros fueron la siguiente cobertura.

Veo a 3 – indicó Henry, susurrando – Más el que está arriba.

Tenemos que acabarlos sin que el tirador se dé cuenta – murmuró Joel, atento – Bien Ellie quédate con Sam y cúbranos las espaldas. Julián tú con nosotros.

Julián se quedo para esperar, mientras Joel y Henry forcejeaban con 2 cazadores por el estrangulamiento.

¡Los encontré! – gritó de pronto un cazador.

¡Hora de salir corriendo! – exclamó Julián matando al que los había descubierto.

Luego de disparos, golpes, puñaladas, gritos y entre otras cosas.

Bien. Salgan. Ellie. Sam – Llamó Joel.

Sam y Ellie se reunieron con los otros 3. Habían recibido algunos golpes. Joel y Julián les sangraban los labios y Henry un hematoma en la mejilla.

Lo logramos – dijo Henry, comenzando a dirigirse a la puerta doble de acero.

Entre 2 abrieron la gran puerta. El sonido de un motor los espanto y se apresuraron a entrar y cerrarla. Encontrándose un bloqueo en el camino por un contenedor gigante de un camión, que tenia una escalera vertical sujeta a su parte superior.

Por arriba. dijo Joel – Vamos Henry.

Le dio un impulso para subirlo. Dando un vistazo por si venia alguien.

Bien. No hay nadie – dijo – Vamos Sam.

Joel y Julián ayudaron a subir a Sam, a quien Henry lo recibió.

Ahora tu Ellie – dijo Joel.

Ambos impulsaron a la pelirroja, pero la escalera se salió del contenedor, dejando colgando a Ellie, Henry logro atrapar la mano de ella y jalarla arriba del contenedor.

Bien tenemos que subirlos – dijo Ellie mirando a Henry.

Un estruendo de la camioneta intentando abrirse camino sobre la puerta de metal, Henry se aterro ante esto y dijo:

-Lo siento.

¿¡Qué!? – dijeron Joel y Julián.

Nos vamos – dijo Henry tomando a Sam del brazo.

¡No! – grito Sam en protesta.

Seguiremos juntos – dijo Ellie bajando del contenedor.

Los 2 asintieron por las palabras de Ellie y se voltean para ver una cortina de metal. Joel se agachó inmediatamente para abrirla. La subió justo cuando la camioneta logro pasar por la puerta.

¡Vamos al edificio! ¡Vamos! – dijo Joel reteniendo la cortina.

Los jóvenes entran y ayudan a sostener la cortina que Joel apenas logro entrar.

A dentro escucharon a varios cazadores. Subieron una pequeña escalera y salieron a lo que era una zona de descarga hacia la parte trasera de lo que solía ser un restaurant. Los cazadores estaban esperándolos, apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del trío buscaron cobertura.

Cubriéndose detrás de la barra de un bar, empezaron a responder los disparos de los bandidos. 1 a 1 fueron cayendo los cazadores.

Registraron el restaurant y los cuerpos y salieron hacia el centro de lo que era el patio central de un centro comercial.

Por ahí – dijo Joel.

Un choque tremendo hizo que voltearan para ver como la camioneta seguía persiguiéndolos.

¡CORRAN! – gritó Joel.

Los 3 corrieron de inmediato, justo cuando empezaron a dispararles, llegaron hasta la parte del puente derrumbado. En otras palabras, sin salida. Mientras que la camioneta empezaba a empujar el bus en el que estaban cubiertos.

¿Cuántas balas les quedan? – preguntó Joel desesperado.

¡Nos mataran! – dijeron los jóvenes.

¿¡Qué otra opción tenemos!? – pregunto Joel más desesperado.

¡Saltar! – propuso Ellie exasperada.

El autobús volcado había comenzado a avanzar, amenazando con ceder y abrirle paso a la camioneta.

No, es muy alto y no sabes nadar – dijo Joel – los impulsare corran y aléjense de ellos.

¡Julián me mantendrá a flote! – dijo Ellie.

Chicos – dijo Joel.

¡No discutas, Joel! – dijo Ellie y saltaba al agua, seguida de Julián.

¡Chicos! Ah mierda – dijo Joel imitando a sus compañeros.

Cuando aterrizan en el agua.

¡Julián! – grito Ellie saliendo a la superficie.

¡Aquí estoy! ¡Te tengo! – grito el chico mientras agarraba a Ellie.

Joel ve a Ellie aferrada a Julián como si su vida dependiera de eso, antes de que la corriente lo convulsione y choque con una roca perdiendo el conocimiento.

Continuara…


	5. Los suburbios

Joel se despertó en la playa para ver a Julián y Ellie empapados mirándolo fijamente.

Oh Mierda creí que no despertarías - respiró Julián al ver a Joel despertar.

¡Henry! Está despierto. - dijo Sam corriendo hacia Henry

Oye, Estamos vivos. - dijo Ellie – Estamos bien.

Sam y Henry regresan corriendo para ver a los adolescentes ayudar a Joel levantarse, este por su parte se dirigió a Henry directamente

¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? ¿eh? Es bueno. Todo está bien. Sabes, Sam fue quien los encontró, ustedes tragaron mucha agua cuando ... - dijo Henry antes de ser arrojado al suelo por Joel - ¿Qué carajos te pasa?

El adulto tomó su arma en el proceso y la apuntó hacia él

¡Henry! - dijo Sam antes de que Joel apuntara su arma hacia él

¡Retrocede! - ordenó Joel

Joel, ¿qué pasa? - dijo Julián acercándose, pero se detuvo cuando Ellie lo agarró del brazo.

Wo wo wo ... Está enojado, pero no hará nada - dijo Henry

¿Estás seguro de eso? – desafío Joel levantando el arma de nuevo

¡Alto! - protesto Sam.

¡Joel! - dijo Ellie llamando la atención de Joel

Nos dejó a nuestra suerte - refuto Joel sin dejar de apuntar el arma.

No, tenían una alta probabilidad de lograrlo, y lo hicieron, pero volver por ustedes significo ponerlo a él en riesgo. Retrocede - explico Henry señalando a Sam – si hubiese sido al revés ¿habrías vuelto por nosotros? Te salve.

Él nos salvó Joel - dijo Ellie todavía sosteniendo el brazo de Julián – Sino habríamos muerto.

El adulto ya resignado arroja la pistola a la arena y Sam se dirige a su hermano.

Está bien, estoy bien. – dijo Henry mientras se levantaba – si sirve de algo me alegra haberlos encontrado. La torre de radio está al otro lado de este risco, bien en el lugar hay provisiones. Estarás contento de no haberme matado.

El grupo comenzó a caminar por la playa en una fresca noche, hasta llegar a 2 caminos poco después.

Bien, revisaremos esta área. -dijo Henry mientras él y Sam pasaban debajo de un árbol colapsado – Veamos que encontramos.

Eso fue intenso. ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Ellie

Sí, busquemos esa torre de radio - respondió Joel

Por un segundo allí, pensé que le dispararías - confesó Ellie

Sí ... casi lo hice - dijo Joel

Son gente decente – comento Julián – será bueno tenerlos cerca.

Creo que tienes razón - dijo Joel

Ey, tal vez encontremos algo en ese bote ahí - señalo Ellie corriendo hacia adelante.

¡Mantén los ojos abiertos! - gritó Henry

Llevo la delantera niña - Murmuró Joel mientras caminaba hacia el bote

Por su parte los adolescentes, ya estaban en el bote.

Whoa - dijo Ellie

¿Qué pasa? preguntó Julián.

Primera vez en un bote - dijo Ellie.

He oído que es diferente en el agua - dijo Julián con una sonrisa.

Un paso a la vez. - dijo Ellie con una sonrisa propia

El pelicastaño abrió la puerta principal con una ventana rota y entró. Encontró un par de cosas útiles y un cómic para Ellie junto con un sombrero de capitán y al lado una copa vacía, lo miró por un segundo antes de ponérselo en la cabeza.

Ey, Ellie te encontré otro cómic. - dijo Julián saliendo de la cámara del capitán y caminando afuera – Un lugar extraño para encontrar 1.

El chico le entregó a Ellie el cómic, que se reía al verlo con ese gorro.

Gracias, capitán - dijo Ellie en tono de broma.

¡Por dios y la libertad! - dijo el chico alzando la copa – Agrh salud marineros.

Oigan chicos – grito Sam - ¡Creo que encontramos algo!

Vamos a ver qué es - dijo Ellie a su amigo.

Julián se quita el sombrero y lo deja botado junto con la copa, luego suben a una gran alcantarilla en el lado del acantilado

Ey, dame una mano con esto. - dijo Henry mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la rejilla del alcantarillado

Está bien, al mismo tiempo - dijo Joel mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la rejilla del alcantarillado

Bien hagámoslo - dijo Henry.

Joel y Henry logran levantar la rejilla del alcantarillado para abrirse camino.

Bien, vamos, niños, vayan – Joel dejando entrar a los más pequeños primero

Está bien. Aquí vamos. - dijo Henry mientras Joel entraba

Entren - dijo Joel una vez que estaba en al otro lado sosteniendo la reja

Bien - dijo Henry mientras subía al interior

Ey apaguen las linternas - dijo Henry una vez que todos estaban dentro – y Sam mantente…

… cerca – respondió por instinto Sam. – lo sé.

Parece que al fin alguien está aprendiendo - dijo Henry bromeando

Este lugar apesta - comento Ellie arrugando su nariz

Son las alcantarillas genia – dijo Julián irónico - ¿Qué esperabas?

Pensé que olería a rosas - dijo Ellie con una sonrisa burlona

El grupo llega a una parte de las alcantarillas que se divulga en dos caminos diferentes

Joel, deberíamos ver que ahí por aquí - dijo Ellie apuntando hacia la derecha

Bien, revisaremos este lado. - dijo Henry mientras él y Sam iban a la izquierda

Los 3 caminan un poco y finalmente llegan a una puerta bloqueada

Y otra puerta trabada - dijo Joel después de intentar abrirla.

Joel mira a su alrededor y encuentra una tapa de ventilación floja

Si logras abrirla puedo arrastrarme y liberar la puerta – propuso Ellie, mientras Joel destapaba la ventilación dejando salir una rata – Oh dios esa es una rata muy grande.

Joel la mira como diciéndole no me importa, después ella se arrastra y aparece en el otro lado y desbloquea la puerta

Y ... voila - dijo Ellie mientras lo abría.

El chico le dio un pulgar hacia arriba y el trío continuó su camino.

¿Crees que se queden con nosotros hasta el final de Tommy? -preguntó Ellie

Bueno, no lo sé. - respondió Joel – tendremos que ver como sale todo.

Después de reunir todo lo necesario, salen por donde llegaron y se encuentran con los hermanos.

Es por aquí. Sí, parece que hay un camino más delante, aquí mismo - dijo Henry llegando a una cisterna inundada.

¿Podemos salir por aquí? - preguntó Sam

No, no hay forma de llegar hasta eso. - respondió Henry

Bueno, no se nadar. - dijo Sam

Somos dos. - dijo Ellie

Par de inútiles – presumió Julián a sus compañeros – quizás después de esto podría enseñarles a nadar.

Ellie y Sam asintieron de acuerdo

Bien, Joel, ¿cómo podemos cruzar? - preguntó Henry

Tenemos que pensar en algo rápido - dijo Joel

Ey, esta cosa está sobre una especie de riel Tal vez hay una manera de que podamos usarlo, - comento Henry con respecto a la plataforma – Tal vez podamos usarla de alguna forma.

Mira, un generador - dijo Ellie señalando el lado opuesto de la habitación

Joel asintió con la cabeza y se acerca al volante en un intento de girarlo para abrir la compuerta.

¡Está trabado! - dijo Joel después de que fracasaron sus intentos, ante esto tuvo que sumergirse en el agua, tratando de destapar la compuerta, pero necesitaba ayuda.

Julián ven y ayúdame con esto – ordeno Joel emergiendo del agua.

No me digas ¿qué tengo que meterme al agua? – pregunto con un tono de desagrado él pelicastaño.

¿Qué pasa Julián? – pregunto Ellie burlesca – Al gatito no le gusta el agua.

¡Odio el agua! – confeso severo el chico – Y en especial si esta fría.

Vamos Julián ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunto Joel severo – Solo métete a la maldita agua.

Está bien, aquí voy… - se resignó Julián metiéndose al agua – Uff refrescante.

Ambos se sumergen en el agua y con la fuerza combinada de los 2 logran destapar la compuerta.

¡Henry, inténtalo! - dijo Joel emergiendo del agua.

Henry fue y giró el volante, esta vez se abrió la gran compuerta.

¡Bien! Aquí vamos - asintió Henry – Si está funcionando.

Echaremos un vistazo - anuncio Joel con el chico siguiéndolo – Manténganse alerta.

Los 2 cruzaron al otro lado de la compuerta, primero se dirigieron a la derecha encontrando algo de suministros, luego fueron hacia la izquierda, había una escalera pegada al muro, ambos al ya subirla ven una pileta de madera a la izquierda y una puerta cerrada a la derecha, Julián de curioso va a abrir la puerta llevándose una aterradora sorpresa…

¡Oh mierda! – susurro entre dientes al ver un chasqueador pasivo delante de él,

Joel le indico que se quedara detrás de él, mientras el sacaba el arco y con un fulminante flechazo en la cabeza acabo con el infectado, posteriormente entran silenciosamente a la habitación, encontrándose otro chasqueador.

¿Crees poder encargarte de este? – pregunto entre dientes Joel para no hacer ruido.

Si claro, solo dame un segundo – respondió Julián, mientras empezaba a mejorar la barra de metal que encontró en lo de Bill colocándole unas cuchillas en los bordes.

Ya al fabricarla se le acerco de frente al infectado y con un letal golpe al costado del cuello acabo con él.

¡Oh lo siento! – se disculpo el chico al sacar la barra de la carne del infectado.

Registran la habitación encontrando más cosas útiles, regresan donde la pileta y la dejan caer al agua.

¡Chicos! – grito Henry del otro lado - ¿Están bien?

Si, aún seguimos enteros– respondió Joel también gritando y botando la pileta al agua. – Encárgate tú de está chico.

Claro Joel – asintió Julián moviendo la paleta a donde Ellie.

Oh esta cosa otra vez – comento Ellie al ver al pelicastaño llegar con la pileta.

¡Vamos Ellie! – dijo Julián llevando a la pelirroja al generador – Ve si ese generador aún tiene energía.

Aquí no pasa nada - dijo Ellie después de encender el generador - ¡Bien!

Huh. No puedo creer que haya funcionado. - dijo Sam cuando la plataforma comenzó a moverse

Sí, no cantes victoria - dijo Henry

Al llegar al otro lado, Henry le extiende la mano para sacar a Julián del agua

Tengo que decir que estoy impresionado con ustedes tres -. dijo Henry mientras subía al chico.

Pssh ... somos profesionales en esto ahora. - dijo Ellie mientras ella y Julián golpeaban el puño.

El grupo más adelante encuentran una puerta con barriles frente a ella.

Eh ... ¿qué pasa con esto? - preguntó Ellie al ver la puerta.

¿Crees que haya gente adentro? - preguntó Sam

Tal vez. - respondió Henry

¿Realmente vamos a ir ahí? – preguntó insegura Ellie.

No hay otra opción - respondió Joel abriendo la puerta dejando caer unas botellas de vidrio - ¡Oh mierda!

Uh, uh, uh - dijo Henry – Es una trampa de sonido.

¿Un qué? - preguntó Ellie

Es como una alarma. - respondió Julián.

No escucho nada. - dijo Ellie

Alguien solía vivir aquí. - explico Joel adentrándose – Pero parece que ya no es así

¿Quién se quedaría aquí? - preguntó Sam confundido

Bueno, alguien que pensó que podrían mantener seguro un lugar así - aclaro Henry

El grupo caminó un poco, antes de que Joel se detuviera y tomara una escopeta recortada en una mesa, por su parte Julián encontró otro manual que se lo entrego al adulto. Finalmente llegan a una esquina con una red de fútbol dibujada en la pared

Oh, genial - dijo Ellie agarrando un balón.

Ellie, no ... - dijo Joel

Ah, cálmate. Sam, quédate parado junto a esos postes. - dijo Ellie mientras pateaba el balón con Sam atrapándolo.

Oh, Henry, ¿viste eso? - Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa

No hagamos alboroto, ¿Sí? - dijo Henry

Sí, lo siento. - dijo Sam dejando el balón en el suelo

El grupo retrocede un poco hacia la izquierda, pero se detienen al escuchar los gruñidos de claramente infectados.

¿Escuchan eso? Infectados. -Anuncio la pelirroja.

Shh, shh. quietos. - ordenó a Joel.

Joel abre la puerta y baja por la escalera viendo a un un infectado corriendo hacia él, pero Julián lo golpea con la misma barra con la que mato al chasqueador anteriormente.

¡Desaparece de aquí! – dijo Julián al matar al corredor.

¡Vienen 3 más hacia aquí! - anuncio Ellie.

Los 2 primeros no fueron ningún problema para Joel, ya que con su nueva arma los mato a los 2, el ultimo que quedaba era un chasqueador, Julián le paso la barra de metal al adulto para que acabara con él, y lo hizo salvo que el fierro se rompió al impactar 4 veces al chasqueador.

Bueno. Creo que ya sabemos lo que paso con esta gente – comento Ellie.

Considerando que había un chasqueador deben haberse ido – agrego Joel.

Sigamos avanzando – propuso Henry – Esperemos que no haya más de ellos… Dudoso lo sé.

El grupo continúa recorriendo las alcantarillas, Joel por su parte encontró un machete en una perturbadora habitación, hasta que se vieron detenidos al buscar una salida en una habitación con un balcón.

Ey ¿Crees que eso lleve al exterior? – señalo Ellie arriba de ellos.

Podría ser – dijo Henry mirando también – Es muy alto para un impulso. Quizás haya otra manera de llegar hasta allí.

¿Qué tal esa puerta? – señalo Julián a la derecha de ellos.

Joel se apresuró mucho en abrir la puerta, pero al abrirla deja caer accidentalmente un portón separándolos junto con Sam.

¡Sam! – grito Henry, asomándose por el portón - ¿Estás bien?

Si, si estoy bien – respondió Sam acercándose al portón para hablar con su hermano.

Ese fui yo. Debo haber activado alguna puerta de seguridad o algo – confesó el adulto – Veamos si podemos levantar esto.

¡Oh esta situación es tan típica! – dijo Julián con Sam y Ellie asintiendo.

-Si lo sé, es como siempre…

¡Chasqueadores! - anuncio Ellie.

¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido Joel.

Ey, esta cosa no se mueve amigo – explico Sam atemorizado.

Solo váyanse – ordeno Joel – Salgan de aquí.

Sam. Quédate cerca de el – ordeno Henry a su hermano.

¡Chicos tenemos que irnos! – anuncio Julián al ver a los infectados acercándose.

¡Mantenlo a salvo! – dijo por último Henry antes de irse con el par de adolescentes.

¡Váyanse! – se despidió Joel, mientras veía al otro lado como varios chasqueadores llegaban – Shh, shh, shh, vamos a estar bien.

Si, si lo sé – asintió el pequeño.

Bien, vamos niño – ordeno Joel adentrándose en la zona – Veamos si podemos encontrar una salida ¿Sí?

¡Infectados! – anuncio Sam al ver un chasqueador acercándose a Joel.

Joel uso furtivamente el machete que encontró y empalo al desgraciado en el estomago matándolo, el segundo fue otro chasqueador que apenas detecto a Joel entro en frenesí, Joel por su parte más brutal que antes, enterró el machete al costado del cuello del tipo y seguido le cerceno la cabeza.

Ahora Joel agudizo el oído, para escuchar a varios acechadores en la zona, esta vez no seria tan complicado como en Pittsburgh ya que hay mas iluminación, el adulto saco su escopeta y empezó a limpiar la zona de todo infectado posible.

Lo lograste – dijo Sam feliz.

Seguiremos avanzando – anuncio el adulto - ¿Estás bien?

Si – respondió el niño.

Ambos se adentran en el lugar.

Mira este lugar, es como un salón de clases – comento Sam mirando a su alrededor - ¿Por qué no pudieron mantenerlo a salvo?

Hijo ojalá lo supiera. Dios sabe que no lo merecían– respondió Joel severo – encárgate de la escalera te impulsare.

Si – respondió Sam.

Adelante – dijo Joel impulsando a Sam para derribar la escalera.

Bien hecho muchacho – felicito Joel mientras subía.

Los 2 continúan por el pasillo hasta que oyen cerca de ellos,

¡Maldita cosa! – grito Ellie.

¡Ellie sal de ahí! – grito ahora Julián.

¡Julián detrás de ti! – grito Henry.

Esos son ellos – anuncio el niño.

Vamos – dijo Joel bajando hasta por el pasillo hasta encontrarse con los demás.

Joel son ellos – dijo Sam corriendo hacia su hermano.

¡Sam! – grito Henry al ver a su hermano nuevamente.

¡Hay que irnos! – comento el pelicastaño.

¡La entrada por allí! – señalo Henry.

¡Corran! – propuso Ellie - ¡Son demasiados!

Los 5 corren lo más que pueden hasta llegar a otra habitación, cerrando la puerta.

¡Eso no los detendrá por mucho tiempo! – comento Julián retrocediendo.

¡Lo sé! ¡Ellie aléjate de la puerta! – ordeno Joel mientras se dirigía con Henry para empujar una puerta trabada.

Por su parte Sam abrió una ventilación y paso por ella.

¡Sam! Paso agazapado – dijo Ellie.

¿El que? – pregunto desesperado Henry – Sam ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

¡Sacándonos de aquí! – respondió Sam al liberar la puerta dejando caer otro tubo de metal.

Esto es mío – dijo Julián tomando el tubo de metal y comenzaban a correr.

¡Todos arriba! – ordeno Henry subiendo las escaleras - ¡Vamos!

Se apresuran lo más rápido hasta encontrar una puerta que es la salida, lástima que…

¡Maldita cosa, está trabada! – dijo Henry pateando la puerta.

Impúlsame – propuso la pelirroja – Puedo pasar por la ventana.

Ábrela desde el otro lado – dijo Henry impulsando a Ellie.

¡Apresúrate! – ordeno Joel.

Ey vamos, Sam – dijo Henry mientras se preparaba para impulsar a su hermano – No te quedaras aquí.

¿Qué ahí de ti? – pregunto el niño preocupado.

Estaré bien – respondió Henry impulsando a Sam – Vamos vete.

Mientras Henry impulsaba a Ellie y Sam, por su parte Julián agarro la bomba que estaba en el lugar y la coloco estratégicamente y se preparaba con una bomba molotov.

¡Prepárense! – ordeno Joel sacando su escopeta.

La batalla duro unos pocos minutos, afuera del lugar Sam y Ellie escuchaban disparos, golpes, explosiones y gritos, para su suerte ninguno de esos gritos era de sus amigos, finalmente lograron destapar la puerta.

¡Muévanse! – ordeno Joel pasando la puerta, seguido de Henry y al último Julián. - ¡Vamos, vamos!

Aire puro – suspiro Henry.

Miren – señalo Sam un grafiti que decía ''No abrir infectados dentro'',

Gracias por nada – dijo Julián burlesco.

Ya al recuperarse continúan a través de un vecindario para llegar a la torre de radio, el sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban, nada podía salir mal ahora.

¿Y ustedes como están? – pregunto Joel a sus pupilos.

Lo mismo de siempre ¿no? Cuando estaba con los chicos, le salve el culo a Julián un par de veces – respondió Ellie orgullosa – Tu estarías orgulloso.

Solo fueron 2 veces Ellie – refunfuño el chico.

Jaja si, es bueno que se cuiden mutuamente – alago Joel mientras entraba en una casa a buscar provisiones.

Se puso complicado allí atrás ¿no? – pregunto Sam yendo más lento para hablar con Julián y Ellie.

Si – acordó el pelicastaño.

Totalmente – agrego la pelirroja.

¿Cómo terminaron juntos? – pregunto curioso el niño.

Oh… una amiga mía, Marlene, les pidió que me lleven con las luciérnagas – explico Ellie.

Ustedes 2 parecen llevarse bien – comento Sam.

Ellos solo comparten una sonrisa, volviendo a la calle, al fondo ven un escrito.

Se dispara a todo lo que se vea – leyó Sam el mensaje – Aquí vivían muchas personas amistosas.

Durante los primeros meses luego de la pandemia hubo saqueos – explico Henry – Todos se volvieron paranoicos ¿Recuerdas algo de eso Joel?

Todos se atrincheraron en sus casas, luego las provisiones comenzaron a agotarse – explico Joel – Fue entonces cuando vimos lo que las gente esta dispuesto hacer.

Tenia solo 5 años cuando se produjo el impacto de Cordyceps – confeso Henry – mi memoria es muy confusa, pero me acuerdo de haber vivido en un vecindario como este.

¿Qué más recuerdas? – pregunto Julián curioso.

Uhh… barbacoas. Padres organizaban grandes barbacoas e invitaban a mucha gente – aclaro Henry – Me acuerdo del olor más que nada, es extraño.

Después Ellie ve unos perros más adelante.

Oh, perritos – dijo Ellie.

Mejor mantente alejada de esos, no es como en la zona – advirtió el adulto – Estos son salvajes.

Y ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ellie, viendo un camión bastante viejo.

Oh eso es un camión de helados – respondió Sam.

¿Un camión de helados? – pregunto más confundida la chica.

¿Venden helados del camión? – pregunto ahora Julián.

Si – respondió Sam.

¿Qué? ¿De ninguna manera Joel? – pregunto de nuevo Ellie.

Es verdad, esta cosa solía pasar con una música fuerte y los niños se acercaban para comprar helados – explico Joel.

Me estas tomando el pelo – acuso Ellie cruzándose de brazos.

Um-mmm enserio – dijo finalmente Joel.

Viviste una época muy extraña – recrimino la chica.

Mientras Joel registraba la casa que estaba al frente del camión de helados, los niños empezaron a jugar con dardos por un rato, también logro encontrar otro manual en el entre-techo de la casa, luego encuentran la calle lejana bloqueada con escombros y en la muralla el signo de las luciérnagas.

Las luciérnagas estuvieron aquí – señalo Henry.

Si, así parece – complemento Joel.

¿Cómo vamos a encontrarlos? – pregunto Sam.

Conozco un hombre, mi hermano de hecho, era una luciérnaga, lo ultimo que supe es que estaba en Wyoming – explico algo nostálgico Joel – Llegamos allí, lo buscamos, encontramos a las luciérnagas ¿Qué dicen?

Parece un buen plan amigo – respondió Henry.

Me están matando con su charla deprimente, es hora de una broma – dijo Ellie sacando su ya olvidado libro de bromas.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Sam.

No interrumpas ¿Quieres escuchar una pizza broma? No importa es demasiado queso – conto Ellie.

Ya te dije ese Ellie – protesto Julián aburrido.

¿Qué le dijo una uva verde a una uva morada? – pregunto Ellie – ¡Respira idiota!

Julián y Sam se ríen entre dientes.

Tengo una broma para ti – dijo Sam.

¿Por qué una nariz no puede medir mas de 12 pulgadas? – pregunto Sam – Porque si no sería un pie.

Eso es tan tonto – dijo Ellie – Me encanta.

Ya al terminar el momento de descanso procedieron a bajar a una calle llena de autos, apenas pisaron el suelo un disparo los sorprendió.

Oh, mierda, abajo – ordeno Joel mientras todos se cubrían en un auto.

Maldito francotirador… ¿vieron de dónde vino eso? – pregunto Henry.

En algún lugar calle abajo – respondió Joel – Bien, ustedes se quedan aquí.

¡No! – protesto Ellie.

Antes de que comiencen… necesito que lo mantengan ocupado – explico Joel – Voy a dar la vuelta para ver si ubico su posición.

Todos asienten al pedido del viejo.

Bien, oye y ten cuidado – aconsejo Ellie.

Joel partió caminando por la izquierda era la mejor opción ya que si elegía la derecha seria un blanco fácil, él recorrió cuidadosamente el lugar, matando un gran numero de cazadores, el adulto logra finalmente llegar a la caza del francotirador sube hasta el último piso y este lo intenta sorprender apuñalándolo, pero el adulto le quita la daga y lo empezaba a apuñalar en reiteradas oportunidades, apenas ve el Sniper se dirige a él y comienza a usarlo cubriendo a sus amigos.

Vamos chicos – dijo Joel cuando vio el camión militar de Pittsburg – Oh, no, no, no.

Son esos malditos turistas de la ciudad – grito un bandido.

Vamos Henry – dijo Joel volviendo a disparar.

¿Pensaron que se nos podían escapar? ¿Eh? -pregunto un cazador antes de que su cabeza fuera reventada por un balazo de Joel.

¡Ah mierda! - se quejo el pelicastaño cuando una bala le paso por el brazo - ¡Maldición!

¡Le di! - dijo un cazador antes de que Joel le volara la cabeza.

!Te están rodeando muévete! - ordenó Ellie, recargando su arma.

¡Mierda! – siseo Joel al ver lo que pasó abajo.

Respiro aliviado al ver que solo le había rosado el brazo izquierdo, el camión se acerca a ellos lanzándoles molotov, mientras Joel espera que el tipo se asome y cuando lo hizo disparo dándole en la espalda haciendo que todo el vehículo quede en llamas y estrellándose con una caza.

Julián ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Ellie al ver el brazo de Julián sangrando.

No es nada, una bala me rozo el brazo, es todo – aclaro Julián mientras sacaba una venda y la enrollaba para detener el sangrado – Ahora estoy bien.

¿Estás bien Sam? – pregunto Henry.

Si, estoy bien – respondió el niño tranquilo.

Gracias Joel – dijo Ellie levantándole la mano para que Joel la viera.

Bien, lo hicimos – dijo en un suspiro Henry.

Debemos movernos – propuso la pelirroja empezando a caminar.

Hasta que fueron sorprendidos por 3 infectados el primero Joel acabo con el y los otros 2 derribaron a los hermanos, Julián y Ellie se los quitaron de encima antes de que ocurra algo peor.

Sam ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Henry al quitarse el cadáver de encima.

Si, si estoy bien – respondió el rápidamente.

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto de nuevo.

Dije que estoy bien - respondió rápidamente el.

¡Vamos, vamos! – grito Ellie al ver una oleada de infectados acercarse.

Rápido, rápido, rápido – dijo Joel desde lejos mientras empezaba a matar unos cuantos infectados.

Pero en ese momento una ola más grande de infectados aparece, obligando a Joel a dejar el Sniper y unirse a sus amigos.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto Ellie al ver a Joel.

Sigo aquí – respondió Joel – ¿Algún herido?

Solo mi brazo – señalo Julián su extremidad vendada cerca del hombro – Pero prefiero esto a que sea una mordedura.

No, estamos bien – respondió Henry.

Bien es hora de salir de este lugar – ordeno Joel – Vamos.

El grupo sale por detrás de la casa y escapa por una valla suelta, unas horas más tarde lograron llegar a la torre de radio, ya era de noche así que se encontraban en la cena. Henry y Joel conversaban mientras Ellie estaba apoyada en el regazo de Julián escuchando.

No bromees – dijo riendo Henry.

Lo digo enserio – respondió Joel – Era el cumpleaños de Tommy. Todo lo que quería era alquilar 2 Harley y recorrer el país.

Oh amigo, moriría feliz si pudiera dar una vuelta con una de esas – confeso Henry - ¿Qué tal estuvo?

Fue bueno… muy bueno – comento sin mucho ánimo Joel.

¿Bueno? ¿Puedes creer esto? – indago Henry riendo – Vamos amigo, dame detalles, descríbela.

¿Saben qué? Ustedes 2 necesitan privacidad – dijo Ellie mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al pelicastaño a hacer lo mismo.

No, no, chicos, no se trata de una moto cualquiera ¿Sí? – dijo Henry – Subirse a una de esas cosas, sentir ese motor, no hay nada igual.

¿Ah, sí? – dijo Ellie irónica - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

La he visto en mis sueños… Brrrum, brrrum, brrrum – confeso Henry mientras imitaba ser una moto.

Bien – dijo Ellie con una sonrisa.

Diviértanse – dijo Julián siguiendo a Ellie que iba a donde Sam.

Bueno, se puede decir que esos 2 ya son amigos – dijo Ellie entrando junto con Julián.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Julián mientras cerraba la puerta.

Llevando la cuenta de la comida que encontramos hoy – respondió Sam sin quitarle la mirada a las latas.

Ya veo… - dijo Ellie tomando una lata de comida - ¿Y que tal estamos de duraznos en lata?

¿Los envió Henry? – pregunto serio Sam quitándole la lata a Ellie.

No. ¿Por qué nos enviaría Henry? – pregunto confundida la pelirroja.

Para asegurarse de que no cause problemas – respondió todavía serio Sam.

Amigo, diría que todos lo hicimos muy bien – comento Julián sonriendo – Especialmente tú.

Sam por su parte se levanta de la silla y camina silenciosamente hacia la ventana.

¿Todo está bien? – pregunto Ellie dudosa.

Todo está bien – respondió sin mucha gana el niño.

Eh bueno – dijo titubeando Ellie – Buenas noches.

¿Cómo es que nunca tienen miedo ustedes 2? – pregunto Sam dándose la vuelta.

¿Quién dice que no lo tenemos? – pregunto Ellie.

¿A que le tienen miedo? – pregunto Sam.

Veamos… los escorpiones son tenebrosos – comento Ellie pensando – O a terminar sola.

Lo desconocido para mí – confeso Julián. – Y peor si estoy solo… y ¿Qué hay de ti Sam? ¿A que le temes?

Esas cosas de ahí afuera – confesó Sam sin mucha gana - ¿Qué tal si las personas siguen adentro? ¿Qué tal si están atrapadas ahí sin ningún control de sus cuerpos? Tengo miedo de que eso me suceda.

Bueno, primero somos un gran equipo ahora, así que nos ayudaremos – dijo Ellie – Y segundo, tal vez parezcan personas, pero ya no son humanos.

Henry dice que 'pasaron al otro mundo'' que están con sus familias – comento Sam – Como en el cielo.

No quiero ofenderte Sam, pero para mi el cielo ni dios existe – confeso Julián severo – Si hubiese un dios, cosa que no hay, este mundo no estaría en la miseria como ahora.

Pero es inevitable creer en algo – protesto Sam – Tal vez tu no pienses así.

Oh… con toda la charla seria casi lo olvido – dijo Ellie mientras abría su mochila sacando el robot de juguete de Pittsburgh. – Ten, si no se entera de esto no podrá quitártelo.

Julián se despidió de Sam y se fue con Ellie. Cuando apenas cierran la puerta el niño arroja el robot al suelo y mira la mordedura de su pierna.

La luz del sol entraba intensamente a través de las ventanas, iluminando aquella habitación en la torre de radio, despertando al pelicastaño.

Mmm… murmuro Julián mientras despertaba.

El levanta su torso para ver a Ellie apoyando su cabeza en su regazo y pensó 'Se ve tan linda'', aparto esos pensamientos y empezó a mover a la pelirroja para que despierte.

Despierta bella durmiente – comento Julián con una sonrisa.

¿Qué tal Julián? – dijo Ellie mientras se frotaba los ojos.

Ambos se levantan, para oler la comida que Henry estaba preparando.

Cielos – dijo Ellie en un bostezo – Eso huele bien.

Buenos días – saludo Joel.

Buenos días para ti también – dijo Julián.

¿Y Sam? – pregunto Ellie.

Aun lo deje dormir – dijo Henry revolviendo la comida – Bueno, si quieres que se una despiértenlo.

Yo voy – dijo Julián – lo haré.

La pelirroja asintió y el pelicastaño fue a buscar a Sam. Julián entra en la habitación para ver a Sam parado allí crispándose.

¿Sam? Sam – pregunto Julián acercándose - ¿Estas bien?

Para su sorpresa, el niño se voltea revelando que ahora está infectado.

¡SAM! – grito el chico una vez que Sam se le arrojo con la intención de morderlo.

¡Mierda está cambiando! – grito Joel buscando su arma.

Julián con su mano derecha retenía el mentón del niño con la intención de que su boca no se acercara y con la izquierda intentaba empujarlo.

Henry disparo un tiro de advertencia cuando Joel tomo su arma.

¡Suéltame! – refunfuño Julián aun reteniendo a Sam.

¡Es mi maldito hermano! – grito Henry en protesta.

¡Julián! – grito Ellie levantando su arma también, pero Henry le apunto también.

¡Al diablo! – maldijo Joel buscando su arma de nuevo.

Hubo otro disparo está vez, Sam perdió fuerza y dejo de moverse. El pelicastaño lo empujo hacia un lado e inmediatamente se alejó de él.

¡Oh mierda! – grito Julián viendo el cadáver de Sam convulsionando.

¿Julián? Julián, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado Joel.

El solo asintió levemente jadeando muy fuerte, Ellie también se acercó a él.

¿Sam? – dijo Henry al borde de quebrarse.

Oh…no – dijo Ellie.

Sam… - dijo Henry de nuevo mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro.

Quédense atrás. – pidió Joel mientras se acercaba a Henry– Henry voy a sacarte el arma ¿De acuerdo?

Sa... Sa… Sam – dijo Henry ahora apuntándole a Joel – Es tu culpa.

Nadie tiene la culpa, Henry – comento Joel levantando levemente las manos.

¡Es todo tu culpa! – grito ahora Henry.

Henry… Henry no – dijo Joel, pero por su parte Henry se suicido en frente de ellos.

¡Henry No! – grito Julián

Oh dios mío – dijo Ellie.

Los 3 se quedaron en silencio, mirando a sus 2 antiguos acompañantes, con quienes ya tenían un plan de seguir su camino juntos, ahora estaban muertos, Ellie abrazo desconsolada a Julián que le devolvió el abrazo mientras miraba los cadáveres, incapaz de contenerse la pelirroja comenzo a sollozar en el hombro de su amigo.

Su pierna… - susurro Joel. Ellie levanto la vista para ver la mordida de Sam.

Por eso actuó tan raro la noche de ayer – agrego Julián sin separarse del abrazo.

¿Qué hacemos Joel? – pregunto en un murmullo Ellie. El adulto suspiro pesadamente.

Seguimos adelante – dijo – ¡No miramos atrás!

En completo silencio, se comieron la comida que Henry preparo, tras cubrir sus cuerpos con una manta, sin antes registrarlos si tenían algo útil para ellos, como armas, comida, vendajes se llevaron de ellos. Al final, cuando estaban listos para seguir ninguno de los 3 pudo salir.

Creo que… se merecen un entierro digno – opino la pelirroja, mirando los cuerpos.

Estoy de acuerdo – agrego Julián.

Joel se quedo pensando en silencio, unos segundos antes de voltearse a mirarlos también.

Creo que tienen razón – convino.

Entre los 3, utilizando las Palas que encontraron en el cobertizo, excavaron un par de tumbas para ellos, una al lado de otra. Joel los envolvió en la manta y con Julián los cargo para sepultarlos.

Resquiescat in pace – murmuro Julián recordando la frase de un reconocido asesino que una vez leyó.

Bien… - dijo Joel – Andando.

Continuara…


	6. La represa de Tommy

Otoño, semanas después.

Después de sepultar a los hermanos, el trío emprendió camino a pie, siguiendo los caminos más fáciles de seguir. La autopista siempre era la mejor opción. Hacia algunas semanas habían comenzado a internarse en los bosques, comenzando a aproximarse a Jackson City, los 3 tenían nuevas ropas, Joel tenia una camisa de cuadros marrón, Ellie un chaleco mitad blanco, mitad rosado y Julián un chaleco azul y unos guantes de lana sin dedos.

Casi 4 días de marcha por el bosque, topándose con un río. Y tras seguirlo por unos largos días, finalmente encontraron una pista de su paradero, tras ascender por una quebrada junto al río, vieron un viejo letrero tallado en madera que indicaba que ya estaban en Jackson City.

Jackson County – leyó Ellie – Significa que estamos cerca de Jackson City, ¿no?

Deberían ser solo unas millas – dijo Joel.

¿Listo para ver a tu hermanito? – pregunto Julián.

Estoy listo para llegar allí – respondió el adulto.

Desde ahí, la ruta fue bajar por la quebrada, hacia el río.

¿Nervioso? – agrego Ellie.

No sé cómo me siento – confesó.

Al llegar hasta una pequeña meseta, desde la cual el camino volvía a elevarse. A la distancia se podía ver un puente y, más cerca de ellos, los restos de una camioneta destrozada.

Espera… - indico Joel, antes de seguir, se agacho junto al árbol contra el cual la camioneta se había estrellado y dentro de la maleza, levanto una pistola grande y pesada con mira telescópica.

Genial Joel – comentó el chico.

Parece que funciona – dijo Joel mientras le revisaba la munición.

Se acabo el camino – suspiro Ellie.

Solo sigamos el río – dijo Joel, volviéndose para bajar a la orilla del río – Nos llevara directo a Tommy.

Encontraron un camino que decencia irregularmente por el lado de la quebrada.

¿Y que pasó entre ustedes 2? – pregunto la pelirroja curiosa.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Tú y Tommy… no están juntos – agrego Julián – Claramente algo sucedió.

Tuvimos desacuerdos – respondió Joel – Eso es todo.

Oh aquí vamos… - comento el pelicastaño, cuando llegaron a la orilla del río - ¿Sobre qué?

-Tommy veía el mundo de una manera y yo de otra.

Avanzaron hacia los soportes del puente, que se elevaban hasta varias decenas de metros.

¿Y por eso se unió a las luciérnagas? – pregunto Ellie ahora, pasando entre 2 rocas enormes.

Sí, tu amiga Marlene le prometió esperanza – contesto Joel con resentimiento – Eso lo mantuvo ocupado un tiempo. Pero como es Tommy, en algún momento abandonara.

¿Y la ultima vez que lo viste? – pregunto Julián.

Creo que sus últimas palabras fueron: "No quiero volver a ver tu maldita cara" – dijo Joel.

Wow – jadeo Julián - ¿Pero nos ayudara?

Creo que lo vamos a averiguar – respondió Joel.

Bien… con o sin su ayuda – dijo Julián determinado – Llegaremos allí.

Los 3 volvieron a trepar por unas rocas que estaban al costado de una pequeña cascada. cerca de ahí encontraron un cómic y al llegar arriba se encontraron con una construcción de concreto y metal, casi sobre el agua.

Guau… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ellie.

Si Joel ¿Qué es? – agrego Julián.

-Eso es una planta hidroeléctrica.

Una hidro… ¿Qué? – pregunto confusa la pelirroja.

Eh… usa los movimientos del agua para convertirlos en energía – explico Joel.

¿Y como lo hace? – pregunto el chico ahora.

Miren, se lo que es, no sé cómo lo hace – dijo Joel impaciente.

Okey – dijeron ambos, mientras caminaban hacia la planta - ¿Cómo vamos a pasar?

La construcción bloqueaba completamente aquel lado del río. Subieron una vieja escalera mecánica, Julián abrió otra puerta con una daga dejando más suministros para el grupo.

Veamos… - murmuro Joel, acercándose a la orilla de la plataforma, desde donde las barreras se extendían de un lado al otro de la orilla del río.

Había una gran válvula, redonda. Joel la sujetó y comenzó a girarla, hacia la izquierda, la barrera que estaba sumergida en el río comenzó a emerger de apoco, hasta que la válvula no pudo girar más, formando la mitad de un puente.

Bien, tenemos medio camino – comento Ellie – Si logramos subir el otro podríamos cruzar.

Allí – señalo Joel una plancha sumergida – Alguien de nosotros puede ir y liberarla.

De repente Joel miro a Julián, que solo se ocultó detrás de la pelirroja, ya que no quería meterse al agua, ante esto el adulto solo rodó los ojos y se sumergió en el agua hasta destapar la plancha.

Bien, Ellie, necesito que… - Jadeo Joel.

Ya sé, que suba la maldita – suspiro Ellie, volteándose para ver a Julián – Cobarde.

Gracias – dijo el cómicamente.

Joel hizo un esfuerzo para dirigir la plancha hacia el otro lado de la laguna, Ellie subió a la plataforma de metal de un salto y se dirigió a la otra válvula y la giro hasta completar el puente de metal.

¡Bien hecho amigos! – alago Julián desde el otro lado.

Gracias por la ayuda Julián – dijo Ellie irónicamente – Cuidado con resbalar.

Ambos cruzaron lentamente el puente de metal, la pelirroja sonrió cuando ambos llegaron.

Bien ¡Trabajo en equipo! – exclamo levantando la palma de la mano.

Joel la miro por un momento antes de darle los 5, Julián iba a hacer lo mismo pero la pelirroja le bajo la mano riéndose de él, siguieron recorriendo antes de dirigirse hacia el sentido contrario del río, los 3 notaron lo que parecía los restos de un campamento, Había una tienda de acampar destrozada y algo de fogata, un poco más abajo, tras un tronco caído, un montículo de tierra con un palo clavado en la cabecera y un oso de peluche sentado encima.

Es muy pequeña para una tumba – dijo Joel.

Oh, olvide dejar ese estúpido robot en su tumba– dijo la pelirroja - ¿Qué debo hacer con eso?

-Ellie…

¿Qué quiero hablar sobre eso? – dijo mirando a Joel.

-No…

Esto acabara mal – susurro Julián.

¿Por qué no? – pregunto insistente.

¿Cuántas veces tenemos que volver sobre lo mismo? – pregunto Joel – Las cosas pasan… y seguimos adelante.

Pero Joel… – dijo ahora Julián.

Es suficiente – remarco Joel poniendo fin a la conversación.

Tienes razón – dijo Ellie finalmente – Lo sentimos.

Vayamos con Tommy – dijo Joel.

Siguieron en contra del río hasta que tener que trepar por unas rocas para llegar a la cima de la cascada, donde el resto de la planta estaba construida.

Ah, tengo hambre – dijo Ellie al llegar a la cima.

Yo también – dijo Julián.

Terminemos de cruzar y podemos buscar algo de comida – propuso el adulto.

Bien a la próxima ardilla que vea le disparo – dijo Ellie.

El resto de la planta bloqueaba el paso del camino.

¿Y ahora qué? – pregunto Julián.

No podremos rodearla, tendremos que entrar de algún modo – dijo Joel.

Joel comenzó a empujar, intentando abrir y el sonido de unos rifles los hicieron retroceder.

¡Ni pienses en buscar tu arma! – ordeno una mujer rubia - ¡Dile a los niños que arrojen las suyas ahora!

Niños hagan lo que la dama dice – dijo Joel con la mano extendida para que sus acompañantes retrocedan.

Los 2 miraron a la mujer y asintieron alzando ambas manos.

Díganme que están perdidos – dijo la mujer, sin dejar de apuntarle a Joel,

No sabíamos que el lugar estaba ocupado – respondió Joel – Solo queríamos abrirnos paso.

¿Hacia a dónde? – pregunto Seriamente la mujer.

Son confiables – dijo un hombre, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

¿Conoces a esta gente? – pregunto la señora.

Lo conozco a el – dijo el señor abriendo la puerta – Es mi maldito hermano.

Tommy… - murmuro Joel,

Oh Cielos… - dijo, antes de abrazar a su hermano.

Oh me recuerda cuando mi tío me contó cuando se reencontró con papá después de muchos años – comento Julián con nostalgia.

Nunca me hablaste de tus padres – recrimino Ellie.

Te lo diré más adelante Ellie – respondió el pelicastaño – Ahora vamos con ellos.

Te has vuelto viejo – comento Tommy al separarse del abrazo.

Tranquilo, lo mismo te pasara a ti – refuto Joel.

Esta es María – señalo Tommy a la señora – Se amable con ella: es una especie de líder aquí.

Señora, gracias por no volarme los sesos – agradeció el adulto.

Hubiera resultado incómodo – comento María – Considerando que eres mi cuñado.

Todos terminamos involucrados en algún punto – dijo Tommy.

¿Y quienes son estos 2? – pregunto María a los acompañantes de Joel.

Soy Julián señorita María – se presentó el chico sonriéndole.

Y yo soy Ellie – se presentó ahora la pelirroja.

¿Qué los trae por aquí? – pregunto María.

Ah… es una larga historia – respondió Ellie incomoda.

¿Por qué no los hacemos entrar? – propuso Tommy a su esposa.

Si – acepto ella - ¿Tienen hambre?

Muchísima – respondieron los adolescentes en sincronía.

Falsa alarma, son amistosos – grito María ya al estar adentro– Estuvimos lidiando con asaltos, hay muchos bandidos en esta área.

¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – pregunto Joel – Creí que te encontraría en Jackson.

Estaba intentando que la planta vuelva a la vida – respondió Tommy a su hermano.

Estaba funcionando antes – complemento María – Pero una de las turbinas se dañó.

Tenemos electricidad, Joel… teníamos, la activaremos otra vez – dijo Tommy.

No lo creo – dijo Ellie viendo 2 caballos al frente de ella – Ustedes tienen caballos.

Tenemos muchos de ellos – agrego Tommy.

Ey Tommy – llamo un tipo con un caballo al lado de ellos – Ayúdame con esto.

Lo siento – se disculpó Tommy – Volveré en seguida.

¿Puedo? – pidió Ellie ya que quería acariciar al animal.

Si claro – acepto la señora – Le gusta que le acaricien las orejas. ¿Alguna vez montaste?

Si lo hice – respondió la pelirroja.

¿Cuándo? – pregunto Julián.

Winston, un soldado de la zona – respondió Ellie – El me enseñó.

Sabes si quieres podemos andar a caballo después – propuso María

Eso sería genial – dijo Ellie, luego para seguir a Joel hasta un edificio.

María – llamo una voz por radio – Estamos en la sala de control. Steve está por ponerlo en funcionamiento de nuevo ¿Quieres ver?

Yo prefiero comer con los niños – respondió María mirando a Tommy.

Es mi turno de todos modos – respondió Tommy – Yo iré.

Iré contigo – dijo Joel – Vayan con María y coman algo.

¿Joel? – dijo Ellie en protesta.

Vamos Ellie – dijo Julián tocándole el hombro – Démosle tiempo de calidad a los hermanos.

Enviare a Tommy – dijo María por radio – Esperen. Vamos.

Esta va a ser la 6° vez que intentan hacer funcionar la turbina – dijo Tommy al ya entrar con Joel – Estuvimos aquí una semana, pero siente interminable.

Eh…tengo algo para ti – dijo Tommy rascándose la cabeza – El año pasado regrese a Texas, a casa. La mayoría de nuestras cosas ya no estaban… la mayoría.

En eso Tommy buscaba en su bolso algo para Joel que sería una antigua foto.

Toma – dijo Tommy entregándole una foto de Joel y Sarah – Esta un poco borrosa, pero sigue siendo linda.

Estoy bien – dijo rápidamente Joel devolviéndole la foto.

\- ¿Seguro? Es decir…

\- Dije que estoy bien.

\- Bueno… la guardare por ti.

\- Tommy yo… necesito hablarte… en privado.

\- Si de acuerdo. Veré cómo está todo con los muchachos. Vamos.

En eso los hermanos recorren el lugar, lo primero fue una plataforma de metal cerca del río, llegaron hasta las turbinas, Joel pudo hacerse con otro manual, hasta llegar a la sala para hablar.

Tienes todo un grupo aquí – dijo Joel cerrando la puerta.

Son buenos hombres – contesto Tommy – Este lugar les da una oportunidad… nos da a todos una segunda oportunidad.

¿Y por que te fuiste de Boston? – pregunto Tommy volteándose hacia su hermano.

He vivido una gran aventura hermanito – respondió Joel.

Creo que tiene algo que ver con esos niños – intuyo Tommy.

Solo tiene que ver la niña – corrigió el viejo hermano, mientras se sentaba.

Bueno continua – pidió Tommy.

-Es inmune.

\- ¿Inmune a qué? ... Oh vamos.

Lo se… la hemos visto inhalar esporas como para eliminar a varios hombres y nada – explico Joel – Tampoco lo hubiera creído, pero puedo mostrarte.

Bien, lo creeré – dijo Tommy, mientras se sentaba - ¿Por qué la trajeron?

Yo y Julián debíamos entregarla a las luciérnagas… según supongo, son tus muchachos – siguió diciendo Joel – Terminan el trabajo, y se quedan con el pago.

No he visto una luciérnaga en años – confeso Tommy negando con la cabeza.

Pero sabes dónde están – refuto Joel – No estoy pidiendo mucho Tommy, solo busco algunos equipos… algo para ponerme en camino.

¿Qué te hace pensar que haría esto por ti? – pregunto Tommy.

Esto no es por mi Tommy – respondió algo enojado Joel – Es por tu maldita causa.

Mi causa es mi familia ahora – refuto Tommy – No estás hablando de un paseo por el parque.

Cielos… haz que María consiga algunos de tus amigos renacidos – contesto irónico el hermano mayor.

Tienen familias también – dijo el hermano menor.

Tommy, necesito esto – pidió Joel.

Quieres equipos, está bien – dijo resignado Tommy - Pero no quitare a esa chica de ustedes.

\- ¿Así vas a pagarme? ¿Eh?

-¿Pagarte?

Por los malditos años que cuidé de nosotros – respondió Joel parándose de frente a Tommy.

¿Cuidaste? ¿Así lo llamas? – refuto a su hermano – Solo tengo pesadillas de esos años.

Sobreviviste gracias a mi – dijo Joel más enojado.

No valió la pena – contesto Tommy ganándose un empujón de su hermano.

\- ¿Te traigo la cura para la humanidad y quieres jugar al hermanito susceptible?

\- No estamos en casa, si me pones las manos encima de nuevo, no acabarás bien.

Antes que los 2 hermanos comenzaran un conflicto mayor que discutir, el sonido de la alarma del lugar los interrumpió.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Joel.

Nos atacan – respondió Tommy, agarrando su rifle - ¿Aun recuerdas como matar?

-Si… - respondió Joel, saliendo junto con su hermano.

Ya afuera en las turbinas, varios bandidos empezaron un tiroteo, los hombres de Tommy poco podían hacer, la mayoría de los bandidos se los encargaron los 2 hermanos, hasta llegar a donde estaba María y los adolescentes.

¡María! – llamo Tommy.

Estoy bien – respondió la señora – Los niños están conmigo.

María se acerca rápidamente a su esposo quien le pregunta:

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, sí, estoy bien – respondió ella – Estoy bien.

Mientras tanto con los otros 3.

Joel – llamo Ellie – venían de todos lados, luego María dijo ¡Tenemos que correr! Entonces atravesamos las mesas y un tipo con una mascara de gas, intento aorcar a Julián.

Y ella me lo quito – agrego Julián señalando a María.

Escuchen – dijo Joel tratando de calmar a Ellie - ¿Están heridos?

Yo no – confeso el pelicastaño.

No – respondió la pelirroja.

Tommy miro a Ellie por unos segundos y dijo:

\- Maldita sea… necesito hablarte.

Después…

De ninguna manera – se negó María a la petición de Joel – Dile que busque a otra persona.

María, no puedo dejar esto colgado en mi cabeza – dijo Tommy tratando de convencer a su esposa.

¿Tienes idea de cuantos hombres perdimos hoy? – pregunto enojada la mujer.

¿A qué se debe todo esto? – pregunto Ellie.

Si, Joel ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto ahora Julián.

¿Eso tiene algo que ver conmigo? – intuyo Ellie debido al silencio de Joel.

Hablaremos de eso después – respondió Joel.

¿Te dijo donde esta el laboratorio? – pregunto Julián.

Hablaremos de eso después – respondió serio el adulto.

Después… - dijo Ellie comenzando a alejarse.

Joel puedes decirme ¿Qué diablos sucede? – pregunto Julián impaciente.

Ya dije que hablaremos más tarde – respondió más serio Joel ahora, logrando que el pelicastaño se fuera indignado.

Mientras con la pareja seguía discutiendo.

Un error, un error y me convertiré en una de esas viudas – seguía negándose María - ¿Sí?

Tengo que hacer esto – contesto Tommy sin cambiar de opinión – No sé qué más decir.

María se dirigió directamente a Joel.

Tú – llamo la señora – Si algo… si algo le sucede a él. Sera tu culpa.

Es agradecida – agrego Tommy al ver a María alejarse.

Si, lo sé – murmuro Joel.

Llevare a la niña con las luciérnagas – acepto finalmente Tommy – No tienes que preocuparte.

Es mejor así – dijo Joel.

Tal ves algo bueno resulte después de todo esto – dijo Tommy.

Debo hablar con los niños – dijo Joel, mientras su hermano se alejaba.

Julián estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que apenas se dio cuenta de que Ellie se había llevado uno de los caballos para huir.

¡Joel! – llamo el chico - ¡Ellie se ha ido!

Maldición – murmuro Joel - ¿Hacia dónde?

Vamos – dijo Tommy acercándose a 2 caballos.

Acabo de verla salir a caballo – dijo uno de los hombres de Tommy.

Regresa adentro – ordeno Tommy – Ayuda a los otros a limpiar.

Tommy se subió en el primer caballo que era marrón con blanco y Joel y Julián en el segundo que era solo café oscuro.

Los 3 cabalgaron por el bosque siguiendo las huellas del caballo de Ellie, en una parte tuvieron que detenerse ya que unos bandidos intentaron matarlos, pero fracasaron ante los 3, siguieron adelante hasta llegar a una casa en medio del bosque, había un caballo allí, Julián fue el primero en bajarse y entro a la casa rápidamente, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta donde estaba la pelirroja.

¿Por qué te fuiste? – pregunto el cerrando la puerta.

Acaso Joel, no te lo dijo – respondió Ellie sin mirarlo.

¿Decirme que? – pregunto confuso el pelicastaño.

...Ah Joel le importo una mierda, él se ira contigo y me dejara sola con Tommy – respondió Ellie dejando de lado la revista.

Oh… no puedo creerlo... el no… - iba a continuar, pero Joel abrió la puerta interrumpiéndolo.

Julián se acercó lentamente a él y le dio una mirada furibunda por unos segundos y salió de la habitación bastante indignado.

Arriba – ordeno Joel – Nos vamos.

¿Y si digo que no? – pregunto Ellie negándose.

¿Te das cuenta lo que significa tu vida? ¿Eh? – pregunto Joel – Correr de esa manera, ponerte en riesgo… eso es algo muy estúpido.

Bueno, creo que estamos desilusionándonos el uno al otro – respondió la pelirroja.

¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? – pregunto Joel.

Admítelo tú eras el único que quiso desacerté de mi todo el tiempo – contesto Ellie en voz alta – Si no fuera por Julián yo creo que ya me hubieras abandonado.

-Tommy conoce esta área…

-Oh, al diablo con eso…

Bueno, lo siento, confió en él más de lo que confío en mí mismo – confeso Joel.

Déjate de estupideces – respondió Ellie - ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo? De que termine como Sam. No puedo infectarme. Puedo cuidarme sola.

¿Cuántos momentos de peligro pasamos los 3? – refuto Joel.

Bueno, parece que nos ha ido bien hasta ahora – respondió la chica.

Y ahora te ira aun mejor con Tommy – contesto Joel enojado y caminando por la habitación.

-No soy ella sabes.

\- ¿Qué?

\- María nos habló a mí y a Julián acerca de Sarah y yo.

\- Ellie… estas caminando por terreno peligroso.

Siento lo de tu hija Joel – admitió la pelirroja – Pero también he perdido gente.

Tu no tienes ni idea de lo que es perder a alguien – refuto serio Joel.

Todos mis seres queridos también han muerto o me han dejado – confeso Ellie parándose al frente de Joel – Todos… excepto ustedes 2.

El adulto la miro por unos segundos con una mirada melancólica viendo los ojos llorosos de Ellie, en verdad iba a abandonarla y él se marcharía con Julián quien no le volvería a hablar por lo de hoy y también le quitaría la única amiga que ha tenido en sus escasos 15 años de vida, no se lo perdonaría jamás.

Así que no me digas que estaría más segura con otro – dijo Ellie con voz quebrada – Por que la verdad es que solo estaría más asustada sin ustedes.

Tienes razón – acepto finalmente Joel – Ninguno de ustedes son mis hijos y sé muy bien que no soy su padre y seguiremos nuestros propios caminos.

Estén alertas – advirtió Tommy entrando de golpe, junto a un callado Julián – No estamos solos.

Joel se asomo por la ventana, para observar abajo y vio entrar a 2.

Y hay muchos más adentro – agrego Tommy.

Joel salió agachado de la habitación viendo a 2 bandidos, uno de ellos con una escopeta y el otro con un machete, se acerco silenciosamente al de la escopeta y lo estrangulo hasta matarlo, luego fue a por el del machete para que tuviera el mismo destino que él anterior y se quedo con el machete, seguido bajaron las escaleras todavía agachados, viendo a un grupo de 3 hombres.

Bien escuchen esperaremos que se separen y… - iba a continuar Joel, pero Julián les arrojo una bomba molotov calcinándolos a todos.

¿Te gusto mi improvisación? – dijo aun enojado Julián.

Si, medalla dorada para ti – dijo Ellie riendo.

Escucha Julián yo… - dijo Joel – Lo siento por…

Olvídalo – respondió el solamente.

Regresemos con los caballos – propuso Tommy.

Joel salió primero apuntando con su escopeta, por si hay peligro, hasta que no vio nada y bajo el arma.

Despejado – anuncio Joel.

Los 3 que estaban adentro se subieron a su respectivo caballo, Joel tuvo que llevar a Julián que seguía estando callado todo el camino de regreso a la ciudad, que Joel le había dicho a Tommy que él seguiría.

Allí esta – señalo Tommy – Los chicos verán películas a la noche.

¿Dónde esta su laboratorio? – pregunto Joel a su hermano.

Está muy lejos… Universidad del Este de Colorado – respondió Tommy.

Vamos Big Horns – dijo Joel – Ellie baja del caballo. Devuélveselo a Tommy. O Necesitaremos uno más para los 3.

No será necesario, Callus está acostumbrado a llevar cargas muy pesadas – dijo Tommy, dejando a Julián recuperar la sonrisa, ellos 3 seguirás juntos hasta el fin - Pero... ¿Qué haces?

Tu esposa me asusta un poco – admitió Joel – No quiero que me persiga.

Perdón por robar tú caballo – se disculpó la pelirroja devolviéndole el caballo a Tommy.

Vamos, vuelve a la ciudad – propuso Tommy a su hermano – Discutiremos esto al menos.

Ya me conoces, ya me decidí – dijo Joel haciéndose más adelante para que Julián subiera a Ellie al caballo – Universidad del Este Colorado. ¿Cómo encuentro su laboratorio?

Edificio de ciencias, parece un espejo gigante – explico Tommy – Imposible no verlo.

Tú cuida a tu esposa – pidió Joel.

Hay un lugar aquí para ti, lo sabes – dijo Tommy.

¿Están bien? – pregunto Joel a sus acompañantes.

Estoy bien – respondió Ellie.

Mejor que nunca – respondió Julián sonriendo.

Adiós hermano – se despidió Joel comenzando a alejarse – Vamos.

Joel entonces… ¿seguiremos los 3? – pregunto feliz Julián.

Si Julián, Ellie me hizo entrar en razón y no seria justo para ninguno de ustedes separarse ahora cuando han avanzado tanto juntos – respondió Joel, aquel comentario hizo sonrojar a los adolescentes, pero seguido le sonrieron porque sabían que eso era verdad, la pelirroja abrazo por la espalda a Julián como una muestra de afecto entre ambos quien solo sonrió. Después de eso siguieron su camino.

Continuara…


	7. La universidad

Los 3 iban montados a caballo. Hace 3 días habían salido de lo de Tommy.

Bien déjame ver si entendí – pidió Ellie - ¿Si lo arruinas al cuarto down le pasas la pelota al otro equipo?

Bien – confirmo Joel – Se llama ''turnover''

¿Y si completas las 10 yardas vuelves al primer down? – pregunto Julián ahora.

Primer down es correcto – confirmo el adulto.

Uff que confuso – refunfuño el peliscastaño.

Tienes que jugarlo un par de veces – explico Joel – Después tiene sentido.

Joel retrocedió unos metros y se bajó del caballo para recoger un comic para Ellie.

Quédate Callus – pidió el adulto - ¿Qué clase de nombre es Callus?

No es mi culpa – se defendió la pelirroja – Tommy nos dijo que ese era su nombre.

Callus – suspiro Joel mientras se subía al caballo – Muévanse hacia atrás.

Siguieron recorriendo los patios de la universidad.

Entonces en estos lugares… ¿La gente vivía aquí y estudiaba? – pregunto Ellie - ¿Aunque ya eran adultos?

Sí, estudiar, salir de fiesta y decidir qué hacer– respondió el adulto mientras cabalgaba – Averiguar que hacer con sus vidas.

Lo que querían hacer con sus vidas – suspiro Julián.

Joel se detuvo al ver un edificio de 3 pisos con la entrada abierta así que decidió bajarse para echar un vistazo y encontrar algo útil

Nos quedaremos con Callus – dijo Ellie, mientras Julián se colocaba como jinete.

Odio ese nombre – opino Joel – Volveré enseguida.

Estaremos aquí – dijo Julián.

El adulto se adentro en la sala encontrando un lanzallamas, seguido fue a mejoras sus armas y a continuación subió al segundo piso, para ir al tercero la escalera estaba bloqueada así que se quedo en ese piso registrándolo.

Había un vigilante aquí – anuncio el adulto al encontrar un diario de un francotirador.

Ya al no tener nada más que recolectar, volvió al caballo para seguir recorriendo la universidad.

Oh está fresco – dijo Ellie por el clima.

Es la época del año – confirmo Joel.

¿Cuántas personas crees que hay allí? – pregunto Ellie, mientras los 3 se adentraban a una sala bastante patas arriba – Luciérnagas, digo.

Se requiere de un grupo para llevar a cabo esa operación – explico Joel.

¿Crees que haya otras personas de nuestra edad? – pregunto ahora el chico.

Ah… no estoy seguro – murmuro el adulto, mientras abría una reja provocando que Callus se alterara – Uh, uh, uh, uh… ¿Qué pasa?

Maldita sea, infectados – maldijo el pelicastaño.

Ellie quédate con el caballo, Julián ven conmigo – pidió Joel, mientras el chico se bajaba del caballo – Iremos a ver qué pasa.

¿Estás seguro? – pregunto la pelirroja dubitativamente.

Si – respondió Joel – No quiero que se escape.

Bien Joel yo te sigo – dijo Julián.

Parece que alguien estuvo improvisando con esto – dijo Joel al ver un cable de corriente en la pared.

El lugar tenia 2 escaleras una adelante y una atrás, Joel decidió ir por la de adelante con Julián siguiéndolo agachado, una infectada se asomó erráticamente por el pasillo, el adulto le señalo a Julián que se encargara de ella y así lo hizo, por su parte Joel entro a la sala principal con varios infectados alrededor, 3 de ellos estaban quietos mientras que 1 solo se movía erráticamente, el adulto uso el arco para matar al que se movía.

Listo, ese maldito no se levantará – confirmo el pelicastaño al llegar con Joel - ¿Ahora qué?

Yo me encargare el de la derecha – susurro Joel – tu encárgate del de la izquierda.

Y así fue Joel logro estrangular con éxito a su objetivo, mientras que Julián se demoraba un poco más en estrangular a su objetivo, al terminar con esos 2, les quedaba 1 solo y lo acabaron con éxito.

Y eso es todo – suspiro el adulto – Enciende el generador.

Aquí voy – dijo Julián tirando la cuerda del generador hasta encenderlo – Funciona.

Ambos bajaron a donde estaba la pelirroja.

Ey, estaba pensando… me hubiera gustado ser astronauta – confeso Ellie al abrir la reja.

¿Es en serio? – pregunto sarcástico Joel.

Si – respondió la chica - ¿Puedes imaginarte estar allí arriba tú solo? Habría sido genial.

Aquí está el interruptor – señalo el pelicastaño en la pared, abriendo el portón.

¿Y ustedes? – dijo Ellie, mientras se subían al caballo - ¿Qué les gustaría ser?

Yo… eh… no se – titubeo Julián – quizás un explorador como papá o un profesor de universidad o ayudante...

¿Como tú papá? – dijo Ellie.4

Si... me gustaría seguir sus pasos – respondió el.

¿Y tú Joel que te gustaría ser? – pregunto Ellie.

Si, Joel dinos – pidió el chico.

Oh… bueno, cuando era niño quería ser un… un cantante – confeso tímidamente el adulto.

Je…Cállate – se rio la niña.

-En serio.

Canta algo – pidió Ellie.

Ah no – se negó el adulto.

Vamos no nos reiremos – confirmo Ellie.

-No lo creo.

\- Joel por favor.

Siguieron recorriendo la universidad, llegando a una plaza bastante amplia con monos alrededor

Ah… ¿Esos son monos? – pregunto Ellie.

Si un montón de ellos – respondió Julián.

Volveré en seguida – dijo Joel bajándose del caballo – Iré a ver que hay en ese edificio.

Mientras Joel registraba el edificio, Ellie pregunto algo bastante peculiar:

\- ¿Crees que haya más personas como yo?

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto confuso el pelicastaño.

Inmune – respondió ella – con inmunidad como yo.

Bueno… no lo sé, tal vez, tal vez no – respondió el algo inseguro.

Tal vez tú seas inmune – dijo Ellie sarcástica.

No quiero averiguarlo Ellie – refuto Julián – Mira ahí viene Joel.

Joel volvió al caballo y siguieron cruzando la plaza hacia la izquierda

¿No deberíamos haber visto a alguien ya? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Uh… quizás a estos tipos les gusta tener un perfil bajo – respondió Joel.

Quizás – agrego el pelicastaño – Mierda otro portón cerrado.

Joel se bajó del caballo asomándose por el portón señalando otro generador, al no ver la forma de cruzar, vio una puerta semi bloqueada por la mitad esa era su única salida, como siempre le pidió a Ellie cuidar al caballo y que Julián lo siguiera.

Cuídense – pidió Ellie.

Tú también – pidió Joel.

El lugar era un departamento en mal estado, desorden, basura por todos lados, caminaron por el pasillo, hasta detenerse al ver esporas, provocando que ambos se colocaran sus respectivas máscaras, ahora un gran agujero en el piso no los dejaba cruzar, la única forma de pasar era meterse en el, ambos saltaron para escuchar los chasquidos de varios infectados.

Tranquilo – le susurro Joel a Julián ya que estaba temblando.

Todo está bien- le susurro el – Nos reiremos de esto mañana.

Habían 2 infectados erráticos, el adulto saco su arco y con un certero flechazo en la cabeza acabo con 1 de esos, seguido se asomo por el pasillo, viendo a un chasqueador pasivo, un blanco fácil para el con un buen pulso acabo con él, el que siguió fue el chasqueador del pasillo, se acercó sigilosamente y con un buen agarre le enterró una daga en el cuello, ahora solo faltaban 2 un chasqueador y un gordinflón, el chasqueador para su suerte estaba quieto lo que aprovecho Joel para empalarlo con su machete matándolo.

Bien ahora solo queda el grandote – susurro Julián – Con una bomba de clavos y una molotov creo que sería suficiente.

Probemos – dijo Joel, preparando las bombas.

Primero le arrojo la bomba de clavos logrando alterar al grandote, quien solo escucho una explosión dañándolo severamente, seguido Julián le arrojo la molotov quemándolo, mientras el gordinflón se estremecía por las llamas, Joel y Julián aprovecharon para rematarlo con disparos

¡Cae! – pidió Joel, dándole con el rifle, hasta que el grande cayo inerte en el suelo.

Mira un collar – señalo el pelicastaño, recogiendo un collar de las luciérnagas – Era una luciérnaga.

Así parece – confirmo el adulto – Bien salgamos de aquí ahora mismo.

Ambos se dirigen hacia la salida, la puerta estaba bloqueada así que tuvieron que forcejearla, seguido salen del departamento hasta donde estaba Ellie.

¡Ey! – llamo Ellie - ¿Están bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Más infectados – confirmo el adulto - ¡Estamos bien!

¡Vamos abran la puerta! – pidió la pelirroja.

Corramos esta cosa – dijo Julián agarrando el carrito en el que estaba el generador y lo llevo hasta el portón para conectarlo luego de encenderlo.

¡Lo lograron! – exclamo Ellie.

Si, pasa– dijo Joel y seguido el y Julián se subían al caballo.

Esos chasqueadores – dijo la pelirroja - ¿Creen que eran luciérnagas?

El gordinflón que encontramos lo era, encontré esto – confirmo el pelicastaño, sacando el collar que encontró allí.

Continuaron su camino por la universidad, hasta llegar a la entrada, pero otro portón les bloqueaba el paso.

Veamos si podemos usar esto – dijo Joel moviendo un contenedor hacia el portón, la pendiente de la entrada hizo que Joel soltara el contendor estrellándose contra la entrada y logrando abrirla – Bien, no es lo que tenia en mente, pero funcionará.

La única forma de entrar era por sobre un camión, usaron el contenedor para treparlo dejando a Callus abajo.

Bien estamos dentro – anuncio Joel subiendo, mientras ayudaba a Julián a subir – Ahora Ellie dame tu mano.

Busquemos por el lugar – propuso Ellie ya adentro.

Luego adentro del edificio, miraron alrededor por un rato, Julián abrió otra puerta para Joel esta tenía algunos suministros para el grupo, sin embargo, no encontraron señales de luciérnagas ni nadie.

¡Ey! ¿Luciérnagas? – llamo la niña - ¡Cura para la humanidad aquí! ¿Alguien?

No hagamos alboroto hasta saber qué está pasando – ordeno el adulto, mientras los 3 entraban en un pasillo con un conjunto de escaleras y una mesa con una pila de libros junto a una caja.

Nada útil – afirmo Ellie, luego de registrar la caja.

No hay nada aquí salvo una pila de palabrería médica – dijo Joel dejando un portapapeles.

No entiendo – dijo Julián.

Parece que tomaron sus cosas y se fueron rápido – dijo el adulto, seguido un ruido sordo desde el piso de arriba.

Tal vez no todos – dijo Ellie.

Quédense cerca y no se separen – pidió Joel mientras subían las escaleras y entraban a otro pasillo.

No hay cuerpos eso es bueno ¿Verdad? – comento la pelirroja.

Si averiguamos adónde fueron – dijo Joel, luego abrieron la puerta de la sala de clases y vieron una gran cantidad de monos jugando con las cosas de allí, los animales al verlos, todos corrieron ocultándose – Bien, al menos no son chasqueadores.

Ni luciérnagas – agrego el chico.

Bien quizá se convirtieron en monos con tanta investigación – dijo Ellie adelantándose en la sala.

Sigamos buscando encontraremos algo – propuso Joel mientras miraba por la habitación., encontrando una grabadora que la reprodujo.

 **Son 2 paletas de equipos de laboratorio empacados y listos para partir. Ahora… la gran pregunta es qué hacemos con todos ustedes. Dicen que la partida contaminada se debe eliminar. ¿Saben cuál es mi opinión? Al demonio con eso. ¿Quién hizo un sacrificio mayor que el de ustedes eh? Si alguien merece andar libre por ahí esos son… Ey calma. Ah… mierda. Oh no. Me mordió. Oh por Dios…**

Pobre tipo – comento Julián.

Me alegra no habernos metido con esos monos – comento Joel aliviado.

No dijo hacia donde se fueron – dijo Ellie.

Lo se sigamos buscando – respondió el adulto.

Luego de terminar de registrar la sala, Joel encontró una puerta la cual tuvo que forcejear para abrirla, ya adentro encontraron un esqueleto sentado en una silla con una grabadora digital junto a él, el adulto inmediatamente la tomo y la reprodujo.

 **Si están buscando a las luciérnagas se han ido…**

Nah enserio – dijo sarcástico Julián.

 **Estoy muerto, o lo estaré pronto. Me tome un tiempo para reflexionar. Hubo años en los que sentimos que estábamos por hallar algo… parecía que todo ese maldito asunto era enorme pérdida de tie… dejare de hacer esto… si vinieron aquí buscando a los demás, todos ellos han regresado al hospital Saint Mary en Salt Lake City. Los encontraran allí intentando aún salvar al mundo. Suerte con eso.**

¿Dónde es? – pregunto Ellie, Julián solo se encogió de hombros.

Yo conozco la ciudad – respondió Joel.

¿Está lejos? – pregunto la pelirroja.

No esta cerca es decir a caballo… - dijo Joel.

Oigan miren – dijo el chico distrayéndose por una luz al otro lado de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Luciérnagas?

¡ABAJO! – advirtió el adulto, haciendo que los adolescentes se agacharan.

¿Quién demonio son estos tipos? – pregunto Ellie desde el suelo.

No importa. Sabemos por dónde ir – respondió Joel – Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo.

Los 3 empezaron a salir del edificio a hurtadillas, un tipo entro con un hacha que Joel fácilmente se la quito, seguido más bandidos se asomaron al fondo del pasillo.

¡A la derecha! – advirtió Ellie al ver un tipo corriendo, agarrándola e intentando ahogarla.

¡Aléjate de ella! – ordeno el pelicastaño pateándole el estómago alejándolo de Ellie seguido de un disparo en la cabeza matándolo - ¡1 menos!

¡Y quédate abajo! – dijo Ellie al matar 1 de ellos.

Joel seguido arrojo una bomba molotov matando a 4 de ellos, despejando el camino seguido bajaron al segundo piso, volviendo al balcón que conducía a las escaleras. De repente un bandido sorprendió a Joel cuando abrió la puerta y lo empujo contra la barandilla del balcón, entonces la barandilla cedió y el adulto cayó empalándose con un fierro de metal.

¡Joel! – gritaron ambos adolescentes al bajar por un cable de allí.

¿Qué quieres que hagamos? – pregunto horrorizada Ellie.

-Muévanse…

\- ¿Qué?

Muévanse – dijo Joel apartándolos y disparándoles a 2 bandido que habían entrado.

¿Joel? – dijo Julián angustiado.

Necesitare que tiren – dijo Joel entre dientes – Ambos.

Bien a la una, a la las 3 – dijo Julián mientras el y Ellie tiraban a Joel fuera del fierro.

¡Ahhh! Tiren – grito Joel por el dolor.

Te tenemos – dijo Ellie estabilizando al adulto.

Solo vayan hacia el caballo – dijo Joel, mientras los adolescentes cubrían los pasillos para ver si todo estaba despejado.

¿Joel cómo vamos? – pregunto Ellie.

Estoy bien… estoy bien – respondió el

¿Te encargarías de la ventana? – pregunto la pelirroja al apartar unas tablas.

Si – dijo el, pasando por la ventana, pero cayo desplomándose en el piso.

¡Vamos muévete! – dijo Julián arrastrándolo junto a una mesa para cubrirse del tipo que entro por la puerta.

Quédate con Joel voy a flanquear a este tipo – dijo Ellie rodeándolo.

Mataron a mis amigos basura – dijo aquel bandido sin dejar de apuntarles – Salgan de ahí ¿Quieren hacerlo difícil?

Seguido Ellie le disparo haciendo que se fijara en ella.

¡Maldita perra! – dijo el bandido apuntándole a Ellie, al ver la oportunidad Joel lo remato con 2 disparos.

Volví vamos – dijo Ellie intentando levantar a Joel.

Ellie yo lo sostengo – propuso el chico pasando el brazo de Joel por su espalda – Mantennos a salvo.

Vamos entonces – dijo Ellie – Allí esta la salida. Solo un poco más.

Joel luego cargo mucho su peso hacia Julián quien lo sostuvo complejamente.

¡Detrás de ti! – advirtió Joel

\- ¿Qué?

-Niños – dijo Joel apunto de caer al suelo, pero el pelicastaño con toda la fuerza que tenia lo mantuvo de pie.

La niña tiene un arma – advirtió un bandido - ¡Cuidado!

Ellie mato a uno de ellos, pero cuando iba a por el segundo justo se le acabaron las balas.

Oh mierda, mierda – dijo Ellie al ya no tener balas.

¡Pequeña basura! – dijo el tipo golpeando a Ellie con un tubo de metal, iba a golpearla de nuevo, pero Julián justo saco su arma y le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

¡Ellie ayúdame a cargar a Joel! – pidió el chico, seguido ambos lo llevaban hombro con hombro.

Joel, te juramos, que, si te sacamos de esta, vas a cantar para nosotros – dijo Ellie.

…. Ni sueñen – respondió el sarcástico.

Luego caminaron hacia la puerta y la pelirroja la abrió, después salieron para ver a alguien intentando tomar a Callus, pero Julián le disparo antes de que pudiera hacer algo

-Solo busquen al caballo.

Voy por el – dijo el pelicastaño, para después ayudar a Joel a subir al caballo, seguido los 2 se subieron con él, para alejarse de la Universidad, el cima comenzaba a cambiar debido a que empezó a nevar.

Creo que estamos a salvo – dijo Ellie al mirar atrás.

Joel – llamo Julián al verlo inclinarse y caer al piso.

Ambos se bajaron del caballo para ayudarlo.

Joel párate por favor – dijo angustiado Julián – Quédate con nosotros.

Arriba, arriba, arriba – ahora dijo Ellie – Dinos que hacer, vamos… debes levantarte Joel.

Continuara…


	8. Left Behind

Luego de aquel trágico accidentes, los adolescentes llevaron a Joel a un centro comercial para refugiarse.

Diablos, vamos dame algo… mierda – decía Ellie, registrando los cajones en busca de cinta – Aquí vamos.

La pelirroja al encontrar ya la cinta se apresuro en ir con Joel que estaba con Julián.

Voltéalo – pidió Ellie.

¡Ah mierda! – comento Julián al levantar la chaqueta de Joel, dejando a la vista la herida que le dejo el fierro.

La chica busco su vieja camiseta y la parcho sobre la herida para retener el sangrado.

Eso debería darnos tiempo – comento la chica – Buscaremos algo para coserte sí.

Ellie, ¿Te quedo cinta? – pregunto Julián.

Si – respondió ella – Aquí la tienes.

El chico agarro la cinta, mientras tomaba un libro, apenas lo encontró lo empezó a parchar en su brazo derecho.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Si un infectado intenta clavarme los dientes, lo retendré con esto un momento, lo vi en una película… por si acaso.

-Tu y tu gusto por la cultura pop.

Ambos se alistaron para salir de la habitación.

Callus cuídalo – pidió Ellie abriendo el portón.

Más te vale estar vivo Joel – dijo Julián mientras cerraba el portón – Volveremos en seguida.

Ya afuera, pudieron ver lo que quedaba del centro comercial, el invierno se hacia presente ya que el lugar estaba lleno de nieve, el dúo dinámico subieron unas viejas escaleras mecánicas.

Ah mierda – dijo Ellie al escuchar un chasquido.

A paso ligero mejor – propuso Julián - ¡Mierda que frió!

Avanzaron hasta llegar a un portón con un candado de clave, al no tenerla, tuvieron que dirigirse a otra tienda donde la cortina de metal estaba semi cerrada, pasaron por debajo y entraron.

¿Qué diablos? – dijo Ellie registrando el lugar - ¿Se toman las píldoras y dejan la botella? Dios…

A la gente le importa lo de adentro sabes – explico Julián, también registrando el lugar – Por supuesto, se llevaron todo.

Continuaron registrando la abandonada tienda, hasta que la pelirroja encontró una nota que decía:

 **¡POR FAVOR LEER! El farmacéutico se volvió loco y me ataco. Lo golpeé con fuerza. Esta inconsciente. Lo encerré en la tienda American Princess, en la puerta de al lado. Ayúdenlo: Combinación: 35-30-31.**

-El farmacéutico, quizás tenga algo con él.

Creo que podemos salir por aquí – dijo Julián forcejeando la puerta – Ah mierda cerrada.

Botiquín de primeros auxilios – señalo Ellie al asomarse por la ventanilla – Pero ¿Cómo entramos?

La nota que encontraste, que te apuesto a que la llave esta en la otra tienda – dijo Julián – La combinación debe ser de ese candado.

Los 2 salieron y se dirigieron hacia la cortina metálica que vieron antes.

-35 a la derecha… 30 a la izquierda… 31 a la derecha, eso funciono.

Julián levanto la cortina, iba a entrar, pero Ellie lo detuvo repentinamente.

¡Alto! – ordeno ella.

¿Qué pasa Ellie? – pregunto el confuso.

Esporas – anuncio la chica.

¡Ah mierda! – dijo el sacando su máscara para ponérsela, para posteriormente entrar a la tienda.

Si nos van a saltar encima, adelante, háganlo de una vez – dijo Ellie al adentrarse en la tienda.

Aquí esta nuestro culpable – señalo el chico, un cadáver pegado en el piso.

Ugh – dijo disgustada Ellie.

Julián sabia que ese cuerpo debía tener la llave de la puerta de al lado, se arrodillo y empezó a registrar el cuerpo.

Oh cielos, todo se terminará pronto, todo se terminará pronto, todo se terminará pronto – repetía una y otra vez el chico para tranquilizarse, logrando encontrar la llave – Eso es, eso es, uff.

Sin embargo, cuando se iba a levantar el cuerpo cayo hacia adelante dándoles un mini infarto a los adolescentes.

¡Maldita sea! – dijeron al unísono.

Mientras se preparaban para salir, un chasqueador apareció de repente afuera de la tienda, Ellie se acerco a el y enterró su cuchillo en el cráneo del infectado.

¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! – comento el pelicastaño al ver el cadáver del infectado.

Los 2 volvieron a la farmacia, abrieron la puerta, Ellie se dirigió rápidamente al botiquín, pero…

Por supuesto – dijo Julián dando un golpe al piso – No hay nada.

Ellie por su parte la rabia no la pudo aguantar y pateo el botiquín.

¡ELLIE! – llamo el entre dientes.

¿Qué? – pregunto ella aun enojada.

No conocemos este lugar y se te ocurre hacer ruido de tal magnitud – dijo Julián, mientras regañaba a Ellie.

Es que… pues… lo siento – se disculpó ella agachando la cabeza.

Oh mira un helicóptero militar – señalo el chico afuera de la ventana del lugar – Demas tiene algo útil.

El dúo atravesó la ventana, para posteriormente bajar al piso de abajo, viendo de cerca el helicóptero, había una puerta para alcanzarlo, pero estaba cerrada ya que era eléctrica. Para su suerte en el piso un cable de corriente les indicaba donde podían restaurar la electricidad. Lo siguieron adentrándose en un pasillo lleno de cajas.

Ah dios… maldito gato – dijo Ellie al asustarse con un felino que paso por ahí.

Gatito, chuchito, chuchito, chuchito – llamaba amigablemente Julián.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto ella.

Oh perdón, es que, me gustan los gatos – confeso Julián rascándose la cabeza.

Siguieron avanzando hasta encontrar el pasillo inundado.

¡Oh maldita sea! – maldijo el pelicastaño - ¡Frió más agua no combina!

Solo cállate y sigamos – ordeno Ellie, metiéndose en el agua – Oh dios mío. Esta helada.

Gracias por la información capitana obvia – comento Julián sarcásticamente metiéndose a la fría agua.

Luego de cruzar el pasillo, llegaron a lo que podía ser un estacionamiento de camiones, al ver el generador rápidamente se dirigieron a él.

¡Aquí vamos! – dijo Julián, mientras tiraba de la cuerda de este – Mierda, vacío, Ey que es esto.

Nota de generador:

 **El soldado Ellis ha mostrado cambios adversos, tiene fiebre y no logra asimilar nada de su comida. Quizá cometí un error… la amputación fue demasiado tarde. Quizá cuando no lo esté vigilando se convertirá y…**

 **El protocolo de infección, hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer con el oficial Caufield nosotros…**

 **¿A quien intento engañar? Asesinamos a Larry, Ellis lo sujetó mientras yo le disparaba como a un maldito perro. No puedo quitarme sus gritos de la mente.**

 **¡Regan, por favor! 'todavía tengo tiempo' – No hagas esto.**

 **Ellis ¿Qué hemos hecho?**

 **¿Qué tal si me marcho? ¿Y si simplemente huyo?**

 **Lo siento Ellis.**

Argh, pobres cabrones – comento Julián al terminar de leer la carta.

Ellie por su parte encontró un galón de gasolina vacío, le propuso al chico buscar gasolina por algunos de esos camiones, lamentablemente los ruidos de infectados los hizo retroceder.

¡Oh diablos acechadores! – anuncio Ellie sacando su pistola.

Acabemos con ellos antes de buscar gasolina – propuso Julián sacando su pistola también – Estos prefieren esconderse, será más complicado acabar con ellos.

El primero en asomarse fue una infectada, Ellie con un certero tiro en la cabeza acabo con ella, el siguiente fue uno que intento sorprender a la pelirroja, pero Julián lo agarro tirándolo al piso y pisándole la cabeza.

¡Me das asco! – dijo el limpiándose la zapatilla.

Luego quedaron 2, el primero Ellie acabo con el cortándole el cuello de lado a lado y al ultimo la pelirroja le cosrto el pecho, el pelicastaño le dio un puñetazo en la cara y la chica lo remato apuñalandole la cabeza.

Buen trabajo – dijo Julián – Busquemos ahora.

El primer camión no tenia para su mala suerte, sin embargo, el otro camión si tenía.

Bingo, bien y quien hará esto – dijo Ellie.

Piedra, papel o tijeras – propuso Julián – Al mejor de 3.

Los adolescentes jugaron al cachipum, la perdedora fue Ellie, así que ella tubo que chupar la manguera para extraer la gasolina. Al terminar eso, se dirigieron al generador, cuando lograron activarlo un grupo de acechadores los sorprendió repentinamente, para su suerte un cable se soltó cayendo al agua electrocutando a los infectados. Subieron a los conductos sin caerse en la electrificada agua hasta salir del estacionamiento, entrando a un salón lleno de infectados.

Si te escucho – dijo Ellie, al oír los gruñidos de aquellos seres.

Bien, yo me encargare de los infectados normales – susurro Julián también agachándose – Tu encárgate de los chasqueadores.

¿Cómo puedes estrangular infectados, pero no personas? – pregunto dubitativamente Ellie.

Su cuello es más fácil de romper que el de un humano – explico el pelicastaño – Joel me lo enseño en Boston, pero nunca intentes estrangular a un chasqueador.

El chico se acerco sigilosamente al primer infectado, lo agarro del cuello y empezó a estrangularlo.

De acuerdo – susurro el, al dejar el cadáver en el piso.

Ellie por su parte, el chasqueador estaba un poco alejado del grupo de infectados, así que no tubo problemas en acabar con él, sin embargo, un corredor se asomo por una estantería, Ellie se había alterado al verlo, para su suerte Julián lo agarro a tiempo para matarlo.

-Uno menos, quedan 2.

Ya al terminar con lo que quedaba:

Larguémonos de aquí – propuso la chica.

Abramos esta cosa – dijo el chico, levantando la cortina de hierro.

Aquí estamos de nuevo – anuncio Ellie al regresar con el helicóptero.

¡Ellie abajo. ¡Abajo! – ordeno Julián al escuchar 2 chasqueadores acercándose.

Maldita sea – dijo Ellie, mientras se escondía detrás de una planta - ¿De dónde demonios salen?

Poco importa – respondió el pelicastaño – Solo abramos la puerta y salgamos.

Los adolescentes esperaron que los infectados se alejaran un poco, dirigiéndose a la puerta, lastima que cuando presionaron el botón para abrir…

¡RRRRRR!

¡Oh mierda! – dijo Julián, mientras él y Ellie empujaban la puerta para entrar, una vez dentro, corrieron escaleras arriba - ¡Sube, sube, sube!

Al ver que los infectados se acercaban, subieron a una plataforma de vidrio, que empezó a romperse, Julián salto primero al helicóptero que casi cae al recibir su peso.

¡Bien, Ellie salta! – pidió el desde dentro del móvil - ¡Te atrapare!

La pelirroja sin ninguna duda salto, cayendo en los brazos del pelicastaño mientras se apoyaban en la pared, mientras el helicóptero temblaba.

Ves estamos a salvo – dijo el, sin separarse del abrazo.

Ellie por un momento se le quedo viendo a su amigo, no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo tan cerca, lo que hizo que se sonrojara debido a la situación, ella aparto esos pensamientos y rápidamente se soltó del abrazo.

¡El botiquín! – dijo ella, abriéndolo – No te soltarte.

Descansemos un poco – propuso el, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja – Después pensaremos en como volver.

Mientras ambos descansaban, se durmieron por unos 15 minutos, despertándose repentinamente por el sonido de unos disparos.

Ellie, vamos o Joel no aguantara – propuso Julián extendiéndole la mano para levantarla.

El pelicastaño bajo primero, para su sorpresa un chasqueador apareció de repente, tirándolo al suelo con intención de desgarrarle el cuello, al no tener otra alternativa, Julián se cubrió con el brazo con el que había parchado el libro, el infectado mordió esa parte dándole tiempo a Ellie de salvarlo.

¡Retrocede! – ordeno Ellie clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda seguidamente le cortaba el cuello de lado a lado - ¡Oh no, tu brazo!

Julián rápidamente se vio su brazo, para su alivio el infectado no logro romper todo el libro.

Uff, ha salvo – respiro el aliviado, mientras se sacaba el libro del brazo – Eso estuvo muy cerca, lastima que ya no me sirve.

Pensé que te pasaría lo mismo que a ella – dijo aliviada la pelirroja.

¿Qué dijiste Ellie? – pregunto Julián confundido.

No es nada, olvídalo – dijo Ellie rápidamente – Volvamos con Joel.

Siguieron avanzando, doblaron a la derecha, encontrando una foto al lado de un cadáver:

Que tenemos aquí – dijo Julián mientras la recogía, en ella había 4 personas con algo escrito.

 **¡Por el capitán más increíble!**

 **Por otro buen año.**

 **Larry sean ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Ellis.**

Que pena por ellos – comento el chico guardando la imagen.

Salieron de ahí, saltaron unos contenedores que bloqueaban el paso, apenas los cruzaron escucharon un ruido.

¡CORRE! – dijo una voz desconocida.

El dúo se puso a cubierto viendo como 2 tipos huían de 2 chasqueadores, el primero fue victima del chasqueador, su compañero en un intento por salvarlo, lanzo una flecha a la cabeza del chasqueador, para su mala suerte, el segundo chasqueador lo tiro al suelo procediendo a desgarrarle el cuello, el pelicastaño pensó que si no hubiera tenido la protección eso mismo le hubiera pasado, de solo pensarlo le dio un tremendo escalofrió, pero se calmó al ver que el tipo soltó su arco cerca de ellos, sin pensarlo 2 veces se lo paso a la pelirroja que con mucho gusto lo acepto, seguido otros 3 sujetos entraron para matar al chasqueador.

¡Oh mierda! – dijo uno de ellos - ¿Qué diablos hacemos aquí? ¿A quien le importa el viejo y los niños?

Si, cuando antes los encontremos, más rápido saldremos de aquí – sugirió uno de ellos – Asegúrense de que no haya nadie.

Probemos esta cosa – dijo Ellie, mientras apuntaba el arco hacia el tipo más lejano, dándole de lleno matándolo.

Buen pulso – elogio Julián.

Los 2 ignoraron a los 2 que quedaban, atravesaron el pasillo hasta llegar a un conducto de ventilación.

Bien, vamos por ti Joel – dijo Ellie – Estos tipos quieren pelea. Se la daremos en grande.

Entraron al ducto siguiendo la sangre, topándose con un cadáver con una grabadora a su lado, la pelirroja la tomo y la reprodujo:

 **Oh, hace mucho frió aquí dentro. Uh. Soy el último sobreviviente de mi grupo y voy a morir en un ducto de aire. Regan, ¿Qué pretendías que hiciera? Me mordieron y era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella me matara, aunque no estuviese infectado. Dijo que no lo haría, pero podía verlo en sus ojos. ¿Por qué tomaría su pistola sino? ¿Por qué diablos tomó su pistola? Solo hablaba con ella. Si no mentía, no tendría que haberla golpeado… Me hubiera disparado. Estoy seguro, ¿Entonces por qué te mantuvo viva todo este tiempo Ellis? ¿Eh? No importa. Le disparé. Escapé. Luché y escapé de esas malditas cosas y en el proceso, jejeje… las suturas de mi maldito muñón se abrieron. Me estoy desangrando y no puedo volverlas a coser. No con un solo brazo. No puedo hacer el maldito nudo. Regan. Hace mucho frío… creo que descansaré.**

Eso es perturbador – comento el pelicastaño una vez finalizada la grabación.

Después de eso, los 2 salieron del ducto llegando a otra tienda.

¿Alguien miró por aquí? – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Oh al diablo con esos tipos – suspiro la pelirroja.

¡Ellie! - llamo en un susurro Julián, mientras señalaba debajo de ellos a 3 infectados.

Shh. Oigo infectados – dijo uno de esos bandidos, mientras el y su compañero se escondían detrás de unos cajones del sitio.

Ellie por su parte, agarro un ladrillo y vio a su acompañante, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa siniestra, sin nada más la chica arrojo el ladrillo alterando a los infectados del lugar.

¿Quién demonios hizo eso? – dijo uno de ellos.

Los bandidos empezaron a abrir fuego a los infectados, logrando acabar con un corredor y un chasqueador, el ultimo tipo justo se le habían terminado las balas, sufriendo el cruel destino de que un chasqueador le desgarrara el cuello. Los adolescentes aprovecharon la oportunidad para bajar a la tienda, la pelirroja se encargó fácilmente del chasqueador.

¿Hay más de esos malditos? – pregunto la chica - ¿No? Bien.

No perdamos más tiempo vamos – propuso el chico, mientras él y Ellie salían de la tienda.

La entrada principal estaba bloqueada, así que su única salida era trepando, adentrándose en un viejo mercado, más infectados les esperaban junto a más bandidos, al verse en una situación similar que la de antes volvieron a usar la estrategia previa y dejaron que se mataran entre ellos, salieron de allí volviendo a estar donde comenzaron. Antes que pudieran llegar con Joel, visualizaron desde arriba a 2 bandidos, 1 de ellos trataba de romper el candado, mientras que el otro vigilaba.

¡Ey! ¡Escucho al maldito caballo aquí atrás! – dijo un bandido procediendo a intentar romper el candado! – Ayúdame a abrir.

Si, si, iremos a la puerta. Ustedes sigan buscando – pidió el tipo – No quiero que me acorralen.

Lo atraparan – dijo alterada Ellie – Debemos hacer algo. Rápido.

Bien Ellie, lanza una flecha al tipo que está parado detrás del que intenta forcejear la cerradura – explico Julián mientras asomaba levemente la cabeza por el barandal– Luego, le lanzaras al que esta agachado eso nos dará más tiempo.

Y así fue la pelirroja acabo con esos tipos, prosiguieron caminando a hurtadillas por la derecha para poder bajar, un tipo apareció por la escalera sin percatarse de ellos, la chica lo apuñalo justo en el cuello.

¡Mierda, esos niños están aquí! – dijo uno de ellos, al ver los cadáveres de sus camaradas.

¿Qué hay del viejo? – pregunto otro.

No lo sé – respondió el otro – Esten alertas.

Los adolescentes, se escondieron detrás de una mesa al escuchar a 2 tipos acercándose.

Esto es para ti – dijo Julián mientras les arrojaba una bomba molotov matando a ambos.

¡Hijo de perra! – dijo otro de ellos, para posteriormente ser silenciado por un flechazo de Ellie.

Creo es todo – dijo aliviada la chica dirigiéndose a la cortina de metal.

Bien Joel acá esta… - dijo Julián para ser interrumpido por un disparo que paso cerca de él. - ¡A la mierda!

¡Oh al diablos! – dijo Ellie, mientras se cubría junto al pelicastaño.

¡Allí abajo! – señalo un bandido - ¡Por la puerta!

¡Los tenemos! – dijo otro - ¡Elimínenlos!

Bien quieren hacer esto – dijo Ellie.

Demostrémosle de que estamos hechos Ellie – dijo Julián alentándola, creando otra bomba – Dejare esto por aquí.

Al verse acorralados decidieron ir a hurtadillas arriba otra vez, no falto mucho para que un hombre los viera.

¡Los encontré! – anuncio el tipo que procedía intentar ahogar a Ellie.

¡Aléjate de ella! – ordeno el pelicastaño pateándole el estómago, al verlo que estaba en el borde de la barandilla con un fuerte lazo al cuello lo arrojo hacia abajo matándolo, para su suerte el bandido dejo su rifle de caza en el suelo, Julián lo tomo de inmediato – Me llevare esto.

Sigan trabajando en esa puerta – ordeno un bandido – Iremos tras esos niños.

Lastimosamente los que se dirigían a donde estaba Joel, no se percataron de la bomba que puso Julián.

¡Oh mierd… (¡BOOOM!)

Y ahí se quedan idiotas – murmuro el chico desde arriba.

El ruido del tiroteo había alertado a más infectados que se acercaban al lugar.

¡Ah perfecto! – susurro Julián – Quedémonos donde estamos y dejemos que se maten ellos primero.

La pelirroja solo asintió con la cabeza la propuesta.

Luego de unos minutos los bandidos acabaron con todos los infectados, lastimosamente, solo quedaron 2 sobrevivientes, los adolescentes tuvieron que cazarlos antes de volver, ya al terminar.

¡Siéntate imbécil! – dijo Julián al matar al último bandido con el rifle que encontró – Parece que son todos.

¡SI ALGUIEN ESTÁ VIVO QUE NI PIENSE EN SORPRENDERNOS! – grito Ellie a todo pulmón – O TERMINARA COMO SUS AMIGOS ¿ME OYEN? ¿SÍ? SI…

¡LO QUE ELLA DIJO! – agrego Julián, señalando a la pelirroja.

Al no tener más inconvenientes, ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta donde estaba Joel.

Más te vale estar vivo Joel – murmuro Ellie, abriendo el candado. – Entra.

Ya adentro, el dúo se dirigió rápidamente hacia el viejo, les sorprendió que aun estaba vivo, Ellie procedió a cocer la herida del Joel, al terminar de cocerlo buscaron algo para poder llevarse a Joel a arrestes junto al caballo.

Ellie es hora de irnos – dijo Julián subiéndose al caballo.

Ellie dio un suspiro de cansancio. Y se subió detrás de él.

No tengo idea como logramos hacer eso – comento la chica por la batalla anterior – Pero lo hicimos bien.

Cuando peleas por quienes quieres puedes hacer cosas imposibles – comento el ganándose un abrazo de la pelirroja - ¡Arre!

Y partieron hacia su próximo destino.

Continuara…


	9. Complejo Lake City: 1 parte

Invierno: 2 semanas después.

La nieve estaba en los suelos, el frio se hacia presente, ante esta situación, los adolescentes tuvieron que conseguir ropas más abrigadas, Ellie tenia un chaleco verde oscuro por encima de la ropa que llevaba antes, por su parte Julián tenia una chaqueta de cuero café encima, más una bufanda negra con blanco, estaban escasos de comida, así que ambos salieron a cazar en la nieve, la pelirroja arrojo una flecha encontrándose con un conejito que había recién salido de su madriguera.

Ellie guardo su arco en su mochila, junto al resto de flechas y se acerco a la presa, sujetó la parte trasera de la flecha que había atravesado al animal y la extrajo de su cuerpo.

Esto no durara mucho – comento Ellie al dejar el mamífero con Callus.

Justo en ese momento Julián le indico a Ellie algo mucho mejor que el conejo, un ciervo adulto.

Shh ah es nuestro día de suerte – susurro el pelicastaño.

Solo lo asustaras – dijo Ellie atando al caballo a un árbol – En marcha.

El dúo comenzó a trotar por la nieve, algo bastante duro de hacer, descendieron por una pequeña colina para buscar algún rastro de animal, lo vieron a distancia, dando elegantes saltos para alejarse de sus cazadores, siguieron recorriendo sin problemas una subida bastante inclinada. La nieve y el esfuerzo requerido no parecían ser un problema para el mamífero, a diferencia de ellos.

Mmm hubiera traído el arco de Joel – se recrimino a sí mismo el chico.

Oh rayos… - murmuro Ellie, frustrada, antes de que comenzaran a correr tras el ciervo.

Los jóvenes tenían más que claro que esa cacería iba a requerir toda la paciencia del mundo, sus marchas fueron más lentas cuando comenzaron a subir, siguiendo las huellas del ciervo en la nieve hasta alcanzar la cima de la colina, valiéndose de rocas y raíces para conseguir una mayor tracción.

Y aquí vamos de nuevo – comento el pelicastaño, mientras seguía a Ellie.

Siguiendo los huecos del manto helado, empezando a descender entre algunos árboles y, enfocando la vista varios metros más adelante, la pelirroja se agacho rápidamente. El venado había dejado su carrera y se encontraba registrando el suelo, removiendo la nieve con una de sus patas delanteras y olfateando entre la hierba.

Tendremos que acercarnos más – comento resignado Julián.

Ambos se mantuvieron agachados aprovechando las rocas y la hierva crecida para no ser vistos, hasta llegar a un sitio detrás de un arbusto, la pelirroja saco la flecha, la cargo, apunto y disparo.

Buen tiro – elogio el pelicastaño.

El ciervo se agitó y dio unos saltos iniciales antes de salir corriendo de allí, al notar el rastro de sangre en la nieve, empezaron a correr tras él.

Tras varios minutos corriendo, volvieron a ver al mamífero, se acercaron al animal sin que el los detectara y Ellie disparo otra flecha dándole de lleno.

Oh cielos… - murmuro Ellie agotada.

No podemos permitir que escape – agrego Julián siguiendo la sangre.

Trotaron detrás del herido animal, hasta llegar a un paso interrumpido pobremente con una cerca de madera a medio caer. Las huellas y la sangre dirigían más allá, sin otra opción, saltaron la cerca y continuaron.

Recuerdo que seguir la sangre no es bueno – comento el pelicastaño algo disgustado.

¿Qué es esto? – dijo Ellie, bajando sin dificultad y comenzaron a internarse en las ruinas – Oh, genial. Todo esta bien. Este lugar no es siniestro para nada.

Antes de seguir la sangre, le echaron un vistazo al lugar, Julián encontró un cómic para Ellie en uno de esos cajones.

Ey Ellie – llamo el chico – Encontré otra historieta.

Genial la leeré más tarde – comento la chica – Ahora volvamos con el ciervo.

Atravesando el maltratado lugar, llegaron hasta una salida al otro lado, desde donde visualizaron al inerte animal.

La chica iba a extraer las flechas cuando un crujido de una rama los hizo voltearse, Ellie puso otra flecha en su arco y Julián apunto su nueva pistola que era una 92FS-9mm.

¿Quién está ahí? – pregunto la pelirroja, apuntando hacia el sitio.

¡Salgan de ahí! – agrego ahora el pelicastaño.

Desde atrás de un árbol, junto a una pequeña cabaña, emergió un hombre. De cabello largo y sucio, no tan largo como el de Julián que últimamente ya estaba por debajo de los hombros y de unos 50 años, cargaba un rifle sobre su hombro derecho. Detrás de él, otro hombre más joven, salió también, desarmado y con una mirada hostil.

El primer sujeto extendió su mano izquierda hacia ellos.

Hola – saludo – Solo queremos hablar.

Un movimiento en falso y te pondré una entre los ojos – advirtió Ellie, seria a más no poder.

Lo mismo para tu amigo – agrego Julián apuntando hacia el otro.

¿Qué quieren? – pregunto Ellie sin bajar el arco.

Me llamo David. Este es mi amigo James – dijo el mayor – Pertenecemos a un grupo más grande. Con mujeres y niños. Tenemos mucha, mucha hambre.

Nosotros también – mintió Julián, a Ellie le sorprendió esto, sabiendo que eran ellos 3 solamente, pero decidió seguirle la corriente – Mujeres y niños… con mucha hambre también.

Bueno… - dijo David, analizando y mirando a su amigo – Tal vez podríamos… hacer un intercambio por esa carne. ¿Qué necesitan? Armas, municiones, ropa…

La pelirroja recordó a Joel, ardiendo en fiebre y con una infección que podría matarlo.

¡Medicamentos! – interrumpió, sonando muy desesperada - ¿Tienen algún antibiótico?

Si – aseguro David, mirando a su compañero y asintiendo – En el campamento. Pueden seguirnos…

No lo seguiremos a ninguna parte… - advirtió seria la chica.

Tu amiguito puede ir y volver – señalo el pelicastaño con su dedo – Si vuelve con lo que pedimos, el ciervo es suyo. Si aparece alguien más…

Ella me pondrá una entre los ojos – finalizo David, luciendo divertido. Luego miro a James – 2 botellas de penicilina y una jeringa. Que sea rápido.

James no pareció convencido de lo que estaban pidiendo.

Ve – ordeno el adulto, fuerte.

James les lanzo una mirada final antes de marcharse.

Me llevare ese rifle también – dijo Ellie. David la miro a los ojos, antes de entregárselo.

Justo al mío se le acabaron las balas – pensó el pelicastaño, recordando el rifle que se quedo allá en el centro comercial.

Está bien – dijo David, dejando el arma frente de sus pies.

Retrocede – ordeno la pelirroja.

Cuando el adulto se alejo lo suficiente, la chica guardo el arco en la mochila y se inclino hacia adelante para recoger el arma, comprobando si estaba cargada y apuntándole nuevamente, por su parte Julián ya había bajado el arma. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. David miro los alrededores, distraído, antes de decir.

Probablemente demore en volver – comento, casual - ¿Les importa que nos resguardemos del frío?

Tráelo con nosotros – dijo ella.

El adulto asintió y se acercó al ciervo, tomándolo por la cornamenta y arrastrándolo en dirección a una de las casas cercanas. Una vez adentro, dejo el animal en el piso y con algo de madera tirada junto a una chimenea. Comenzó a armar una fogata.

Listo – anuncio David, acercando las manos al fuego para calentarnos - ¿Saben? No deberían estar aquí afuera solos.

No somos fanáticos de la compañía – mintió Julián, el asintió.

Entiendo – dijo David, mirándolos - ¿Cómo se llaman?

Julián iba a responder, pero Ellie lo interrumpió.

¿Por qué? – pregunto mirándolo, molesta.

Miren. Entiendo que no sea sencillo confiar en unos extraños – dijo, divertido – Quien sea que este herido está claro que lo estiman. Estoy seguro de que todo estará bien.

Ambos lo miraron unos segundos y negaron con la cabeza levemente.

Veremos – comento la pelirroja, antes de oír un ruido característico de infectados.

Se escucho claramente; el chasquido de un chasqueador, los 3 vieron en todas las direcciones, buscando al emisor del ruido, el chasqueador entro por la puerta abierta, paralizando a los adolescentes. El infectado emitió sus chasquidos en todas las direcciones, buscando en el interior de la cabaña, al percatarse de su presencia, emitió un grito terrible al detectar a Ellie y se lanzó al ataque, sin embargo, las balas de otra arma se encargaron de acabar con él, rápidamente la pelirroja miro a Julián dándose cuenta de que el no fue, David se acercó y le dio un balazo final, en la cabeza.

¿Tenias otra arma? – pregunto la chica sorprendida.

Lo siento – dijo David, mirando hacia afuera. Mas infectados se acercaban – Bien, quisiera recuperar mí rifle ahora.

No – sentencio ella – Tienes tu pistola.

El adulto la miro algo molesto.

Espero que sepas usar esa cosa – dijo.

Tengo algo de practica – aseguro la pelirroja.

Créeme la tiene – complemento Julián levantando su pistola.

David fue a cerrar la puerta, mientras el sonido de alaridos aumentaba. Los adolescentes regresaron al otro extremo del lugar, donde descansaba el cadáver del ciervo y utilizando un trozo de plástico azul lo cubrió.

Pase lo que pase, hay que mantenerlos afuera. Esperemos que no lo encuentren – comento, volviendo a sacar su pistola, mirando en todas direcciones – Cubran las ventanas.

El primero de ellos llegó hasta una ventana que estaba bloqueada con madera, el adulto se le acerco y le dio un disparo en la cabeza.

2 más se acercaban desde afuera, Ellie con 2 certeros disparos acabo con ellos.

Después un infectado entro por la ventana trasera, David lo golpeo 2 veces, Julián se le unió y entre los 2 le hicieron un chokeslam.

Buen trabajo niño y tu no estabas bromeando tienes mejor puntería con esa cosa que yo – comento David acercándose a un pesado estante – Denme una mano con esto.

Ellie fue ayudarlo para bloquear una de las ventanas, la chica mientras empujaba, un chasqueador por un pequeño espacio de la ventana intento morderla .

¡Suéltala maldición! – ordeno Julián, dándole un culatazo en la cabeza y seguido de un disparo en la cabeza, el decidió cubrirlos mientras empujaban – jeje estos ya no me asustan.

Vienen más – anuncio David – Prepárense.

Está vez llegaron más al mismo tiempo, los adolescentes estaban espalda con espalda haciendo valer cada bala, golpeando, apuñalando y reventando cráneos, David no se quedaba atrás ya que era muy bueno con su revólver, entre los 3 lograron retener a la oleada de infectados.

Afuera se escuchaban más alaridos.

Vienen más – dijo David – Al diablo ¡Nos vamos de este cuarto!

David pateo otra puerta derribándola, entrando por un pasillo que en las ventanas habían más infectados tratando de entrar, corrieron escaleras arriba.

Vamos bloqueare el paso – dijo David mientras empujaba otro estante – Niño ayúdame con esto y tu ¡Cubre las escaleras!

Al terminar de bloquear la puerta.

Síganme – pidió el adulto mientras empujaba otras puertas entrando a un almacén– Por aquí.

Bien – dijo Ellie - ¿Sabes adónde vas?

Nunca estuve en este lugar – respondió el.

Eso no ayuda – murmuro Julián.

¿Como estas? – pregunto David mientras subían escaleras.

No necesitas preocuparte por nosotros – respondió la pelirroja.

Todo iba bien, hasta que David salto un objeto que obstruía el camino, los adolescentes lo imitaron sintiendo un crujido, Julián alcanzo a saltar justo a tiempo agarrándose del borde de la plataforma, sin embargo, Ellie no alcanzo a reaccionar y cayo.

¡Oh mierda! – dijo la pelirroja en un quejido desde abajo.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el pelicastaño.

Estoy bien… - respondió aun dolida.

Más chasqueadores – anuncio el adulto - ¡Sal de ahí!

Hora de correr – dijo Julián alejándose con David.

La pelirroja se cubrió apenas escucho los chasquidos de infectados, uso el arco para librarse de un par de ellos, fue corriendo hacia la escalera para salir, apenas subió un chasqueador se fijo en ella acercándose, lastima que 2 disparos en la cabeza acabaron con él.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto aliviado Julián.

¡Oh allí están! – dijo Ellie – Y si estoy bien.

Vamos, la puerta está por aquí – señalo el adulto corriendo – Debemos subir ahí.

Hay una escalera allí arriba – señalo ahora el pelicastaño.

Aquí, ven aquí – pidió la chica al ver una parte que podría subir – Impúlsame hacia arriba.

Bien ¿Lista? – dijo David mientras la levantaba.

Ellie recorrió el sector agachada para no alertar a los chasqueadores de abajo, hasta alcanzar la escalera

Bien aquí va – dijo Ellie bajando con cuidado la escalera.

Bien con cuidado – dijo el adulto colocando la escalera, seguido Ellie bajo y subió la escalera, Julián decidió botar la escalera cuando la chica subió.

Por si acaso – dijo él.

Luego corrieron entrando por una puerta de metal que daba a un pasillo de madera con agujeros.

Tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí – dijo David.

No me digas – respondido sarcástico el pelicastaño.

Dios, parece que alguien ya lucho con esas cosas y perdió – comento la pelirroja al ver un cadáver junto a una bomba de clavos que recogió.

Ah dios he estado buscando a estos muchachos – confeso el adulto.

En un rato estaremos vivos o como ellos – señalo Julián – Personalmente me enfocaría en lo primero.

No importa tomen su equipo – dijo con pena David - Prepárense

Los 3 se asomaron por el pasillo, viendo como 1 corredor se acercaba a ellos, Ellie levanto el rifle y acabo con él, ahora un chasqueador se acercaba que no fue problema para la pelirroja.

¿Escuchan eso? ¡Están en el techo! – anuncio la chica.

Tras bastante tiempo de combate, lograron hacerse de un espacio de tiempo, ya se notaba que eran menos. Lastimosamente un terrible temblor sacudió las paredes de lata de la bodega, dando paso a un gordinflón que bajaba del techo.

¡Ah maldita sea! – dijo Julián cargando su arma.

¡Es un gordinflón! – advirtió Ellie, apuntándole con el rifle.

¿Un qué? – pregunto David, quien terminaba de matar a un chasqueador.

Uno de esos malditos grandotes – dijo la pelirroja impaciente.

¡Atención! – anuncio el pelicastaño, mientras le arrojaba una molotov, dándoles tiempo para dispararles mientras se retorcía de dolor.

Ya al recuperarse el grandote, se llevo una de sus manos al pecho y extrajo un saco de esporas.

¡Sal de ahí David! – pidió Julián, mientras se alejaba del gordinflón.

Las esporas se elevaron desde el sitio que impacto, el adulto de no ser por la advertencia del pelicastaño ya hubiera sucumbido, luego de que Ellie lo rematara con 3 balazos del rifle, el grandote cayo inmóvil al suelo.

Oigan… - llamo David – Creo que lo logramos.

Creo que los matamos a todos – confirmo Julián jadeando.

Bien, no luzcan tan decepcionados – dijo el adulto.

Digamos que es desconfianza – murmuro Ellie para sí misma.

Escuchen – indico David, mientras que el dúo se acercaba a una sección de la pared que estaba derrumbada y que daba una vista de la cabaña en donde estaba el ciervo.

No hay infectados – dijo la pelirroja.

No hay infectados – confirmo David - ¿Qué les dije? Bien, regresemos, veamos como está nuestro ciervo

Los 3 volvieron a la cabaña. La fogata aun estaba encendida y el mamífero aún cubierto por el plástico completamente intacto.

Se las arreglaron muy bien allá atrás – felicito el adulto – Diría que hacemos un buen equipo.

Pff, tuvimos suerte – dijo Ellie agachándose frente a la fogata y a su lado estaba Julián.

¿Suerte? – pregunto él, sorprendido – No, no existe la suerte. No, miren creo que todo pasa por una razón.

Seguro – dijo ahora Julián.

En serio y puedo demostrarlo – dijo David, aviando el fuego – Ahora este invierno, ha sido muy cruel. Hace unas semanas yo… envié a un grupo de hombres a un pueblo cercano en busca de comida.

A ambos les pareció interesante lo que iba a contar David, así que escucharon atentos.

Solo unos pocos regresaron – continuo David – Dijeron que los otros habían… sido asesinados por un hombre loco.

El dúo trago saliva al comentario del adulto.

Y resulta que este hombre loco viajaba con unos niños, más especifico un niño… y una niña – agrego el adulto, mientras señalaba a sus acompañantes.

Que coincidencia – murmuro el pelicastaño.

Ambos lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que se levantaran rápidamente, Ellie tomo su rifle y lo apunto al adulto, Julián por su parte se quedó detrás de la pelirroja.

No se enfaden – pidió el – No es su culpa, son solo unos niños.

Ellie lo miro atentamente. El, sin embargo, dejo de mirarla y se fijó detrás de ellos.

James, baja el arma – ordenó.

Julián se volteo y levanto su pistola, encontrándose con el amigo de David, quien les apuntaba con su pistola.

Ni modo, David – dijo James – No los dejaré ir.

Baja el arma – repitió David, con más fuerza. James lo miró, antes de obedecer – Ahora dales la medicina.

Los otros no estarán contentos con esto – mascullo James, acercándose a David y lanzando una bolsa a los pies, el pelicastaño la recogió rápidamente.

Si, bueno. No es tu problema – refuto David como si nada.

¡Quítate del maldito camino! – ordeno Ellie, sería. James se hizo a un lado y salíeron, sin darles la espalda.

No sobrevivirán mucho allá afuera – dijo David – Puedo protegerlos, en especial a ti niña.

No gracias – refuto el pelicastaño antes de irse.

Los adolescentes corrieron, siguiendo la sangre que había dejado el ciervo, ninguno de ellos los siguió, vieron a Callus en el mismo sitio en el que lo habían dejado, Julián lo libero del árbol, subió primero y ayudo a Ellie a subir, partiendo de regreso a donde Joel.

Regresaron a donde estaba el herido adulto, entraron por el portón para que Callus entrara, bajaron al sótano en el que tenían a Joel.

¡Joel – llamo la chica – Solo pudimos conseguir algo de comida.

¡Pero conseguimos esto! – agrego Julián sacando la penicilina de su chaqueta.

El pelicastaño se la dio a Ellie, con la aguja extrajo el liquido y se lo inyecto al adulto quien soltó un leve quejido.

Listo es todo – dijo Ellie mientras tapaba al adulto - ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Creo que no nos hemos dado el tiempo de hablar sobre nosotros Ellie – dijo Julián – Creo que ya es el momento.

Ella solo asiente y se dirigen al living de la casa, ambos se sientan en el sofá de ahí, uno al lado del otro.

Bien yo empezare – dijo Julián - ¿Pregúntame lo que quieras?

Para empezar ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto ella.

Ah sigo entero...todo lo que hemos pasado en el viaje pues...diablos mentiría si te dijera que no me estoy divirtiendo – respondió el soltando una risa.

Mmm yo también. Bien, entonces ¿Por qué estabas con Tess y no con tus padres? – pregunto ella nerviosa – Siempre tuve esa duda.

El la miro con solemnidad y le respondió:

Para empezar, yo solía vivir en New Orleans, mi padre tenía esposa antes de estar con mi madre, el me conto que tenia una hija con él, su esposa fue seleccionada para trabajos en el exterior dejándolo solo, mi madre le ofreció estadía en su casa ya que tenía más recursos para brindarle, la cual acepto, pasaron semanas, meses e incluso años y ella todavía no regresaba.

Oh eso es duro y otra cosa, no veo que te parezcas a Tess – dijo ella confusa.

-La verdad Tess es medio hermana de mi madre.

-Eso explica mucho.

Mi padre bajo una depresión, mi madre le ofreció consuelo y no tardaron en que… bueno… eh – continuaba nervioso Julián, mientras con su mano izquierda hacia un circulo y con el dedo índice de la otra mano lo metía – Ya sabes.

Oh, ya – dijo Ellie sonrojada al comentario de su amigo.

Nací, crecí con mi medio hermana, ella era rubia también era mayor que yo, papá penso que no me llevaría bien con ella por no ser de la misma madre, pero fue todo lo contrario a ella le gustaba tener un hermanito el cual cuidad hasta que un día los 4 estábamos rodeados de infectados, él se quedó atrás para darnos tiempo, yo y Cassie que ese era su nombre nos quedamos con mamá, mamá me tranquilizaba diciendo que ya el ha salido de situaciones peores que esa, mi tío nos visitaba seguidamente hasta que cumplí 11 años y el sitio en el que estábamos fue dado de baja, mamá escapo a otro país porque había sido una ladrona altamente buscada, fui enviado a Boston y Cassie se fue con el tío Sam. Tess me recibió, a pesar de eso, papá me dio esto para recordarlo, salvo los suspensores que uso para llevar mi pistola que también eran de el – dijo Julián sacando un anillo plateado colgado al cuello, este tenía algo escrito en un idioma diferente.

La pelirroja nunca lo había notado antes.

Oh es bastante bonito – comento Ellie, tocando el anillo.

Esta un poco viejo, pero me conto de todas las aventuras que paso con el – comento Julián mirando el anillo – Y eso es todo, ahora háblame de ti.

Yo… nunca conocí a mis padres – confeso melancólicamente Ellie – Sabía el nombre de mi madre que era Anna, pero ella murió cuando era muy joven.

¿Qué hay de tu padre? – pregunto Julián.

Nunca lo conocí – respondió la chica – De todas formas, después que ella muriera, me dejo una carta y le pidió a Marlene que cuidaría de mí, aunque nunca la conocí hasta los 13 años.

Mencionaste que te criaste en un internado militar y que te escapas mucho – recrimino el pelicastaño.

Si, una de esas veces Ri… y yo – dijo incomoda la pelirroja – ya sabes el resto.

¿Qué ibas a decir antes? – pregunto el chico.

Ellie permaneció en silencio por un momento.

-Mira si no quieres decirme esta…

¡NO! Quiero que lo sepas – dijo ella algo alterada – Yo solía conocer a una chica, su nombre era Riley, era mi mejor amiga y la primera persona que ame.

Estas palabras al chico lo sorprendieron, Ellie ya amaba a alguien antes de conocerlo.

Unas semanas antes de conocerte a ti y a Joel, la volví a ver después de un mes. Me dijo que ya era una luciérnaga. Escape del internado militar y fui al centro comercial, ella me llevo allí cuando nos conocimos. Fue el mejor día de mi vida, divertirse, contar chistes, ser una niña otra vez… luego no lo fue. Nos atraparon desprevenidos los corredores, logramos escapar, lastimosamente cuando salte sobre un andamio, este cedió dejándome caer a donde había un infectado el cual me mordió, Riley intento salvarme, pero a ella la mordieron en la mano – continuo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

Riley llegó a la conclusión de que teníamos 2 opciones, podíamos ir por la vía fácil o morir peleando. Pedí una tercera opción, pero no había ninguna, al final ella murió y descubrí que soy inmune – termino de contar Ellie.

Valla… yo… no sé qué decir – comento Julián estupefacto.

Entonces di esto – dijo la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas y mirándolo fijamente.

Ella lo abraza.

Dime que sobreviviremos a esto, llegaremos a las luciérnagas, salvaremos el mundo. No morirás y que tampoco me abandonaras – dijo Ellie mientras abrazaba al pelicastaño.

El solamente le devolvió el abrazo.

Tranquila, no moriré ni tampoco te dejare – le dijo al oído – Porque te quiero.

Yo también te quiero – respondió ella separándose del abrazo.

Mientras ambos se veían a los ojos por un momento, el chico dio un agudo bostezo.

Creo que tenemos que volver con Joel – propuso Julián, levantándose del sillón.

La noche volvió a caer, invitándolos a descansar, Julián se recostó al lado de Joel, Ellie por su parte se había recostado en otra parte del sótano, con solo verla el pelicastaño vio que tenía mucho frio.

Ellie… ven duerme conmigo – propuso algo sonrojado el pelicastaño.

Ellie por su parte asintió y se subió encima de el que la rodeo con sus brazos para abrigarla.

Me alegra que estés cuidándome – comento Ellie acurrucándose.

Nos cuidamos mutuamente Ellie – corrigió el, mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

Y ambos sucumbieron a los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya al amanecer, las voces de unos hombres lograron despertar primero a Ellie, quien se levantó de inmediato.

Julián despierta – dijo Ellie, mientras movía a su amigo.

Que… ¿Qué pasa Ellie? – pregunto el, frotándose los ojos.

La chica se asomo por la ventana, visualizando a los hombres de David.

Nos rastrearon – anuncio Ellie.

Tenemos que alejarlos, no podemos dejar que encuentre a Joel – propuso el chico, ya al levantarse.

Los 2 abren el portón liberando a Callus y cerrándolo con cuidado, se montan en el animal comenzando a andar lentamente.

¿Estamos seguros de que está aquí? – pregunto uno de ellos.

Ey, había huellas de caballo en la maldita calle – dijo otro – Están aquí.

¡Ey los tengo! – dijo un hombre que forcejeaba con Julián para poder botarlo – Muevan su trasero.

Ellie por su parte le apuñalo el cuello.

¿Qué estás esperando? – pregunto uno de ellos desesperado - ¡Dispárales!

Pero David dijo… - dijo uno de ellos en protesta.

Al diablo con David – refuto el otro - ¡Dispárales ahora!

¡ARRE! – ordeno Julián a su caballo, empezando a galopar.

¡Mierda son demasiado! – dijo Ellie agachando la cabeza para esquivar disparos.

En eso un hombre intento subirse al caballo.

¡Sal de acá mierda! – dijo Julián, mientras lo pateaba, dejándolo caer.

¡Vengan a buscarnos hijos de perra! – exclamo Ellie, mientras le disparaba a uno de ellos.

Disparen al caballo – propuso uno de ellos ¡Disparen al maldito caballo!

¡No, no, no! – dijo asustado el pelicastaño – Muévete Callus.

Lastimosamente, el caballo fue impactado por una bala, dejándolos caer colina abajo, los adolescentes lograron sobrevivir, sin embargo, el animal no conto con la misma suerte.

No, Callus – dijo con pena el chico.

¡Tenemos que irnos! – propuso Ellie levantándolo del brazo – Debemos dar la vuelta, regresar con Joel.

Los 2 corren ocultándose en una vieja casa, Ellie encontró más flechas para su arco, por su parte Julián encontró algunos suministros para fabricar.

¿En verdad la mataremos? – pregunto uno de ellos afuera de la casa – David la quería con vida.

Esa no es su decisión. James me dijo que es la niña de la universidad – respondió otro bandido - ¿Cuántos de los nuestros murieron allí?

¿Y que ahí del niño? – pregunto otro.

No lo sé, David dijo que si lo ven dispárenle, si queríamos – respondió otro.

Ahh, perfecto – murmuro el pelicastaño, al saber que con el no tendrían piedad.

No te preocupes saldremos de esta – dijo Ellie alentándolo.

Lo que continuo para ellos fue salir a hurtadillas, con el arco la pelirroja les lograba despejar el camino, hasta llegar al camino de regreso.

Es el camino de regreso – señalo Ellie.

Aguanta Joel – dijo Julián, descendiendo.

Cubran el terreno – ordeno uno de ellos a lo lejos - ¡Asegúrense de que no se estén escondiendo por aquí!

Al ver como varios hombres vigilaban el sector, decidieron rodear por la izquierda ya que estaba más despejado, la pelirroja tuvo que matar a uno de ellos que se estaba asomando por ahí.

¿Encontraste algo? – pregunto un hombre de David sin obtener respuesta – Hola ¿Estás ahí?

Ellie por su parte le atino con una flecha ya que podía alertar a sus compañeros, para su mala suerte un adulto logro ver los cadáveres de sus camaradas.

Maldita basura – susurro la chica.

3 tipos se habían juntado para idear una estrategia sobre la situación, al ver la oportunidad, Julián fabrico una bomba molotov y la encendió.

¡Atrapen esto! – anuncio el chico arrojando la molotov, calcinándolos a los 3 - ¡Ahora corre!

Ambos al ver la oportunidad, corrieron detrás de la casa, movieron un contenedor de basura que bloqueaba la entrada y entraron.

¡No quiero quedar atrapada aquí! – confeso la chica, al entrar a la casa, mientras se adelantaba.

Ellie estaba tan enfocada en salir del lugar, que no se dio cuenta que se había separado de su acompañante, que estaba más preocupado por encontrar suministros que salir.

La pelirroja comenzó a forcejear la puerta de salida, cuando 2 brazos la agarraron, ella intento liberarse, pero fue inútil.

Tranquila… - dijo una voz que resulto ser David – Estarás a salvo aquí.

La falta de aire hizo que Ellie cayera inconsciente.

Eso es, eso es – dijo el adulto.

Todo esto era observado por el pelicastaño que había vuelto con Ellie, al verse superado por numero y armas, no tuvo otra opción que poner su mano en la boca y evitar hacer todo ruido posible. David y sus hombres se habían llevado a su amiga, sin que el haya hecho algo para salvarla, salió de donde estaba oculto verificando que no había nadie más, abrió la puerta que había forcejeado la pelirroja, afuera vio una moto de nieve.

Je los imbéciles dejaron la llave puesta – dijo Julián subiéndose a la moto – Vamos… enciende maldita sea… ¡Si!

Y comenzó a regresar con Joel.

¡Vamos Joel, tienes que despertar! – pensó el chico mientras manejaba - ¡No quiero hacer esto solo! ¡Pero si no tengo otra opción lo hare!

Continuara…


	10. Complejo Lake City: 2 parte

Ya al recuperar la conciencia, Ellie se despertó encerrada en una jaula, por las rejas pudo ver algo que le helo la sangre. James estaba cortándole las extremidades a un cuerpo humano, este al percatarse de su presencia, volteo y le lanzo una mirada y se fue, ante la desesperación de poder quedar así forcejeo la puerta, pero fue inútil.

¿Cómo estás? – pregunto alguien que se acercaba con un plato de comida, más bien David.

Super – respondió ella irónicamente.

Ten – dijo David, dándole el plato de comida – Deberías comer. Se que tienes hambre, estuviste afuera mucho tiempo.

¿Qué es? – pregunto insegura Ellie.

Venado – respondió el adulto.

¿Con algo de carne humana también? – intuyo la pelirroja.

No, no, yo lo prometo es solo venado – aseguro David.

Eres un maldito animal – dijo la chica, procediendo a comer del plato.

Ah, me estas juzgando muy rápido – refuto el adulto poniéndose a la altura de Ellie – Considerando que tú y tu novio mataron a… ¿Cuántos hombres?

Ante esa mención la chica recordó a Julián que la abandono a su suerte, mirando para todos lados.

¿Te preguntaras donde esta el cierto? – pregunto por instinto David – Bueno, le dejé una moto para que volviera, lastimosamente envié un grupo a por él, no deben tardar en regresar.

Él y yo no somos nada– dijo Ellie sin mucha gana – Y no nos dieron elección.

¿Y crees que nosotros tenemos elección? – pregunto David – Tú matas para sobrevivir… nosotros también. Debemos protegernos. Por cualquier medio.

¿Y ahora que sigue? – pregunto la chica al dejar de comer – Me vas a cortar en trozos pequeños.

Prefiero no hacerlo – confeso el adulto – Dime como te llamas, también tu amigo.

Maldito mentiroso – dijo Ellie devolviéndole el plato de comida y levantándose.

Al contrario – refuto David, tomando el plato – He sido bastante honesto contigo. Ahora creo que es tu turno.

Es la única manera de poder convencer a los otros – continuo el adulto.

¿Convencerlos de qué? – pregunto ella confusa.

Que puedes recapacitar, que tienes corazón, que eres leal – explico David poniendo una mano sobre la mano de Ellie – Y especial.

En eso la chica aprovecho de quebrarle el dedo a David, mientras intentaba alcanzar las llaves, sin embargo, el adulto forcejeo con ella, haciendo que se golpeara con la puerta para finalmente soltarlo.

Estúpida niña – se quejó David – Haces que sea muy difícil mantenerte con vida ¿Qué se supone que le diga a los demás ahora?

Ellie – dijo ella – Diles que… Ellie es la niñita que fracturo tu maldito dedo… y Julián es el niñito que no lograran atrapar.

¿Cómo habías dicho? ¿Trozos pequeños? – pregunto el adulto dándole una mirada psicótica – Te veré en la mañana Ellie y junto al cadáver de Julián.

Mientras tanto Julián iba por el bosque en el que cazaron al ciervo, más bien a punto de llegar donde Joel, cuando un disparo impacto en una de las ruedas de la moto, desestabilizándolo y dejándolo caer.

¡Ay está el niño – anuncio uno de ellos - ¡Acaben con el!

¡AHÍ INFECTADOS POR AQUÍ NO SE DAN CUENTA! – grito Julián mientras se cubría detrás de un árbol.

¡Somos muchos, tu eres uno! – dijo un bandido desde lejos.

Como que oído eso en algún lado – murmuro el pelicastaño (capten la referencia)

2 tipos se acercaron al chico, el primero era uno con una mascara de gas y otro un hombre común.

Todo acabara pronto – dijo el de la máscara, que procedía a ahorcar a Julián, que intentaba quitárselo.

Mantenlo quieto – dijo el otro que procedía a golpearlo en el estómago.

Ante la situación, el pelicastaño uso el apoyo del ahorcador y le dio con ambas piernas al de adelante aturdiéndolo levemente y sacando un cuchillo que encontró en el lugar donde se llevaron a Ellie y procedió a enterrárselo en la costilla hasta el fondo, el otro tipo ya se había recuperado, el saco su pistola, sin tener otra alternativa, Julián arrojo el cuchillo dándole de lleno en el cuello.

¡Mierda vienen más! - Dijo Julián cubriéndose.

¡Suelta tus armas y prometemos ser rápido! – propuso un bandido.

Joel nunca uso esta cosa – dijo el pelicastaño, sacando una bomba de humo – Esto me dará algo de tiempo

¡Cuidado! – anuncio el chico arrojando la bomba, una vez que exploto, aprovecho la cortina de humo y salió corriendo.

Mientras pasaba eso, Joel acabo de despertar quejándose del dolor que aun sentía en la herida

¿Ellie?... ¿Julián? – dijo el adulto, mientras se levantaba con dificultad - ¡Niños!

El adulto procedió a tomar su mochila, subió las escaleras abriendo la puerta y apoyándose en unos cajones.

¿Dónde demonios están? – pregunto el adulto, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió, el que entro no era nada más ni nada menos que Julián, se veía bastante agitado y tenía las manos o guantes ensangrentados - ¿Julián?

Oh Joel que bueno que estas despierto – dijo el, mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

Y ¿Dónde esta Ellie? – pregunto Joel.

Se la han llevado, logre escapar para venir a buscarte con la esperanza de que ya estuvieras despierto – explicó el chico.

\- ¿Y por qué estas lleno de sangre?

\- Esos tipos intentaron matarme, logre matar a 2 de ellos, pero el resto creo que viene hacia acá.

\- No perdamos más tiempo vamos.

Los 2 salieron de la casa, mirando los alrededores y algunos hombres saltaron de una casa y comenzaron a dispararles.

¿¡Dónde está!? – pregunto Joel, sin obtener respuestas, comenzando a abrir fuego de nuevo.

Muévanse – pidió uno de ellos, mientras corrían - ¡Que no nos atrape!

Rodearon la casa por donde paso Julián anteriormente, Joel paso primero antes de que un tipo lo agarrara dejándolo vulnerable ante algún ataque.

Te tengo idiota – dijo el que lo agarro - ¡Acabalo!

¡Mantenlo quieto! – pidió el tipo que se acercaba con un cuchillo.

¡Buen intento idiota! – dijo Julián, pateándole el estómago al que tenía el cuchillo.

Por su parte Joel logro liberarse de su captor.

Ven conmigo – dijo el adulto, llevándose a los tipos.

Lo que procedió a hacer Joel fue tortúralos, para que le dijeran donde se encontraba Ellie, el adulto le pidió a Julián que esperara afuera para que no viera lo que estaba haciendo, al pelicastaño le bastaba con escuchar los gritos de los bandidos para darse cuenta, una vez cuando le dijeron donde estaba la pelirroja salieron de allí.

Ya a la mañana con Ellie.

Una fuerte agitada despertó a la chica de golpe.

Arriba, Arriba – dijo un hombre, más bien James – Vamos.

James la puso de pie, sujetándola con ambas manos desde atrás y comenzó a empujarla hacia el exterior de la jaula, donde David la esperaba, sonriente y malévolo, con un cuchillo carnicero en sus manos.

David la sujeto por los hombros y por mero instinto, Ellie inclino su rostro hacia su mano mordiéndolo fuertemente.

El adulto grito e intento retirar su mano mientras la pelirroja seguía agitándose violentamente. Termino dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen, obligando a Ellie a soltarlo, los 2 hombres la alzaron colocándola en la mesa de carnicero.

Cada uno la sujetaba por un brazo para tenerla quieta.

¡Te lo advertí! – grito David, frustrado, alzo el cuchillo a la altura del cuello de Ellie.

¡Estoy infectada! – grito desesperada la niña - ¡Infectada!

David detuvo su cuchillo en medio del aire y la miro, cambiando su expresión.

¿En serio! – pregunto, incrédulo y sonriente.

Y tú también – agrego ella.

David la miro, apreciativo, sin creerlo,

Justo allí. Sube mi manga – indico - ¡Mira ahí!

De acuerdo. Te seguiré la corriente – dijo David y subió su manga, al ver la cicatriz abrió los ojos de par en par.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes? – pregunto la pelirroja, mirándolos sorprendidos y asustados – Todo sucede por una algo y parece que Julián se les escapo.

¿Qué rayos es eso? – pregunto James, señalando la cicatriz. David negó con la cabeza,

Debió convertirse – dijo el, intentando convencerse a si mismo - No puede ser real.

\- ¡A mí me parece bastante real!

David se examino la mordida que le causo Ellie. Con la mano libre la pelirroja alcanzo el cuchillo que David había clavado en la mesa y lo blandió contra James matándolo. David la soltó por sorpresa, por lo que la chica logro escapar por una ventana al exterior donde había una ventisca terrible.

Oh cielos… ¿Qué diablos les pasa a estas personas? – pregunto Ellie.

Ella escucho disparos detrás de sí misma.

¿A dónde vas Ellie? – grito David - ¡Esta es mi ciudad!

La ventisca provocaba que Ellie apenas pudiera ver, llego hasta una casa de ladrillos, sin nada más entro en ella.

Bien – susurro – Necesito un arma.

Al fondo se encontraba el marco de una puerta faltante, apenas bloqueada por unas tablas, la chica paso por ella entrando a lo que era una tienda de mascotas.

Desde el exterior se podían escuchar las voces de los tipos de David, hablando sobre encontrar a Ellie y además contándoles que ella está infectada.

Oh diablos – murmuro para si misma, saliendo de aquel lugar hacia un estrecho callejón, entrando en otro local en pésimas condiciones.

La chica echo un vistazo rápido por aquel local, no encontrando nada útil, salvo un botiquín con un ladrillo para distraer a sus perseguidores, antes de que pudiera salir, un tipo entro al lugar buscándola.

Ellie se agacho detrás de un estante esperando la oportunidad de que el tipo le diera la espalda, una vez que lo hizo, la pelirroja le salto encima apuñalándole el pecho en reiteradas veces.

Te vez mejor en el suelo – susurro Ellie al cadáver, mientras le quitaba el revolver.

Para la mala suerte de la chica, un tipo le disparo casi atinándole, pero Ellie fue más rápida y le atino 2 balas, dejándolo caer muerto.

Luego de registrarlo, salió a la intensa ventisca, entre ella, se escuchaban el sonido de unas campanas, como una forma de alarma en la ciudad.

Rayos, están por todas partes – dijo Ellie, avanzando con dificultad en la tormenta.

La pelirroja logro recorrer todo el lugar, matando a muchos de los hombres de David, volviendo al centro de la ciudad, la chica visualizo una ventana abierta, justo por encima de un contenedor de basura.

Bien aquí vamos – dijo Ellie, mientras trepaba a la ventana.

Era un restaurant donde entro la niña, al final, pasando las mesas hasta llegar a la puerta de salida, una vez que abrió el cerrojo, un fuerte agarrón en su brazo, el cual era David.

¡Es fácil seguirte el rastro! – dijo el, quitándole el arma y apuntándole - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Ellie aprovecho para gatear hacia unas mesas para cubrirse.

Está bien – dijo David, cerrando la puerta con llave - ¡No tienes donde ir! ¿Quieres salir? Tendrás que venir a buscar estas llaves.

Ellie agudizo el oído para saber por dónde vendría David, apenas lo vio de espalda, la pelirroja le salto encima apuñalándolo.

Eso fue bueno niña – Comento David como un psicópata, mientras sacaba el machete de su espalda – Todo estará bien.

Ellie se escabullo, lo más lejos posible, para poder sorprenderlo después.

¿Sabes? Me sigues sorprendiendo – Dijo David – Es una lastima que no quieras recapacitar. Pero es muy tarde ahora.

De pronto Ellie dejo de escucharlo, lo único audible era el sonido de las llamas del lugar.

Si te rindes ahora, prometo ser rápido – escucho de pronto – Lo prometo…

Si, vete al diablo – susurro la niña, moviéndose para alejarse de la voz.

Tengo una pregunta – dijo David - ¿Cómo estará tu amigo?... A perdón los amigos no se abandonan entre ellos, pero lo que te prometo es que aprovecharemos cada parte de él, te lo aseguro.

Luego Ellie lo volvió a sorprender apuñalándolo por la espalda, cayendo al suelo muy agotados.

Mientras tanto con los otros 2.

Joel y Julián se desplazaban con dificultad entre la tormenta, llegando a un garaje.

Esto es inútil, no puedo ver nada – se quejo un bandido a lo lejos.

Sigan buscando. Si viene por aquí, tenemos que atraparla – refuto otro.

Se refieren a Ellie – murmuro Julián pasando junto a Joel.

Ambos lograron recorrer a salvo el lugar, el pelicastaño encontró otra puerta para Joel que contenía un manual de entrenamiento, tuvieron que matar a varios de ellos para seguir avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta entreabierta que rápidamente entraron.

Joel mira – señalo el chico – La mochila de Ellie.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Joel - ¿Por qué están aquí las cosas de Ellie?

Seguido entraron a lo que seria un matadero de personas.

¡Voy a vomitar! – dijo asqueado Julián apartando la mirada.

Oh dios – se quejo Joel al ver los cadáveres colgados – Debemos encontrarla.

Ya al salir de ese espantoso lugar, vieron delante de ellos, como una casa ardía en llamas.

Oh no Ellie – se quejó el pelicastaño.

Adelántate por ahora, me asegurare de que no se acerque nadie – dijo Joel, Julián lo miro confuso – Se que se separaron porque no había otra opción así que debes ir por ella. Ahora

El solo le asintió con la cabeza y se acerco al restaurant en llamas.

Con Ellie.

A la distancia vio el fuego que ya había alcanzado un gran volumen. La pelirroja miro a su alrededor más bien frente a ella, a algunos metros, vio el machete de David, tirado bajo una silla.

Ellie comenzó a gatear lentamente, incapaz de ir más rápido debido al dolor que tenía, ya estaba cerca, pero de pronto un fuerte golpe al costado izquierdo, sacándole el aire y derribándola hacia él suelo.

Sabía que tenías corazón – jadeo David - ¿Sabes? Está bien si te rindes. No hay de qué avergonzarse.

A la chica no le importaron las palabras de David y siguió arrastrándose hacia el machete.

Supongo que no – murmuró el – No es tu estilo ¿No?

La pelirroja estaba apunto de alcanzar su objetivo, pero el adulto la volvió a patear, derribándola otra vez. El desgraciado se puso sobre ella y apretó el rostro de ella contra el piso.

Puedes intentar rezar – ofreció David, malvado – Nadie vendrá entiéndelo.

Púdrete – dijo ella nomas.

Con gran fuerza, David la volteo quedando cara a cara y le rodeo el cuello con ambas manos y comenzaba a apretarlo.

¿Crees que me conoces? ¿Eh? – pregunto David, de cerca – Pues déjame decirte algo. No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz.

La chica extendió un brazo para intentar alcanzar el filoso objeto, una vez que sintió el mango, lo agarro fuertemente blandiendolo, primero lo clavo en el brazo logrando que se bajara de ella, Ellie se sentó sobre el y con una ira inimaginable blandió el machete esta vez en el rostro del adulto, una y otra vez, hasta que alguien la detuvo.

¡Ellie! – grito una voz familiar, pero ella ni se inmuto y siguió blandiendo el machete, hasta que el que hablo la rodeo con los brazos por la espalda - ¡Detente! ¡Para!

El la alzo alejándola de David y por la sorpresa soltó el filoso objeto. Pero Ellie se agito violentamente intentando escapar.

¡No! – grito, intentando zafarse del agarre - ¡No me toques!

Tranquila, tranquila – dijo la voz que resultaría ser Julián - ¡Aquí estoy! Soy yo.

¡No! – seguía negando violentamente la pelirroja, hasta que Julián logro voltearla mirándola a los ojos.

Soy yo Ellie – repitió el – Estoy aquí y no te volveré a dejar.

El la sujeto gentilmente del rostro para mantenerlo quieto, entonces Ellie abrió los ojos, viendo a aquel chico con pelo largo y con una leve barba en crecimiento.

Oh Julián – gimió y comenzó a llorar – Él intento…

Entonces la pelirroja se calmo y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, el simplemente le devolvió el abrazo.

Oh, Ellie, no tuve que haberme ido. No tuve que haberte dejado con ese desgraciado – dijo Julián con suavidad – Pero no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, te lo aseguro.

Me dijiste que no me abandonarías – refunfuño Ellie aun sollozando.

Te explicare cuando estemos de regreso – refuto él.

Julián se separó de ella, diciéndole que Joel los esta esperando afuera y que tenían que irse inmediatamente, ella solo le sonrío y se seco las lagrimas con la manga, una vez afuera, los 3 se pusieron en marcha hacia un lugar seguro.

Una vez que estaban ya ha salvo, Joel fue de inmediato a dormir ya que aun no se recuperaba de la herida, dejando a los adolescentes solos.

Ellie solo le dio una cachetada a Julián en la mejilla derecha.

Esta bien, creo que me merecía eso – dijo el, por su parte Ellie le iba a dar una patada en la entrepierna – ¡No, no, no! Esas no me las toques.

¡Te escucho! – dijo ella aun enojada.

Perdón por haberme ido… no tuve otra opción, estaba rodeado por ellos – razono Julián sonando sincero – escape del lugar solo para ser emboscado después, pero pudimos arreglárnoslas.

Supiste lo que intento hacerme ese tipo ¿Cierto? – interrumpió Ellie.

Se que eran caníbales y no imagino como te trataron – respondió el.

David te nombro varias veces queriéndote para la cena – dijo la pelirroja.

Si sus tipos me habrían matado, yo estaría en su matadero en este momento – dijo sorprendido el pelicastaño – Oye.

-¿Qué?

Estas heladas – dijo, en voz baja colocándole la mano en la frente – No puedes quedarte así.

No tengo más ropa que esta – murmuro ella.

Ante esto, Julián se quito su chaqueta y la bufanda y se la paso a Ellie para abrigarse.

Ten – dijo el, entregándole sus prendas, tratando de evitar los temblores debido al frio – no es mucho, pero te abrigara.

Ellie lo miro, sorprendida, pero de inmediato se coloco aquellas prendas, estaban abrigadas para su suerte.

¿Julián? – llamo ella, haciendo que el levantara la cabeza – Aun por lo que pasamos, gracias por volver por mí.

El sonrío nada más.

Tenia que enmendar mi error sabes – susurro el, divertido – la promesa que hicimos no tenia que romperla. ¿Recuerdas?

Si – dijo Ellie – Cuando hablamos acerca de nuestros pasados.

Deberíamos dormir – Propuso Julián bostezando.

Si… tienes razón – susurro ella, cerrando los ojos – mañana será otro día.

Hasta mañana – dijo el, dirigiéndose a otra habitación – Al menos no la cague esta vez.

Continuara…


	11. Parque de autobuses

Primavera: un mes y unas semanas después.

Eventualmente nuestros protagonistas tuvieron que quedarse unos días en el refugio hasta que Joel se recuperara por completo, el clima de primavera se hacia presente y los ayudaba en su recorrido.

Ahora tenían nuevas ropas, Joel volvió a las camisas llevaba puesta una de color sobrio, entre azul y gris y sus mismos jeans, Ellie llevaba una camiseta gris de mangas largas debajo de una camisa roja, unos pantalones de color beige, algo sucios y sus zapatillas y Julián tenía puesto una camiseta cafe claro de manga larga y debajo de ella una polera color crema (el atuendo de Drake en U2) y con el anillo en su cuello

Conforme avanzaban, Ellie comenzaba a estar más callada y distante. Lo que preocupaba a nuestro pelicastaño, ahora estaban en la carretera con la pelirroja viendo una imagen tallada de un ciervo en la pared.

Ellie – llamo Joel, en voz alta.

Ella pareció salir de su trance y se volteo a mirar a sus acompañantes.

¿Qué? – pregunto, distraída.

Miren, el hospital, aquí es donde bajamos – dijo Joel – Vamos niños.

Oh genial – respondió Ellie, acercándose a ellos.

Los 3 se encaminaron hacia debajo de la autopista, defendiendo por la salida hacia la ciudad, evadiendo los destrozados autos abandonados y las malezas que a poco recuperaban terreno por sobre la humanidad.

¿Sienten esa brisa no?Saben en un día como este, me sentaría en mi porche y agarraría mi guitarra – comentó Joel, con añoranza – Si cuando terminemos con esto, les enseñare a tocar la guitarra. Si creo que les va a gustar.

Claro, genial – dijo Ellie, aún sin ánimos.

Por mi está bien, siempre quise agitar la cabeza tocando un instrumento – confeso Julián, sonriendo.

Es un trato – dijo Joel.

Siguieron varios metros en silencio. A medida que se acercaban a la ciudad.

Tuve un sueño extraño anoche – comentó Ellie, de pronto.

¿Qué soñaste? – pregunto Julián.

Resulta que estoy en este avión lleno de gente y todos están alarmados y gritando porque el avión se esta cayendo. Así que voy a la cabina, abro la puerta y no hay piloto – Conto la pelirroja – Intento usar los controles, pero… obviamente, no tengo idea de cómo se pilotea un avión. Y justo antes de estrellarnos, me despierto.

Recuerdo una vez que mi papá me contó de como sobrevivió a un accidente de avión, para su mala suerte tuvo que pasar unos días vagando por el desierto por el que sobrevolaban– comento Julián con nostalgia.

¿Cómo sobrevivió en el desierto? – pregunto Ellie, sorprendida.

No lo sé – respondió el chico, rascándose la cabellera - Tenia mucha suerte parece.

¿Y han estado en un avión alguna vez? – pregunto Joel.

No. Pero es extraño – dijo Ellie.

Bueno. Los sueños son así – dijo Joel.

Cuando llegaron a la calle de entrada a la ciudad, observaron la puerta reforzada que había sido parte de una zona de cuarenta, ahora desprovista de cualquier indicio de seguridad y vigilia.

Miren eso… Otra ciudad, otra zona de cuarentena abandonada – indico Joel, mientras se acercaban – Ahí está el hospital que la luciérnaga menciono. Vamos niños.

Descendieron del autobús y rodearon aquella zona, todo estaba bloqueado por más rejas reforzadas, para seguir tendrían que atravesar los edificios. Lo primero fue una antigua recepción.

Registraron los casilleros en busca de suministros, sin encontrar nada útil. El paso hacia los andenes y estacionamiento estaba bloqueado, tendrían que subir al segundo nivel, dejando ver una escalera a la vista.

Vamos. Tu primero Julián – dijo Joel.

El adulto lo impulso hacia arriba, donde se sujeto del borde y tras un leve vistazo.

Todo OK – Aseguro él.

Ellie – llamó Joel.

La chica se encontraba sentada en silencio, en una de las bancas centrales de la recepción. Joel se acercó a ella, mientras Julián se quedaba esperando para bajar la escalera.

¿Todo está bien? – pregunto Joel.

Si. Estoy bien – dijo Ellie, sin mucho ánimo.

Da la impresión de que estás muy callada hoy – Dijo Joel. Ella solo lo miro.

Oh… lo siento – murmuro, cabizbaja.

No, no es… - dijo el adulto – Está bien.

Volvieron a encaminarse hacia debajo de donde estaba Julián, pero Ellie seguía en el mismo lugar.

Ellie – llamo Julián. Ella alzo la cabeza y lo miro, con algo de sorpresa al notar donde estaba. El pelicastaño le estiro la mano hacia abajo para que subiera.

Se acerco a Joel y este le dio un impulso, mientras se sujetaba por la mano de Julián, hasta que logro trepar, quedando de frente a él, aun sujetados de las manos, el la miro fijamente a los ojos, de cerca.

Estoy bien – susurro – De verdad.

Si tú lo dices – dijo Julián, soltándole la mano.

Los adolescentes le iban a dar la escalera hasta que Ellie comenzaba a alejarse rápidamente.

Oh, dios mío – exclamo Ellie mientras se alejaba.

Julián por su parte le daba la escalera a Joel.

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Joel, subiendo.

Los 2 siguieron a la pelirroja hacia el interior del café, donde se encontraba mirando por una ventana. Cuando se acercaron, se volteo con una radiante sonrisa.

Tienen que ver esto – dijo, comenzando a correr hacia un corredor a su izquierda.

Joel y Julián corrieron hacia la ventana por la que ella estaba mirando.

¿Qué mierda…? – murmuro Joel, mientras comenzaban a seguirla.

Al final del pasillo, estaba ella mirando a través de otra ventana, cuando se acercaron, la pelirroja volvió a correr, ingresando a una sala de descanso que tenía una pared derrumbada.

¿Estas bromeando? – dijo Ellie, sonando molesta, volviendo a correr más allá. Tanto Julián como Joel miraron hacia afuera a través de una gran grieta, pero no vieron nada.

Volvieron a seguirla a través de unas oficinas, hacia un puente de acero y vidrio que unía aquel edificio con otro. Ellie les pedía que se apuraran, volviendo a correr. Entrando en el siguiente edificio. Tras un recorrido, allí estaba ella, mirando hacia el interior de una sala destrozada, observando una jirafa comiendo de unas hojas.

¿Ven eso? – pregunto Ellie, sonriendo.

Joel avanzó lentamente, mientras los jóvenes esperaban en la entrada.

Shh. No la asustes – pidió Ellie.

No, no lo haré – aseguro el adulto, llegando con el animal, estirando su mano para acariciarla.

¿Qué haces? – pregunto Julián.

Está bien – dijo Joel. Acariciando al animal. Luego les hizo señas para que se acercaran - Vengan aquí.

Ambos se encaminaron con cuidado, hacia la jirafa, imitando a Joel.

Hey allí – saludo Ellie – Es muy genial.

De pronto la jirafa pareció satisfecha y se apartó pacíficamente.

Wow – dijo Julián.

Luego de aquel momento, recorrieron algunos pasillos más, y subiendo hasta alcanzar la azotea, desde donde podían ver a un grupo de jirafas más adelante, Ellie apoyo sus brazos sobre la baranda de la azotea, Joel se puso a su izquierda y Julián a su derecha.

¿Esto es todo lo que esperabas? – pregunto Joel, mirándola.

Tiene sus cosas buenas y malas – dijo Ellie – Pero no puedes negar la vista.

El final ya esta a la vista – comento el pelicastaño, mirándola – Hora de irse.

Cuando disponían a ingresar al edificio, Joel se quedo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, como pensando en algo.

¿Joel? – pregunto Julián. El solo se volteó.

No tenemos que hacer esto. Lo saben, ¿cierto? – dijo Joel.

¿Cuál es la otra opción? – pregunto Ellie.

Volver a lo de Tommy – dijo Joel – Solo… terminar con todo este asunto.

Yo solo te sigo Joel – comento el pelicastaño.

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado – dijo ella, sin dejar de negar – Todo lo que he hecho… no puede ser en vano.

Luego de eso bajaron las escaleras, Joel iba atrás de sus acompañantes.

Mira, Joel. Te agradezco tus intenciones, pero no podemos detenernos a medio camino. De verdad cuando hayamos terminado, iremos a donde tú quieras – dijo Ellie, mientras recorrían los pasillos del edificio.

Bueno, no me iré sin ustedes 2 – dijo Joel – Así que terminemos con esto.

Continuemos entonces – dijo Julián, determinado.

El edificio estaba lleno de lugares implementados para la protección civil, Julián encontró el antepenúltimo cómic para Ellie, sin nada más que registrar, salieron hacia un área de las tiendas militares de la zona de cuarentena.

Bueno, este lugar me trae recuerdos – comento nostálgico el adulto.

¿Por qué? – pregunto Julián.

Fue justo antes de que todo se viniera abajo. Termine en un triaje – explico Joel, entrando a una tienda – Dios, donde quiera que mirara, solo… veía familias devastadas. Como si todo el maldito mundo se hubiera dado vuelta en instante.

¿Fue después de perder a Sarah? – pregunto Ellie, incomoda al esperar la respuesta del adulto.

Si así es – respondió el con pena.

Yo no puedo imaginar lo que es perder a alguien a quien amas de esa manera – confeso la pelirroja, poniéndose en el lugar de Joel – Perder todo lo que conoces, lo siento Joel.

Está bien, Ellie – dijo el simplemente.

Pero nos tienes a nosotros ahora Joel – dijo Julián, intentando animarlo – Aquí estamos.

Después de un vistazo a las tiendas militares, iban a pasar por un autobús hasta que Ellie se detuvo de pronto y miro a Joel.

Joel… mira, aquí – dijo ella – María nos la mostró y yo… eh, la robé. Espero que no te importe.

No puedes tener las manos quietas ¿Eh? – comento sarcástico el pelicastaño.

De uno de sus bolsillos saco la vieja foto de el y Sarah. Joel la tomo y se quedo viéndola. Contemplándola unos segundos para finalmente guardarla y soltar un suspiro.

Bueno, no importa cuánto lo intentes – comentó Joel - No se puede escapar del pasado. Gracias.

Ella asintió y siguieron adelante, esquivando escombros, derrumbes y autos, atraves de un túnel que apenas se acercaron escucharos infectados y lo peor un gordinflón a la vista.

¡Retrocedan! – pidió Joel.

Pasaron agachados por un momento viendo a 2 corredores pasivos.

¡Oh mierda! – dijo Joel – Bien Julián, yo con el de la derecha, tú con el de la izquierda.

Joel se acerco al primero estrangulándolo, dándole la oportunidad para que Julián le rompiera el cuello como él sabe hacerlo al segundo.

2 menos, quedan muchos más – murmuro el pelicastaño, dejando el cadáver en el suelo.

Más adelante, un corredor pasivo y un chasqueador errático los esperaban.

Julián se acerco al corredor y le rompió el cuello, por su parte Joel no quiso usar dagas y con el hacha que tenía, la blandió al costado del cuello del chasqueador, sin embargo, el gordinflón los escucho.

¡Corran! – ordeno Joel, sacando el lanzallamas.

¡Vienen 3 más hacia aquí! – advirtió Ellie.

Joel quemo por un momento al gordinflón para darles algo de tiempo, también le pidió a Ellie que lo mantuviera ocupado, el primer corredor, Julián le dio una patada con el empeine en el estómago, dándole la oportunidad a Joel de rematarlo con un gancho al mentón.

Jaja y así es como se hace – comento el pelicastaño.

El segundo, Ellie lo había debilitado con 2 balas, dejando Joel y Julián hacerle un Chokeslam contra el suelo.

Buen trabajo – comento el adulto – Ahora yo me encargo del grande.

Y el ultimo, Julián le volvió a dar una patada en el estómago, seguido Ellie le apuñalo la cabeza y el pelicastaño lo remato con un gancho al mentón.

Y no te levantes – dijo Ellie

Siguieron avanzando por el túnel que con el eco del lugar podían escuchar a más infectados, entrando a una sala a la derecha.

Oh dios mío, son demasiados – dijo preocupada Ellie.

Lo se solo sigamos a delante – dijo Joel, avanzando por la oscura sala, al fondo del pasillo 3 infectados pasivos - ¡Oh diablos!

Joel, tu el primero, yo el segundo y Ellie el ultimo – propuso Julián.

Con absoluta coordinación, Joel estrangulo al primero, Julián le rompió el cuello al segundo y Ellie al ultimo lo apuñalo al costado del cuello. Salieron al exterior topándose con más infectados adelante.

¡Retrocedan! – pidió Joel, caminando lentamente - ¡Arriba del camión!

Los 3 subieron al camión, encontrando un manual para Joel, al fondo del túnel, 2 gordinflones, unos cuantos corredores y chasqueadores.

Bien esto es lo que haremos, Ellie tu lanzaras el ladrillo al centro de ahí, yo lanzare la molotov y al ultimo Julián lanzara la bomba de clavos – explico Joel sacando la bomba.

A la señal de Joel, la pelirroja lanzo el ladrillo alertando a un montón de infectados para que el adulto lanzara la molotov, calcinando a un buen número y al último el pelicastaño arrojo la bomba encargándose de los gordinflones, lamentablemente el ruido, atrajo a otros infectados, bajaron del camión a eliminar los que quedaban

Desaparece de aquí – gruño Julián, dándole con un palo a un chasqueador que se acercaba a él matándolo, ahora un corredor se le lanzo con la intención de morderlo.

¡Quita tus manos de el imbécil! – gruño Joel, golpeando al infectado en la cabeza y alejándolo de el seguidamente entre los 2 lo alzaron en el aire y lo estrellaron contra el suelo (Chokeslam) - ¿Quién es el que esta fuera de forma? ¿Eh?

Por su parte Ellie mato al ultimo chasqueador y el lugar quedo en silencio.

Creo que ese era el último – aseguro la pelirroja, recargando su pistola.

Los matamos… creo que los matamos a todos – dijo Joel, jadeando.

Parece que si – confirmo Julián, también jadeando.

Resiste y sobrevive – dijo Joel ya recuperado, avanzando hacia un camión – Bien, pueden empujar la caja para que caiga.

Ellie subió al camión, empujando la caja para que sus acompañantes subieran, el lugar estaba inundado salvo una saliente al costado dejando pasar a nuestros protagonistas.

Cuidado al pisar – dijo Joel – El agua parece bastante profunda.

Joel iba primero para verificar el camino-

Hey, eso es lo que podemos hacer después – comento Ellie caminando hacia el camión de bomberos que apenas sobresalía del agua.

¿Y eso? – pregunto Joel, confuso.

Pueden enseñarme a nadar – ofreció la pelirroja.

Yo te dije que te enseñaría cuando tuviéramos tiempo – refuto el pelicastaño.

Ah verdad, lo había olvidado – respondió Ellie.

Debido al derrumbe, no podían subir directamente al camión, por lo que Joel se sumergió al agua hasta llegar al otro lado, dejándoles la escalera para que subieran, Joel siguió por la saliente de la pared encontrando el ultimo comic para Ellie.

¡Dios! ¡Esta helada! – exclamo Ellie, pasando por el agua hacia una extensión interna, bloqueada por una reja cerrada.

¡Deja de quejarte y avanza! – pidió Julián al sentir el agua fría en sus pies.

Joel intento abrir la reja, pero no obtuvo resultado. Analizaron el sector y notaron que la reja dejaba un hueco por el cual pasar.

Julián – llamó Joel – Encárgate de esto.

El pelicastaño paso hacia arriba y se encamino hacia la puerta, sujetando el tubo que la mantenía cerrada. Un movimiento de atrás alerto a Joel y Ellie. La pelirroja se alarmo demasiado al ver como un chasqueador se levantaba del lugar que no lo habían visto.

¡Julián! – grito Joel.

El chico consiguió darse cuenta a tiempo antes de que el chasqueador lo agarrara, ante la situación, Julián saco el palo que había encontrado, pero el chasqueador fue más rápido y se le lanzo encima, al no tener otra opción, le coloco el palo entremedio de los dientes sosteniéndolo de cada extremo para mantenerlo lejos.

¡Joel súbeme rápido! – pidió Ellie desesperada - ¡Se lo quitare de encima!

El adulto impulso a la chica que apenas puso los pies en el suelo, se dirigió a su amigo.

¡Aléjate de él! – ordeno Ellie, clavándole el cuchillo en la espalda, haciendo que el chasqueador retrocediera, dándole la oportunidad que Julián con un fuerte golpe con el objeto le reventara la cabeza.

Y quédate ahí – dijo Julián, soltando un gran jadeo – Gracias.

¿Estas bien? – pregunto Joel preocupado.

Si, creí que ese era mi fin – confeso el, soltando una risa – Parece que la suerte de mi papá me acompaña.

Ellie abrió la puerta, dejando entrar a Joel, avanzaron hacia el pasillo que tenia 2 caminos, el primero era una puerta que era necesaria una daga, dentro encontraron un par de cadáveres con flechas útiles para Joel y Ellie, sin nada más que registrar salieron al pasillo, alcanzando una enorme estancia provista de viejos y arruinados ventiladores. Todo el muro opuesto a la puerta por la que entraron se había venido abajo, permitiendo ver la superficie, además, el centro del lugar estaba inundado.

Ahí está – señalo Ellie, hacia el exterior se podía ver el hospital.

La única forma de seguir era bajando la escalera de la pared.

Allá arriba hay una paleta – señalo el pelicastaño, y retrocediendo – Bueno Joel te esperamos aquí.

Bien yo iré – dijo Joel, rodando los ojos por la actitud de Julián.

Sin nada más, el adulto salto al agua y se sumergió, dejando a los adolescentes solos, Julián miraba fijamente el hospital, Ellie se unió a el mirando el cielo detenidamente.

Estuvo cerca ¿No? – dijo Ellie, haciendo que Julián la mirara – Hace unos momentos digo.

Si – murmuro el – Como la vez que me salvaste en el centro comercial.

Como dijiste, nos cuidamos mutuamente, cuando vi al infectado, pensé lo peor – dijo ella incomoda.

No importa, estoy bien gracias a ti – confeso el sonriéndole.

No, creo que es lo mínimo que he hecho por ti – dijo Ellie – Tu fuiste el primero en no juzgarme por mi condición, me has cuidado en todo el viaje y a pesar de que nos separamos en lo de David...

Ey Ellie – dijo él, sujetándoles los hombros – Estamos vivos y recuerda que me importas mucho, Ellie… somos un equipo.

Pero… ¿Y si la cura no es posible? – pregunto ella angustiada – Además se que les pagan por esto.

Bueno… entonces volveremos a lo de Tommy y descansaremos – dijo el sonriendo sinceramente – Nunca hemos sabido que esa cura fuera posible aún si no se puede, seguiremos nuestras vidas. Ah y Ellie yo te dije desde el principio que no me importaba la paga… lo hago por ti.

Y sin dejar que siguiera hablando, como un deja vu para Ellie, junto sus labios con su querido pelicastaño, que dé la impresión alcanzo a corresponder algo.

Yo… lo siento – dijo avergonzada la pelirroja ya al separarse, para su sorpresa Julián le devolvió el beso, esta vez mas apasionadamente, aquel tierno acto duro unos segundos hasta que…

¡COF. COF!

Ese ruido hizo que los adolescentes se separaran del beso,

¿Interrumpí el romance? – pregunto Joel irónico, viéndolos del agua.

¿Cuánto rato estuviste allí? – pregunto Julián sonrojado.

Solo hasta que Ellie te beso – respondió Joel.

Esto no va a causar problemas ¿cierto? – pregunto Ellie también sonrojada.

No, no, es más me alegra que ustedes finalmente esten juntos – dijo Joel sincero – Desde que Julián te conoció parece haber cambiado.

¿Lo sabias? – pregunto el pelicastaño confuso.

Soy viejo, pero no ciego – respondió el adulto – Además se que ustedes son adolescentes y las hormonas y todo eso... Ya basta, vamonos.

Joel llevo a Ellie hasta la otra parte.

Aquí voy – anuncio ella, algo nerviosa por el agua – Lo tengo. Con cuidado, ¿Sí?

Apenas llego donde la escalera, Ellie se asomó hacia abajo, viendo a Joel y ahora su pareja.

Ahí va – anuncio.

Tras un click, la escalera se extendió hacia abajo hasta tocar el suelo.

Andando – dijo Joel, quien fue el primero en subir.

Para su mala suerte, un estruendo hizo que la mitad de la escalera soltarse de la pared. Julián se hizo para adelante para sostener la escalera.

Maldición – se quejó el pelicastaño.

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ellie desde arriba.

Maldita escalera se soltó de la pared – respondió Joel – Tendremos que buscar otra forma de subir.

Miraron a sus alrededores, viendo que la única forma de cruzar era usándola como puente por donde Ellie había cruzado. Cruzaron para reunirse con la pelirroja en la orilla del derrumbe que daba acceso a otra sección de los túneles, también inundado, aunque en peores condiciones. El desnivel de la construcción hacia que mucha agua inundara el área con una corriente muy fuerte.

Oh, cielos - murmuro Ellie, observando el paso violento del agua.

Déjenme ir adelante – dijo Joel, mirando hacia donde se dirigía el agua. Había un par de autobuses atorados en el túnel que podrían usar para desplazarse – Y ustedes síganme y…

Lo sé – dijo Julián, sosteniendo la mano de la pelirroja – me quedare con Ellie.

Y no se caigan al agua – agrego Joel.

No queremos que el gatito se moje – dijo Ellie, avergonzando a su pareja.

Jaja que graciosa – comento Julián, ladeando una sonrisa.

Joel se puso en marcha, dirigiéndose a la primera tanda de ductos de ventilación. Avanzaron sin problemas por aquellos ductos que resistían el peso de los 3.

Joel llegó al extremo final y, tras una primera observación, saltó hacia el primer autobús volcado. Logrando mantener el equilibrio y avanzando con cuidado para cruzar al otro lado del túnel, donde los ductos de aquel lado lo esperaban. Los adolescentes siguieron descendiendo hacia el autobús hacia otros ductos que resistieron el peso a pesar de estar bastante deteriorados. Este camino los condujo hacia un camión atorado de lado a lado del túnel, cuyo contenedor sobresalía del agua por su parte superior. Siguieron atravesando hacia el otro lado del túnel nuevamente sobre el contenedor. La separación entre el contenedor y más ductos los obligaba a saltar, Joel salto primero.

Vamos, Ellie. Salta – indicó, volteándose para mirar a sus acompañantes, que aún estaban sobre el camión.

Ellie miro a Julián, quien le dijo que saltara primero.

¿Me atraparas? – pregunto la pelirroja, ansiosa.

Te tengo – aseguro el adulto.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia atrasas para tomar impulso y salto aterrizando donde Joel.

¿Ves? No precisaste mi ayuda – dijo Joel, animándola.

Salgamos de una vez de esta cosa – dijo Ellie.

Ambos se voltearon para mirar a Julián.

Adelántense – indico el – No aguantara el peso de los 3.

Ellie avanzo primero. Cuando iban por la mitad, Julián salto hacia el ducto sin problemas y poniéndose en marcha detrás de ellos. Al final de los ductos había un autobús volcado, al que ella, descendió de un salto, apresurada por salir ya. Joel la siguió, aterrizando pesadamente sobre el vehículo. Un gran crujido del metal hizo que Julián se detuviera antes de saltar también. El agua comenzaba a empujar el autobús.

¡Oh no! ¡Muévanse! – dijo Julián desde el extremo del ducto – Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

El extremo del autobús ya estaba fuera del alcance del pelicastaño. Al otro lado, Ellie consiguió trepar a una plataforma aparentemente solida y firme, con Joel detrás de ella. Pero él no alcanzó a trepar. La orilla de la plataforma se vino abajo cuando se sujetó y para colmo, las puertas del vehículo cedieron dejando caer al adulto al interior de este.

¡Joel! – grito Julián, no pudiendo hacer nada. El autobús estaba cada vez más lejos de su posición. Rápidamente el miro a Ellie asegurándose que estuviera a salvo, solo para observar como ella corría sobre la plataforma en la misma dirección del vehículo,

¡Esto va mal! – grito Julián, intuyendo a lo que va a hacer la pelirroja - ¡Ellie, no!

A ella no le importo la advertencia de su pareja y salto hacia el extremo del autobús que aun tenia las puertas cerradas.

Y entonces Joel intentaba abrir esas puertas desde adentro, jalándolas mientras la pelirroja le daba unas patadas para empujarla hasta que el autobús choco contra un montón de escombros inmóviles que en vez de detenerlos solo hizo voltearlos, ante esta desesperada situación, Julián dejo de lado su disgusto por el agua helada y salto en ella.

La corriente lo arrastraba rápidamente rio abajo, apenas dejándolo maniobrar lo suficiente a lo que tubo que sumergirse para tener mejor visión de lo que esta pasando, aunque debajo del agua estaba oscuro, Julián no podía ver a Ellie en ninguna parte, pero si pudo ver a Joel saliendo del autobús y arrastrado por la corriente que a él también arrastro ahora.

Joel lo estabilizo para mantenerse en trayectoria libre de obstáculos hasta que la corriente se hizo más débil, aun estaban en un túnel submarino iluminado por una luz de más adelante.

Y al final, allí estaba flotando inmóvil Ellie, Julián la vio primero e inmediato fue a nadar donde ella, sus pulmones ya pedían aire así que lo mejor era apresurarse, con toda la adrenalina que tenia llego donde su pelirroja sacándola del agua.

Julián tomo una gran bocanada de aire junto a Joel que había salido del agua también.

¡Vamos Ellie, despierta! – dijo el pelicastaño apretándole el pecho y seguido le daba respiración boca a boca - ¡Respira por favor no me hagas esto!

Julián – anuncio Joel al ver 3 hombres armados más adelante.

¡Las manos arriba! – ordeno el primer hombre - ¡Las manos arriba maldición!

El primero noqueo a Joel de un culatazo en la cabeza.

¿Qué van a hacerme? – pregunto Julián angustiado, pero no obtuvo respuesta si no el mismo destino de Joel.

Continuara…


	12. El laboratorio de las luciérnagas

Cuando Julián recupero el conocimiento se dio cuenta que estaba en una cama, lo primero que escucho fue la voz de una mujer.

Julián… - llamo Joel sobre una cama - ¿Estas bien?

Estoy vivo así que, si estoy bien – respondió el hasta que recordó a su pareja – Ellie.

Ella está bien. La trajeron de vuelta – dijo Marlene, tranquilizando al pelicastaño – Realmente… llegaron hasta aquí… ¿Cómo lo hicieron?

Joel suspiró.

Fue ella, lucho mucho para llegar aquí – respondió el adulto cansado – Quiza tenía que ser así.

Joel se incorporo lentamente, por su parte Marlene se levantó de su silla.

Perdí a la mayoría de mi gente cruzando el país – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza – Perdí prácticamente todo. Y luego aparecen y de alguna manera los encontramos a tiempo para salvarla.

La morena los miraba, asintiendo.

Quizás tenía que ser así – murmuró ella.

¿Dónde esta ella? – pregunto Julián ya al incorporarse.

Ya no tienen que preocuparse más por ella – dijo Marlene, cruzándose de brazos – Nos encargaremos…

Nos preocupamos – dijo Julián, ahora tocándose el pecho dándose cuenta de que no tenía el anillo de su padre – Solo… déjanos verla y… donde está mi anillo.

Tu anillo no tiene importancia – respondió ella sin mucha gana.

Perteneció a mi papá – confeso el pelicastaño.

Tú papá no era más que un ladrón con delirios de grandeza – refuto la líder luciérnaga.

¿Cómo sabes de él? – pregunto sorprendido Julián.

Una pariente mía me hablo de él, el y tu tío fueron un dolor de cabeza para ella una vez – respondió Marlene – Sin embargo, ella junto con tú madre y tu tío, trabajaron juntos para poder encontrar el colmillo de Ganesha meses antes de la pandemia.

Esas palabras dejaron sorprendido a Julián ya que no tenía idea de eso.

Parece que tu madre nunca te hablo sobre algunas cosas – dijo Marlene caminando por la habitación.

Al menos nos dejaras ver a Ellie – pidió el pelicastaño.

No pueden – dijo la morena – La están preparando para cirugía.

¿A que te refieres con cirugía? – demando el adulto, acercándose a Marlene lentamente. El guardia de ella se acercó también.

Los doctores dicen que el Cordyceps dentro de ella ha mutado. Por eso es inmune – explico Marlene, lentamente – Una vez que lo saquen podrán crear una vacuna mediante ingeniería inversa… una vacuna.

Pero crece por todo el cerebro – dijo Joel. La sonrisa de Marlene desapareció mientras los miraba.

Así es – dijo, enfatizando el hecho de que Ellie debe morir.

Joel y Julián se quedaron en silencio, mirándola sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

Busca a alguien más – ordenó Joel, severo.

No hay nadie más – refuto la morena.

Mira… - dijo Joel, acercándose a Marlene – Vas a mostraros dónde…

El guardia se colocó detrás de Joel, pateando la parte de atrás de una de sus rodillas para dejarlo caer, Julián iba a hacer algo, pero el mismo guardia le apunto con la pistola.

Detente – ordenó Marlene. Su subordinado la miró y se apartó, pero poniéndose delante del pelicastaño – Entiendo pero por lo que sea que piensen que están pasando ahora no es nada comparado por lo que pase yo. La conocí desde que nació. Le prometí a su madre que cuidaría de ella.

¿Y por qué dejas que esto pase? – pregunto Joel desde el suelo.

Por que no se trata de mi ni de ustedes o incluso ella – respondió ella – No hay otra opción aquí.

Joel reprimió una risa, haciendo que Marlene se enfocara en Julián.

Si… - suspiro el adulto y miro a la líder – Sígueme convenciéndo de esta basura.

Escóltalos – ordenó Marlene a su guardia – Si intentan algo, dispárales. No desperdicien este don…

Y sin nada más que agregar el subordinado los saco de la habitación con la pistola detrás de ellos, caminando lado a lado. Por el rabillo del ojo Julián veía a Joel mirándolo también, ya sabían que tenían pensado hacer.

Siguieron por el pasillo, con la pared a la izquierda. Mas adelante, estaba un puesto de recepción sobre el cual estaban sus mochilas.

Pasaron junto a la recepción sin agarrar sus cosas, pero tras unos pasos, Julián se detuvo.

Que mierda haces, camina – ordeno la luciérnaga.

No me iré de aquí sin mi anillo – dijo el mirándolo.

No me interesa – dijo el tipo - ¡Muévete!

A regañadientes acepto Julián, cambiando de lado con Joel que con un movimiento rápido con su codo, desviando la mano con el cual sujetaba el arma. El movimiento brusco hizo que saliera una bala hacia el techo, seguido le agarro el arma y le dio 2 golpes en la cara.

¿Dónde esta la sala de operación? – pregunto Joel, apuntándole el arma al estómago – No tengo tiempo para esto.

¡BANG!

¿¡Dónde!? – pregunto de nuevo, sin obtener respuesta, volvió a disparar - ¿!DÓNDE!?

Piso de arriba… en el extremo – jadeo el guardia, agonizando. Joel se hizo para atrás y acabo con su sufrimiento.

¡Disparos! ¡Revisen el piso! – dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Rápidamente el dúo recogió sus mochilas, con el objetivo claro, salvar a Ellie. Escondiéndose detrás de una esquina justo a tiempo en el que 2 luciérnagas aparecieron.

El contrabandista y su niño están aquí – dijo uno de ellos.

Esperaron que se acercaran un poco para poder matarlos silenciosamente.

¡Oh mierda! Mato a Ethan – dijo una luciérnaga acercándose al cadáver.

¿Qué? – dijo el otro que no se dio cuenta de que Joel estaba detrás de él procediendo a estrangularlo.

Ethan está muerto – respondió el sin obtener respuesta – Ey me escuchaste, amigo estas ahí.

El adulto procedió a estrangularlo también.

Estaba buscando algo así – dijo Joel, agarrando la M4 que dejo caer el tipo.

Bien, recuperare mi anillo, salvare a Ellie y volveremos a lo de Tommy – murmuro irónicamente el pelicastaño – Si, nos reiremos de esto mañana.

Al avanzar encontraron un pequeño baño para poder ver que tenían, 2 bombas de clavos, 3 de humo y una molotov.

Cuando escucharon a mas soldados acercarse, Joel arrojo un ladrillo hacia el centro de la sala de espera.

Creo que están ahí – susurro uno de ellos.

Durante estos meses Julián ya sabia como romperle el cuello a un humano, así que junto a Joel agarraron a los 2 al mismo tiempo y los eliminaron sin problemas.

El que lo encuentra se lo queda – dijo Julián, agarrando la M4 del tipo también.

A través de la ventana, se desplazaron con sigilo hasta refugiarse detrás de unas camas, al frente de ellos, 3 tipos los esperaban.

Joel saco una bomba de clavos.

Distráelos para poder matarlos a todos – susurro Joel.

Piensa Julián, piensa – murmuro para sí mismo el pelicastaño – Ya se.

Se adelanto frente a la puerta que cruzaron, hacia un estrecho pasillo, que conducía a otra sala similar a la que estaban, con una gran imitación, imito el sonido de un infectado

¡Infectados! - anuncio uno de ellos, juntándose con un grupo de 4 luciérnagas.

¡Atrapen esto! – anuncio Joel, lanzando la bomba.

¡BOOM!

Julián, vámonos antes de que aparezcan más luciérnagas – propuso Joel, saliendo de su escondite.

En eso – dijo el solamente.

Se pusieron en marcha de inmediato, manteniéndose agachados en todo momento hasta llegar a las escaleras hacia el 3° piso.

¡Oh mierda! – dijo Joel, agarrando una silla para trabar la puerta – Listo.

Subieron las escaleras llegando a otra recepción.

Que tenemos aquí – dijo Julián, agarrando una grabadora.

 **28 de abril: Marlene tenía razón. La infección de la niña no se parece a nada que haya visto. La causa de su inmunidad se desconoce. Como hemos visto en casos anteriores, las titulaciones de antígenos del Cordyceps de la paciente permanecen altas en el suero y el liquido cefalorraquídeo. Los hemocultivos extraídos de la paciente en medios rápidos desarrollaron el Cordyceps en medios fúngicos en el laboratorio… sin embargo, las líneas de leucocitos, incluidos los porcentajes y conteos absolutos, son totalmente normales. No existe elevación de citoquinas proinflamatorias y una resonancia del cerebro no revela evidencia de desarrollo fúngico en las regiones límbicas, lo cual normalmente acompañaría al pródromo de agresión de los pacientes infectados. Debemos hallar una manera de reproducir este estado bajo condiciones de laboratorio. Estamos a punto de marcar un hito en la historia de la humanidad igual al descubrimiento de la penicilina. Después de años de dar vueltas en círculos, estamos a punto de llegar a destino, marcar una diferencia y permitir que la humanidad vuelva a controlar su propio destino. Todo nuestro sacrificio y el de cientos de hombres y mujeres que dejaron todo o más por esta causa no habrá sido en vano.**

Casi lo logran amigos – comento Julián, guardando la grabadora – Pero no hoy… ni mañana.

En el mismo lugar, Joel hayo una puerta que abrió con una daga, recogiendo cosas útiles, más atrás en otra sala encontraron otra grabadora.

Otras más, a ver que dice – dijo Julián, agarrándola.

 **Son las 5:30 pm… 28 de abril. Acabo de terminar de hablar…mas bien de gritarle a nuestro jefe de cirugía. Aparentemente no hay manera de eliminar el parasito sin eliminar al paciente… una manera elegante de decir que hay que matar a la niña y ahora me piden que los autorice, las pruebas se ponen cada vez más difíciles ¿no es así? Estoy tan cansada y estoy exhausta y deseo que esto termine… que así sea.**

No te dejare morir Ellie – murmuro el pelicastaño

Avanzaron hacia el pasillo iluminado fuertemente por una luz desde dentro, al entrar vieron por la ventana a varias luciérnagas colocándose en posición.

Si se acabó – dijo Joel, asomándose por esta – Hay vamos Ellie.

Joel, hay más amigos más adelante – anuncio el pelicastaño.

Avanzaron rápidamente por el frente de las luciérnagas que apenas se dieron cuenta de ellos, Joel estrangulo al primero que se les apareció y al segundo le disparo con el arco para no hacer ruido, ahora el adulto decidió darle una al tipo que estaba parado al frente, para su mala suerte los descubrieron.

¡Allí están! – anuncio un tipo.

¡Te tengo niño! – dijo un tipo que procedía a estrangular a Julián.

¡Retrocede hijo de perra! – gruño Joel, quitándoselo de encima, seguidamente entre los 2 le hicieron un chokeslam – bien hecho.

Julián miro por unos segundos el cuerpo del tipo que acabaron, dándose cuenta de que tenía algo brilloso en el cuello.

¡Ey esto es mío imbécil! – dijo el, quitándole el anillo y colocándoselo en el cuello.

Luego de eso las ráfagas de balas no se hicieron esperar, asomaron la cabeza respondiendo ese fuego matando a 2 de ellos, después de eso se desplazaron rápidamente hacia el quirófano, los guardias no notaron esto, volviendo a perderlos de vista.

¡No los veo! – dijo una luciérnaga – Quiero que empiece la búsqueda.

¿Julián? – llamó Joel - ¿¡Julián!?

Sigo aquí – respondió el.

Vamos – urgió Joel – Vienen más.

El adulto lanzo la bomba de humo al final del pasillo, dándoles la oportunidad de no ser vistos cuando abrieron la puerta, una vez que lo hicieron, la bloquearon con un contenedor con algunos objetos en ella.

Listo, vamos – aseguro Joel, bloqueando la puerta – Eso nos dará algo de tiempo.

El pasillo era bastante amplio, a la derecha había una puerta que les llamo la curiosidad, en ella encontraron otra grabadora.

Julián no tenemos tiempo – dijo Joel, angustiado.

Solo tomara un momento – aseguro el, reproduciendo la grabadora.

 **Hey Anna… ha pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos. Yo uh… di autorización para proceder con la cirugía, en verdad dudo que haya tenido opción, el pedido fue más bien una formalidad. Quiero que sepas que cumplí con mi promesa todos estos años… a pesar de las responsabilidades que tuve la cuide, habría hecho cualquier cosa por ella a veces… tenemos una oportunidad de salvarnos… todo. Esto es lo que buscábamos… lo que ustedes buscaban. Me pidieron que matara al contrabandista y a su niño que parece estar enamorado de tu hija. No matare a los únicos de este lugar que quizá comprenden la única importancia de esta elección. Tal vez ellos puedan perdonarme. Oh te extraño Anna. Tu hija estará contigo pronto.**

Aún hay tiempo en marcha – dijo determinado Julián.

Corrieron hacia el final del pasillo largo, directamente hacia una puerta señalada con letreros de ¡RESTRINGIDO! Ya adentro era una sala de lavado de manos de los cirujanos y a través de las ventanas, podían ver las siluetas de los doctores inclinados sobre una mesa de operaciones.

De una patada, Joel abrió la puerta e ingresando en la sala de operaciones. Un doctor junto a una enfermera y un enfermero se voltearon a mirarlos, con expresiones de horror en sus ojos y sobre la mesa hay estaba la pelirroja, dormida y envuelta con una bata de hospital totalmente sedada por la anestesia. Los enfermeros se hicieron para atrás

Santo cielo– dijo Joel.

¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – pregunto el doctor con las manos alzadas.

El dúo se acercó lentamente.

No, no dejare que se la lleven – dijo el doctor, alarmado y amenazándolos con un cuchillo – Es nuestro futuro. Piensen en las vidas que salvaremos.

Julián miro a Ellie; tenia una intravenosa conectada al brazo izquierdo y una manguera de aire en la nariz.

No me interesa – dijo el pelicastaño.

No se acerquen más – amenazo el medico a Joel.

Por su parte Joel agarro el cuchillo que sostenía aquel médico y se lo enterró en el cuello, Julián aparto la mirada para no ver lo cruel que era Joel.

¡No! ¡Maldito animal! – grito la enfermera.

Carlie cállate carajo – ordeno el enfermero.

Joel había levantado su arma con la intención de no dejar a nadie, pero el chico lo detuvo.

Joel déjalos, solo venimos por Ellie – refuto el pelicastaño – Recuerda que me dijiste, solo matamos lo que es necesario ellos no tienen nada que ver.

Hazle caso al niño, tomen la niña y váyanse – dijo el enfermero.

Joel acepto a regañadientes, seguido se acercó a Ellie, desconectándola de las mangueras, la situación se le hacía bastante familiar cuando cargo a Sarah el primer día de la pandemia.

Mantennos a salvo – pidió Joel.

Julián solo asintió y sacó su pistola.

Los 3 se dirigieron a la puerta hacia el otro lado del quirófano, abriéndola, dejándolos pasar. Ingresaron en un amplio pasillo que se extendía; a la izquierda estaba la sala de pediatría y a la derecha la sala de espera.

La llevan hacia el área de pediatría – anuncio uno de ellos – Aquí arriba ¡Ahora!

Corrieron buscando la salida, hasta llegar al ascensor

Esta es la última oportunidad ¡Suéltala ahora!

Siéntate imbécil – dijo Julián, matando al tipo que dijo eso.

¡He dicho que regresen! – ordeno Joel, entrando al ascensor, las balas no se hicieron esperar.

Rápidamente en pelicastaño marco el subterráneo.

Oh dios… - dijo Joel – No sé cómo hicimos eso.

Luego de un momento, el ascensor se abrió.

Bien ya casi salimos – dijo Julián saliendo primero, pero una mano le rodeo el cuello y en la cien de la cabeza tenía una pistola.

Suelta tu arma – ordeno la voz detrás de el - ¡SUELTALA!

Sin tener otra opción. Julián arrojo su pistola.

No pueden salvarla – dijo la voz que resulto ser Marlene ahora apuntando a Joel – Incluso si la sacan de aquí ¿Entonces qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que la destrocen los chasqueadores? Eso si no la violaron y asesinaron antes.

No es tu decisión – dijo Joel mirando a Marlene.

Es lo que ella querría – refuto la morena – Y lo saben.

Olvídate de mi Joel sálvale la vida – pidió Julián

Miren aun pueden hacer lo correcto – dijo ella apartando el arma del chico – No le pasara nada.

Joel miró a la mujer en silencio, dándole la oportunidad a Julián de sacar la navaja de Ellie de su bolsillo y enterrándoselo en la costilla.

¡AHH! ¡Hijo de perra! – dijo Marlene, sujetando su pistola hacia el pelicastaño.

Joel por su parte fue más rápido en desenfundar su pistola y dándole una bala en el estómago dejándola, agonizando.

Después de aquella situación, en el estacionamiento, había un auto cerca de allí. Joel abrió una de las puertas traseras y acomodo a Ellie, Julián vio la mochila de la pelirroja, recordó que cuando la saco del agua el se quedo con su cuchilla, vaya que le sirvió después de todo.

¿Qué hacemos con ella? – pregunto el pelicastaño recogiendo su pistola.

Joel se dirigió hacia Marlene que estaba con su mano en su abdomen sangrando.

Espera… - suplico Marlene débilmente – Déjame ir… por favor.

El adulto la miro por unos segundos, tomando una decisión.

Vendrías a buscarla – dijo y sin nada más le disparo en la cabeza.

Julián aparto la mirada, subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto sin decir ninguna palabra. Joel llego después, encendió el auto y se fueron.

Pasaron unas horas en la carretera, Ellie finalmente despertó, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado y dándose cuenta de que estaba en el asiento trasero de un vehiculo.

¿De quien diablos es esta ropa? – pregunto la pelirroja, apoyando su cabeza sobre el asiento trasero del auto.

Tranquila – dijo Joel – Aún están haciendo efecto las drogas.

¿Qué paso? – pregunto Ellie. Joel se mantuvo en silencio un momento, ni que hablar de Julián que no la quería ver a la cara por lo que le iban a decir.

Encontramos a las luciérnagas – dijo Joel – Resulta que hay muchos como tú, Ellie. Gente inmune docenas de hecho. Y no sirvió de nada de todas formas, a decir verdad, han dejado de buscar una cura

Lo que me preguntaste en la universidad parece ser cierto – mintió el pelicastaño sin voltearse.

Nos vamos a casa – dijo finalmente Joel.

Lo siento – murmuro para sí mismo Julián.

Continuara…


	13. Epilogo

2 días habían pasado desde que escaparon de las luciérnagas, durante el viaje tuvieron que detenerse en un sitio para buscarle ropa a Ellie que ahora vestía unos pantalones de mezclilla y un chaleco de cuadros rojo, Julián ya no se sentía tan culpable de haber mandado la humanidad al diablo solo por su interés amoroso.

Si bien la camioneta les dio un buen aventón para llegar a lo de Tommy, el motor empezó a fallar a unos pocos kilómetros del lugar anteriormente mencionado, Joel le hecho un vistazo para ver si podía arreglarlo, pero sin obtener resultado.

Bien parece que caminaremos – comento Joel, rodeando el vehículo para reunirse con sus acompañantes que se encontraban hablando entre ellos.

Ambos asintieron.

Creo que nos hará bien caminar – comento Julián, viendo a lo lejos.

Un extenso bosque se extendía por los alrededores, dividido por un río.

Los 3 caminaron, atravesando el camino ampliado entre alambres, Joel se adelanto para poder sujetar los alambres de arriba y abajo para poder pasar.

Bien – dijo Joel, dejando pasar a los adolescentes – Cuidado con la cabeza al pasar.

Aquí lo tengo – dijo Ellie, sujetando los alambres para que Joel pasara.

Caminaron entre los arboles por un momento antes que Julián se dirigiera a un viejo auto con un comic en él.

Ellie – llamo el pelicastaño, logrando llamar la atención de la pelirroja – Tengo algo para ti.

¿Qué es? – pregunto ella, al llegar con él.

Creo que este es el último – dijo Julián.

Gracias – dijo ella, dándole un beso de agradecimiento.

Al no tener más inconvenientes volvieron donde Joel.

No creo que se los haya dicho, pero Sarah y yo solíamos hacer caminatas como está – conto Joel, por delante de ellos – Era buena. Tenia que seguirle el ritmo. Creo, eh… creo que los 3 habrían sido buenos amigos. Creo que les habría agradado. Se que ustedes le habrían agradado.

Si – dijo Ellie.

Treparon hacia la cima aprovechando los bordes de la ladera como escalones, viendo las cabañas del recinto de Tommy a lo lejos.

Guau miren hacia abajo – señalo Joel – Ya casi llegamos

Wow parece como que fue ayer cuando empezamos el viaje – comento el pelicastaño, sorprendido.

Siguieron el curso del riachuelo hasta su caída por la montaña, donde el cruce estaba provisto de unas piedras para pisar sin mojarse y atravesarlo.

Cruzaron el agua y se detuvieron frente a una elevación de tierra, en cuya base un gran tronco lleno de musgo servía como escalón.

Mierda – dijo Joel al subir, pero el tronco cedió, descendiendo de su lugar.

Esperen allí – ordeno Joel – Buscare algo para que suban.

El adulto se marchó. Julián se puso a pensar de todo lo que habían pasado, de como lograron lo imposible, sobrevivir a cazadores, infectados y entre otros inconvenientes. Habían regresado con vida, eso no lo hace cualquiera, Ellie al verlo metido en sus pensamientos se paró frente a él mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Ellie, sonando tranquila.

Feliz de tenerte conmigo – respondió el tomándole las manos.

¿Qué tan feliz es eso? – pregunto la pelirroja, envolviendo sus manos.

Logramos volver con vida, algo imposible en un mundo como este, pese a todos los inconvenientes que tuvimos, me alegra haberte conocido – explico Julián, ahora acariciando la mejilla de Ellie.

Ella asintió feliz.

Lo siento mucho Julián – dijo la pelirroja, de pronto.

¿Por qué te disculpas? – pregunto el confundido.

Todo este viaje… no valió la pena… resulto ser en vano – dijo Ellie – Todo lo que pasamos… cuando tuvimos que separarnos… cuando Tess...

El rápidamente negó con la cabeza

¿Que no valió la pena? Valió toda la pena del mundo – refuto el pelicastaño – Descubrimos la verdad de que no hay una cura posible y encontraste una familia que no te abandonara… eso vale mucho la pena.

Y sobre a los que perdimos durante el viaje, ya paso, no te deprimas por eso – Continuo el chico, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Joel me dijo que tu me sacaste del agua cuando casi me ahogo – dijo Ellie – Dejaste tu mal gusto por el agua, solo para salvarme.

El agua no significa nada cuando estuviste en peligro. Lo hice por ti Ellie – dijo el – Además es… porque… Te amo.

La expresión de Ellie cambio a la de una muy feliz haciendo que ambos juntaran sus labios y cerraran sus ojos para disfrutar el momento hasta que Joel llego con una caja de madera para subirlos.

Bien tortolos, encontré esta caja para ustedes – anuncio Joel dejándola caer sobre el tronco – Suban.

Julián miro a Ellie, quien miraba al adulto con una expresión sería en el rostro, antes de escalar la caja.

¿Listo? Tienes que saltar al borde… - dijo Joel, dejando que subieran.

Joel y Julián se disponían a bajar la colina cuando Ellie se detuvo, llamando a al adulto. Lucia contrariada, dando pasos de un lado a otro, sujetándose los brazos, sin saber cómo comenzar a hablar.

Aun no te lo he dicho aun a ti Joel. En Boston… me mordieron. Y yo no estaba sola – dijo ella – Mi mejor amiga esta allí, a ella también le paso. No sabíamos que hacer.

Joel se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de prestarle atención.

Así que… ella dijo: solo hay que esperar. Podemos ser poéticas y perder la cordura juntas – continuo la pelirroja con mucha melancolía - Aun espero mi turno.

Ellie… – interrumpió el adulto.

Su nombre era Riley y fue la primera en morir – prosiguió – Y luego Tess. Y luego Sam.

Nada de eso fue tu culpa – aseguró Joel, con Julián asintió ante eso, pero la chica negó con la cabeza.

No entiendes – dijo Ellie.

Luché por mucho tiempo con la idea de sobrevivir, Ellie – explico Joel – y tú. No importa que pase, tienes que encontrar algo por que luchar.

Aquí estamos para ti Ellie – agrego el pelicastaño – Nunca estarás sola. Además, tenemos que seguir viviendo para honrar a aquellos que ya no están.

La pelirroja miro a su pareja con mucha duda.

-Mira, sé que no es lo que quieres oír ahora, pero es…

Júrenmelo – pidió ella, mirando a los 2 – Júrenme que todo lo que me dijeron acerca de las luciérnagas es verdad.

Ellie miro a Joel primero quien solo sostuvo una mirada solemne para evitar dar señal de signos de mentira.

Lo juro – dijo sin más rodeos.

Yo también – aseguro el pelicastaño que por dentro le dolía mentirle de esa manera a Ellie.

Sin saber si les creyó la historia que inventaron. Simplemente asintió.

Bien – dijo finalmente.

Con esa mentira tendrían que vivir Joel y Julián, no sabrían cuando duraría.

Bueno Joel, desafío completado – dijo Julián de repente mientras bajaban la colina.

¿A que te refieres? – pregunto el adulto confundido.

Tu dijiste que ninguno de nosotros volvería entero y parece que lo logramos – respondió el pelicastaño sonriendo.

Hmm tienes razón – dijo Joel revolviéndole el cabello.

A propósito ¿Saben porque mi cuchillo tenia sangre cuando lo saque de mi mochila? – pregunto Ellie, alterando a sus acompañantes.

Emm… No sé, parece que no se limpio en el agua cuando caíste en ella jeje – respondió Julián sonando nervioso.

Creo que fue eso Ellie – agrego el adulto.

Oh bien – dijo la pelirroja – Continuemos.

Continuara…


	14. Especial: Años despues

2 años y 3 meses despues.

Julián se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en una cabaña distinta a la que vive ya que estaba muy agotado luego de haber trabajado el día anterior, el encargado sugirió que se quedara ahí hasta el día siguiente.

¡Julián! – grito alguien que él conocía.

Déjame dormir un poco más maldición – reclamo el pelicastaño tapándose con las fresadas.

¡JULIÁN! – llamo ahora más fuerte, entrando en la habitación.

Ante esto, Julián levanto su torso de la cama, en la entrada aparecieron un par de ojos verdes, se veían molestos, pero a la vez divertidos.

¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Julián, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

No recuerdas… - dijo Ellie, impaciente – Ahí que prepararnos, recuerda que saldríamos al amanecer.

Julián alzo las cejas, intentando recordar. Ella estaba vestida con ropa de exploradora, pero sin su mochila ni armas. Entonces sonó la alarma de las 7:00 am, ante este ruido el pelicastaño se cayó cómicamente de la cama y se arrastró hasta Ellie.

La pelirroja solamente se reía ante esto, al ver esas carcajadas el chico se puso de pie.

Bien déjame recuperarme – dijo el, mientras se estiraba.

Te esperare en la puerta de entrada – aseguro Ellie, dejando la habitación.

Tras ese tiempo de más de 2 años, en la comunidad de Tommy y su esposa María, nuestros protagonistas habían cambiado. Joel seguía siendo el mismo; su cabello tenia más canas y la barba también, pero seguía teniendo la misma actitud.

Julián de ahora 18 años, creció unos centímetros y con los trabajos de la comunidad de Tommy tenia más fuerza que antes, seguía manteniendo su pelo largo y con una leve barba que él se aseguraba de que no creciera tanto.

Ellie fue la que más cambio, que ahora tenía 17 años, estaba más alta y delgada, su cuerpo era más curvilíneo, sus piernas eran más largas, bien formadas gracias al trabajo también, sus hombros, tenían formas suaves, bastante femeninas, sus pechos habían crecido, no en exceso, pero lo suficientemente atractivos para su pareja. Su rostro también había perdido algo de la redondez afilándose un poco para perfilar rasgos algo delicados, haciéndola más bella, su cabello lo había recortado, por otra parte sus ojos eran lo único que mantenía.

¿Estás listo? – pregunto Ellie, impaciente, viendo a su pareja bajando las escaleras con un simple short y el torso desnudo.

Siempre lo estoy – aseguro el, bajando la escalera – Déjame bañarme y nos iremos

¿Bañarte? Pero si te espanta meterte al agua – dijo Ellie cruzándose de brazos.

El agua del exterior siempre esta helada – refuto cómicamente el pelicastaño – En cambio aquí hay agua caliente, sin embargo, en esta época del año no me molesta meterme al agua para tu información.

Pues entonces ve, no quiero que Joel me regañe por culpa tuya – bromeó la pelirroja, mientras miraba el torso de su amigo.

Claro señora y deja de babear – dijo sarcásticamente Julián, mientras iban a la cabaña que compartían con Joel.

Ellie se hizo a un lado, colocándose junto a su pareja. La mayoría de la gente aún seguía en sus cabañas durmiendo, salvo los que hacían turno en el puesto de vigilancia, Julián le ofreció su mano a Ellie y anduvieron así hasta llegar a la cabaña en la que vivían, aquellos momentos eran de los pocos que podían pasar como pareja ya que gran parte del día se la pasaban trabajando, en busca de provisiones u otros trabajos, aunque ya han tenido sus noches locas anteriormente.

El pelicastaño abrió la puerta de la cabaña, dejando pasar a Ellie primero y cerrando la puerta una vez adentro, todas las cabañas eran casi iguales, algunas tenían 2 pisos como la de nuestros protagonistas.

En todo ese tiempo viviendo allí, ya habían decorado el lugar. La habitación de Ellie era pequeña, pero la tenia para ella sola, salvo cuando pasaba tiempo con su pareja, tenía toda la colección de comics ordenada por orden en su estante y algunos libros, su cama era para una persona junto a una mesita con una lampara, un closet de ropa y armas a la vez y en la pared un poster de Angel Knives el cual recordaba a su fallecida amiga.

La habitación de Joel era la más amplia, tenia una cama para 2 personas, junto a una TV encima de un cajón de ropa, al lado de esta tenía su closet y detrás de la ventana tenían un balcón con lo que podían ver parte de la comunidad.

La habitación de Julián era igual a la de Ellie, salvo que en la pared tenia un Poster de MK con la imagen de Mileena y otros posters como de Iron Maiden y entre otras bandas que le gustaban.

Joel estaba sentado a la mesa de cocina, bebiendo un poco de café, el plato de Ellie estaba vacío y lo único que había en la mesa era una paila de huevos revueltos para el pelicastaño.

¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo? – preguntó el adulto.

Muchas provisiones llegaron para la comunidad – informo Julián. Ellie le toco el hombro mirándolo severamente.

¿Vas a bañarte o ya te arrepentiste? – recrimino la pelirroja – Nos vamos a retrasar.

Pero tengo hambre – dijo en suplica el chico.

Tú comida no se va a mover – aseguro Ellie – Entre más te demores, más hambre vas a tener.

Ya resignado, Julián fue a buscar la toalla junto a su ropa favorita y se metió al baño.

Luego de ducharse y vestirse con la ropa de su padre ya que el clima de verano había vuelto y esa le era más cómoda para esa época.

Volviendo a la cocina, el pelicastaño vio su desayuno esperándolo, rápidamente empezó a comer.

Ey cálmate – pidió Ellie.

The dich que cocnina bn – dijo Julián con la boca llena.

Traga primero y después me dices – dijo la pelirroja.

Te he dicho que cocinas bien – dijo ahora Julián, cuando trago la comida.

Si… es la sexta vez esta semana – respondió ella apartando la mirada.

Una vez terminado su desayuno, Julián lavo las cosas antes de irse, luego fueron a buscar sus mochilas y sus armas.

Una vez afuera, la llamada por los tipos de Tommy, convocaban a una misión de exploración, no para buscar comida, si no para hallar un grupo de 3 personas que habían salido hace 4 días y aun no regresaban, los familiares de aquellos que aun no regresaban se veían muy angustiados al no saber que les haya pasado.

Varias personas se habían ofrecido para formar un grupo de 3 personas para incursionarse en el exterior, el grupo más importante era el de nuestros protagonistas, otras veces los adolescentes hacían grupo con una amiga que conocieron llamada Dina, una adolescente de pelo negro amarrado en un moño.

Vaya con que aquí están – comento Dina – No pensé que llegarías temprano.

No se que me habrás querido decir – dijo Julián en voz baja. Ella se rio entre dientes para saludar a Ellie con un guiño.

¿Paso algo? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Nada fuera de lo normal, solo algunas personas que no han regresado – respondió Dina.

El deber llama – comento Julián.

Tommy termino de dar las indicaciones al grupo principal.

Por favor tengan mucho cuidado – pidió Tommy – Alla afuera

No hagan nada estúpido ¿Sí? – pidió ahora Dina alejándose.

Luego de decir eso, el hermano de Joel dio la señal para que los guardias abrieran la entrada, levantando una gran muralla de acero, dejando ver el campo verde del exterior

Lo intentaremos – murmuro el pelicastaño, mirando el exterior.

Ya sabemos que hacer – dijo Joel poniéndose delante.

¿Listo para esto? – pregunto Ellie determinada.

Si – dijo el, mientras se remangaba las mangas de la polera y acomodaba el anillo de su cuello– Hora de trabajar.

Esta historia ha llegado a su Fin.

Y aquí termina esta historia del The Last of Us, agradezco a todos lo que la leyeron y apoyaron.

PD: Esta historia continuará luego del estreno del The Last Of Us 2… y si, si vi el gameplay… algo se me ocurrirá con eso.

PDD: Quizás haga capítulos, del tiempo en el que pasaron en lo de Tommy.

Hasta pronto amigos :D


	15. excursión en el bosque

Julián, Ellie y Dina se ofrecieron para una excursión en los bosques de Jackson City, Joel dijo que estaba un tanto cansado así que dejo que ellos fueran.

¿Qué dicen los satélites Ellie? – pregunto Dina a la pelirroja que se encontraba alzando un GPS.

Ahora absolutamente nada – respondió la otra chica – Perdí la señal.

Julián harto de esperar bajo del 4X4.

Ey, ¿Saben que cosa nunca pierde su señal? – pregunto el pelicastaño, mientras sacaba algo de sus bolsillos – El papel.

Ambas se acercaron a él, mientras Julián apoyaba el mapa en el capo del auto.

Bien, esta ruta de aquí nos llevaría directo a lo que solía ser un puesto de vigilancia – señalo el pelicastaño – Esperemos que no haya nadie, ni cazadores o infectados.

Pongámonos en marcha – propuso Dina, mientras se subía en la parte de atrás del 4X4.

Bien – acepto Ellie, subiéndose de copiloto.

Muy bien – acepto también Julián, encendiendo el vehículo, comenzando a conducir.

Conducían a través del bosque, era un día caluroso, pero lo bastante agradable como para salir a incursionar.

Marcas de neumáticos, estas frescas – señalo el pelicastaño – Alguien ya pasó por aquí.

¿Y como consiguieron este auto? – pregunto Dina.

Julián insistió en conseguir una 4X4 con malacate – respondió Ellie.

Así que preferiste el malacate en vez de la suspensión – dijo la pelinegra – Entiendo.

Ey, es importante, fuera de la carretera el camino puede estar enlodado como hace poco – se defendió el chico.

Apostaría que pasaremos por todo esto sin usar ese estúpido malacate – dijo Ellie en un tono enojado.

Luego de seguir recorriendo, llegaron a un camino con una pendiente muy inclinada que, en un intento por subir, el lodo no los dejo pasar, el pelicastaño se bajo del vehículo agarrando el malacate y subiendo por el costado de la pendiente que no tenia lodo y lo engancho a un árbol y gracias a este pudieron subir.

¡Ja ja! Lo ves Ellie, malacate totalmente útil ¿no? – dijo triunfante el pelicastaño.

Una pendiente menos – respondió ella – Aunque todavía no ganamos nada, es raro que aun no hayamos visto a nadie.

¡Mierda detente! – pidió Dina de repente, viendo a lo lejos unos cazadores - ¡Veo personas!

Los veo – dijo Julián, viendo a través de unos binoculares – Matones merodeando.

\- ¿Son Cazadores?

\- si.

\- Con un demonio.

Hallaron un viejo puesto de vigilancia – dijo el pelicastaño, dándole los binoculares a su pareja.

¿Militar no? – pregunto ella.

Eso parece – respondió Dina.

\- Eso es bueno, lo malo es que…

\- Esa es el único camino que podemos recorrer.

¿Cuál es el plan Julián? – pregunto la pelinegra.

Solo síganme – pidió el pelicastaño, avanzando un poco y estacionando el auto detrás de unas rocas para que no sea detectado.

El trio avanzo lentamente por el costado para ver a 2 bandidos charlando entre ellos.

-Vamos camaradas, es un día largo y caluroso y hay mucho por hacer. Si ven a un turista dispárenles.

-Van a escarmentar, espero ver unos cuantos para liquidar.

\- ¡Ja! Con esas manos temblorosas no podrías hacer nada a menos que estén al frente tuyo, yo seré el primero.

\- Deseas apostar, ¿lo de siempre?

-Acepto.

Julián se acerco al primer cazador, rompiéndole el cuello, su compañero se volteó, pero Dina lo agarro a tiempo causándole lo mismo.

Vemos si podemos seguir así – propuso la pelirroja ocultándose en una hierba crecida.

Rodearon el puesto, Julián se quedó detrás de una pared, mientras que las chicas se seguían ocultando en el pasto, un tipo se acerco a donde estaban ellas, pero Ellie lo agarro fuertemente tapándole la boca y hundió su navaja en su cuello dejando el cadáver en el pasto para no ser visto.

Tenemos 2 bajas por aquí – anuncio un cazador – Hay alguien aquí.

¡Quiero que comience la búsqueda! – pidió el que parece ser el líder del grupo.

Al menos no saben dónde. estamos – susurro el pelicastaño – Que no nos vean.

Los 3 se acercaron a la torre de vigilancia acabando con más bandidos silenciosamente.

¡Ey encontraste algo! ¿Me oyes? – dijo un tipo, acercándose donde yacía un cadáver - ¡Oh cielos, elimino a otro! ¡Sal de ahí idiota!

De repente un camión se acercaba hacia ellos.

¡Ah mierda! – se quejó Julián.

¡Llegan refuerzos! – susurro Dina.

Aun no nos ven, mantengámonos agachados – pidió la pelirroja.

¡Los encontré! – anuncio un bandido que procedía a ahorcar a Dina - ¡Intenta escapar!

¡Retrocede hijo de perra! – gruño Julián quitándoselo de encima y entre los 2 lo alzaron estrellándolo al suelo.

Luego de un tiroteo de no más de unos minutos.

Bien… creo que ya está – dijo jadeando el pelicastaño.

Maldición, los bandidos deben tener a decenas de tipos merodeando por aquí – comento la pelinegra.

No nos quedemos a averiguarlo – pidió la pelirroja – Solo volvamos.

Espérenme déjenme hacer esto – dijo Julián que procedía a sacar un diario y comenzaba a dibujar la torre de vigilancia – Para la posteridad.

Luego de revisar el lugar agarrando todo lo útil, volvieron a la 4x4 siguiendo el camino.

¡Ey! Amigos puedo preguntar – pidió Dina de repente - ¿Cómo pasaban el tiempo durante su viaje?

Ah bueno… matando más que nada – respondió riendo la pelirroja.

Si… y Recibiendo disparos, arañazos, golpes, puñaladas, patadas, explosiones… etc – agrego el pelicastaño riendo.

De repente escucharon a lo lejos el sonido de infectados.

¿Escuchan eso? – pregunto Ellie – Infectados.

Salgamos a ver – propuso Julián desenfundando su arma – Con calma.

Julián se acerco al primero que estaba más alejado del resto, con un fuerte agarre le rompió el cuello.

Ese es tu cuello – murmuro el pelicastaño.

Ellie vio a un chasqueador sobre lo que solía ser una pequeña cabaña, sacando su arco dándole de lleno en la cabeza lo liquido.

Muy fácil – comento la pelirroja.

Dina por su parte se cubrió detrás de una roca, viendo como un corredor se acercaba a esta, la pelinegra espero que se volteara para agarrarle la cabeza y reventársela con la roca.

Qué asco – comento disgustada ella.

Creo que ese era el último – anuncio el pelicastaño luego de matar a un corredor.

Fueron infectados recientemente – comento Ellie – No nos quedemos por aquí.

Volvieron al auto para seguir su excursión, pasaron por un túnel no tan largo llegando a una torre que daba una buena vista.

Genial – comento el pelicastaño, mientras dibujaba la torre.

Santo cielo, quizá se pueda ver todo el condado desde aquí – comento Dina, viendo por el borde de la torre.

Ey miren, allí esta la represa de Tommy – señalo Ellie.

Que buena vista – comento el chico.

Luego de eso, Julián se acerca a Ellie que estaba al otro lado de la torre.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo estas linda?

-Eh, seguimos vivos.

-Aprecio que hayas venido en el lugar de Joel.

\- No hay problema… diablos mentiría si te dijera que no me estoy divirtiendo.

\- Yo también… bien hora de irse.

Subieron a la 4X4 continuando su recorrido.

¡Ey! Chicas ahí una torre más adelante, parece que estas la torre del pueblo… o lo que queda del pueblo – señalo Julián.

¿Alguien hostil en él? – pregunto Ellie.

No estoy seguro – comento el adentrándose, no oyendo nada – Parece que somos los primeros.

Revisemos el lugar y luego volveremos a lo de Tommy – opino Dina.

¿Un puente levadizo? – pregunto confuso el pelicastaño – Que medieval.

Bueno, nadie pone un puente levadizo, a menos que intente mantener a la gente alejada que en este caso, serian matones o infectados.

Registraron las casas encontrando comida enlatada, al no tener como pasar, Julián trepo la torre hasta soltar una caja de madera.

Bien tal vez podamos usar esto – dijo Julián empujando la caja, pero esta era tan pesada que rompió el piso de madera en el que estaba, para su suerte esta estaba enganchada a un cable que logro llegar a la otra parte - ¡Auch!

Ey ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupada Ellie.

Estoy bien – respondió el del otro lado.

Acercare el auto – anuncio la pelirroja.

El chico coloco la caja al lado de la pared y subió a donde la manivela, solo había una, la otra estaba rota.

Ustedes relájense – propuso el chico, girando lentamente la manivela – Yo me encargo.

Sigue trabajando así y estaremos hasta el próximo año – comento irónicamente Ellie.

De repente el sonido de un motor, alerto a las chicas.

-¡Detente, detente! ¡Bandidos!

¡Ah mierda! – dijo Julián soltando la manivela y ocultándose en el pasto crecido - ¡Escóndanse!

Un auto, debe ser de los que mataron al grupo – anuncio un bandido - ¡Formen una red! ¡Quiero que los encuentren! Sin disparos de advertencia. Los ven, los eliminan.

¡Vamos salgan! – pidió otro de ellos – Les prometo que va a ser rápido.

-Cuidado hay muchos lugares donde ocultarse

3 bandidos pasaron por el frente de ellos, 2 de ellos se metieron a una casa, el otro se metió al pasto quien fue sorprendido por Dina que lo agarro del cuello y lo estrangulo.

El segundo iba subiendo la escalera que fue sorprendido por la pelirroja que le apuñalo el cuello varias veces, el que quedaba había escuchado ese ruido, se fue acercando por la puerta, pero Julián lo sorprendió agarrándolo y estrellándolo de cara contra el muro.

Rodearon el sector hacia la torre donde habían más tipos, un francotirador estaba mirando el borde del precipicio dándole la oportunidad al chico de patearlo dejándolo caer al vacío.

¡Mierda ahí más! – dijo Ellie al ver otro auto de ellos llegar.

Volvamos a donde estábamos – propuso Dina ocultándose detrás de una pared.

¡Donde esta este imbécil! – comento un bandido pasando por delante de Ellie, quien lo sorprendió por detrás.

Julián tiene una escopeta – señalo la pelirroja.

Tenía una escopeta – comento Dina una vez que acabo con él.

Creo que ese era el último – comento Julián al dejar caer un enemigo al vacío.

Vámonos antes que aparezcan más de ellos – propuso Ellie.

Bien enganchemos las mochilas con provisiones para asegurarnos de que no se caigan – pidió Dina.

Bien, encárguense de eso, yo bajare ese puente – dijo Julián escalando hacia la manivela – Intentemos eso otra vez.

Bien volvamos con Tommy – dijo Ellie, una vez que comenzaron a irse.

Antes de poder llegar, otra pendiente con barro les impedía avanzar, el pelicastaño paso por donde no había lodo. Engancho el malacate a un imponente árbol mientras ignoraba una gran roca al lado de este.

Una vez que empezaron a subir la pendiente, la roca se deslizo por la pendiente llevándose arrastres el auto hacia el borde, dejándolo, colgando del árbol.

Tranquilas lo tengo – dijo alterado Julián.

El malacate se va a cortar – dijo aterrada Dina.

Mientras seguían subiendo el borde se rompió dejando caer más el auto hasta que el límite del malacate y también abriendo la puerta en la que estaba Julián, Dina estaba atenta a la acción lo alcanzo a agarrar antes de que cayera.

¡Te tengo! – dijo ella – que suerte que no seas gordo, sino esto sería muy difícil.

¡Resiste! – pidió Ellie, viendo a Julián que empezaba a trepar el auto hasta su asiento – ¡Sácanos de aquí ahora!

¡Bien sujétense! – pidió el, comenzando a subir el 4X4 hasta donde estaba – Uff ¿eso fue divertido no?

Si bueno, creo que tendré que agradecérselo al malacate – dijo Ellie.

Bien nos reiremos de esto en la noche – dijo Julián riendo.

Y partieron de vuelta.

Fin.


	16. Una noche normal

Luego del capítulo anterior, los adolescentes volvieron a su cabaña para poder descansar. Julián se encontraba en su habitación leyendo un comic que le había prestado su pareja.

¡Julián! – llamo Ellie - ¡La cena está servida!

¡Ya voy! – dijo él.

El pelicastaño se sentó en la cama para reponerse, una vez que lo hizo se dirigió hacia su escritorio levantando un encendedor que había en él.

Espero que hayas dejado de fumar tío – comento Julián dejando el encendedor en el escritorio.

Seguidamente se dirigió a apreciar el poster que tenía en su pared.

Tu siempre me agradaste mejor que tu hermana – comento Julián dirigiéndose ahora a donde estaba su lampara.

Tu recibiste la mordedura para salvarme – dijo el, alzando el libro que utilizo aquella vez en el centro comercial.

¡JULIÁN! – llamo nuevamente Ellie.

Un momento – pidió el.

Finalmente fue a revisar su diario en el cual tenia dibujos y artefactos que encontraron a lo largo del viaje, fue ojeándolo hasta llegar al final, encontrándose con una vieja fotografía, en la cual estaba el, junto a Cassie, Nathan, Sam y Chloe.

Mamá, papá, tío Sam y en especial a ti hermanita – comento con añoranza el pelicastaño, mientras una lagrima baja por su mejilla – Los extraño.

Ya al terminar guardo la foto, para después dirigirse al living donde lo esperaba la pelirroja sentada en el sillón.

¿Y Joel? – pregunto Julián.

Fue a donde Tommy. Parece que se va a quedar haya por esta noche – respondió ella – EY puedes traer la comida.

-Claro.

Julián se dirigió a la mesa en la cual estaban 2 platos de fideos, los agarro llevándolos donde estaba Ellie, le dio su plato y el se sentó al lado de ella.

Muero de hambre – se quejo la chica, empezando a comer.

Se ve bien – dijo el chico, comenzando a comer.

¿Y por que tardaste tanto en venir? – pregunto Ellie curiosa.

Ah bueno yo… estaba viendo la basura que recolectamos en todo el viaje – respondió el.

¡Hmm! ¿Te pusiste nostálgico? – pregunto ella - ¿Alguna basura interesante?

Si… mis dibujos, notas y una fotografía vieja que encontré – respondió el terminando de comer.

¿Me la podrías mostrar? – pidió la pelirroja terminando de comer.

Ah es solo una vieja foto no tiene importancia – refuto el incómodamente.

¡Ah! y ¿sobre que trataba para que te pongas así? – pregunto ella.

Sobre una familia feliz – respondió el indiferente.

Mira te propongo un trato, si logras superar mi puntaje en el juego de la TV no me muestres la foto – ofreció la chica sonando desafiante – Pero, si no lo logras, me la muestras ¿Sí?

Pff, pan comido, solo tengo que saltar y correr y tengo un talento para esas cosas – refuto el pelicastaño.

Bien, juguemos entonces – acepto Ellie, encendiendo la TV, junto al juego.

-Muy bien, mira y aprende.

-Si, ya estoy aprendiendo.

-Argh esta maldita cosa que tarda.

-No tienes paciencia.

-Bien aquí vamos.

-Bien… corre hacia la cámara.

-Se lo que hago.

-Presiona X para saltar. Bien huye de la roca.

\- ¿Por qué me persigue esa roca?

-Solo huye de ella.

-No le hice nada a esta roca.

-¡Cuidado con el foso!

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un zorro?

-Es un Bandicut.

-Es un zorro con pantalones.

-Bien rompe las cajas.

-¿Por qué un zorro rompe cajas?

-Es un Bandicut… y eso es lo que hace.

-Es un zorro no es muy realista… que mierda estoy diciendo si todos los juegos no son realistas.

-Perfecto.

-Por cierto, los zorros no hacen eso.

-Es bandicut, te dije.

-Eso no se parece nada a un bandicut.

-¿Alguna vez viste uno?

-Eh, no, pero estoy seguro de que no usan tenis. Estos gráficos son bastante malos.

-Bien, toma la fruta.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Juntar 100 te da una vida extra.

-100, ah que flojera.

\- Bien, lo lograste.

¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? – pregunto incrédulo el pelicastaño.

Trato es un trato – dijo riendo Ellie.

Bien, quédate aquí – pidió Julián – Traeré esa foto.

El chico fue hacia su habitación para traer la foto.

Bien, mira – dijo el, entregándole la foto.

¡Oh! Y ¿Estos quienes son? – pregunto la chica.

Ella es mi madre Chloe, el mi tío Sam, ella mi medio hermana Cassie y el hombre de allí, mi padre el legendario Nathan Drake y el del medio soy yo – Respondió el chico sonriendo.

¡Oh! Tenias el pelo corto antes – dijo riendo Ellie.

Hmmm si – dijo él.

Se ven felices, ¿Cuándo paso esto? – pregunto la pelirroja.

Fue un día antes de que papá se quedara atrás para que nosotros lográramos escapar – respondió el con añoranza – No teníamos idea que ese iba a ser nuestro último momento juntos.

No te sientas mal – dijo ella abrazándolo – Ellos donde quiera que estén estarían orgullosos de ti.

El la miro por unos segundos sonriéndole.

Ellie ¿Eres feliz? – pregunto él.

Si, claro, ustedes son mi familia – respondió ella - ¿Y tú?

Ven aquí – dijo el, acercando sus labios a los de ella, para darse un tierno beso.

Y así trascurrió la noche para la pareja, jugando, discutiendo o riendo, pero lo más importante podían disfrutar de la tranquilidad.

Fin,


	17. Todo sucede por algo

Luego del capítulo anterior a Ellie, Dina y Julián partieron a otra incursión, esta sin embargo salió bastante mal, ahora los 3 se encontraban huyendo de un grupo de infectados.

¡Sigue corriendo! – pidió Ellie.

El trio se vio detenido por el río de Jackson, a lo lejos pudieron ver un tronco que les podía servir como puente. La pelicastaña llego primero, cuando empezó a atravesarlo, este comenzó a crujir hasta que se partió en 2, haciendo que Dina quedara al otro extremo del rio.

¿¡Que hacemos!? – pregunto angustiado el pelicastaño.

Prefiero el rio a que los infectados – respondió Ellie antes de saltar al agua.

¡A la mierda! – grito Julián también saltando al río.

La fría agua los hizo reaccionar inmediatamente para emerger a la superficie.

Julián sin querer se volteo para divisar a su pareja moviéndose gracias a la corriente.

¡Julián! – grito la pelirroja, intentando no tragar agua - ¡Vamos al otro extremo!

El pelicastaño, llego hasta Ellie tomándola del brazo y con el otro intentaba acercarse hasta la otra superficie.

¡Cuidado! – grito Dina, al ver una roca a punto de chocarlos.

¡Oh mierda! – grito Julián mientras envolvía los brazos en su Ellie para que el recibiera el impacto.

El impacto contra el risco no fue tan fuerte salvo que hizo que el pelicastaño aflojara su agarre.

¡Agarren esto! – pidió la chica del otro extremo lanzándoles un gancho con cuerda.

Ellie lo tomo con todas sus fuerzas intentando estabilizarse, pero el torrente no se las ponía nada fácil.

¡Julián! – grito la pelirroja - ¡Dina aguanta!

¡No lo sueltes! – pidió Julián también.

Cuando finalmente lograron llegar al otro extremo, empezaron a trepar las raíces que estaban al costado del rio, lastima que cuando estaban a punto de alcanzar tierra firme, las raíces cedieron dejando caer al pelicastaño nuevamente al rio esta vez sin oportunidad de salir.

¡Julián! – grito Ellie, a punto de saltar al agua, pero Dina la detuvo.

No dejes que su perdida sea en vano – razono la chica, antes de comenzar a correr.

Ellie muy angustiada la siguió sin mirar atrás.

Mientras el agua lo seguía arrastrando, el pelicastaño comenzó a recordar toda su vida, su madre, su padre, su hermana, todo eso pasaba por la mente de Julián quien inconscientemente comenzaba a cerrar los ojos listo para aceptar su destino.

Hasta que recordó que aun tenia a Joel y a su pelirroja así que con todas sus fuerzas emergió hasta la superficie, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

Al mirar sus alrededores, la corriente ya se había calmado, junto a el paso un pedazo de madera lo suficientemente grande para mantenerse a flote.

¡Aquí vamos! – suspiro calmado Julián.

El cansancio se apodero de él, logrando que sin querer cerrara los ojos encima de la madera.

Cuando volvió a recuperar el conocimiento. Todo estaba tranquilo, apenas iluminado por una fuente cálida de luz y el olor a leña quemada. Rápidamente Julián se tocó el pecho dándose cuenta de que no tenía el anillo de su papá.

¡Mierda! – suspiro el - … ¿Y dónde mierda estoy?

Oh has despertado – dijo una voz masculina, detrás de el – No pensé que sobrevivirías.

El Drake se volteo para ver solo una silueta en las sombras lo único visible de el era el humo de su puro.

¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto Julián.

Aquel hombre termino de calar su puro para hablar.

-En mi refugio.

\- ¿Y mis cosas?

-Tu mochila esta por allá junto a la chimenea.

¿Y de… casualidad no has visto un anillo? – pregunto incomodo el pelicastaño esperando su respuesta.

-No chico, solamente estaba tu mochila.

\- ¿Cuánto rato he estado aquí?

-Unas horas, tuviste suerte de que pasara por el río en busca de agua.

Julián verifico las ventanas dándose cuenta de que era de noche.

Jackson – dijo, deprisa – Jackson, estaba en los bosques y pues tengo que volver.

Jackson esta a unas horas de aquí si es que no te topas con matones o infectados – dijo el desconocido – No lo lograras de noche.

Sin prestarle atención, Julián se coloco la pistolera de su padre en caminándose a salir.

-Te mataran chico.

Ya me he burlado de la muerte antes – refuto el sin mirarlo.

Piénsalo mejor – insistió el extraño – En el día tendrás más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

El pelicastaño lo pensó por un momento hasta que se calmo debido a la situación.

¿Cómo te llamas viejo? – pregunto murmurando el chico.

Victor. Victor Sullivan – respondió ronco - ¿Y tú?

Soy Julián y gracias por salvarme señor Sullivan – dijo el inclinando la cabeza.

No hay problema – dijo el viejo, encendiendo un cigarro.

¿Te importa si me quedo hasta mañana? – pregunto Julián mientras miraba sus alrededores.

Claro – acepto el viejo.

Su atención fue enfocada en un cuadro con una foto, en ella se podía ver al mismo Victor, pero más joven, junto a un hombre de pelo castaño con una mujer rubia y un tesoro pirata, el pelicastaño la analizo por un buen rato hasta que…

-¡PAPÁ!

¿Qué dijiste Julián? – pregunto indiferente el viejo.

¿Conociste a mi papá? – interrogo el impaciente.

¿Tu papá? Debiste golpearte la cabeza muy fuerte chico, el es Nathan Drake y su esposa Elena Fisher – señalo Sully el cuadro – Por lo que sé, es que ellos 2 tuvieron una hija.

\- ¿Qué él no te hablo de mí?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A la señora Elena la mandaron a trabajar en el exterior y pues no regreso lamentablemente.

Prosigue – pidió Victor sentándose en una silla mientras seguía fumando.

Pues el tomo el consuelo de mi mamá y pues nací yo – continuo el pelicastaño sentándose al frente de él.

\- ¿Y tu madre quien es?

\- Chloe Frazer.

Sullivan se ahogo con el humo ante esa confesión.

\- ¿Chloe es tu madre?

-Pues si… ¿Pasa algo con eso?

\- La conocí también, era de las ladronas más habilidosas del país.

Julián tomo confianza con el viejo de ahora.

¿Me puedes hablar de ellos? – pregunto el emocionado.

Por supuesto – acepto él.

Mientras tanto con Ellie y Dina, habían vuelto a lo de Tommy, ellas tuvieron que mentir diciendo que se habían separado y que no se lo había llevado el río por que con esa declaración lo darían por muerto.

Al día siguiente para ellas, decidieron salir a buscarlo por si acaso ya que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a eso eran muy mínimas.

Por otro lado, Julián ya se estaba alistando para volver a Jackson, antes de salir Victor lo detuvo.

\- ¡Espera chico!

\- ¿Qué pasa señor Sullivan?

El viejo metió una mano a su bolsillo registrándolo hasta sacar un conocido anillo.

-Veo que eres un Drake así que esto te pertenece.

Julián lo tomo sorprendido mientras se le quedaba mirando por unos segundos.

\- ¿Lo tuviste todo el rato?

Si, al vérlo en tu cuello pensé que te lo habías encontrado por ahí y pues quería conservarlo por respeto a Nate – se escaso el viejo mientras prendía otro puro - Ah y ten mi revoler creo que a ti te hace mas falta

El pelicastaño agarro con confianza el arma y la remplazo por su pistola.

-Gracias Sully.

Y partió de regreso a Jackson. Julián se tardó unas horas caminando hasta visualizar una mediana ciudad.

No pensé que había una ciudad cerca de aquí – dijo el, adentrándose en la urbe con cautela.

Camino por unos momentos hasta ver un cadáver colgando en un poste de luz.

Oh hola – saludo, sacando su diario para dibujar – Viste pasar a 2 chicas, una con cabello castaño y una pelirroja con ideas estúpidas sobre salvar al mundo.

Ya al terminar de retratar al muerto, agudizo el oído para intentar percibir algo, al no escuchar nada siguió caminando por la ciudad fantasma.

Las casas mas lujosas comenzaron a aparecer, autos abandonados por todos lados.

Oh claro en este lugar tampoco hay nadie – murmuro tristemente Julián.

Hasta que un vehículo en particular llamo la atención del pelicastaño, era una furgoneta de color blanco muy sucia al menos esta no se veía en mal estado como los otros autos. Julián lo registro por un momento dándose cuenta de que no tenía combustible.

¿Quién dejaría una camioneta botada en ese estado? – se pregunto así mismo el chico hasta sentir un ruido en el segundo piso de la casa de al lado – Parece que voy a averiguarlo.

Julián desenfundo su revolver mientras abría lentamente la puerta que comenzaba a crujir fuertemente, adentro solo se podía sentir el silencio solamente, el pelicastaño trago salivo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

Mientras subía, logro escuchar como una puerta se cerraba.

Argh ¿Qué estoy haciendo? – se cuestión Julián, llegando al cerrojo que oyó cerrarse.

Cuando entro a la habitación, en el armario se podían escuchar los jadeos de miedo de lo más probable un niño o niña, seguidamente un disparo salió del closet haciendo que Julián rodara en el suelo poniéndose a cubierto.

El o la que estaba en el armario siguió disparando hasta agotar la munición.

Sal con las manos en alto – exigió el pelicastaño, apuntando hacia el closet.

Los jadeos se detuvieron de inmediato y, tras unos segundos, las puertas del ropero se abrieron. De él salió una niña intentando correr por su vida, pero Julián la detuvo fuertemente por el brazo. La pequeña comenzó a tratar de zafarse intentando escapar.

Ey, ey, ey – dijo el chico intentando calmarla – Tranquilízate. No voy a hacerte daño.

¿No eres, un monstruo? – pregunto tímidamente la niña.

Claro que no – dijo el solemnemente – Soy una persona como tú.

Ya mas calmada la pequeña dejo de forcejear su agarre, la niña debía de tener 9 años, cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color. Estaba algo sucia, pero es buen estado para un mundo como este, la chiquilla se quedó observándolo por un momento sin saber que decir.

Ehh, bueno… ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto Julián intentando romper el hielo.

Sam… Samantha – respondió la niña.

Un gusto conocerte Samantha, Soy Julián – se presentó cordialmente el pelicastaño - ¿Qué haces tan sola aquí Sam?

Yo… no lo estoy – dijo ella nerviosa – Bueno, ahora sí, es que… mi prima… ella fue a buscar gasolina para irnos.

\- ¿Es la furgoneta de afuera?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Si, pero no tiene gasolina – confirmo Samantha – Ella fue a buscar un poco…

Los ojos de la niña se empezaron a humedecer de pronto.

¿Le paso algo a ella? – pregunto el chico bastante preocupado.

Se fue hace unas horas y no ha vuelto – dijo ella sollozando – Ya debería haber regresado, la gasolinera no estaba tan lejos.

-Comprendo…

¿Y si los monstruos la atraparon? – pregunto ella sonando más desesperada.

Tranquila, que demore unas horas no significa nada – dijo Julián intentando calmar a Sam - ¿Y tus padres?

Ellos… no se si siguen vivos – dijo la pequeña sin mucho ánimo.

El pelicastaño agacho la cabeza intentando ponerse en el lugar de la niña, los 2 bajaron al primer piso para poder pensar.

¿Qué vas a hacer señor Julián? – pregunto ella.

Dime solamente Julián, no soy tan viejo – refuto el irónicamente – Iré a buscar gasolina y a tu prima.

La pequeña se quedo quieta por un momento antes de que le brillaran los ojos de emoción.

\- ¿Enserio?

Si… ¿Cómo es ella? – interrogo, Julián mientras cargaba sus armas.

Pues ella tiene el pelo corto rubio y unos ojos castaños acompañado con unos lentes bastante sucios – dijo Sam animada – Y estaba vestida con unos jeans y un chaleco lo suficientemente abrigado para el verano.

-Muy Bien.

El chico se levanto del sillón, arremango sus mangas y se dirigio a la puerta.

¿Vas a volver? – pregunto preocupada la chiquilla.

No quiero darte falsas esperanzas Sam, así que si no vuelvo o volvemos hasta mañana… - explico incomodo Julián – Es que ya hemos muerto, pero hare lo que pueda para volver.

Se que lo puedes lograr Julián – dijo ella.

Y otra cosa, no hagas ruido, no le habrás la puerta a nadie que no seamos nosotros, no te asomes por las ventanas y lo más importante no salgas – ordeno en un tono severo el pelicastaño.

Cuando vuelvan, ¿viajaras con nosotras? – pregunto Sam esperanzada.

No lo sé – Admitió - ¿hacia dónde van?

Buscamos a las luciérnagas – respondió la niña.

¿Las luciérnagas? Pero si acabamos con esos tipos – pensó el pelicastaño - ¿Para qué?

-Dicen que están buscando una cura.

Sam, no quiero decepcionarte, pero yo vengo de haya y no es posible una cura – mintió Julián sonando indiferente.

\- ¿Qué ya estuviste con las luciérnagas?

-Si lo que pasa es que… sabes mejor no perdamos más el tiempo y mejor me voy.

-Oh Perdón… y ten cuidado.

Y sin nada más Julián salió al exterior. Sam cerró la puerta detrás de él. La niebla de la tarde ayudaría por ahora. Luego de 15 minutos caminando Julián se percató de algo muy importante, no le pregunto como se llamaba la prima de la niña.

¡Puta que soy imbécil! – refunfuño el, agarrándose la melena - ¡Ya a la mierda, lo averiguare yo solo!

Ahora el pelicastaño se encontraba caminando por la orilla de las paredes de las casas como cubierta hasta escuchar los gruñidos de infectados.

¡Oh mierda! – se quejó el, mientras agarraba a un corredor por el cuello rompiéndoselo – De acuerdo.

Al dejar el cadáver en el suelo, se dio cuenta que no había más cerca de él. A unos 10 metros de él, estaba una gasolinera que para su suerte estaba despejada.

Con mucha cautela camino hacia la estación de servicio viendo los bidones que habría dejado la prima de Sam.

Esto es asqueroso – dijo Julián mientras ponía la manguera en su boca para extraer el líquido – Pero es la única salida.

Con un sorbo, el pelicastaño sintió el sabor amargo del combustible.

Argh que asco – se quejo mientras metía la manguera en el bidón – Y tanque lleno.

Cuando pensó que nada podía salir mal, un ruido perturbador detrás de él, lo alerto.

-Click, click.

Oh mierda – refunfuño entre dientes Julián quedándose inmóvil.

El chasqueador no tardo en detectar a su presa, una vez que lo hizo entro en frenesí hacia su víctima.

El chico comenzó a entrar en pánico hasta sentir un frio metal en su mano, dándose cuenta de que había agarrado un tubo metálico, lo agarro con firmeza y golpeo 4 veces al infectado hasta reventarle el cráneo.

Cuando el cuerpo cayo inerte al suelo, cerca de ahí se escucharon más gruñidos y chasquidos acercándose. Julián se dio cuenta que si se llevaba el bidón en ese momento no sobreviviría, así que con una descarga de adrenalina comenzó a correr por su vida hasta llegar a un viejo taller con una cortina metálica que la bloqueaba, con todas las fuerzas que tenía comenzó a abrirla mientras veía como los infectados seguían acercándose hasta que finalmente la cortina cedió dejándolo entrar y cerrándola justo en el momento en que una infectada intento atraparlo.

Parece un deja vu – comento el, mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando se recuperó del cansancio, Julián iba a registrar el lugar antes de sentir un arma en la parte de atrás de la cabeza

Si intentas hacer algo, te volare la cabeza ahora mismo – dijo una voz femenina que reconoció fácilmente.

No puede ser… – dijo el anonadado - ¿Ca… Cassie?

Ella incrédula, lo miro confundido sin dejar de bajar el arma.

\- ¿Qué?

Continuara…


	18. Escape de la ciudad

¿No me recuerdas? – pregunto tristemente el pelicastaño sin voltearse.

He aprendido a no hablar con extraños – refuto ella sin inmutarse – Ahora voy a pedirte que sueltes el arma de tus manos.

¡Cassie basta!... – dijo Julián, aquello descoloco a la rubia.

Primero dime ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto sería.

Soy tu hermano… que no me recuerdas – respondió.

Deja de decir esos disparates, idiota – demando Cassandra furiosa sin dejar de bajar el cañón.

¿Reconoces esto? – se apresuro en decir el pelicastaño mientras se sacaba el anillo del pecho – Soy Yo, Julián Drake, tu hermano.

Después de aquella declaración hubo segundos de silencio.

¿De verdad eres tú? – pregunto con algo de sorpresa y alivio.

Si, te he echado de menos hermanita – dijo con el mismo alivio.

No puede ser – dijo ella antes de abrazar a su medio hermano – Nunca creí que volvería a verte – Con ese pelo largo no te reconoci.

Pienso lo mismo que tu – dijo el separándose del abrazo - ¿Disculpa, pero Samantha es tu prima?

Si… ¿Le paso algo a ella? – demando ella preocupada.

Tranquila, ella me dijo que aun no habías regresado, le prometí que intentaría encontrarte – admitió Julián, tranquilizándola – Espera… si ella es tu prima… eso me hace a mi…

También es tu prima – termino de decir la rubia.

-Vaya, el tío Sam nunca me dijo que tenía una hija.

-Yo también me sorprendí, cuando me fui con él, me enteré de que tenía una hija y se quedo con nosotros hasta que…

\- ¿Qué le paso al tío Sam?

-El… se …no se…lo que se solamente que es que él nos dio tiempo para que nosotros pudiéramos escapar de esas cosas de afuera – comento sin mucha gana la chica Drake - Bueno relájate por ahora.

Julián dejo caer su mochila para husmearla, de ella saco una lata de alimentos.

Ten, debes tener hambre – dijo el ofreciéndole la lata, la cual ella acepto con gusto.

Gracias – agradeció ella, sentándose en el piso – Ven siéntate aquí.

Entonces ¿cómo acabaste aquí? – pregunto Julián tratando de romper el hielo.

Pues estaba por cargar los bidones con gasolina cuando me emboscaron – dijo ella – No tuve otra opción más que correr por mi vida y pues quedé atrapada aquí.

¿Has pensado en una forma para salir? – pregunto el pelicastaño.

La ventilación de arriba y además esperar la noche para tener más oportunidad con esas cosas haya afuera – confeso la rubia, terminando de comer.

Parece una buena idea, pero faltan 3 horas para el anochecer – comento intrigado el chico.

Y pues estoy atrapada aquí desde el amanecer- confeso Cassie.

Pues voy a registrar el lugar por si no te importa – dijo el, la rubia solo se encogió de hombros

Julián comenzó a revisar el lugar. Era bastante grande con una altura similar a 2 pisos. La ventilación que señalo Cassie se podía alcanzar ya que estaba encima de unas cajas de madera.

La chica de curiosa abrió la mochila de su hermano.

Tienes varias cosas – comentó hasta ver el revolver de Sully - Esta arma se me hace familiar.

Ah pues, me encontré al señor Sullivan ayer, me salvo la vida – dijo – Quédatela si quieres.

Gracias – dijo ella, colocándola en su cintura.

Bien nada útil por ahora – comentó el pelicastaño al terminar – Bien esperemos hasta el anochecer.

Ok, yo dormiré por mientras – dijo Cassie antes de cerrar los ojos.

3 horas después…

¿Estás listo hermanito? – pregunto nerviosa la rubia.

Si… - suspiro el, abriendo la reja de la ventilación – En unos minutos estaremos libres o muertos.

Los hermanos Drakes comenzaron a caminar por los conductos con mucha cautela hasta salir por el otro lado del lugar.

Hay que escalar ahora – comento Julián mirando a su hermana - ¿Sabes trepar?

Soy una Drake, debo saberlo – respondió orgullosa la chica.

El pelicastaño comenzó a trepar por la madera que sobresalía del taller, todo iba bien hasta que Cassie vio a un corredor de espaldas en el techo.

¡Julián! – susurro la rubia – tienes a uno arriba.

El pelicastaño tomo impulso, para darle un golpe en el cuello, seguidamente lo derribo, arrojándolo al piso.

¡Nos vemos imbécil! – murmuro el, colocándose al lado de un tubo de metal – tu primera hermana.

¿Estas seguro? – pregunto ella insegura.

Si, trepa sobre mí, tengo un buen agarre – comento el, dejando que Cassie le pasara por encima - ¡Ay! ¡Ayayayay!

Nos vemos abajo – dijo ella, deslizándose por el tubo, seguidamente Julián también paso por el tubo.

Una vez que tocaron el suelo los hermanos Drake dieron la vuelta al taller aun sin toparse con infectados, Cassie por las dudas, saco su escopeta de su espalda.

¿Tenias una escopeta? – susurro Julián, mirándola.

Es solo para casos de emergencias – dijo ella, mirando a un grupo de infectados más adelante – Continuemos.

El dúo continuo su camino por la aterradora ciudad, matando lo menos posible para no ser vistos, la noche les servía para ocultarse en las sombras, lastima que para los chasqueadores esa ventaja no funcionaba.

Hay esta la gasolinera – señalo Julián adelante de ellos – Ya casi salimos de este basurero.

El tanque de gasolina en el piso se hizo visible al llegar a la estación de servicio, lastima que para ellos, 2 infectados fueron alertados cuando el pelicastaño recogió el bidón, sin otra alternativa, Cassie les voló la cabeza a los 2 de un escopetazo que se oyó por todos los alrededores.

¡Por aquí! – grito la rubia, dirigiéndose hacia la calle que perpendicularmente que estaban atravesando para cambiar de dirección hacia el exterior de la urbe.

Por el callejón – indico exasperado – No te detengas, este lugar no es seguro.

Los Drakes atravesaron el callejón, justo de las sombras salió un corredor que se le arrojo a Cassie, que de puro instinto levanto la escopeta manteniendo su mandíbula lejos de ella.

¡Suéltala maldición! – gruño Julián dándole un culatazo en la cabeza matando al infectado.

Gracias hermanito – dijo ella aliviada – Mierda vienen 5 más hacia aquí.

Esto es para ti – dijo el chico arrojándoles una bomba de clavos acabando con todos ellos.

Ya faltaba poco para volver a donde estaba su prima.

Vaya lo logramos – jadeo Cassie, mirando a Julián.

No voy a mentir, no estaba seguro de que lo lograríamos – confeso también, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Los Drakes empezaron a reírse mientras apuraban el paso hasta que el bullicio de los infectados comenzaba a hacerse presente. Cuando miraron hacia atrás, vieron algo que les helo la sangre. A lo lejos se podían ver a un inmenso grupo de infectados acercándose.

Ni Cassie, ni Julián, tuvieron el momento de comentar algo, solo miraron hacia adelante con la única intención de escapar de aquel infierno.

¡Ve por Sam! – grito la rubia - ¡Tráela mientras lleno la furgoneta!

¡No te mueras si! – grito el, antes de dirigirse a la casa en la cual estaba su primera.

Cassandra corrió hacia un costado del vehículo, mientras Julián abría la puerta de una patada. La rubia abrió la abertura del tanque de gasolina comenzando a llenarlo, ese tiempo se le hizo eterno. Una vez que termino de vaciar el contenido vio como su hermano llegaba con Sam de una mano.

¡Cassie! – llamo ella feliz.

¡No hay tiempo! – grito ella - ¡Apúrense!

Julián se subió de piloto, mientras que Sam se colocaba de copiloto, la rubia sin otra alternativa ascendió al capo de la furgoneta para tener una mejor visión de donde vendrían los infectados.

Vamos, maldita sea, enciende…. ¡Si! – dijo triunfante – Sam, ábrele la puerta atrás a Cassie.

La rubia camino por encima de la furgoneta, antes de que un corredor escalara la parte de atrás del vehículo, a Cassie no le dio otra opción más que darle un culatazo para atontarlo y con otro lo arrojo lejos de ella matándolo.

La niña le abrió la puerta a su prima para que entrara, antes de que un chasqueador le agarrara la pierna intentando arrojarla del auto, Cassie le pateaba la cabeza para que la soltara, sin embargo, el infectado la tomo con más fuerza, a lo cual la rubia tuvo que aferrarse del asiento que estaba atrás.

¡Julián, cuida a Sam por mí! – dijo la chica, pensando que ya no había nada más que hacer.

¡Nooo! – dijo la niña, cortándole el brazo al chasqueador con el hacha que había ahí.

¡Arranca! – pidió Cassie, una vez que cerró la puerta.

La furgoneta se alineo nuevamente con el camino, con la parte trasera derribo a unos cuantos y con otra sacudida escaparon de la ciudad de una vez por todas.

Luego de conducir por unos minutos, ya podían sentir la calma en el ambiente así que se detuvieron por un momento.

¡La encontraste! – grito alegre Sam - ¡Y volvieron sanos y salvos!

Y otra cosa que tienes que saber Sam – dijo Cassie bajándose del auto acompañada por el pelicastaño – El es mi medio hermano.

¿Qué? – pregunto la niña.

Somos primos Sam – aclaro el, dejando que la niña lo abrazara.

¿Vas a quedarte con nosotras? – pregunto ella, alzando la cabeza con emoción.

Hasta que llegue a donde tengo que ir – admitió el pelicastaño, poniendo triste a su prima – Aun tengo que volver por donde vivo en Jackson ¿Y ustedes a donde quieren ir?

La verdad quiero encontrar un lugar seguro donde podamos vivir – dijo Cassie, colocando un brazo en el hombro de Sam.

Entonces, vengan conmigo – sugirió el, entusiasmado.

Digamos que… vamos a donde vives. Vemos a tu grupo y viviremos ahí – ofreció la rubia - ¿Me das tu palabra hermanito?

Entonces, somos un equipo – dijo, inmediatamente - ¿Cómo nos llamaremos?

Los Drakes – sugirió la pequeña emocionada.

Listo, los Drakes nunca serán vencidos – agrego Cassie antes de subir al auto.

Bien porque tenemos que dormir ahora – sugirió Julián entrando en la parte del conductor – Estoy agotado, seguiremos al amanecer.

Ahora que lo pienso – comento la rubia subiéndose de copiloto – nunca me hablaste sobre ti.

Si te lo digo ahora, tardaría mucho en decirte todo, te lo resumiré, luego de separarnos me fue con mi tía, hasta que un día teníamos que contrabandear a una niña, al final todo salió mal, viajamos por todo el país, junto al viejo Joel y esta niña que terminaría siendo mi novia – explico sin mucha gana el pelicastaño.

Mi hermanito tiene pareja oh eso es tan tierno – bromeo Cassie haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

-Y pues estaba con ella y otra amiga antes de caerme al río, encontrarme con Sully y pues encontrarte a ti hermana.

-Tengo una duda. ¿Qué habrías hecho de no encontrarme?

-Pues, nunca podría haberte vuelto a ver y además me hubiera llevado a Sam conmigo, seria muy cruel dejarla sola allí.

-A decir verdad, es bueno que nos reencontremos luego de muchos años, la suerte de los Drakes nunca falla.

-Sabes mejor hay que dormir, necesitamos energía para mañana.

-Tienes razón hermanito, hasta mañana.

Continuara…


	19. Busca la luz

Ya en el alba del día…

Déjame ver si entendí, me estas diciendo que un chasqueador te intento morder, pero gracias a un libro que pegaste a tu brazo pudiste salvarte de que te mordiera – dijo Cassie, dudosamente ante la confesión de su hermano.

Si, eso en realidad si paso – aclaro Julián quien seguía conduciendo.

¿Qué otra cosa viviste primito? – pregunto Samantha desde la parte de atrás.

Bueno… pues… - iba a continuar contando hasta que su vista se concentro en un letrero afuera de la furgoneta – Estamos cerca.

Mas vale que sea cierto o me enojare contigo – amenazo Cassie riendo.

Solo les tomo unos minutos divisar la represa de Tommy, para Julián fue como un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando llego por primera vez ahí, el chico detuvo la furgoneta para que pudieran seguir a pie.

Vamos a echar un vistazo – dijo la rubia antes de dirigirse a su prima – Recuerda, quédate cerca de nosotros.

Si, si, y hago lo que me pidan – complemento Sam, asintiendo determinada – Los Drakes al ataque.

Así se habla primita – dijo riendo Cassie.

Vamos – indico Julián, cruzando por el camino.

Las damas lo siguieron y los Drakes, comenzaron a recorrer el sitio, en dirección del río, luego llegaron luego de varios minutos de caminata, tuvieron que descender por las rocas hasta tocar tierra plana.

Frente a ellos ya estaba la gran puerta de acero que una vez visito.

Y hemos llegado – comentó el pelicastaño, empezando a empujarla.

¡No se muevan! – grito una voz sobre los Drakes.

¡Tranquilo! – razono la rubia levantando las manos en señal de rendición.

Julián se separo inmediatamente del portón viendo a Tommy apuntándole con su rifle.

¡Hola Tommy, cuanto tiempo! – saludo el chico, extendiendo su mano.

Miren – murmuro María del otro lado – Tienen una niña.

Ante ese llamado, Samantha se ocultó detrás de sus primos.

¡Has vuelto! – comento aliviado el hombre – Pero ¿Quiénes son ustedes señoritas?

La pequeña es mi prima y la rubia es mi hermana – dijo, solemnemente -Ella es Cassandra y ella es Samantha, donde esta Dina y…

¡Ellie! – grito Maria – Dios mío… ella aún no ha vuelto

¿Y el viejo Joel? – pregunto incomodo el pelicastaño.

Salió a buscarla… pero no la encontró – respondió desanimado el hombre.

¡Maldición! – maldijo el – Hasta que no vea su cuerpo, voy a creer que está desaparecida.

Por qué no pasan – propuso María – Relájense coman algo, síganos.

Los Drakes la siguieron al interior del recinto, antes de que la señora les diera un mini-tour a las chicas.

Oh, quiero darme una ducha – comento Cassie.

Le dije a Joel, que aun podías estar vivo, pero no me creyó – dijo Tommy, ya cuando ya estaban sentados comiendo comida (válgame la redundancia :v) – Aun así también decidió buscarte.

Julián asintió con la cabeza, mientras que María conversaba amigablemente con las Drakes especialmente con Samantha.

Como nunca pudimos tener un hijo aun se le puede ver muy feliz con los niños – comento el hermano de Joel.

-Ellas parecen agradarle…

\- ¿Piensas ir a buscarla?

-Si.

-Puedes esperar, necesitamos gente como tú ahora y mañana podemos salir a buscarla en grupo.

Bien – acepto el incómodamente, dirigiéndose su vista a su hermana - ¿Tu que dices?

No hay problema, mañana saldremos para buscar a mi cuñada – le dijo.

¿Ustedes 2 se van a ir? – pregunto la niña tristemente.

Si… perdón Sam, pero esto es muy arriesgado para que nos acompañes – le explico Julián a su prima - ¿Lo entiendes?

¿Pero… volverán? – refunfuño ella.

Tal vez, o tal vez no – admitió – No se que nos vamos a encontrar haya afuera. Pero recuerda, los Drakes nunca morirán.

Con tan solo decirle eso, fue suficiente para subirle el animo a la pequeña.

Ya a la noche…

Julián se encontraba metido en sus pensamientos en donde se estaba hospedando, hasta que alguien entro en su habitación.

Alguien esta intranquilo – dijo Cassie, parándose al lado de la puerta vestida con su nuevo pijama.

Solo… estaba pensando en el día de mañana – comento sin levantar la cabeza.

Si, me di cuenta – comento, entrando en la habitación y sentándose al lado de su hermano – Donde quiera que este papá, estaría orgulloso.

Por supuesto – aseguro el, mirándola – y nuestras mamás también.

A los 2 les pareció interesante el techo en ese momento al no saber de qué hablar.

Esperemos que la encontremos – dijo ella – Tienes suerte de que continúes el linaje de los Drakes.

¡CASSIE! – le recrimino el, sonrojado ante esa declaración.

Jeje, solo bromeo contigo hermanito – interrumpió ella, riendo a carcajadas – Bien, ya me voy a dormir. Y gracias por traernos aquí. Que pases una buena noche.

-Igualmente y dile buenas noches a Sam

-Entendido.

Y se marchó a su habitación, sin embargo, esa misma noche Julián tenia otros planes, espero que todos estuvieran dormidos para poder salir a escondidas. Arreglo sus cosas y salió a buscar a Ellie.

Muy bien, vamos – dijo el adentrándose en el tenebroso bosque -Debo encontrarla antes del amanecer.

Julián estaba mirando las estrellas antes de que tropezara con un tronco, haciendo que se ensuciara con lodo.

-Argh, mierda. Ah maldita sea, Ellie.

Luego trepo unas rocas, llegando una zona con menos follaje antes de ver una caja de metal.

Ah bien, provisiones – exclamo el, abriendo el paquete sin encontrar nada – Ah… por supuesto no hay nada… tal vez sea una buena señal y se las llevo Ellie.

Cuando siguió su recorrido, para cagarle más la noche al pelicastaño, empezó a llover.

Lo bueno de esto, es que no hay nada que pueda perder, salvo la vida – comento irónico el, al sentir el frio de la lluvia – Hablando solo. Eso… es la primera señal de… locura.

Gracias a la lluvia, se le dificultaba escalar así que no podía ir tan rápido.

-Solo sigue… solo sigue avanzando. A la mierda con este lugar.

Todo iba tranquilo mientras Julián escalaba una roca hasta que se resbalo intentando alcanzar la cima de esta, apenas pudo afirmarse de algo antes de caer en una cueva, el pelicastaño estaba muy cansado que se quedó dormido.

Luego de unas horas antes del amanecer, el chico comenzó a incorporándose, para poder salir de la cueva, hasta que un resplandor a lo lejos llamo su atención.

¡Ellie! – dijo el, comenzando a, encender su linterna una y otra vez - ¡Vamos! ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando el resplandor del otro lado dejo de emitir su luz, Julián continuo su camino por el bosque rocoso.

Quédate ahí Ellie – murmuro – Voy hacia ti. Al menos ya dejo de llover.

Cuando alcanzo la cima de una colina, hacia debajo de él, como un grupo de cazadores, patrullaba la zona.

Cuidado atrás Ellie – murmuro el, comenzando a descender.

Cuando bajo, llego a una especie de cueva rocosa con la única salida era escalar, hecho un vistazo a sus alrededores hasta ver un cadáver con una nota al lado de él.

Mala suerte ¿eh? – dijo el, arrebatándole la carta.

20 de marzo de 2030.

Esta mañana Sali con mi grupo en busca de alimentos, éramos 30 y solo regresamos 4.

Me mantuve firme pese al pánico de mi grupo, hasta que esas cosas nos atacaron, les di tiempo para que ellos escaparan, logre matar a los 4 que nos seguían, pero me mordieron y aquí estoy escribiendo mis ultimas palabras antes de quitarme la vida.

Al diablo con este mundo. Nunca tuve la intención de morir aquí, mi único legado se encuentra en este extenso bosque, para quien encuentre esta carta, buena suerte.

Argh, pobres cabrones – comento el pelicastaño una vez que guardo la carta.

Luego de salir de ahí, uso el extenso follaje para ocultarse de los bandidos que aparecieron.

¡Ey! ¿viste algo? – pregunto uno de ellos.

Vi algo creo, un movimiento por los arboles – respondió el compañero.

Julián los ignoro y paso inadvertido entre la hierba, comenzó a trepar por donde estaban ellos, hasta que vio a un bandido arriba de él, espero un momento y se impulsó dándole un fuerte golpe en el cuello y dejándolo caer al vacío. Luego asedio ocultándose nuevamente en la hierba.

-Entonces ¿A quién vieron?

-A una chica pelirroja. Disparo a algunos de los nuestros y huyó.

\- ¿Crees que este con alguien?

-Hasta ahora no hemos visto a nadie más.

Los 2 primeros tipos se habían separado dándole la oportunidad que Julián los eliminara sin problemas, al primero lo arrastro en la hierba y al otro lo dejo caer por el borde en el que estaba.

Lo siguiente que tuvo que hacer fue recorrer toda la zona custodiada por cazadores, para su suerte habián varias partes para ocultarse y no ser visto.

Para su mala suerte lo descubrieron.

¡Justo allí! – grito uno de ellos.

¡Maldita sea! – refunfuño el buscando cobertura.

Al pelicastaño le basto con matar a los 2 primeros que se acercaban para volver a ponerse de incognito.

\- ¡Maldición se fue! Si ven algo avisen a todos.

Ya cuando tubo la primera oportunidad para escapar, no la desaprovecho y se alejo de sus perseguidores que nunca lo encontraran.

¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el, arrebatándole la carta a otro cadáver.

23 de Marzo de 2030.

Quiero que la persona que encuentre esta nota sepa que los que una vez llamo amigos, no dudaran en darle la espalda cuando menos se lo espere.

Mi líder llevo a mi grupo al agotamiento bajo las promesas inútiles que daban las luciérnagas, lo único que ha traído a sido hambruna y sufrimiento, al primero que le reclamo esto, le voló la cabeza en ese instante. Luego fui testigo en como trato de aprovecharse de mi pareja.

Una vez que lo descubrí blandí mi pistola logrando herirlo, pero el me dejo con una herida de bala que me mataría lentamente.

Se me acaba el tiempo y la mano se me debilita. Ruego a Dios que este infierno se detenga de una vez por todas.

Sigue rogando amigo, sigue rogando – comentó irónico Julián, guardando la carta – Parece que soy uno de los pocos en sobrevivir en este bosque.

El pelicastaño miro a sus alrededores buscando como salir hasta ver una roca lo suficientemente con relieve para poder escalarla, esta comenzó a salirse de las raíces que la contenían, haciendo que Julián trepara más rápido llegando a la cima.

¡Santo cielo! – dijo el, mirando debajo de él.

Cuando logro ponerse de pie, fue alertado por el ruido de alguien acercándose, rápidamente desenfundo su pistola que, para su sorpresa, la persona que le apuntaba era a quien estaba buscando.

Que alivio, casi te vuelo la maldita cabeza – confeso Ellie bajando el arma.

Me alegro de verte también – comentó sarcástico Julián, guardando su arma - Ellie…

¡Estas vivo! – dijo ella antes de lanzarse para abrazar a su pareja.

Un simple río no puede conmigo – confeso el, devolviéndole el abrazo.

Es bueno verte otra vez – dijo ella, antes de darle un tierno beso.

Bien, vamos, hay que volver antes de que sepan que me escape – propuso el pelicastaño separándose del beso.

Espera… ¿Te escapaste de qué? – pregunto ella, confusa.

-Es una larga historia…

-Quiero oírla.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que…

(Introduzca música de The Clash, Should i stay or should i go en esta parte :v)

Y aquí amigos esta historia llega oficialmente a su fin, gracias a todos los que la siguieron y nos vemos en 'Una historia del MKX¨ para los que siguen el otro fic V:

Hasta la próxima :D


	20. La planta abandonada

Aviso: Se lo que estás pensando ya que dije antes que ya había terminado la historia, pero se me ocurrió esto así que léanlo, sin más relleno comencemos.

Después de que Julián hallara a Ellie ambos volvieron hacia las instalaciones de Tommy.

¡Llegamos! – exclamo el pelicastaño cuando empezó a trotar hacia su destino.

Todo estaba tranquilo, como si para la época fuera raro eso, con cuidado treparon las puertas para poder entrar sin problemas. Varios de los caballos se alejaron de ahí al verlos.

Dulce hogar – dijo la pelirroja contenta.

Ahora tenemos que subir hacia mi habitación sin hacer el menor ruido – advirtió Julián – Y esperar que mis invitadas no se despierten. Entonces tu bajaras a desayunar diciendo que ya has llegado.

Bien – acepto Ellie mientras entraban en la cabaña.

Diré: ¡Cassie mira quien ha llegado! Seguido ella se pondrá muy contenta y… - no alcanzo a terminar ya que enfrente de ellos estaba parada la rubia, con las manos en sus caderas, pasando la mirada a ambos lo que parecía un tigre de colmillos asesinos – Hola hermana…

¿¡Dónde habías estado!? – pregunto la hermana en un tono funesto - ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba?

-Perdón, Cassie, pero es que, mira, estaba…

\- ¡Tu cama vacía! ¡Ninguna nota! ¡Pudiste haber muerto o te pudieron haber secuestrado!

Julián lo único que podía hacer era agachar la cabeza ante los regaños de su hermana mayor, la rubia dio un suspiro antes de dirigirse a Ellie.

Así que tu debes ser ella, de la que Julián me ha hablado tanto – dijo ella examinándola brevemente y extendiéndole la mano – Cassandra Drake.

Eh… Ellie – dijo ella aceptando la mano de ella – Un gusto conocerte.

Luego de aquel momento, lo 3 fueron a la cocina la cual era pequeña. En el medio había una mesa de madera limpia y sillas.

La pelirroja se sentó en una de estas mientras esperaba el desayuno, lo único que se oía era el ruido de la rubia mientras preparaba la merienda.

Tu no tienes la culpa Ellie – le aseguro la chica Drake, dándole una paila de huevos – El plan original era que mi hermano y yo te saldríamos a buscar hoy mismo. Pero el estúpido de mi hermano…

¡Estaba muy ansioso sabes! – dijo Julián.

¡Te dije que ella estaba bien! – dijo la Drake.

En ese momento, interrumpió la conversación una figura pequeña, la pelicastaña, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que apareció en la cocina, dio un gritito y salió corriendo.

Es Sam – le dijo Julián a su pareja en voz baja – Mi prima, estaba junto a Cass cuando la encontré.

Debe estar esperando un autógrafo por parte de ella – dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

Luego no volvieron a hablar hasta que los 3 terminaron sus respectivos desayunos.

Cielos, ya estoy lleno – dijo el pelicastaño, bostezando – Creo que me iré de nuevo a la cama y…

Nada de eso – interrumpió su hermana – Como te la pasaste toda la noche por ahí, nos tienes que ayudar a sacar algunas cosas.

¿Qué tipo de cosas? – cuestiono el hermano.

Dijiste que nos llevarías a donde vives – recordó la rubia.

Oh es cierto lo olvide – dijo Julián tomándose la cabeza.

Bueno, ya que estamos los 3 porque no salimos a explorar un rato – propuso Ellie.

No lo sé, tu que dices Cass – dijo inseguro él.

Dejare a María al cuidado de Sam así que por mi parte no hay problema – aseguro Cassandra – Es muy pequeña para esto.

Vámonos entonces – dijo Ellie saliendo hacia el patio.

Los 3 fueron hacia la furgoneta la cual estaba a unos metros de ahí, la encendieron y fueron hacia otra aventura.

Tras emerger del bosque se encontraron con otra estructura construida por el hombre la cual se veía algo desgastada, al no poder pasar con el vehículo tuvieron que salir de el para seguir a pie.

Qué raro con esto no nos topamos de camino aquí – comento la rubia.

¿Qué creen que sea este lugar? – pregunto Ellie curiosa.

Vamos a investigarlo – dijo Julián, poniéndose en marcha – Andando.

Y así los 3 siguieron, manteniéndose cerca y en completa alerta.

Al llegar a las escaleras de los apartamentos, el lugar estaba completamente deshabitado ni matones ni infectados.

Los únicos que estaban eran ellos 3 en total alerta, deteniéndose en el primer peldaño mirando hacia arriba. En aquel nivel no había nada más que una sala vacía con hierba en todos lados, sin embargo, más arriba vieron a la distancia varias puertas, algunas abiertas y otras bloqueadas.

Julián subió primero con su pistola en mano, Ellie lo siguió junto con su arco y Cassandra con el revolver de Sully.

Cuando llegaron al nivel superior, lo que los oriento hacia un largo pasillo que conectaba todas las puertas.

No hagan ruido – pidió el pelicastaño, comenzando a avanzar.

El primer cerrojo estaba abierto, confirmando que eran departamentos, siguieron avanzando topándose con más habitaciones vacías.

Al confirmar que eran los únicos, registraron el lugar, encontrando algunas cosas útiles, al terminar pasaron al siguiente apartamento.

El departamento de ahora era idéntico al otro, con la única diferencia de que estaba únicamente con camas en las habitaciones, lo que más destacaba era un panfleto sobre una mesa.

¿Ey que es esto? – cuestiono Julián agarrándolo y examinándolo – Parece ser los planos de un arquitecto.

El les enseño el papel a las féminas.

No entiendo nada sabes – reclamo Cassandra al ver los garabatos que no comprendía - ¿Qué es este lugar?

Es solo un montón de basura – dijo Julián arrugando el papel y arrojándolo lejos.

Continuaron revisando el lugar, no encontrando nada, hasta que se asomaron por el balcón viendo otra estructura de concreto y metal, rodeada por la flora.

Que te apuesto que ese plano, era sobre eso – señalo Ellie.

Tal vez encontremos algo allí – aseguro Julián – En marcha.

Los 3 bajaron hacia la salida y les tardo unos 10 minutos a pie llegar a las instalaciones.

La construcción tenia al menos unos 40 metros cuadrados por una base de hormigón armado y asfalto, desde la posición en la que estaba el trio podían notar diversas estructuras cuadradas, rectangulares y cilíndricas elevándose hacia unos 8 metros.

¿Qué rayos es esto? – pregunto Ellie, anonadada.

Déjame pensar… - exigió Cass poniendo un dedo en su mentón – Debería ser algo relacionado con la limpieza del agua.

Algo así como una planta de agua – complemento el pelicastaño.

¿Y para que es? – pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

Para limpiar el agua antes de devolverla de donde la sacaron – explicaron los hermanos – Atreves del alcantarillado.

Ugh que asco – comento Ellie al pensar de como el agua con mierda pasaba por ahí.

Comenzaron a descender hacia la planta.

Entonces… ¿Cómo le sacaban la suciedad? – pregunto asqueada pero intrigada la chica.

Estudiaban para especializarse en eso – declaro su pareja – Recuerdas en la universidad que lo explicamos junto a Joel.

-Oh bien.

El camino se hizo más difícil al llegar a la bajada obligándolos a disminuir la velocidad por la cual iban.

Saben, sigo pensando en que estaría haciendo si no existiera esta pandemia – dijo Julián.

No quiero desanimarte hermanito porque si esta plaga no hubiera existido, tu tampoco existirías – respondió su hermana en un tono apenado.

Uh… eso si que es triste – murmuro Ellie.

Es cierto, papá hubiera seguido viviendo tranquilamente contigo y tu madre – comento desanimado él.

Ya no te deprimas por eso, esta pandemia me dio un hermano que admiro demasiado – reconforto la rubia sobándole la espalda a su hermano.

Gracias – dijo el con una sonrisa.

Y además no nos hubiéramos conocido – agrego la pelirroja sonriéndole.

No importa… continuemos – dijo Julián pasando por un camino resbaladizo.

Llegaron finalmente a terreno estable, al nivel de la planta y acercándose a ella. Se veía bastante increíble visto desde las alturas, era tan grande como para albergar a un pueblo pequeño.

Ahora estaban justo enfrente a la entrada

Es un lugar tan grande – hablo Ellie.

Lo que cubría el acceso y lo que antes era un puesto de vigilancia había colapsado dejando escombros y basura por todos los alrededores que además les daba acceso directo.

Desde allí, notaron que el piso estaba cubierto con pavimento para que transitaras por él.

Parece una calle – miro la pelirroja.

Para ser tan amplio, debieron transitar con vehículos – explico Casandra – Tal vez, encontremos algo como parte de nuestra excursión.

Sin inconvenientes rodearon algunos de los desperdicios para ingresar en la planta, al caminar en completo silencio por el camino principal.

Una calle amplia con 4 carriles, 2 por cada dirección que atravesaba toda la zona y con musgo por todas estas.

Parece que agarraron sus cosas y se fueron a la chucha – comento Julián – Debieron colapsar por las plantas.

¿Qué creen que sea ese barro café de ahí? – señalo Ellie.

Creo que es lo que creo que es… – admitió su pareja.

¡Que asco! – exclamo Cassandra.

Tras los primeros metros de camino a la derecha, se extendía un espacio despejado justo en la parte delantera de un edificio de un solo nivel ancho hacia sus costados con los vidrios rotos.

A la izquierda había otro edificio de un solo piso, sin embargo, sin posible acceso a él.

Vamos al de la derecha – pidió el pelicastaño dirigiéndose al edificio.

Al decidir explorar la vivienda el silencio volvió a hacerse presente, justo al frente de un gran oyó negro el cual tenia un letrero que indicaba las direcciones.

Al fondo de la derecha había algunas salas donde manejaban la planta y a la izquierda conducía a un cruce con dirección a los laboratorios.

Deambulemos por aquí primero – dijo Ellie – Luego vamos hacia donde están los químicos.

Al hacer un breve chequeo, logrando encontrar algunas tijeras y alcohol, antes de pasar al centro de control.

Tras una puerta que anteriormente se tuvo que abrir automáticamente, entraron en una gran oficina con monitores y escritorio en mal estado.

Bien, vámonos al laboratorio, no hacemos más falta aquí – dijo Julián.

Volvieron hacia atrás, saliendo por la entrada, encontrando un largo pasillo dividido por más puertas de metal oxidado, el pelicastaño intento abrir una, pero fue inútil.

Cass, ayúdame con esto – pidió el.

La rubia se acerco a su hermano, empezando a empujarla varias veces hasta que cedió por una patada que le dieron.

Con un fuerte ruido que fue potenciado con el eco del lugar, cuando de repente otro sonido extraño los alarmo.

Eso fue lo que creo que fue… - comento Ellie antes de que el alarido se hiciera más fuerte.

¡Ah mierda, ellos otra vez! – dijo Julián, mirando la salida la cual dejaron abierta.

Entren – indico Cass - ¡Rápido!

Cuando el trio entro, el chasqueador que los había detectado se lanzo a la carrera contra ellos, para su suerte lograron cerrar la puerta a tiempo logrando que el infectado chocara su cabeza contra el acero.

Por lo que pudieron notar, fue que escucharon a más de ellos acercarse al lugar.

Genial, tenemos compañía – susurro la pelirroja.

Al menos se quedarán ahí, por un buen rato – murmuro la rubia.

Luego, voltearon hacia el laboratorio bastante oscuro ya que el trio tuvo que encender sus linternas para poder ver.

¿Qué hacían aquí? – pregunto Ellie curiosa.

La limpieza – opino su cuñada.

Entraron en la primera sección, un sitio de trabajo con máquinas incrustadas en las paredes completamente fuera de servicio.

La segunda era más pequeña con puestos de trabajos para una persona solamente.

Y la tercera no tenia nada importante que mencionar, terminando por la visita al laboratorio. Viendo al final del pasillo una salida de emergencia, lo único que les impedía pasar era otra puerta sin seguro.

Julián con mucha cautela empujo el cerrojo lo suficiente para que lograran salir con los perturbadores sonidos de los infectados a sus alrededores.

Los 3 siguieron a hurtadillas por el lugar, tratando de rodear el edificio para volver a la furgoneta cruzando las oficinas de los guardias.

Por aquí es, nos internaremos hacia el centro – susurro el Drake, mientras caminaban pegados al muro hasta tener que saltar a otro borde – Tranquilos no podrán vernos.

Ok – dijo Ellie, justo mientras alcanzaba la esquina de la calle tras el edificio.

La pelirroja paso por el angosto pasadizo, con la mirada enfocada en su objetivo. Fue cuando la chica Drake intento pasar hasta que sintió un grito desde atrás de ella, a duras penas la rubia logro saltar al otro extremo, lo cual hizo que el infectado hiciera lo mismo afirmándose de su pierna para no caer.

¡Te tengo! – afirmo su hermano agarrándola del brazo para que no cayera con él.

Mierda… ¡No puedo…Suéltame! – gruño Cass mientras le daba patas en la cabeza al corredor para que la soltara, tras un momento que se hacia eterno entre ambos, el infectado cedió cayendo hacia el suelo – Gracias.

Cuando los 3 se repusieron de aquel sucedo, mas ruido de ellos los alertaron.

¡A la mierda! – grito Ellie, sacando su arma.

¡Hora de correr! – exclamo Julián.

Continuara…


	21. De vuelta a casa

La situación que estaban viviendo parecía bastante similar para ellos, Julián les dio un empujón a las chicas hacia la calle lateral, de atrás de ellos desde la vuelta al edificio del laboratorio se escucharon más infectados.

¡Por aquí! – grito Cassie, alcanzando una esquina e internándose en una segunda calle.

¡No paren! – exclamo su hermano - ¡Tenemos que trepar!

Entre los 3 escalaron una reja, llegando al otro lado viendo como los 4 infectados liderados por un chasqueador chocaban con la maya la cual resistió para darles un poco más de tiempo para que escaparan.

Siguieron corriendo hacia la calle principal, aun les quedaba un largo recorrido para salir de ahí.

¡Allí! – señalo Ellie.

Continuaron según la indicación de la pelirroja hacia unas estructuras de hormigón que casualmente tenían unas escaleras que llegaban hacia arriba de ella.

¡Suban! – dijo Julián.

Corrieron hacia la estructura, varios corredores surgieron de las calles, comenzaron a intentar atrapar a sus presas,

El primer infectado que llego contra ellos, la rubia lo acabo de un solo balazo con el revolver de Sully luego de eso pudieron llegar hacia la escalera la cual estaba partida por la mitad y la única forma de subirla seria a través de un impulso.

¡Vamos Ellie arriba! – urgió el pelicastaño juntando sus manos - ¡Mierda hermana!

Cass se dio cuenta ante el llamado de su hermano, quien ya estaba listo para impulsarla para trepar, la rubia se dirigió a el poniendo un pie sobre sus manos y saltando hacia la escalera mientras Ellie se encargaba de reducir el numero de infectados para darles más tiempo.

¡Julián! – llamo la fémina, extendiéndole la mano a su hermano para que subiera.

Pero era demasiado tarde ya que si intentaban subirlo lo único que lograrían es que fuera como si lo lanzaran a los leones, el pelicastaño sabía que no había otra opción y comenzó a correr para alejarse de esas cosas.

¡Sigan si mi por ahora! – grito el, mientras se alejaba - ¡Nos vemos después!

¡Julián! – bramo Ellie, mirando a su pareja como se alejaba a toda velocidad de los infectados.

¡Vamos Ellie, tenemos que seguir! – recordó la rubia quien estaba al lado de ella - ¡Tranquila, el estará bien!

Ella solo asintió mientras subía la escalera y al llegar a la superficie se dieron cuenta que había una caída de unos 4 o más metros y que el cilindro era solo un contorno, abajo en el interior de ese tanque, estaban los restos de lo que solía ser un puente.

La única opción que les quedaba era pasar apegados al muro y sin caerse al pozo, con mucho cuidado, comenzaron a pasar por la pared hasta otro cilindro.

¿Qué crees que tenían ahí dentro? – pregunto nerviosa Ellie.

Lo más seguro agua diría yo – respondió Cassie – Aunque por el color que tiene ahora, no parece que este limpia.

¿Alguien se habrá caído ahí dentro? – comento ella - ¿Puedes imaginarlo?

-No gracias.

Al llegar hacia la otra estructura al atravesar un corto puente que apenas resistió su peso, pero ahora tenían otras opciones para salir.

Creo que atravesar este puente es mejor idea – dijo Ellie.

O tomar el camino largo que lo más probable este lleno de infectados y pasar sin caernos al agua – sugirió la rubia.

Ambas lo pensaron por un momento hasta decidirse.

\- ¡El puente!

Atravesar esa vía no fue la mejor idea, cuando apenas llegaron al otro lado del tanque provocando que este se derrumbara cayendo al foso el cual provoco un estruendo alertando a unos cuantos infectados.

Vamos hacia allá – señalo Cassandra a una tercera estructura, justo frente al pequeño puente que les abriría paso.

La mayor cruzo primero y la otra lo siguió subiendo otra escalera hacia la estructura, antes de ser vista por un corredor que se fijo en ellas, Ellie no lo pensó 2 veces y le atravesó la cabeza con una flecha.

Otro corredor apareció recibiendo una flecha en la cabeza, el tercero fue un chasqueador que gracias a su ceguera pudieron derribarlo hacia el pozo, más de ellos se hicieron presente, pero lo único que hacían era molestarse unos a los otros ya que acaban en el fondo del agua.

Eso fue fácil – opino Cass al terminar de derribar al ultimo chasqueador al darle una patada en el estómago.

Al llegar hasta la parte superior de las escaleras, echaron un vistazo hacia abajo, todo estaba bien, no se escuchaban disparos para su alivio ya que eso seria una señal de que Julián estaría en problemas.

Mira eso – señalo la rubia a una oficina – Podemos ir para allá y quizás encontremos a mi hermano.

Vamos entonces – dijo animada la pelirroja.

Bajaron las escaleras, llegando al piso sin interrupciones, siguieron el camino hasta la entrada de otra oficina, lastimosamente la entrada a esta sala estaba cerrada.

Ah por supuesto, cerrada – maldijo Cass – Eh incluso si la forzamos haría mucho ruido.

Oh podríamos pasar por la ventanilla de arriba – señalo Ellie.

Todo tuyo cuñadita – comento Cass juntando sus manos para que la otra chica pasara.

Cuando la pelirroja entro en la oficina inmediatamente le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, no querría registrar sola esa sala.

Las 2 registraron, encontrando solo unos papeles viejos, nada útil para ser más específico, luego se enfocaron en un gran casillero el cual tenia un fuerte candado oxidado.

Carajo – dijo Ellie.

Si lo cerraron de esa forma algo debe tener – dijo Cassandra – Quizás haya cosas valiosas del otro lado.

Que no ves que esta cerrado con llave – recrimino la pelirroja sin ánimos.

Tranquila, esto se soluciona de esta manera – aseguro la rubia, mientras husmeaba en su mochila encontrando un silenciador colocándolo en el cañón de su arma y disparándole a la cerradura rompiéndolo – Listo.

¿Tenias un silenciador todo este tiempo? – cuestiono molesta la chica.

Si – respondió lo mas calmada posible la otra.

¿Por qué no lo usaste antes entonces? – interrogo más molesta Ellie.

Em… no lo sé – respondió ella rascándose la cabeza.

Ya al terminar de discutir, abrieron la puerta del casillero encontrando unas cuantas balas en él para el revolver de Cass.

El que lo encuentra se lo queda – dijo la rubia agarrando la munición.

-Suertuda.

Al no tener nada más que registrar, se dirigieron hacia la puerta para volver al exterior.

Las afueras de la oficina estaban despejadas, al intentar orientarse de acuerdo con el lugar, tenían opciones de seguir deambulando o ir directo a la salida.

Que tal si echamos otro vistazo por aquí – murmuro Cassie a su compañera.

Sigamos entonces – convino Ellie – Quizás hallemos a Julián pronto.

Continuaron caminando en total alerta por sus alrededores ya que se podían escuchar algunos alaridos, ambas se escondieron detrás de un cajón cuando escucharon el chasquido de uno de ellos el cual estaba buscando algo.

Ellie iba a matarlo, pero Cassandra la detuvo al escuchar como 2 corredores aparecían por detrás del chasqueador los cuales pasaron de largo con el otro infectado siguiéndolos, pero a su ritmo.

Ya cuando era seguro salir, ambas se dirigieron a lo que parecía una bodega, cuya entrada estaba fuertemente cerrada por una cortina de hierro.

Ambas se aseguraron de que no hubiera moros en la costa para poder levantarla, lo cual hicieron.

Yo la sostengo…Pasa tu primero – gruño la rubia – Sostenla con algo.

Ellie asintió con la cabeza, deslizándose por debajo de la cortina, ahora ella sosteniéndola con todas sus fuerzas.

¡Bien vamos! – exclamo la pelirroja desde adentro.

Cassie paso lo más rápido que pudo antes de que Ellie soltara la cortina dando un fuerte estruendo al caer.

Uff, casi quedo partida a la mitad por eso – comento la rubia antes de mirar a su cuñada - ¿Cómo era Julián cuando te conoció?

\- ¿No te lo he dicho?

\- No, se que lo intentaste apuñalar la primera vez que lo viste.

Jajaja, eso si paso en realidad – dijo Ellie riendo – Julián era un poco tonto, a decir verdad, pero se preocupaba mucho por mi…

Al menos el esta en buenas manos – comento la rubia sonrojando a su compañera – Mejor sigamos sí.

Al fondo del lugar, no obstante, había un recinto más pequeño delimitado por unas rejas metálicas junto a una puerta cerrada.

¿Julián donde te metiste? – se preguntó Cassie, lo que no sabría era que apenas dijo su nombre la cortina de hierro se comenzaba a elevarse de repente.

El pelicastaño rápidamente cruzo la cortina, antes de fijarse en las féminas las cuales le apuntaban ya que no sabían que era él.

Hola – saludo el, levantando ambos brazos.

¡Julián! – dijeron las 2, bajando sus armas.

¿Siguen aquí, por qué? – cuestiono él.

Te estábamos buscando y pues apareciste de la nada – respondió Ellie.

-Ah pues vámonos entonces…

Fin.


End file.
